Academy City? No, it's Hikarizaka City
by vietanh.luong.35
Summary: Misaka Mikoto rời Thành phố học viện để làm lại cuộc sống với các bạn ở Hikarizaka. Cô đã gặp lại người bạn thời thơ ấu của mình, Furukawa Nagisa, ở đây. Những cuộc phiêu lưu mới lại bắt đầu.
1. Prologue ak Beginning of Story

**PROLOGUE - NEXT STEP TO "NEW LIFE" ARC**

Yo, xin chào các độc giả, những người đã và đang đọc crossover Clannad x A Certain Scientific Railgun. Đã trôi qua nhiều tháng từ khi mình bắt đầu viết tác phẩm này. Đôi lúc cũng nản và vất vả, tưởng chừng khó khăn nhưng đó là đam mê, đó là lý do mình không ngừng viết.  
Tại sao mình chọn 2 bộ anime này để viết crossover. Đùa à, 2 bộ nổi tiếng và yêu thích của mình, thế đấy. Chắc nhiều người không thể tưởng tượng rằng một ngày nào đó Misaka Mikoto và Furukawa Nagisa có thể gặp nhau mà lại lại những người bạn hồi nhỏ. Đó chính là mục đích của crossover, cho phép những chararcter mình yêu thích xuất hiện cùng nhau.  
Qua 1 thời gian đọc tác phẩm, chắc hẳn không ít người sẽ ngạc nhiên.

"Chuyện quái gì vừa xảy ra thế?"  
"Sao có thể cross giữa 2 bộ này?"  
"Thật sai lầm khi kết hợp như thế."  
Có thể văn phong của mình hạn chế nhưng cả tác phẩm này đều là đam mê không thể chối cãi được.

Các bạn có thể chờ đợi những gì trong crossover kì lạ này?

-Mikoto và Nagisa là đôi bạn thời thơ ấu  
Không ai biết quá khứ của 2 cô gái này, thời điểm thích hợp là:  
Nagisa bị ốm hồi 5 tuổi, suýt chết.  
Mikoto lúc này đưa bản đồ ADN cho bọn khoa học

Điều quan trọng họ đều cùng một tuổi

-Bối cảnh diễn ra:  
4 năm sau sự kiện chính trong Toaru Railgun và cũng là lúc mạch chuyện Clannad vừa bắt đầu, cụ thể là đầu Kotomi Arc.

-Do là crossover nên một số diễn biến có thể thay đổi và những nhân vật khác có thể không xuất hiện ngay như: Fuko, Ibuki-sensei, Yoshino Yusuke như đã từng thấy trong Clannad.

-Địa điểm diễn ra? Tất nhiên không phải Thành phố học viện mà là tại thành phố Hikarizaka.  
Và vì hai main nữ kia là bạn xưa nên chắc chắn rằng Mikoto sinh ra ở đây.  
Tại sao Hikarizaka. Sau 4 năm, Academy City không còn như xưa và do hoàn cảnh, Misaka Mikoto phải quay về đây.

-Đời sống học sinh:

Không phải bàn cãi, dù chuyện gì đã xảy ra ở Đô thị học viện, các bạn của Mikoto phải nhập học để trở thành học sinh bình thường ở thành phố này

Do sự trợ giúp của ông bố Tabikage, Mikoto được học cùng lớp với Nagisa mặc dù ở độ tuổi này lẽ ra phải vào đại học. Tất nhiên là Kuroko, Ruiko và Kazari phải học lớp dưới.

-Các bạn đã quen với hình ảnh bộ ba Touma – Motoharu – Aogami Pierce trong Toaru Majutsu Index?  
Hãy sãn sàng với bộ ba mới: Touma – Tomoya – Youhei!

-Dàn nhân vật được giữ lại như cũ. Có thé sẽ có sự thay đổi nhỏ trong vai trò của một số người.

-Clannad có romance! It''s shipping time  
Kamijou Touma x Misaka Mikoto

Okazaki Tomoya x Furukawa Nagisa

…  
Thật điên rồ phải không?

-Làm sao có thể đây là Clannad nếu thiếu yếu tốt drama/tragedy chứ?  
Chuyện 4 năm trước – 2 năm trước – 14 năm trước – Tò mò chưa. Sao nó có thể drama đến mức này?

Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với nhóm Mikoto ở Thành phố học viện trong 4 năm đấy. Mất mát, cú sốc tinh thần …

Những tragedy kiểu Clannad sẽ thế nào dưới con mắt của Railguner/ Index-er?

Tất cả sẽ được hé lộ dần dần trong 2 phần và có thể phần, mang đậm chất "After Story"

Các bạn sẽ ngạc nhiên khi biết về quá khứ của Accelerator, Kẻ mạnh học viện và những người ship Accelolicon x Last Order không hề thích điều này.

-Toaru Railgun/ Imdex là action và action đâu? Không phải bây giờ, hãy để họ được học hành tử tế và sau đó đến action dữ dội.

Phù, mình nói hơi bị nhiều nhỉ? Thay vì ngồi đây thắc mắc và nhìn vào hư vô, tại sao không thử đọc tác phẩm này và đưa ra những ý kiến của chính mình?  
Điều đó không bắt buộc và lựa chọn nằm trong tay bạn.

THÂN CHÀO CÁC BẠN,

TÁC GIẢ T_RAILGUN_T


	2. Khởi đầu mới

**KHỞI ĐẦU MỚI**

Academy City, một thành phố với những thành tựu khoa học đi trước 30 năm. Một thành phố với hơn 2 triệu người, trong đó 80% là học sinh và cũng là nơi đào tạo siêu năng lực gia hàng đầu của Nhật bản. Với mọi người, nó vô cùng ấn tượng và có thể an tâm gửi con me mình vào đây học mà không lo sợ gì. Từ vệ sinh, giáo dục, y tế tới nền an ninh chặt chẽ trong thành phố, tất cả đều hoàn hảo. Nhưng cõ lẽ đó chỉ là chuyện 4 năm trước và cư dân ở đây khó quên những gì đã xảy ra 2 năm trở lại đây. Cuộc sống của Misaka Mikoto và các bạn đã thay đổi từ đây.

.

.

.

**NĂM 2012**

Bây giờ là cuối tháng 4. Academy City không còn là thành phố quen thuộc mà chúng ta từng biết tới. Bao loạn khắp nơi, tường nhà chi chít những khẩu hiệu phản động của Skill-out. An ninh mất ổn định trong khi Anti-Skill và Judgement thật sự bất lực trước làn sóng chống đối của các băng đảng. Chính quyền thành phố thiếu sót những biện pháp hợp để xử lý các rắc rối thường ngày ở đât. Tuy nhiên vẫn có người đứng lên giúp đỡ cải thiện tình hình nhưng thế vẫn chưa đủ để bảo vệ những gì mình đang có ở đây.

.

9h30, tại Ký túc xá trường Tokiwadai

Căn phòng 208 vui vẻ ngày nào thì nay như mất đi sinh khí, 4 người ngồi lặng đi trên giường.

Họ đang suy nghĩ về những chuyện sắp tới và cố gắng đi tới quyết định đúng đắn.

_"Chị suy nghĩ kĩ chưa, 1 khi đã làm là không còn cách nào để quay lại nơi này."  
"Dẫu sao đây cũng là nơi chúng ta trở thành bạn bè, chị không thể quay lưng lại với nó mà bỏ đi ... ."_

Saten với Uiharu vô cùng lo lắng và cố gắng thuyết phục Misaka Mikoto, "Railgun của Tokiwadai", rằng sẽ có cách nào khác ngoài bỏ đi khỏi thành phố.

Biết chuyện này không thể tránh khỏi, Mikoto suy nghĩ lại

_"4 năm trước, chị và mọi người đã trở thành bạn bè và cùng trải qua những ngọt bùi, cay đắng tại đây, cùng chiến đấu chống lại bóng tối của Academy City, cứu giúp người vô tội ..."_  
_"Nhưng...",_ Kuroko chen vào với mong muốn thay đổi suy nghĩ của Onee-sama của mình. _" ... nếu vậy tại sao không thể ở lại và tiếp tục bảo vệ những gì chúng ta trải qua trong 4 năm."_

Mikoto tự cười với bản thân, rồi xoa đầu Kuroko, giọng hơi run run.  
_"Chị biết chứ, chị biết chúng ta đã từng có cuộc sống tốt đẹp ở đây . Nhưng bóng tối thành phố này càng ngày càng lớn mạnh và nó sẽ nguy hiểm với những người mà chị thương yêu. Giỏi đến mấy thì khó ngăn nổi nó._

_"4 năm ở đây, các em cũng đã chứng kiến thành phố thực sự đáng sợ thế nào rồi. Rất nhiều người bạn của chúng đã bỏ đi khỏi nơi này. Chị quyết định rời bỏ nơi này và đưa mọi người đi theo, chị cũng sẽ không hối hận. Đó cũng là một cách bảo vệ các em."_

Trong chốc lát, tâm trí cô lại hiện lên những bóng dáng quen thuộc rồi tan biến, đôi mắt Mikoto nhòa lệ dù cô mạnh mẽ cỡ nào.  
Sự im lặng lại bao trùm căn phòng, cuộc sống của 4 người họ sắp thay đổi. Dù có một bước tới sai lầm, Mikoto cố gắng để đưa ra sai lầm cuối cùng và không để sai lầm khác tiếp diễn nữa.

Đứng lên khoanh tay lại với vẻ thách thức, Kuroko biết rằng không thể thay đổi ý định nào của Mikoto:

_"Geez, em biết Onee-sama sẽ làm như vậy. Sắp đôi mươi tuổi rồi mà cứ cứng đầu cứng cổ đến thế ... Đành vậy, em sẵn sàng đi theo chị tới bất cứ nơi nào, miễn là chị cảm thấy hạnh phúc với bọn em."  
"Ừm, chúng ta không thể xa nhau được. Misaka-san ... bọn em sẽ theo chị đến tận cùng. Có thể còn một nơi nào đó sẽ đón nhận chúng mình, có thể làm lại ở đó."_ Saten hét lên với vẻ khoái chí, nghĩ về những chuyến phiêu lưu mới sắp tới.

Railgun-sama mỉm cười với họ. Vậy là mình thuyết phục được họ. Mình có thể rời đi và bảo vệ họ này ở nơi khác, không vương vấn gì với nơi này nữa.  
_"Dù sao bố mẹ chị cũng không muốn ở thành phố này rồi. Với lại, người bạn cũ của bố đã mời chúng ta tới Hikarizaka ở. Nghe nói đó là 1 thành phố yên bình và an toàn, không có thứ gì liên quan tới AC theo ta tận đấy. Không ngờ ông già cũng dự định về đấy ở từ lâu nhưng nay có dịp."  
_Câu cuối cùng Mikoto lẩm bẩm với chính mình.

_"Vậy ..."_, Uiharu nhảy dựng lên, _"1 chuyến đi tới Hikarizaka chắc không có vấn đề gì, đằng nào cũng cần thay đổi không khí sau 4 năm ở đây."_

Những cô gái cố gắng mỉm cười với nhau, với hy vọng rằng họ sẽ có cuộc sống mới ở thành phố Hikarizaka. Ở cái độ tuổi gần 20 tuổi này, có lẽ chưa hẳn là muộn để bắt đầu 1 chuyến phiêu lưu mới. Những ngày sắp tới sẽ thay đổi cuộc sống của họ một lần nữa.


	3. Cuộc gặp gỡ

**CUỘC GẶP GỠ**

**Chuyện 2 năm trước**

Khói đen bao trùm cả thành phố, vết đạn chi chít trên tường, tiếng nổ vang lên khắp thành phố và các cuộc giao tranh không có dấu hiệu lặng đi. 1 đội quân không rõ nguồn gốc tiến vào tàn phá không thương tiếc. Những bóng dáng người đeo kinh quang học cầm súng lên và chống trả trước các đòn tấn công dữ dội.

Tại 1 toà nhà lớn không xa, tiếng ồnl vang lên xé tan bầu không khí và 1 cô gái tóc vàng đang ôm đầu trong đau đớn, như thể chống lại điều gì. Chiếc cột nước với bộ não khổng lồ bên cạnh đang rung chuyển, phát ra ánh sáng chói chang làm những người đứng trong căn phòng bàng hoàng Càng co giật, tòa nhà càng rung chuyển và ánh sáng càng chói hơn, âm thanh ghê rợn lan khắp nơi. Họ lo sợ điều tồi tệ sẽ đến có thể xảy ra và rồi thiếu nữ tóc vàng lặng đi. Cô nhìn lại họ, khuôn mặt xơ xác nhưng vẫn cố nở một nụ cười lần cuối ...

_"Tớ đã làm được rồi ... Sayonara..."_

Căn phòng lóe sáng, không phải 1 ánh sáng bình thường. Đó là 1 ánh sáng kì lạ phát ra từ cơ thể cô gái và mọi người đang hoảng sợ khi chứng kiến những gì trước mặt . Cô ta đang dần tan biến trước mọi người, nụ cười vẫn hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt ấy.  
Nhưng trước khi tan biến, 1 người chạy ra và ôm chặt cô, như thể muốn níu giữ lại người quan trọng đó mặc dù không còn cách nào khác.

_"MI...SA...KIIIII!"  
_Người con gái tan biến thành ánh sáng trong vòng tay.  
Ánh sáng vụt lên rồi dần tắt đi, xung quanh lặng thin chỉ nghe thấy tiếng khóc. Tiếng ồn bên ngoài cũng không còn nữa và những gì còn lại là chiếc điều khiển cũ kĩ nằm lăn lóc trên sàn, 1 kỉ vật khó quên mà cô gái để lại.  
...

_"Hơ ..."_ Mikoto choáng dậy với vẻ sợ hãi, mồ hôi nhẽ nhại. Cô nhìn xung quanh, thấy mình ở trên xe ô tô. Khung cảnh đang chạy ra xa và trời tối mịt, có lẽ họ đang trên đường tới Hikarizaka.

_"Con gặp ác mộng à?"  
"Không... chỉ là con khó ngủ" _Mikoto nói với giọng buồn.  
Một lần nữa Mikoto lại dối lòng mình, như thể muốn che dấu một phần sự yếu đuối. Chuyện 2 năm trước thật khó quên với cô, những gì cô trải qua vẫn còn hiện diện trong tâm trí, khó có thể xóa nhòa.

_"Không còn là Át chủ bài của Tokiwadai ngày xưa nữa. Giờ con có thể làm một nữ sinh với cuộc sống bình thường."_

Cuộc sống bình thường? Chỉ sợ quá khứ sẽ theo đuổi đến mà thôi.

_"Quá hợp với em đấy, Biribiri."_  
Mikoto nhìn về hướng của giọng. Đó là Kamijou Touma. 1 anh chàng với đầu tóc bù xù, 1 người bình thường ngoại trừ vận xui lên tới mức thượng thừa với bàn tay không hề bình thường. Cậu ta vẫn mặc chiếc áo sơ mi với quần đen như thường lệ, dù ở bất cứ hoàn cảnh nào.

_"May cho anh là chúng ta đang ở trong xe, không là em đã xử anh ngay tại chỗ đấy. Cảm ơn đi chứ."_

_"Anh đã làm gì chứ?"  
"Thật không hiểu sao lại dẫn anh theo. N-nhưng nếu anh ở lại, sợ rằng em sẽ n-nhớ ...", _Mikoto lẩm bẩm với vẻ mặt đỏ rực. Cô lắc đầu lia lịa

Miễn cưỡng cảm ơn để tránh màn tra tấn bằng điện của cô ấy, Touma thở dài ra nhưng lại lạc quan lên. Anh lại ngồi tựa vào ghế mình và suy nghĩ. Những ngày tháng sống ở AC đã qua đi nhưng những kỉ niệm vẫn còn đó.

Tiếng ngáp của Mikoto. Cô nhìn xung quanh - bà Misuzu, mẹ của cô, ngồi ghế trước đã ngủ từ lúc nào, đám kohai ngủ lăn ra và Kuroko thậm chí vừa ngủ vừa ôm chặt con Killer Bear. Nhưng chuyện đó không đáng để tâm nữa, Mikoto quyết định sẽ sống 1 cuộc sống bình thường, không bị ám ảnh bởi quá khứ tại Hikarizaka.

_"Mấy đứa chắc thích bành mì đấy chứ. Nếu không thì quen dần đi, bạn ta sở hữu 1 cửa hàng bành mì và nó rất nổi tiếng trong thị trấn. Không hiểu vì sao lúc đấy cậu ta lại quyết định đi làm bánh mì mặc dù đang có sự nghiệp tốt lúc đó."  
"Heh?" _  
Mikoto ngạc nhiên trước những gì bố cô nói và hy vọng không gì buồn cười xảy ra.  
Một ngôi nhà mới bên cạnh cửa hàng bánh mì thượng hạng. Không biết có nên lo lắng không đây.

.

.

.

**Buổi sáng hôm sau, tại thị trấn Hikarizaka**

Thị trấn náo nhiệt với cảnh người tấp nập tới trường và tới các công sở làm việc. Những cây anh đào phấp phới với làn gió nhẹ.

Mới có buổi sáng thôi nhưng gia đình Furukawa cực kì bận rộn. Không phải vì khách đông mà họ đang đón chờ hàng xóm mới đến từ xa và họ muốn chào đón họ một cách nồng nhiệt.

_"Sanae-san, đưa anh cái búa, tấm băng-rôn này phải thật sự đẹp!"  
"Hi... trông anh hăng hái quá ta."  
"Chuyện, chào đón bạn bè là phải thế!" _  
Trong khi đập búa liên tiếp vào các đầu đinh, ông Akio nở 1 nụ cười một cách cool boy với Sanae. Không có gì lạ khi đôi vợ chồng này rất hăng hái bởi lẽ gần 15 năm, họ không gặp gia đình Misaka.

_"Ông già, có cần làm hăng đến thế không vậy?" _Giọng 1 anh thanh nhiên cất lên với giọng uể oải, _"Mà mắc mớ gì lại lôi kéo tôi vào chuyện này chứ. Nghỉ cả ngày thứ 7 chỉ để giúp ..."_  
Akio quay đầu lại và nhìn trừng trừng, như thể muốn nuốt chửng cậu ta.  
_"Hừm, nói hay chưa? Bạn bè xa cách gần 20 năm, không đón chào như thế mới lạ. Giới trẻ thời đại này, chả biết gì về tình bạn!"_

Nhún vai với vẻ thất vọng, Akio tiếp tục công việc dang dở. Một cô gái dễ thương với mái tóc hạt dẻ đeo tạp dề chạy ra, đôi mắt nâu trong sáng lướt qua xung quanh để xem "thành quả lao động' của ông bố. Furukawa Nagisa, con gái cưng của Akio và Sanae, cũng nóng lòng muốn gặp lại người bạn cũ trước đây 14 tuổi.  
_"Okazaki-san, đừng nói vậy chứ. Ba mình cực kì nghiêm túc khi muốn chào đón họ như thế."_

_"Ờ thì đành vậy, nhưng lợi dụng sức lao động của người bạn của con gái mình cũng là 1 vấn đề cả đấy."_  
_"Cô nghĩ cháu nên bớt cằn nhằn chứ?"_ Với vẻ hứng thú lộ rõ trên mặt, Sanae gián tiếp giúp Okazaki Tomoya cởi mở hơn nữa.

Đùa, mình cũng chả có hứng thứ gì trong chuyện này. Tomoya đang cố tìm khái nhiệm _"thư giãn cùng bạn bè"_ trong tình huống này. Mặt cậu ta dài ra rồi nhìn chiếc thùng nặng nề kia và cánh tay phải của mình. Một sự cố nhỏ khiến cậu ta không thể nhấc tay lên cao và giờ cảm thấy tay phải vô dụng lúc này, Tuy nhiên Tomoya chả phàn nàn gì thêm nữa và cố tỏ ra tốt bụng trước mặt hung thần với tên gọi là ông bố của Nagisa.  
_"Ba có cần con giúp gì không?"  
"Không cần, con gái yêu dấu... hô hô hô, ta với cái thằng bạn của con dư sức làm hết!"_, Akio chĩa chiếc búa về phía Okazaki-san, _"Phải không nào?"_

_"Lão già, đừng có tùy tiện thế chứ!"_

.

.

.

Không khí nhiệt huyết với sự hăng say bao trùm xung quanh tiệm bánh mỳ. Ai cũng nóng lòng muốn tạo ấn tượng với gia đình Misaka. Mặt trời đã lên cao, ai cũng thấm mệt nhưng vẫn cố tỏ ra vui vẻ trước thành quả.

Bỗng ... Từ xa có thể thấy một chiếc xe khách Ford bụi bặm băng băng trên đường. Tiếng còi vang lên, xé tan sự tĩnh lặng của buổi trưa. Chiếc xe đỗ lại ngay trước cửa hàng.

Một người đàn ông với râu ria bước khỏi xe, bắt tay với ông Akio, vẻ vui mừng hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt mệt mỏi sau chuyến đi dài.

_"Tabikage?"  
"Ngoài tao ra thì còn có thể là ai chứ, Akio-chan?"_, Tabikage cười gian xảo sau khi trêu người bạn chí cốt sau bao năm không gặp mặt, _"Khuôn mặt baby của chú không hề thay đổi từ lúc đấy nhở ... ha ha ha ha!"_  
_"Sanae-san, hắn chỉ biết trêu bạn bè thôi. Người lớn thế kia." _Akkio như thể trả đũa, không quên đưa tay lên cằm với bộ mặt hình sự.

_"Vâng. Dù sao, chúng tôi rất vui vì được gặp lại mọi người."_

Trong khi họ nói chuyện trong niềm hân hoan, Mikoto bước ra khỏi xe và nhìn xung quanh để làm quen với khung cảnh của thị trấn. Tuy đã mệt mỏi sau chuyến đi dài nhưng họ có cảm giác thị trấn đang tiếp thêm sinh khí cho mình.

_"Onee-sama, chị thấy nơi này như thế nào?." _Kuroko vươn vai ra và ngoái lại thì thấy Saten Ruiko với Uiharu Kazari đang đứng đấy, tay đang dụi mắt và ngái ngủ.

_"Ehm ...Đứng dậy nào, như thể người mất hồn vậy?"  
"Đi cả đêm trong xe, khó ngủ lắm"_

_"Thế này sao đủ sức để tung váy nữa chứ ... oáááp!"_

_Câu nói của Ruiko khiến Kazari hơi rùng mình._

3 người họ vẫn mặc đồng phục Tokiwadai và Sakugawa, như thể nó đã thành thói quen. Mikoto nhìn lại trang phục của mình. Chiếc áo phông đen với 3 trái tim vàng, quần short xanh kiểu dân dã và chiếc mũ lưỡi trai... với phong cách thế này, cô đã thể hiện rõ vẻ đẹp cơ thể của mình. Thân hình mảnh mai với đôi chân đẹp đẽ, tuy chỉ có vấn đề là màn hình phẳng. Nhưng thế cũng đủ để trỗi dậy sự biến thái trong Kuroko. Điều đó càng khiến cô phải đề phòng trước những trò tai quái của nhỏ.

_"Bộ này đúng là hợp với mình thật. Cũng là cái lúc ...?"_

Ký ức lại ào tới... Mikoto ngay lập tức lắc đầu lia lịa.

_"Qủa thật, đây là lựa chọn đúng đắn khi tới đây."_, Misaka Misuzu, mẹ của Misaka Mikoto, đặt tay lên đầu con gái mình và chỉ ngón lên trời. _"Nào, để mẹ qua đó với mọi người, cũng lâu rồi không gặp nhau đấy."_

Mikoto nhắm mắt mỉm cười. Mình chắc chắn thị trấn này sẽ là điều tốt nhất với mọi người, có lẽ đây là điểm dừng cuối cùng của mình.

_"Này, ai giúp tôi thoát khỏi cái dây cài quái quỷ này với. Lung lay mãi mà càng siết chặt. Khốn kiếp, sao không chịu mở ra thế kia!"_  
Vâng, anh chàng xui xẻo số 1, Kamijou Touma vẫn ở trong xe từ lúc dừng tới bây giờ. Điều ngăn anh ra khỏi xe là 1 sự cố kĩ thuật không mong muốn.

_"Ai chà, teleport anh thì lại không được. Thôi thì để em cắt cái dây này, mặc dù lúc đầu iem định dùng con dao này để uy hiếp anh nếu dám đến gần Onee-sama."_

_"Chưa bao giờ anh thấy 1 người nham hiểm như em đấy."_

_"Vâng, nếu đây là lời khen thì em xin trân trọng đấy."_

Kuroko cười nửa miệng rồi cắt dây cho anh chàng đầu nhím. Ngay cả chưa xài tới năng lực Teleport, cô gái tét 2 bím này cũng đã nguy hiểm sẵn rồi, đặc biệt là khi muốn bảo vệ Mikoto.

_"Dọn dẹp đồ đặc vào nhà mới đi, các con. Xong rồi thì sang nhà cô chú Furukawa ăn bữa cơm nhé!"_, Misuzu ra hiệu cho bọn trẻ để chuẩn bị thu xếp đồ đạc. Mikoto cầm tay Kuroko lúc này đã sắp xếp hành lý thành một đống.

_"Ahahaha, đừng nhanh thế chứ. Sao lại xài Teleport để chuyển đồ đặc vào nhà thế. Tự tung tự tác mà khênh dần lên ... Touma, anh đi giúp nó đi chứ!"_  
Kamijou ngẩn người ra.

_"Oy, lại tùy tiện nữa à?"_

_"Anh là phái mạnh thì cũng phải biết giúp phái nhẹ chúng tôi chứ. Nhẹ nhàng hay nặng tay đây?"_  
_"Thôi được rồi."_

.

.

.

Bữa cơm chào đón tại nhà Furukawa thật la đầm ấm và bầu không khí thân thiện khi những người bạn cũ gặp lại nhau và tán đủ thứ chuyện trên trời dưới đất . Đối với Misaka và các bạn, gia đình Furukawa vô cùng hiếu khách và ai cũng dễ mến. Đã lâu rồi cô không có cảm giác quen thuộc này từ khi tình hình AC trở nên bất ổn và ai cũng lo cho sinh mạng của mình, ăn không ngon, ngủ không quen.

Sau khi xong bữa, Mikoto trở về ngôi nhà kế bên, nay là mái ấm mới của cô. Ngôi nhà với khu vườn đẹp mê ly, không gian rộng lớn, những căn phòng với trang thiết bị và nội thất có sẵn, cũng bớt đi 1 phần gánh nặng với 1 gia đình mới chuyển đến.  
_"Quả thật bố mình có khác, mua sẵn 1 ngôi nhà với đầy đủ trang thiết bị được yêu cầu trước. Không sang trọng lắm nhưng đơn giản, chả cần nhiều màu mè gì hết... hnnnnnng!"_  
Mikoto nằm sấp xuống giường mình, nhìn xung quanh thì toàn những thứ liên quan tới Gekota và Gekota. Dù đã gần 19 tuổi nhưng cô vẫn chưa từ bỏ thói quen "gắn bó" thân thiết với con ếch xanh này. Đôi khi đó cũng là chủ đề Kuroko lôi ra để "giảng đạo" Onee-sama của mình.

Có một thắc mắc vương vấn trong tâm trí. Cô bé với mái tóc hạt dẻ với đôi cọng tóc dài kia trông rất quen quen. Biết đó là con gái của cô chú Furukawa nhưng cô vẫn không nghĩ ra được, đã từng gặp ở đâu. Rồi cô gục ngủ trên giường sau bao nhiêu tiếng đi trên đường.

.

Mikoto chìm đắm trong một giấc mơ tuyệt đẹp.  
Trông nó giống một vương quốc Gekoto huyền thoại mà cô tìm kiếm bây lâu nay.  
Toàn bộ cư dân ở đây là những bé ếch Gekota vô cùng dễ thương và hiền lành.

Họ đứng thành hàng rồi chạy thành một vòng xung quanh. Mikoto cảm thấy mình rất hạnh phúc và hát cùng với họ.

Vui đùa được một lúc thì chuyện gì đó kì khôi đã xảy ra. Những hình ảnh Dango tròn trĩnh xen lấn vào vương quốc Gekota. Những khối tròn nhỏ này nhảy tưng tưng từ nơi này ra chỗ khác. Một thứ âm thanh du dương vang lên, nghe còn vui tai hơn.

Hả... Giấc mơ của mình sao bị biến dạng thế này? Mình muốn Gekota chứ có phải Dango đâu?

.

Mikoto tỉnh dậy bất thình lình và ngạc nhiên khi thoáng nghe một giọng nhẹ nhàng như tiếng gió.

_"Anpan!"_

Một ai đó gõ cửa và cánh cửa từ từ mở ra. Furukawa Nagisa bước vào, với nét mặt hơi ngại ngùng.  
_"Đã lâu rồi chúng mình không gặp nhau, Misaka Mikoto."_

.

.

.

Mikoto ngạc nhiên vì chưa hề giới thiệu với cô bé. Cô toát mồ hôi lạnh, hơi thở nhanh và cảm giác đây là một người bạn cô phải biết đó là ai. Mình là loại bạn bè gì thế này! Mà sao mình lại phản ứng mạnh đến thế? Khpan... Có cầ phản ứng dữ dội đến thế không?  
_"Hi hi, mình là Nagisa đây này. Cũng đã lâu rồi từ khi bạn chuyển đi. Không có bạn ở đây cũng hơi buồn đấy."  
"Hế, Nagisa ... À, tớ nhớ ra rồi! Mình chỉ hơi ngạc nhiên khi gặp lại bạn lúc này, đúng là trùng hợp, ahahaha!"_  
TUYỆT VỜI! ... Mình "thoát" trong ganh tấc, mình đã không trở thành 1 đứa bạn vô tâm chỉ vì quên mất "một ai đó". Cơ mà không biết có phải Nagisa nhắc khéo hay vô tình. Từ khuôn mặt rực rỡ thành 1 gương mặt thất vọng vì tình huống khó xử này.

_"Ano..."_, Nagisa đảo qua 1 vòng khắp phòng và ấn tượng trước những tấm hình Gekota. _"Tất cả đây là Gekota sao? Bạn thật là ..."_

Là gì? Chả lẽ nhỏ định kêu mình là trẻ con như con mắm biến thái kia đã từng nói mình. Thế không ổn chút nào, bao năm xa cách và cuối cùng lại trở nên "trẻ con" trước mặt nhỏ. Làm sao đây? Mikoto càng lúc càng bối rối và không biết cô bé bạn thân sẽ nói gì.  
_"Bạn thật là tuyệt vời!"_

_"Heh? Thật ư, mình cũng nghĩ thế ... cứ tưởng cậu sẽ cười mình vì trẻ con quá chứ?"  
"Teehee, mình cũng giống bạn. Mình cực kì mê những thứ dễ thương, đặc biệt là Dango Daikazoku. Mình cảm thấy thật vui và thư thái khi nghĩ tới Dango."_

Thì ra đây là nguyên nhân khiến giấc mơ của mình càng lúc kì quặc! Tinh thần Dango quá mạnh!

_"Thành phố học viện là một nơi như thế nào vậy? Mình nghe nói đó là 1 nơi trên cả tuyệt vời, 1 thiên đường mơ ước của thế giới học sinh." _Nagisa vòi vĩnh muốn biết về nơi ở cũ của người bạn.

Một câu hỏi bất ngờ, và trả lời càng khó nữa!

_"Cũng như cậu nói đấy ... 1 thiên đường với nhiều cơ sở vật chất hiện đại và an ninh đáng tin cậy, là 1 nơi mà học sinh có thể "tu luyện" thành siêu năng lực gia. Một nơi mà ..."_

Một nơi mà con người muốn tìm kiếm bạn bè à. Mikoto thắc mắc về những điều mình vừa nói. Một nơi như thế chỉ còn là quá khứ chứ AC bây giờ chả khác gì 1 sự hỗn loạn với bao nhiêu phần tử xã hội ghê sợ. Không thể nói với nhỏ là AC không còn là nơi an toàn và mình đã về Hikarizaka để sống một cuộc sống bình yên.  
_"Có gì không ổn sao, Mikoto?"_

Từ nãy giờ Nagisa nhìn cô trong khi đang chìm trong dòng suy tưởng.

_"Đừng hiểu lầm. Không phải chuyện to tát gì cả, chả qua tớ ... muốn về đây sống như một nữ sinh bình thường. Tớ đây cũng không quan tâm tới cái danh hiệu Ace of Tokiwadai ..."_

Mikoto quay đầu ra chỗ khác. Cô cảm thất ái ngại khi trả lời như vậy.  
Cô đứng dậy và bắt tay với Nagisa.

_"Nagisa, cậu nghĩ sao nếu chúng ta lại trở thành bạn bè như trước?"_

_"Hai! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"_

_"Heh, không cần phải lễ nghị đến thế đâu Nagisa. Chỉ là 2 người bạn xa cách gặp lại nhau thôi mà."_  
_"..."_

Cảnh cửa đột ngột mở ra, Kuroko với 2 đứa còn lại lăn ra ngã và cười tủm tỉm.  
_"Ố, có vẻ Onee-sama tìm lại được "tình yêu cũ" thì phải. Phải chăng đây là 1 mối tình cũ của chị trước khi biết tới em không!"  
"Có gì hot vậy, Misaka-san?"_  
**Beng! Urghhhhh!**

Kuroko nín ngay sau khi hứng trọn một cú trời giáng.  
_"Hế. Sao chị đánh mỗi em chứ, còn có 2 đứa kia nghe lén cùng mà?"  
"Toàn thích nói linh tinh gây hểu lầm. Chị đánh thế là nhẹ đấy!"_

_Mặt mũi Kuroko như tối sầm. Thế chả lẽ định giật ngay trước mặt mọi người sao?_

Nagisa tiến gần và cúi đầu, chào 3 người bạn họ.  
_"Các em là bạn của Mikoto phải không? Chị rất mừng khi được làm bạn với mọi người."_

Kuroko ngơ ngác nhìn Nagisa.

_"Furukawa-san?"_

Một chuyện kì khôi đang diễn ra trong căn phòng này. Một cô bé nhút nhát và một bà chằn với tính cách cực kì dữ dội mà hằng ngày họ thấy. Thật khó tin khi đây là đôi bạn cũ cách đây hơn 10 năm!  
_"Nagisa-san, cho em ôm chị với. Cái ôm tình bạn! Sẽ thật tuyệt vời nếu tất cả chúng ta học cùng trường ở đây, phải không, Uiharu?"_ Saten vừa ôm Nagisa vừa quay lại nhìn Uiharu.  
_"Ờ thì... kể cả không muốn học cùng trường thì vẫn phải học cùng trường. Có mỗi một trường cấp 3 ở thị trấn này thôi."_

Căn phòng bỗng lặng thin, sự nghiêm túc của Uiharu đôi lúc bá đạo như vậy và luôn luôn cần tới 1 người để phá vỡ hậu quả của của nó.

_"Ano ... Mọi người có muốn ra ngoài đi dạo và tiện thể làm quen với thị trấn này không? Đây cũng là một dịp để hiểu nhau nữa."_

Một _"chuyến du lịch"_ quanh thị trấn của Nagisa, thật khó mà từ chối. Mọi người có vẻ thích thú và bước ra khỏi nhà.  
_"Này, Uiharu. Cậu có nghĩ là thị trấn này cũng có mấy câu chuyện huyền thoại như ở AC?"  
"E he he, cậu hỏi tớ thì tớ biết hỏi ai? Cái hình ảnh huyền thoại" chực sẵn ở mỗi thành phố... "  
_Với vẻ mặt thất vọng, có thể thấy Saten thực sự muốn săn tìm những "huyền thoại thành phố".

_"Nếu may mắn thì chị nghĩ các em có thể thấy những "huyền thoại thành phố" mà đến cả chị cũng không biết đấy."_

Nagisa ngước nhìn 2 người bạn "bất ly thân" với nụ cười tươi sáng. Tuy đã sống lâu ở thị trấn này nhưng với Nagisa, cô tin rằng nó sẽ mang lại dấu ấn khó phai với mình.


	4. Những người bạn

**NHỮNG NGƯỜI BẠN MỚI**

Trời đã nhá nhem và đướng phố văng lặng, không một bóng người ngoài đường. Hai người đang tản bộ trên con đường nhỏ và dừng lại trước cửa kí túc xá trường Hikarizaka. Họ nói chuyện 1 lúc thì cánh cửa rung chuyển, bật ra thình lình và 1 đám đông mặc áo đỏ phi ra như nước lũ, đuổi theo sau là nữ quản lý đang xoay chiếc muỗng to tướng, tóc xanh phớp phới ra đằng sau.  
_"Phiền phức thật!"_ Cô thở hổn hển và nhận ra 2 người đang đứng đó. _"Ai vậy, Okazaki?"_  
_"Ờm, 1 người bạn đến từ xa thôi. Chị đừng để ý, nó cũng tầm thường như em với Sunohara."_  
_"Tầm thường như 2 em mà còn gây náo loạn được trong kí túc xá đấy. Cho nee-san biết tên để còn để mắt tới nào."_ Misae-san đưa mắt nhìn Touma với vẻ đáng sợ.  
_"Etou, em là Kamijou Touma. Xin được ... nhẹ tay với em."_ Kamijou gãi đầu và hy vọng không gặp rắc rối gì từ bà chị quản lý.  
Tomoya thụp nhẹ vào anh chàng xui xẻo, cười gian xảo. _"Khỏi lo, nếu cần thì ném thằng Sunohara vào làm vệt thế thân. Lúc nào hắn cũng "xả thân" vì bạn bè."_

Nghiêm túc đấy chứ? Kamijou bật cười và muốn biết mặt của đứa "chuyên đi xả thân" kia. Dù gì kết bạn với 2 người này chắc không mang lại nhiều rắc rối với mình. Thôi thì làm một trò đùa ra mắt xem sao.  
_"Này, Okazaki."_

_"Gì mà "?" vậy?"_  
_"Thì ông bắt đầu trước mà!"_  
_"Là sao?"_

"Ông với cô bé Nagisa trông đẹp đôi đấy. Quá đẹp đôi. Cứ tiếp tục phát huy đi và hãy cưa đổ nàng đi!"

Một trò đùa nhạy cảm không ai ngờ tới lúc này. Chị Misae đứng đấy và há hốc mồm.  
_"Thằng dở hơi này!"_  
**THỤP!**

Chưa kịp giải thích đầu đuôi ra sao thì Kamijou Touma lĩnh 1 cú đấm vào mặt từ Okazaki rồi nằm đo đất. Trước khi ngất đi, cậu ta thoang thoảng thấy khuôn mặt đỏ bừng của Tomoya và 1 người khác khác đang bước tới.  
_"Oy, Okazaki! Đứa nào đây?"_  
Touma rơi vào thế giới giấc mơ kèm theo những vì sao đang bay quanh đầu.

Trong khi đó ở nhà Furukawa-san, Mikoto và Nagisa chuẩn bị đi ngủ.

_"Hừ, tên ngốc kia lại ra ở kí túc xá. Cứ tưởng anh ta cũng có 1 phòng trong nhà chứ. Đã thế còn bảo "Tôi nghĩ ra kí túc xá có lẽ an toàn hơn", ý gì thế?"_

Mikoto lẩm bẩm và thu mình lại trên giường. Mặc dù đã quen với anh chàng Touma đã 4 năm rồi, cô vẫn suy nghĩ vẩn vơ về chuyện tình cảm giữa 2 người. Có lẽ tính cách của bản thân khiến cô rơi vào một số tình huống khó xử. Ngay cả lúc dự án Level 6 sụp đổ, cô càng bối rối hơn khi đứng gần hoặc nhìn vào mắt anh ta. Càng về sau, những lúc Kamijou sẵn sàng ra tay giúp đỡ thì Mikoto lại càng khó xử hơn vì nghĩ rằng mình nợ anh ta quá nhiều. Thêm vào đó, cô thấy bối rối khi gọi anh ta bằng tên thật.

_"Sao vậy, bạn cảm thấy khó ở khi chuyển đến đây sao, Mikoto?"_ Nagisa nằm lui vào để nói chuyện với người bạn cũ.

_"Không có gì."_  
Mikoto đưa chăn lên che mặt đang đỏ như gấc. Cô nhìn về phía Nagisa ... cô bé dễ thương thiệt. So với hồi 5 tuổi thì con bé không hề thay đổi gì cả mặc dù Misaka-san không nhớ được hết. Có vẻ trùng hợp, khi đó mình đã đưa ADN cho đám bác sĩ để phục vụ mục đích chữa trị rồi cuối cùng chỉ trong 1 ngày cô nhận ra mình có tới 20000 đứa imouto sắp lên thớt.  
_"Nè, Nagisa? Cậu Okazaki kia là thế nào với cậu vậy, trông hợp với cậu đấy."  
"Ế?...B-bọn mình chỉ là bạn bè bình thường thôi. C-cậu ấy không chỉ đang giúp mình tái lập lại Câu lạc bộ kịch m-mà còn giúp mình có thêm bạn bè."_ Nagisa vẩy tay lúng tung trước câu hỏi của Mikoto. _"Nhưng mình không thể ích kỉ như vậy, cảm giác tội lỗi lắm."_

Thấy Nagisa đang xấu hổ , Mikoto không hỏi thêm nữa. Cô nhận ra rằng giữa Nagisa và Tomoya có một mối quan hệ đặc biệt mà 2 người ấy không hề nhận ra. Sao tình huống này lại giống với mình thế? Cơ mà cậu ta chắc không ngốc như tên kia.

_"Không sao."_

Cô nhìn xung quanh căn phòng và Nagisa, lúc này đang mặc bộ pajama với hình Dango. Mikoto cầm chiếc huy hiệu hình Gekota lên rồi nhìn nó.  
_"Cậu thực sự thích Dango Daikazoku lắm à."  
"Uhm, cực kì mê luôn chứ. Nếu không phiền, bạn muốn nghe bài Dango Daikazoku không, mình hát nghe cho." _  
Một cái gật đầu.  
Phóng lao thì cứ thế mà lao theo lao. Chả có gì xấu hổ khi có 2 người bạn có tính tình "trẻ con" như vậy.

_"Dango dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
dango dango dango dango dango daikazokuyancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango  
sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango  
osumashi goma dango yotsu ko kushi dango  
minna minna awasete hyakunin kazoku  
..."_

Bài hát giản dị nhưng chứa đựng trong là tình bạn và tình cảm gia đình. Họ cùng hát cho tới khi ngủ thiếp đi. Căn phòng dần trở nên yên tĩnh nhưng vẫn nhận thấy được sự hiện diện của đôi bạn thân ngủ say.

.

.

.

Ánh sáng thấp thoáng qua rèm cửa sổ, báo hiệu 1 ngày mới đã đến trong.

_"Ughhh?"_ Touma bật dậy và thấy mình nằm trong 1 căn phòng bừa bộn.

**7h32, tại kí túc xá trường Hikarizaka**

_"Cái quái ..."_ Kamijou nắn một bên má và buồn cười với chuyện xảy ra tối hôm qua. Cậu ta ăn phải quả đấm sau khi tung 1 câu đùa với Tomoya. Kết quả là đầu bị choáng và nằm đo đất đến bây giờ. Ngạc nhiên thay, cậu ta hay tham gia những cuộc ẩu đả với những cú đấm dữ dội. Vậy mà chỉ sau cú đấm của cậu tóc xanh kia là mình gục luôn. Buồn cười chưa?

Cửa phòng mở ra và Okazaki Tomoya bước vào, theo sau là 1 gã tóc vàng.

_"Tỉnh rồi à? Cậu là Kamijou Touma à, tôi là Sunohara Youhei."_ cậu ta giới thiệu và bật cười khi nhìn vào khuôn mặt ngờ ngệch của Touma.  
_"Ehm, hôm qua ông nói gì mà khiến tên Okazaki "xúc động" đến vậy, hì hì...!"_

Chưa kịp làm gì, tên tóc vàng bị Tomoya ném ra ngoài cửa và đóng lại.

_"Tên khốn, cho tao vào... OY!"_ Tiếng đập cửa liên hồi nhưng Okazaki mặc kệ, quay lại với Kamijou.  
_"Kệ nó, thằng này đôi lúc khùng khùng, cứ thế là đập cửa mà không có ý tứ gì cả... Ờ, chuyện hôm qua, chẳng qua đang ngứa tay mà gặp đúng 1 câu nói bá đạo nên tôi tiện thể đấm."_

Kamijou đưa tay lên trán. Hai người này có vẻ náo nhiệt như thằng Tsumichikado và Aogami thật. Chắc đây sẽ là một năm học khó quên.

_"Con mèo này ... ?"_

Tomoya nhấc con mèo lên và nhìn nó._  
"Ờ, nó là mèo của tôi. Tên là Inu và đừng hỏi tại sao lại đặt tên như thế."_

_"Hả?"_  
Gì thế này, Inu á. Gọi 1 con mèo là chó thì khác gì công nhận nó là chó mà không phải mèo. Mà có khi kêu 1 con chó là Neko cũng chả thành vấn đề gì.

_"Thôi, bỏ đi, gọi hội Misaka đi. Ngày mai là ngày học đầu tiên ở Hikarizaka nên Nagisa cũng muốn mọi người gặp và giới thiệu với nhau."_ Cậu ta đứng đấy và suy nghĩ. "_5 người bạn cùng lúc chuyển vào trường giữa kì, kể cũng lạ đấy."_

...

**9h12, phòng Câu lạc bộ Kịch**

Các thành viên câu lạc bộ đã tụ tập đông đủ và căn phòng trở nên náo nhiệt hơn khi Mikoto với các bạn bước vào. Họ vẫn mặc đồng phục trường cũ vì chưa nhận được bộ của trường Hikarizaka.  
_"Xin chào ... mình là Fujibayashi Kyou và đây là em mình, Ryou.."_ Kyou bắt tay với Mikoto và lắc đầu về phía Ryou. _"Hình như cậu ngạc nhiên với tóc của chị em chúng tớ à?"  
"À, không. Tóc tím kiểu này thì cũng nhiều nhưng ở AC lại hiếm mới hay." _  
Nagisa bước lên bực giảng và nói với giọng phấn khích.  
_"Mikoto là bạn thửa nhỏ của mình đấy. Vì "hoàn cảnh" mà bạn ấy phải phải đi tới AC từ 5 tuổi và giờ mới gặp lại nhau. Thú thật là mới đây mới nhớ ra sau khi ba mình nói là gia đình Misaka sẽ về đây ở... teehee ..."_  
Căn phòng câu lạc bộ lặng thinh trước tuyến bố hùng hồn của Chủ tịch. Chị em Fujibayashi ngạc nhiên khi tưởng rằng Furukawa không có bạn bè từ trước tới nay. Trong khi Saten, Uiharu và Kuroko thì bình tĩnh vì đã nghe trộm một phần cuộc trò chuyện hôm qua những vẫn không khỏi bối rối khi Nagisa "thừa nhận" về vụ quên mất bạn bè.

_"Etou ... "_ Mikoto gãi đầu, cố không bật cười._"Có cần đến vậy không, Nagisa...?  
"Onee-sama, bây giờ em càng nhận ra 2 người có nhiều điểm chung ngoài sở thích trẻ con đấy."_  
_"KUU-RRROOO-KKOOO!"_  
Cả căn phòng ngay lập tức chìm trong tiếng cười sảng khoái và ngay lập tức Mikoto lao vào Kuroko, lắc như điếu đổ và càng khiến cô bé tóc 2 bím càng thích thú hơn. 1 cú German Suplex sau đấy khiến Kuroko phải ôm đầu đau đớn. _"Sao chị ác thế, Onee-sama?!"_  
Trong lúc đang hỗn loạn, Saten Ruiko tinh mắt đảo qua đảo lại rồi nhảy ra trước mặt Kotomi.  
_"Chị là Ichinose Kotomi, phải không?"_  
Kotomi hoảng sợ và nhìn sang Tomoya và Kyou.  
_"Cậu ý ... cậu ý bạt nạt mình phải không ... phải không?"  
"Con lạy hai bà! Đứa thì nhút nhát, đúa thì nhiệt tình quá mức, bảo sao ..."_

_"Sa-Saten-san, bình tĩnh coi chứ. Cậu làm chị ấy hoảng sợ đấy!" _Uiharu Kazari luốn cuống trước phản ứng của bạn mình.  
Lấy lại bình tĩnh, Kotomi định giới thiệu bản thân với đứa đang ôm mình.  
_"Ngắn gọn thôi..."_

_"..."  
"Kotomi-chan?"  
"Mình thích giới thiệu đầy đủ như mọi khi cơ."_

Trời đất hỡi! Kyou vò tóc dữ dội, như thể muốn đập vào tường sau khi bị troll tinh thần bởi cô gái thiên tài. Mình mắc nợ nhỏ ở kiếp trước chắc?

_"UIII-HAAAA-RUUUUU~!"_  
Kazari chưa kịp phản ứng thì váy cô bị tốc lên bất ngờ. Cô không nhận ra Ruiko "lẻn" ra đằng sau từ khi nào.  
_"Sa-Saten-san! C-Cậu đùa kiểu gì quái gở vậy?"  
"Gomen, gomen. Lâu lâu tốc cho nó khí thế."_  
Cả căn phòng sững sờ trước hành động của Ruiko thì bỗng nhiên có người lao vào như gió.  
_"Sunohara Youhei desu !... nghe đồn có 1 cô gái xinh đẹp đang chờ ở đây nên ... hử, hình như mình vừa thoáng thấy cái gì hồng hồng?"_  
_"Urusaiii! Cú đá xóa trí nhớ!"_  
**BỤP! ARGHHH!**  
Không may cho hắn, Kyou giáng 1 cú đá vào người khiến hắn bay vào đống thùng và nằm yên trong đấy.  
_"Anou ..."_Uiharu vẫn chưa hết đỏ mặt _"Đá văng Sunohara-san như thế liệu có sao không?"_

_"Chuyện thường mà. Đá xong rồi có khi cậu ta thích thú và cảm ơn đấy chứ."_

Saten bước tới chỗ Sunohara hạ cánh và lôi đống thùng chèn lên. Cô giúp hắn đứng dậy.

_"Đứng dậy đi chứ, trông anh thật thảm hại trong bộ dạng này."  
"Ờm, arigatou."_

Nagisa nhìn đồng hồ rồi xin phép ra ngoài gọi điện.  
_"Ủa, Kamijou-san? Đến muộn vậy, bạn cứ vào đi, mọi người trong hết rồi đấy."_  
Một khuôn mặt ngờ nghệch với đầu tóc bù xù mang thương hiệu Kamijou ngó vào. Kyou cầm chiếc ngôi sao gỗ trên bàn và ném nó về phía cậu ta. Tuy nhiên nó chỉ sượt qua đầu và bay qua cửa sổ ở hành lang.  
Touma phát hoảng với cú ném với độ chính xác gần như vô đối của Kyou. _"Vì sao chứ!"_  
_"Tội đến muộn ...ahahaha!"_ Kyou cười một cách vô tư và cũng ngạc nhiên khi có 1 người khác tránh được cuốn sách bay ấy ngoài Tomoya.  
Mikoto lắc đầu nhìn Touma. Toàn phải tự cuốn mình vào những rắc rối thế này.

_"Có trúng ông đâu, cơ mà tên Sunohara cũng "ăn" nhiều cú như thế mà không phàn nàn."_  
_"Có mà phàn nàn kịp." _Touma nhìn về phía đống đồ, nơi mà Youhei vẫn đang ngồi "tự kỉ" và Ruiko đang nói chuyện với cậu ta. _"Tsundere!"_  
Kyou giơ nắm đấm với vẻ đe dọa và Touma bỗng có cảm giác bất an, như thể sắp ăn điện của Misaka.  
Như biết chuyện đáng tiếc có thể xảy ra, Ryou cố chuyển hướng chủ đề.  
_"Các bạn đế từ AC phải không? Esper chăng?"_

Mọi người nhìn nhau. Mikoto nghĩ lại, sau này họ cũng sẽ biết thôi và có khi hoảng sợ khi biết có một dạng sức mạnh kì lạ nào đó ngay cạnh họ.  
_"Ừm, bọn tớ thật sự là esper."  
"Onee-sama?"_  
Kuroko hết sức ngạc nhiên khi Mikoto nói thẳng ra luôn mà không hề chút do dự. Nhưng cô biết rằng không nên vì sức mạnh này mà trốn tránh hiện thực, luôn luôn phải đối diện.  
_"Không sao. Dù là esper hay cái gì nữa thì điều đó không ngăn chúng ta kết bạn nhau."_

_"Hóa ra AC và esper là chuyện có thật?" _Kyou ngạc nhiên.

.

.

.  
_"Ano ... các bạn có ngại nếu qua nhà mình dùng bữa trưa không?" _  
Sau khi gọi điện về nhà xong, Nagisa quay lại phòng câu lạc bộ nhắn lại lời mời bữa trưa của ba mẹ mình. Điều làm cô bận tâm là làm sao có đủ chỗ cho tất cả mọi người.  
_"Nếu là một buổi picnic ngoài trời thì sao?"_  
Căn phòng yên lặng trong chốc lát rồi lại sôi nổi trở lại. Đó không phải ý kiến tồi, với lại CLB Kịch cũng chưa đi chơi thê này trước đây.  
_"Onee-sama, chị nghĩ sao. Cùng nhau ngồi, vừa ăn vừa tán gẫu và hiểu biết nhau hơn nữa?"_  
_"Cứ thế mà triển."_ Mikoto vừa ngồi khoanh tay vừa nghiêng đầu nhìn Kuroko._ "Về hỏi cô chú xem có chỗ nào cực tốt để ăn picnic không."_

.

.

.

_"Hơ ... Về nhà hỏi chú Akkio xem sao và cuối cùng nó thành picnic kết hợp bóng chày."_

_"Teeheee! Ba mình thích bóng chày mà." _  
Hai người bạn thân ngồi cạnh nhau, nhìn về phía đám trẻ con và cách đấy không xa là Akio-san đang vung gậy bóng chày vô cùng hăng hai. Ông chú quá ba mươi mà sức trẻ vẫn tràn trề.

.

.

.  
Akkio đang ngồi ở quầy tính tiền, trông cửa tiệm thì thấy nhóm Nagisa đứng ngoài. Ông vẫy tay mời họ vào.  
_"Ồ, con gái đáng yêu của ta! Có việc gì thế?"  
"Ba ... ba nghĩ sao về buổi picnic dã ngoại ạ?"  
"Hể?"_Akkio suy nghĩ một hồi rồi cúi xuống lôi gậy bóng chày ra. _"Sao không kết hợp cả 2 việc cùng lúc?"_  
Tomoya ngạc nhiên trước sự vô tư của ông rồi lên tiếng.

_"Này lão già, ông định để cửa hàng như thế sao?"_  
_"Không sao, không sao ... hề hề hề, cứ để Sanae-san trông hàng một tí rồi lát đóng cửa."_  
Akkio dẫn mọi người ra bãi trống gần nhà và đập đầu gậy xuống đất, kêu lên một cách cuồng nhiệt. _"Sao không thể vừa picnic vừa bóng chày chứ!"_

Đó là những gì đã diễn ra cách đây mấy phút ở cửa hàng bánh mỳ.

.

.

.

_"Oy Misaka-san, chị vui lên đi chứ. Vừa ăn vừa chơi, đó cũng không phải ý kiến tồi."_ Ruiko ngồi sau phất tay lên lưng cô rồi tay cầm gậy lên tham gia cùng Akio-san.  
Nhìn cây gậy trên tay Ruiko một lúc, Railgun gọi.  
_"Saten-san! 4 năm từ lúc đấy mà gậy vẫn dùng tốt nhỉ?"_

_"Ehehehe ... Arigatou!"_

Đó chính là cây gậy bóng chày "huyền thoại" của Ruiko đã từng lập nhiều chiến công.  
_"4 năm trước?" _Nagisa nhìn Mikoto với vẻ ngạc nhiên.  
_"Ừm, 1 cây gậy tuyệt vời. Nó gợi lại nhiều kỉ nhiệm." _  
Mikoto nằm bẹp xuống cỏ và nhìn lên bầu trời. Trong khi cô đang hồi tưởng lại thì Kuroko tiến lại gần, mặt đối mặt và tay cầm 1 miếng sushi.

_"Hế hế hế ... Oneee-saa-maaa! Hãy nằm yên để iem đút miếng sushi này cho chị, hãy để iem thể hiệm tình cảm nóng bỏng với chị ..."_

_"Nè"_ Mikoto nhìn lại Nagisa và Ryou _"Hai cậu ngồi ra xa 1 tí được không, tớ có chuyện cần làm với con nhỏ biến thái này."_  
Mikoto thay đổi sắc mặt và mỉm cười một cách "thân thiện" với Kuroko.

**ZzzzzZZzzzPPPPP! Errrrggghhhhh!**

Trước khi kịp nhận ra chuyện gì xảy ra thì xung quanh lóe sáng. Tóc Nagisa và Ryou bay phấp phơi trước xung chấn, vô cùng kinh ngạc. Theo phản xạ, Botan lẫn Inu giật mình và chạy tán loạn về phía chủ mình.

Toàn thân Kuroko bốc khói và cháy xém như vừa đi tắm năng ở bãi biển, tóc dựng lên như những cây kim.

_"Sugoi! Bạn là electromaster?"_  
_"Cà-phê dữ ta! Này Sunohara, dính điện của Misaka chắc sướng vạn lần so với ăn cước của Tomoyo hoặc Kyou đấy."_

_"Thằng điên! Bộ muốn tao thăng thiên chắc! _  
Youhei trợn mắt lên trong nỗi sợ hãi sau khi chứng kiến tài năng thật sự của Mikoto. Cậu ta đánh bóng xong rồi chạy từ chốt này sang chốt khác và cuối cùng bị "out" bởi Kyou.  
_"HA ...con gà!"_

Trong khi Botan đã yên vị thì Inu vẫn chạy lung tung từ nãy giờ.

_"Oy, Inu! Lại đây, mày chạy đi đâu ... này, ra đây!_

_"Meow, meow..." _Touma đang cố bắt lại nó thì ...

_"Ê nhóc, cẩn thận bóng kìa !"_

_"Hở?"_

Touma nhìn về phía bên trái và thứ đang bay về cậu là trái banh do Akkio phát về phía Tomoya.  
**THUMP!**

Anh chàng xui xẻo bị trúng vào đâu rồi lăn ra bất tỉnh trên đống cát.

Tên ngốc kia. Mikoto đưa tay lên trán rồi không thể nhịn cười được khi thấy bộ dạng của Touma: Đầu nằm xuống, mông chổng lên.

.

.

.

_"Touuuu-mmmaaaa!"  
"Urghhh..."  
_Kamijou mở mắt ra sau khi Mikoto hét to với mình, đầu vẫn còn nhức. Mọi người đang ngồi xung quanh và đầu mình thì đặt trên đùi Misaka và thấy cô cười tủm tỉm. "_Cú vừa nãy mạnh phết đấy!"_

_"Chuyện, ta được coi là Babe Ruth ở khu này mà."_

Kamijou cố ngồi dậy nhưng Mikoto đẩy cậu xuống.  
_"Anh cứ nằm đấy mà nghỉ ngơi! Trúng thẳng vào đâu còn gì"_

_"Hố hố hố!"_ Kuroko ngồi bên cạnh cười khiêu khích và thụp nhẹ vào cậu ta. _"Mình chưa từng thấy ai xui xẻo hơn tên khỉ đột này."_  
Touma giơ nắm đấm lên, mặt nhăn nhó.  
_"Ara ara, các cháu chuẩn bị ăn picnic nào." _Sanae mời mọi người dùng bữa và bày lại các món ăn trên tấm bạt xanh.  
Mikoto nhìn lên thì thấy đống thức ăn, từ sushi, natto, soba, takiyaki, thịt xiên nướng, ... Cô thắc mắc, nên lấy món gì để đãi Touma trong khi hắn bị "bắt" nằm yên trên đùi. Nghĩ tới đoạn ấy, mặt cô đỏ lên.

_"Ố, Kamijou-san. Được đặt đầu lên đùi Misaka-san chả phải sướng sao."  
"Hơ?"_  
Kyou nhìn đăm chiêu về phía Mikoto và Touma. Đôi mắt tím kia đang làm Mikoto khó xử.

_"Etou ..." _cô cố cất tiếng lên..

_"Akio-san, nhìn họ kìa. Trông họ đẹp đôi thật đẹp đấy?"  
"Ờ, giống như cái hồi chúng mình còn đi học. Tuổi trẻ phải thế chứ!"_

Câu nói của cô chú Furukawa làm cho Mikoto đơ người trong chốc lát. Cô quay đầu sang chỗ khác thì thấy Nagisa ngồi cạnh Tomoya, vẻ mặt bối rối không kém gì mình.  
_"Okazaki-san, bạn có phiền nếu ăn thử miếng tempura này không?"_  
Với giọng hơi e thẹn, Nagisa đưa miếng tempura cho Tomoya trước sự ngạc nhiên của Sunohara đang ngồi đằng sau. Nhai một lúc rồi, cậu ta lắc đầu sang về phía Nagisa.

_"Ngon đấy."_  
Cô bé cười với nụ cười rạng ngời.  
_"Nagisa-chan?"_ Sunohara cười với Nagisa đang đỏ mặt. Thì bị Tomoya làm cho cụt hứng.  
_"Mơ đi!"  
"Arghhh! Tao chưa nói gì cơ mà?"  
"Thì thế."_

Mikoto ôm mặt rồi lắc từ bên này sang bên kia. Đôi má phồng lên rồi cô nhìn sang một bên.

_"Hnnng!"_

_"Misaka-san, có chuyện gì à?"_  
Không may Ruiko đang ngồi ở phía Mikoto quay mặt lại.

_"Awwwwhhh..." _Kazari ôm má rồi lắc từ bên này sang bên khác khi thấy Mikoto và Kamijou gần gũi như ậy.

Trong khi Mikoto đang bối rối, như thể chưa đủ thì Kamijou Touma đặt tay lên đâu cô và nhìn cô.  
_"Biribiri?"_  
Đừng làm mọi thứ rối lên thế Đừng tưởng bở là mình thích để đầu anh lên đùi. Chẳng qua bị đánh ngất nên mình cho đặt lên chứ. Nhưng sao lúc này lại giống cái hồi trên cây cầu, khiến mình lo lắng hết sức?  
_"Mồ ... không có gì!"_

_"Ờ, chẳng phải em vừa đỏ mặt sao?"  
"Urusai! Không muốn ăn điện thì anh im đi."  
"Vì cái gì chứ?"_

Touma ngơ ngác trước phản ứng của Mikoto. Luôn luôn là như vậy, cậu ta nhận ra Mikoto ngại ngừng trong những tình huống như vậy.

_"Ichinose-san, chị làm gì vậy?"_ Kuroko thắc mắc khi thấy Kotomi, thiên tài học đường, lấy cây violin ra khỏi hộp đựng.

_"Mình muốn chơi một bài nhân dịp này. Mọi người không phiền chứ?"_ Cô chuẩn bị kéo dây vĩ qua cây đàn.  
Vừa đúng lúc ấy, Kyou ngăn lại và "giúp cất lại cây đàn vào chỗ cũ.  
_"Cậu nghĩ gì mà chơi violin vào lúc này chứ. Mai cậu có buổi diễn ở trường thì tha hồ mà chơi cho mọi người nghe. Đừng chơi bây giờ, không là mất hay."_  
Rõ ràng Kyou lo lắng điều gì đó khi ngăn lại Kotomi chơi violin. Cô thở dài và vẫy tay.  
_"Ngay mai tại trường Hikarizaka, Kotomi-chan có buổi diễn violin. Mọi người nhớ tới xem sau khi tan học!"_

_"Hố hố!" _Akkio thích thú nói và vỗ vai Nagisa. _"Con có những người bạn thú vị đấy, con gái yêu của ta."_

_"Vâng. Nhưng liệu ngày mai Kotomi có chơi được tốt không ạ."_  
_"Ara. Dù chơi giỏi hay tệ thì mẹ nghĩ bạn ý cũng đã cố gắng rồi."_

Mắt Mikoto lóe sáng khi biết được Kotomi cũng chơi violin. Cô coi đó là thách thức mới của thị trấn này, một nụ cười bí hiểm hiện trên môi cô. Cô đang chìm trong thế giới ảo mộng tưởng của violin thì cách đấy không xa ...  
_"Onee-chan. Liệu buổi diễn ngày mai có "an toàn" không? Kotomi-chan đã luyện tập 1 tuần rồi nhưng chỉ sợ có trục trặc ý."  
"Không sao cả. Đằng nào chỉ có một buổi diễn duy nhất vào ngày mai thôi. Botan, em nghĩ thế nào hử"  
"Puhi puhi puhi."_


	5. Thử thách của cô gái tóc tím

**THỬ THÁCH CỦA CÔ GÁI TÓC TÍM**

_Trường trung học tư thực Hikarizaka nằm trên đỉnh đồi hoa anh đào, nơi mà các học sinh phải đi lên hằng ngày . Là một trong những trường học có cơ sở vật chất cực tốt với những chương trình dạy học đặc sắc, đặc biệt là cung cấp chương trình học bổng. Học sinh cũng có thể tự do tham gia các hoạt động trong các câu lạc bộ như Kịch, Nhạc nhẹ, Mỹ thuật và Thể thao. Tại đây còn có phòng thể chất đủ rộng cho các học sinh tham gia hoạt động thể chất, một căng tin luôn luôn đông đúc với nhiều máy bán hàng tự động và đặc biệt là kí túc xá dành cho các thành viên thể thao._

_._

_._

_._

Đây là ngày đầu tiên tại trường Hikarizaka và Mikoto cùng Nagisa bước trên con đường sakura đang nở hoa rực rỡ. Mikoto soi lại chiếc đồng phục trên mình. Chiếc áo vest nữ màu kem, cổ áo trắng với 2 viền trắng của năm cuối và chiếc váy xanh trời, đó chính là đồng phục truyền thống của trường Hikarizaka.

_"Đồng phục mới, con đường hoa anh đào và ... ngôi trường trên đồi. Cái này mới đấy."_

_"Bạn có yêu quý ngôi trường này không?__  
_Mình thực sự rất, rất yêu nó!__

_Nhưng mà, không có gì là vĩnh cửu... "_

Mikoto ngạc nhiên trước những câu nói của Nagisa. Một câu hỏi mà chỉ có người gắn bó lâu với ngôi trường này chắc mới trả lời được. Mình mới chân ướt chân ráo với trường, Nagisa hỏi vậy có ý gì nhỉ?

Nagisa quay lại phía Mikoto với nụ cười trên môi.

_"Nếu lúc đấy mình không cất giọng lên như vậy thì có lẽ mình đã không kết bạn được với Okazaki-san và mọi người."_

_"Hãy tìm những niềm vui và hạnh phúc mới ấy!"_

_"Lúc đấy bạn ấy đã nói với mình như vậy, giúp mình có thêm nghị lực để tiếp tục bước lên con dốc tới trường."_

Mikoto nhìn thẳng về phía con dốc rồi lại lước Nagisa. Cô có chút áy náy trong người, vì cuộc sống ở AC mà đã bỏ lại người bạn thân của mình trong sự cô đơn và yếu đuối trong 14 năm. Cô nắm chặt tay và nhớ lại cuộc gọi tối hôm qua.

.

.

.

**21h23, gần công viên của thành phố**

Misaka đang đi dạo xung quanh thành phố thì điện thoại reo lên. Màn hình của điện thoại hình Gekota hiện số của Okazaki Tomoya.

_"Moshi, moshi?"_ Mikoto trả lời với giọng buồn ngủ, để kết thúc cuộc gọi nhanh chóng.  
_"Có tí chuyện về Nagisa, cậu rảnh không?__  
_"Ừ, cứ nói thẳng đi."__

...

_"Hả, có thật sự như thế không? Vui vẻ, tự tin và có nhiều bạn bè, Tớ lại thấy Nagisa vui vẻ, tự tin và có nhiều bạn bè còn gì?"__  
_"Không như cậu nghĩ đâu, bên trong 1 người xinh đẹp và mạnh mẽ kia là sự cô đơn và yếu đuối. Vì sức khỏe yếu mà cậu ấy đã phải học lại năm cuối và khó kết bạn vì tính tình nhút nhát."__  
_"Tớ thật…không biết những chuyện này… Sao lại."_ Mikoto bối rối khi nghe về Nagisa.  
Tomoya thở dài và nói tiếp.  
_"Lần đầu gặp Nagisa, cậu ấy đứng ở dưới chân đồi. Trông rất yếu đuối và cô đơn, như thể sẽ đứng đấy mãi nếu như tới không bắt chuyện."__  
_"Sao lại như thế được chứ!"__

_"?"_  
_"Yubikiri trước khi đi… Lúc đấy 5 tuổi nên cứ nghĩ mọi chuyện sẽ suôn sẻ như đã hứa."_  
Mikoto nói với giọng rung rung, không tin Nagisa là một con người yếu đuối như vậy.

_"Đối mặt với sự thật đi. Misaka-san, đâu có muộn để sửa lại đâu"_  
_Chưa kịp đáp lại thì_ Mikoto ngắt máy.

Không nghe thấy tiếng nói từ bên đầu kia nữa, Tomoya vứt điện thoại lên bàn rồi nằm ngửa lên giường.

_"Người như mình mà cũng có tư cách dạy người khác sao?"_

Railgun ngồi lên chiếc ghế gỗ ngay gần đấy, nguyền rủa bản thân. Chết tiệt, 14 năm ở AC rồi quay trở lại Hikarizaka ... rốt cuộc thành ra thế này.

_"Có lẽ mình về đây cũng là 1 cách để chuộc lỗi với Nagisa rồi."_

_Đó là suy nghĩ của một cô bé siêu năng lực gia luôn đưa vấn đề tình bạn lên hàng đầu._

Bầu trời hôm nay đúng là đầy sao thật, cô thầm nghĩ. Uống một hớp lon cốt dừa xong, Mikoto đứng dậy và về nhà một cách chậm rãi.

_._

_._

_._

_"Mikoto?"_

_"Ờm, không có gì. Chỉ là tớ đang nghĩ tới mấy chuyện linh tinh."_  
Mikoto đang cố giấu khuôn mặt lo lắng. Đằng sau đôi mắt ngây thơ trong sáng kia lại là sự yếu đuối và sự cô đơn mà bấy lâu nay Nagisa phải chịu đựng dù có ba mẹ mình bên cạnh. Cô đặt tay lên vai Nagisa và nói với giọng vui vẻ

_"Khi nào ra trường, chúng ta có thể tự hào nói rằng mình yêu quý trường này đến mức nào. Đó chính là mục tiêu của cậu còn gì."_  
Hai người bạn thân cười với nhau và tiếp tục bước đi trên con dốc dài.

Lên được đỉnh đồi thì mọi người đã đứng trước cổng trường từ lúc nào đó. Mặc dù đường tới trường hơi "hiểm trở" nhưng họ không cảm thấy mệt mỏi, đặc biệt là Shirai Kuroko và Saten Ruiko.

_"Đừng có nói là ..."__  
_"Gomen, gomen, Misaka-san. Ngày đầu tiên ở Hikarizaka nên bọn em muốn tới trường nhanh hơn."_ _Ruiko bối rối và vẩy vẩy tay như kiểu "đằng nào cũng lỡ rồi".

_Mặt Mikoto trở nên hình sự. Suy nghĩ xem nào, vừa nãy không thấy họ đi lên cùng bọn mình. _

_"Thì ra cá đám mây bay lơ lửng trên không là các em." __Mikoto như phấn chấn lên rồi lại tụt hứng đột ngột.__  
_"Furukawa-san, chị thấy thế nào?"_ _Ruiko thích thú và áp mặt ngay cạnh Nagisa, khiến cô ấy giật mình.  
_"Hả, sao không gọi tớ, Nagisa? Đỡ phải đi lên thế này."_

_"Hi hi ... mình có thấy nhưng lúc đấy bạn đang suy nghĩ về chuyện gì nên không gọi."_  
Mikoto ngồi gục xuống, mệt mỏi. Đến trường một cách bình thường mà bị vượt mặt bởi Teleport của Kuroko và Aero Hand của Ruiko. Con đường dốc và dài, đi lên đã mất thời gian mà còn mỏi chân nếu không quên. Nghĩ lại thì kể ra cũng lười, hồi học Tokiwadai thì đâu có đi leo dốc, đường đi thẳng tưng.  
_"Cậu không thấy mỏi à?"_  
_"Mình quen đến trường như thế hằng ngày rồi."_

Nagisa trả lời khiến Mikoto bối rối. Thật sự không biết mình có trở nên yếu đuối chỉ vì con dốc này không?

Kyou đứng đấy với vẻ mặt hơi lạc lối. Cô đưa tay lên trán và vẫn chưa tin điều gì xảy ra vừa nãy.  
_"Shirai-san, liệu có cách nào ngăn không bị choáng sau khi dịch chuyển như thế?"__  
_"Không ... Mà từ trước bây không ai phàn nàn đâu, dịch chuyển xong rồi cảm ơn vì được cứu đấy chứ."__

Vừa nãy có phải tình huống khẩn cấp đâu mà phải cảm ơn. Đây là cú teleport lần đầu tiên trong đời mà khó chịu ghê!  
_"Onee-chan, trông chị có vẻ mệt đấy, có cần vào phòng y tế không ạ?"__  
_"Thôi … chị chưa đến mức đấy."__

Kyou phẩy tay đi và ngoảnh đầu lại.  
Trong khi mọi người nói chuyện vui vẻ thì Ichinose Kotomi đứng đấy cách đấy không xa. Cô đứng đấy trong im lặng với vẻ mặt hơi run sợ...

_"Ichinose-san! Chị đứng đấy một mình làm gì vậy?"__  
_Kotomi quay người lại thấy Kazari, lấy lại bình tĩnh.

_"Nandemonai ... Chị đang xem liệuTomoya-kun, Sunohara-san và Kamijou-san đến chưa"_

Kyou đứng ra giữa đường nhìn rồi vẫy.

_"Khỏi cần chờ cho đỡ sốt ruột, chờ 3 ông kia làm gì cho mệt? Bọn mình cứ vào lớp hết đi rồi chiều gặp nhau ở sân trường. Các cậu biết mình học lớp nào chưa đấy?"_  
Nghe Kyou nói thì Nagisa mới nhớ ra và lục lại cặp để lấy ra 1 bản danh sách.  
_"Xin lỗi, giờ mình mới nhớ ra nên chưa kịp xem các bạn được bố trí vào những lớp nào."_  
Mikoto cầm lấy tớ giấy của Nagisa, đọc qua rồi mỉm cười.  
_"Các cậu sẽ không tin được đâu."_

.

.

.

Vừa vào lớp 3-D, Kamijou Touma gục đầu xuống bàn.

_"Khỉ thật, suýt nữa thì vào lớp muộn vào ngày đầu tiên. Thế quái nào 2 ông lại đi muộn thế?"__  
_"Ai bảo cứ thích chờ bọn tôi làm gì, cứ thế mà đi trước."__  
Mặt Touma dài ra.  
_"Ờ mà thằng tóc vàng đâu rồi nhở, vừa nãy nó cũng đi đằng sau còn gì?"_

Okazaki đặt cặp lên bàn rồi nói với giọng vô cùng bình thản, như thể đó là chuyện thường ngày.  
_"Chắc lại đi gây rối với Tomoyo. Không thấy lạ nếu nó bị ném xuống máng rác rồi.."_

_Touma nheo mắt lại._

_"Chuyện này xảy ra thường xuyên à?"__  
_"Lúc nào hắn chả bị nhỏ kia đánh nhừ tử."__

Tiếng chuông kêu lên và Touma ngẩn đầu lên rồi nhếch mép.  
_"Không biết chương trình học ở đây nhẹ hơn ở AC không? Chả khác gì 1 lò luyện cho các thiên tài, đã vậy tôi còn bị quở trách bởi 1 bà giáo 40 tuổi trông như 10 tuổi."__  
_"Hả?"__

.

.

.  
**Tại 1 nơi nào đó ở Academy City.**  
_"Ắt-xì!"_ 1 tiếng vang lên trong căn hộ của Tsukuyomi Komoe.  
_"Sao vậy, Komoe-san ... Híc!"_Yomikawa Aiho, đội trưởng Anti-Skill vừa hỏi vừa rót thêm rượu cho bà giáo tóc hồng.

_"Ờm, không có gì. Tớ có cảm giác như một người nào đó vừa nhắc mình."__  
_"Ố, chả lẽ cậu có anh chàng nào rồi chăng, hề hề hề."__  
_"Thôi đi nào, rót rượu uống tiếp đi. Nghĩ làm gìi."_ Tsukuyomi-sensei nhắc khéo người bạn đang say tỉ bỉ.

Họ tiếp tục uống vui vẻ, bỏ lại đằng sau những phiền muộn của thành phố này.

.

.

.

Giờ tan học, các học sinh đổ xuống sân và một số tập trung lại để xem buổi biểu diễn của Ichinose Kotomi, cô bé thiên tài của trường. Cả khuôn viên náo nhiệt hẳn bởi tiếng hò hét của họ.

Sunohara Youheinhìn xung quanh một hồi rồi với khuôn mặt hớn hở, cậu ta chạy lại chỗ Tomoya đang đứng cùng Miyzawa Yukine.  
_"Okazaki! Sao tập trung ở đây đông vậy? Có chuyện gì sao?"_

_"Mày không biết chuyện gì à?"_  
Cậu ta lấy tay ôm mặt đang đỏ vì ngượng.  
_"Kyou bảo tao ra đây ... Bả nói có một em xinh đẹp đang đợi tao ở đây. Quả thật tao thấy mình ăn chơi quá!"_  
_"Hở? Mà thôi, Chúa phù hộ mày. Chúc mày có mối tình đẹp như mộng."_

Cậu ta cười thầm sau khi tên tóc vàng chạy đi luôn để tìm "cô em xinh đẹp" của hắn. Nếu có mệnh hệ sau buổi diễn thì xin may tha thứ cho tao.

_"Này, Yukine. Đề phòng có gì bất trắc thì với tư cách người mời em, em nên ngồi xa sân khấu và sẵn sàng chạy bất cứ lúc nào."_

Trong khi Mishizawa ngạc nhiên không hiểu Tomoya có ý gì thì ai đó đặt tay lên vai cô.  
_"Ế, Okazaki-san? Anh cũng quen với Mishizawa-san à?"_  
_"Ừm, gặp nhau rồi à?"_  
Kuroko, Ruiko và Kazari. Thật ngạc nhiên, cả 3 người họ học cùng lớp của Mishizawa Yukine.

_"Okazaki-san? Có gì buồn cười vậy"_ Ruiko nhìn cậu ta đang tủm tỉm một cách đáng ngờ.  
_"Ờm, không có gì. Điều anh thắc mắc vì sao tất cả chúng ta đều được phân bổ vào cùng lớp."_ Cậu ta xõa tóc lên rồi nhìn họ.

_"Thắc mắc làm gì. Có lẽ ba tớ đã nhúng tay vào để mọi người được vào lớp người kia.."_  
Mikoto đang đi tới cùng Nagisa, không xa lạ gì với những vụ can thiệp của ông Tabikage.

_"Tuyệt vời quá còn gì, Mikoto-chan."_ Nụ cười rạng rỡ của Nagisa làm Misaka hơi đỏ mặt. Nagisa à, chỉ có mẹ gọi mình là Mikoto-chan. Cậu gọi mình như thế thì khó xử với mình lắm đấy.

_"Nào là Saten, Uiharu, Kuroko với Yukine, mình thì học cùng Nagisa và ..."_Với đôi mắt hình viên đạn, cô nhìn Kamijou đang nói chuyện với Sagara Misae, nữ quản lý kí túc xá. _"Khỏi cần biết thì anh ấy cũng vào lớp cùng 2 tên cá biệt kia."_  
Okazaki nhìn Mikoto với 1 con mắt, nói với một cái giọng chán nản.  
_"Đừng nói thế trước mặt nạn nhân chứ."_

Bỗng Ruiko cầm tay của Mikoto và Kazari rồi kéo cả 2 về phía đám đông ngồi sẵn.

_"Ế, Saten-san! Nhẹ tay thôi chứ ... vòng hoa của tớ?"_

_"Ái chà, chả lẽ cậu không muốn giành chỗ ngồi cực tốt sao?"_  
Kuroko nhặt món đồ trang trí của Kazari lên rồi phàn nàn.

_"Ồn ào thật… tch… Mà các cậu cũng coi Onee-sama chơi violin lần trước rồi, chứ có phải lần đầu đâu."_

_"Nhưng bọn tớ muốn biết chị Ichinose-san giỏi cỡ nào cơ!"_ Tiếng vọng của Kazari bay từ xa trong khi cậu ấy bị lôi đi bởi Ruiko. Một khi có sự có mặt của hai cô bé kia thì không thể thiếu sự hiếu động tột cùng của tuổi trẻ.

.

.

.

Đám đông xôn xao, chờ đợi Ichinose-san lên sân khấu biểu diễn bằng violin. Ai ai cũng háo hức. Xen vào là những lời phàn nàn của một số học sinh.

_"Sao mà ông ở đây vậy?"_

_"Tui trốn trực nhật lớp hôm kia."_

_"Ờ, còn tớ thì quên trả lại "bản hướng dẫn lối sống" gì đó."_

_"Tại sao vì nó mà tụi mình bị lôi tới đây chứ?"_

Nó? Ra là có tay Kyou trong đây. Cô lấy chức lớp trưởng để lôi cổ mấy tên vi phạm nội quy trường ra đây. Tomoya, không cần nghĩ lâu, cũng biết rằng Kyou lợi dụng chức quyền của mình.

Cậu ta đi qua Sakagami Tomoyo đang nói chuyện với chị Misae, thoáng nghe từ "hội trưởng".  
_"Ồ, Tomoya. Anh biết Misae-san là cựu hội trưởng huyền thoại của trường trước đây không? Em cũng tính học hỏi kinh nghiệm của chị ấy để áp dụng nếu trở thành hội trưởng"_

_"Hả ... hội trưởng ... huyền thoại?"__  
_"Ara ara, em quá lời rồi đấy chứ. Không đến mức đó đâu, nhỉ?"__ Cô vừa nòi vừa nhìn con mèo Nanashi trên vòng tay. _"Mà thôi, chị ra đằng kia ngồi với mấy đứa trong câu lạc bộ bóng bầu dục. Kìa, họ đang mời chị ngồi cùng."_

.

.

.

_"Okazaki-san! Bạn ra đây ngồi này."_ Với khuôn mặt vui tươi, Nagisa vẫy tay về phía cậu ấy.

_"Ớ, Sanae-san lẫn ông già cũng đến à."_

_"Con gái ta mời mình đi xem thì bọn ta sao có thể từ chối chứ?"_

Gục chân xuống ngay trước sự ngạc nhiên Nagisa và Mikoto, Okazaki đổ mồ hôi khi thời gian buổi diễn của Ichinose-san đang đến gần và không gì bảo đảm mọi chuyện sẽ ổn với sức khỏe của mọi người.

_"Bị ấm đầu chăng?"_  
Okazaki lờ đi câu nói khiếm nhã của Mikoto rồi quay lại thì thầm với Nagisa.  
_"Có ổn không đấy, tiếng đàn của Kotomi ấy lắm đấy."__  
_"Không sao cả, bạn ấy đã có 1 tuần để tập luyện rồi mà."__

Học sinh hò hét náo nhiệt và vỗ tay cuồng nhiệt khi 2 chị em Fujibayashi xuất hiện và theo sau là Ichinose Kotomi đang cầm cây violin.

_"Kotomi-chan ... Nhìn con bé xinh đẹp và dễ thương nhưng làm sao bằng con gái ta được, hề hề hề."__  
_"Ba?_  
_"Ờm, không có gì!"__

Akkio nhìn con gái mình với một nụ cười không thể tuyệt vời hơn, khiến Nagisa bối rối trước lời khen của ba mình.

Mọi người vỗ tay và Kyou nói với giọng lớn, chỉ tay vào người ngồi dưới.

_"Mọi người chú ý! Cái bịt tai mà tôi đưa cho các bạn là giải pháp cuối cùng, ai yếu đuối xài nó trước thì liệu hồn với tôi! ... Ê, vỗ tay mạnh vào đi chứ!"_  
Mọi người lại xôn xao và nhìn đôi bịt tay mà họ bị Kyou "ép" mua với 300 yên. Một câu hỏi lại xuất hiện trong đầu Tomoya: Chả lẽ Kyou lại kiếm tiền từ vụ này chắc?  
Sau khi tự giới thiệu bản thân xong, Kotomi chuẩn bị tư thế và đưa violin trước cằm. Giây phút tỏa sáng đã đến.  
_"Nè, Nagisa ... Không biết Kotomi-chan chơi hay đến cỡ nào."_  
_'Bắt đầu rồi kia, Mikoto."_

_"Đâu?"_

**MỘT THỨ ÂM THANH KHÓ CHỊU VANG KHẮP SÂN TRƯỜNG!****  
**HÍ HÍ HÍ HÍ HÒ HÒ HÁ HÁ KÍT KÍT KÍT KÓT KÓT KÓT ...****

Cả sân trường chịu trận ngay sau khi Kotomi bắt đầu chơi violin. Cửa kính lẫn bóng điện vỡ tan tành do xung chấn, chim chóc bay loạn xạ. Tầm nhìn của thính giả mờ đi, bịt tai không còn tác dụng và ai ai cũng cố gắng lết ra khỏi khu vực.

_"Tiến bộ kiểu quái gì vậy!"_ Tomoyahét lên trong cơn hoảng loạn, cố gắn ép đi tiếng violin.  
_"Lúc luyện tập bạn ấy có luyện tập mà. Có lẽ do bị kích động?"_

_"Cái gì thế này!? Khó chịu y hệt Capacity Down!"_ Mikoto nhăn mặt lại rồi nhìn về phía Ruiko đang tìm cách để không bị ảnh hưởng nặng nề_. __Cô dường như tin tưởng rằng Aero hand level 3 của mình có thể chệch hướng một phần âm thanh ra chỗ khác._  
Cuối cùng phải chịu thua khi thấy không có tác dụng với xung chấn từ đàn violin và cố cùng Kazari phải chịu nghe buổi diễn.  
_"Thật là phiền phức!"_  
Tiếng violin tiếp tục và không có dấu hiệu lặng đi. Ichinose Kotomi chìm trong sự tập trung cao độ và khó có thể ngăn cô lại.  
_"Ooo-neee-sàmmà ..."__  
_"Heh?"_ _  
Kuroko xuât hiện đột ngột ngay trước mặt cô và định nhảy vào ôm thì ...  
_"CON NHỎ BIẾN THÁI NÀY! ĐỪNG CÓ LỢI DỤNG TÌNH HÌNH CHỨ!"_  
**CHASER!**

Cú đá huyền thoại của Railgun làm cô bé Teleporter văng xa và rơi lên "xác" của Youhei vốn dĩ đã nằm đấy sau khi cậu ta bị Tomoyo đá văng.

Số "nạn nhân" của Kotomi vẫn không giảm đi. Sanae cũng gục trong vòng tay của Akkio.

Trong khi đuổi theo con mèo của mình, Kamijou Touma cũng đành phải phó thác số phận. Trước khi bất tỉnh, cậu ta nguyền rủa.  
_"Con mèo chết tiệt, mày theo con Nanashi tới đây làm gì hả? Quỷ tha ma bắt!"_

_"Thằng ...ngu… lẽ ra mày nên chạy đi thì đúng hơn!"_  
Tomoya chứng kiến những gì xảy ra với cậu bạn và mất ý thức. Trong khi đấy Kyou bàng hoàng ôm Botan cũng bất tỉnh nhân sự, nhìn cảnh tưởng xung quanh và hét.  
_"Lạy Chúa! Ai đó ngăn nhỏ lại đi!"_

.

.

.

Mặt trời bắt đầu lặn đi, ngôi trường đã vắng người hơn và mọi người trên đường về nhà. Mặt mũi đứa nào cũng mệt mỏi phờ phạc sau khi phải ở lại xem buổi diễn của Ichinose.

_"Rốt cuộc bọn mình phải chịu đựng gần 1 tiếng địa ngục... hớ!"_  
_"Ahahaha! Buổi diễn vẫn thành công tốt đẹp mà ... Mặc dù khán giả phải chịu đau khổ một chút."_ Kyou vừa cười vừa vỗ liên tiếp sau lưng Mikoto đang đi một cách mệt mỏi.

_"Đùa à?"_

Đằng trước họ, Nagisa với Kotomi đi cùng nhau và nói chuyện với nhau vui vẻ.

_"Bản cuối bạn chơi hay lắm. Hay đến mức ba mình còn khen, bảo là chưa từng chứng kiến buổi buổi diễn nào ngoạn mục như thế."_

_"Arigato, mình vui quá."_ Ichinose gật đầu với sự vui sướng. Cô mỉm cười để cảm ơn lời khen của Nagisa.

Tomoya vừa đi vừa cúi thấp người, dáng đi nặng nề và tự hỏi bản thân.

_"Sao chúng ta lại làm tất cả chuyện này vì cô ấy nhỉ?"__  
_"Ôi dào, dù gì chúng ta đã giúp bạn ấy có một buổi diễn tuyệt vời. Chả phải tuyệt vời sao?"__  
Mikoto xoa thái dướng, nói với vẻ chán nản.  
_"Giúp bạn ý có được cơ hội hành thính giác của cả trường đấy chứ."_

Ryou nhìn chị mình, nói với khuôn mặt bối rối.  
_"Onee-chan, em thấy Kotomi-chan hơi trẻ con ý. Có sao không nhỉ?"_  
_"Ờm, bản năng như thể mách bảo là chúng ta không nên để cô ấy một mình."__  
_"Đúng vậy. Em có cảm giác như muốn làm bất cứ việc vì Kotomi-chan."__

_"Chị có cảm giác, Kotomi-chan như 1 đứa em khác của chúng mình thật."_  
Hai chị em cười với nhau. Mikoto nhìn họ, cô có cảm nhận được một cảm giác quen thuộc. Cảm giác như trước đây cô được biết tới khi đột ngột trở thành người chị.

_"Kuroko với 3 người kia đâu rồi nhở?"_

Đi được một lúc thì Mikoto nhận ra sự vắng mặt của những người còn lại.

_"Ờm, Shirai-san teleport 2 đứa kia về ngay sau khi Kotomi-chan chơi xong. Ông kia cũng lẻn đi ngay đó. Họ chuồn nhanh thật đấy."_

_"Chờ chút? Ai vậy?_  
Từ xa, Kyou trông thấy 1 người đàn ông đeo kính đen và bận áo khoác đen. Ông ta đứng yên một hồi rồi xông xáo tới cô gái thiên tài thì Nagisa ôm chặt ông ta ngăn không cho đến gần Kotomi.  
_"Okazaki-san!"__  
_"Nagisa!"__  
Ngay lập tức Tomoya chạy tới, đẩy ông ta khỏi Nagisa.  
Ryou và Nagisa đứng ngang ra bảo vệ cho Kotomi.

_"Ông là ai hả?!"__  
_"Nếu ông có gì muốn nói thì hãy nói với tôi."__  
Tomoya với Kyou chặn đường lão, lúc này ngạc nhiên trước phản ứng của họ.

_"À, không ...Kotomi-kun ..."_ Ông đưa tay ra định giải thích thì Mikoto đã đứng trước giăng tay ra, tia điện tí tách trên đầu, như muốn dọa ông ta.

_"Tôi không biết ông là ai nhưng động vào bạn bè tôi thì liệu hồn."_

Mikoto trừng mắt với lão.

_"Hôm khác bác sẽ quay lại. Bác sẽ chờ đến lúc đó."_ Ông ta nhìn Kotomi một hồi rồi bỏ đi. Trước khi đi hẳn, ông ta ngước nhìn Misaka.  
_"ZXC741ASD852QWE963..."_

Cái quái gì thế, sao ông ta biết mã số này. Trong khi Mikoto đang đứng đấy trong im lặng, thì mọi người đang cố giúp Kotomi bình tĩnh lại.  
_"Ông ta là ai vậy, Kotomi-chan?"_

_"Là người xấu ... là người xấu."_

Mọi người đứng đờ ra trước câu trả lời của Kotomi, nhìn về phía hướng người đàn ông bỏ đi.

.

.

.

Tối hôm đấy, Mikoto nằm trằn trọc trên giường. Rốt cuộc chuyện hôm nay là sao , gã đàn ông có mối quan hệ gì với Kotomi và tại sao ông ta lại biết mã số kia. Không lẽ ...

_"Onee-sama. Em không biết chuyện gì xảy ra sau khi bọn em về trước, nhưng dù là bất cứ chuyện gì thì cũng sẽ có cách giải quyết."_  
Mikoto ngạc nhiên trước tuyên bố của Kuroko. Cô cũng chưa cho con bé biết, cũng phải chắc chắn về chuyện đó.  
Kuroko teleport từ giường mình sang chỗ Mikoto rồi ôm cô một cách thân thiết.  
_"Ố, căn phòng bọn mình toàn hình Gekota thế kia. Em nghĩ chị nên chỉnh tu lại cho nó có không khí lãng mạn hơn đấy."_  
_"Urusai!"_ Mikoto đạp Kuroko xuống đất.

**Vài ngày sau…**

Thành phố đã lên đèn và nhóm bạn của Mikoto ngòi trên xe buýt về nhà. Nhưng vẻ mặt của họ có chút gì đó buồn rầu.

_"Mấy ngày trước vẫn còn vui vẻ lắm mà."_Kyou phàn nàn và không tin nổi chuyện xảy ra 2 ngày trước. Cô liên tục gác từ chân này lên chân kia._"Tomoya, ông thật sự quen biết với Kotomi hồi nhỏ à?"_

_"Đúng là như vậy và cái ngày đầu tiên gặp nhau ở thư viện, cô ấy nhận ra mình nhưng không nói gì hết."_  
_"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cậu ấy?"_  
_"Ba mẹ mất vào đúng ngày sinh nhật của mình, cô ấy còn suýt tự thiêu mình trong nhà và ngày qua ngày sưu tầm những bài viết liên quan tới ba mẹ mình. Đây còn chưa tính tới việc sống cô đơn trong 1 ngôi nhà rộng lớn như thế đấy."_

Mikoto ngồi không nói gì, không tưởng tượng nổi những gì Kotomi phải trải qua trong từng ấy nhiêu năm.

Mọi người vẫn nhớ như in ngày hôm đấy. Sau khi nghe tin chuyến xe buýt em mình hay đi tới trường bị tai nạn, Kyou vô cùng lo lắng và cùng mọi người chạy xuống xem tinh hình. Rất may là Ryou vẫn bình an vô sự nhưng cách đấy không xa, Kotomi đang đứng đấy và nhìn chiếc xe bị lật nhào. Đột nhiên cô gục xuống, nước mắt lã chã và cô hét toáng lên. Mọi người không ai ngờ hình ảnh chiếc xe khơi gợi lại kí ức đau buồn về bố mẹ cô. Ngày hôm đấy, Kotomi xin phép về nhà sơm hơn và Tomoya mới biết được câu chuyện quá khứ giữa mình và Kotomi.

_"Onee-chan, thế còn cây violin ... có kịp sửa nó trước ngày sinh nhật bạn ý không?"__  
_"Đừng lo, tạm gác chuyện nhỏ qua một bên. Giờ phải làm thế nào mà giúp Kotomi vượt qua cú sốc tinh thần này ... À mà này, Misaka-san?"__ Kyou tính thưa chuyện thì Mikoto đang cầm điện thoại nói chuyện.  
_"Ờm ... ờm ... thế được rồi, Nagisa. Các cậu cứ về trước đi, bọn tớ tới sau xử lí cái đống kia nhé."_

.

.

.

15 phút sau họ xuống xe và cả nhóm đi tới nhà Kotomi.

Khi đi qua lối vào vườn, mọi người thoáng nghe giọng hát ngọt ngào.

_"Dango dango dango dango ..."_

Họ chạy vào thì thấy Nagisa đang ngồi trên chiếc ghế, ngân nga bài hát tủ của mình.

Mikoto ngạc nhiên khi thấy cô bạn ở lại, không về cùng nhóm Kuroko.

_"Nagisa, tưởng cậu về rồi … mà sao lại có mùi khét thế?"_ Quả nhiên có mùi khét khét thấp thoáng trong này.

_"Sumimasen ... mình muốn ở lại giúp mọi người cơ."_  
Nagisa nhìn Mikoto với khuôn mặt hơi rầu rĩ và thở dài để giải thích về nguồn gốc của mùi khét kì lạ.

_"Saten-san và Uiharu-san muốn xử lí nhanh đống cỏ nên ..."_  
_"Họ muốn kết hợp gió với nhiệt độ chứ gì?"_  
Kyou đưa tay lên trán rồi ngước nhìn vào đống lộn xộn kia.  
_"Chỉ thấy rác với lá bay tung tóe mà không thấy ướt, dùng cái gì mà đập lửa thế?"_

Mikoto nhếch môi cố gắng không bật cười. Chắc là tên ngốc kia, hắn dùng tay phải để vô hiệu năng lực của Saten và Uiharu.  
_"Ờm, lửa bỗng to lên nên Kamijou-san chạy vô hiệu hóa … để đảm bảo an toàn thì Shirai-san đưa cả 3 người về, bảo là cứ chờ bạn tới."_

_"Bó tay toàn tập!"_

Tomoya xách đống dụng cụ mua lúc chiều ra và bắt tay vào làm việc.  
_"Thay vì tám chuyện không đâu thì mấy bà giúp tôi đi chứ."_

Mikoto chuẩn bị đốt cháy cỏ bằng dòng điện thì bị ngăn lại.  
_" 2 đứa kia cũng làm thế mà suýt gây rắc rối kìa."__  
_"Mikoto, mình nghĩ bạn không nên lạm dụng năng lực mà tự tay làm. Mình muốn Kotomi, nếu bạn ý có hồi phục sau cú sốc hôm kia, thật sư vui vẻ khi biết được thành quả của chúng mình."__

_"Nagisa-chan nói đúng đấy. Bạn bè luôn giúp đỡ nhau và lần này chúng ta sẽ giúp Kotomi."_

Mikoto nhìn Kyou và Nagisa rồi nhìn lại bàn tay. suy nghĩ lại về những gì họ vừa nói. Có lẽ đến lúc mình giúp bạn bè mà không xài tới năng lực. Cô mỉm cười, đưa tay ra và như thể hiểu ý nhau, cả 3 người họ ngoắc tay lại với nhau.

Ngày qua ngày khác, sau mỗi lần tan trường họ cùng nhau tới khu vườn để dọn dẹp. Những lúc thế này, Tomoya cúp buổi học sáng, tranh thủ tới chỉnh tu lại khu vườn vì ngày sinh nhật đang đến gần. Có lẽ cậu ta muốn nhớ lại chuyện gì thật sự xảy ra vào định mệnh kia và chuộc lỗi với Kotomi. Hai ngày trước sinh nhật, khu vườn đã trở nên tươi sáng và sạch sẽ hơn, cỏ không còn mọc tùm lum nữa, hoa nở khắp nơi và nền gạch chỉnh chu hơn. Việc còn lại là trông cậy vào Kotomi, chờ đợi câu trả lời thật sự của cô ấy.

Mikoto tạt qua nhà Nagisa chơi . Tiện thể qua đây, cô tính mua bánh mỳ hiệu Furukawa.  
_"Là cháu đấy à."_Sanae cầm 1 rổ bánh mý từ lò ra và mời Mikoto._"Cháu thử bánh mới của cô đi, ngon lắm."_

_"Ồ, vậy để cháu thử."_Mikoto nhai thử 1 miếng rồi bỗng khựng lại. Miếng bánh này có gì đó không ổn. _"Ehm, bánh của cô ..."_  
Đúng lúc đấy Akkio đứng ở đằng sau, ra hiệu cho Mikoto bằng cây gậy, đôi mắt hoang dã. Như thể hiểu được ý, Mikoto thở dài và nói liến thoắng không ngừng.  
_"Ahahaha, bánh của cô rất là ngon. Ăn vào là cháu cảm thấy hạnh phúc lắm."_

Nhưng sao mình lại phải nói dối, nói sự thật ra thì còn đỡ. Như thế này thì khác gì mình không tôn trọng 1 người thợ làm bánh mỳ.

_"Được, chú cứ tưởng cháu sẽ nói mẻ bánh mý đó dở tệ chứ."_ Akkio vác gậy bóng chày lên và cười tươi. Không may Sanae vẫn còn đứng đấy và nghe thấy được hết. Cô bật khóc và chạy ra khỏi cửa hàng.

_"Bánh của em ... bánh của em ..."__  
_"Heh?"__

_" ... là gánh nặng của cửa tiệm sao ...?"_

Thấy thế, Akio-san nhét vài chiếc bánh vào mồm rồi đuổi theo.  
_"AH ... IÊU ... ÚNG!"_

Mikoto đứng đờ ra, nhìn theo họ.

_"Dù ngày nào cũng như vậy nhưng họ thật sự hạnh phúc với những gì họ có đấy."_

Misaka Misuzu đứng trước cửa tiệm, nói với con gái mình. Cô vào cửa hàng rồi lấy túi và bốc mấy chiếc bánh mý từ mẻ do Akkio làm.

_"Bánh mỳ do chú Akio-san làm tuy ngon hơn nhưng cô Sanae-san luôn tin tưởng rằng ngày nào đó tay nghề của mình sẽ tốt hơn. Đó chính là niềm tin mãnh liệt đấy, Mikoto-chan à."_

Niềm tin à, Mikoto nghĩ thầm. Có những người cần tới nó hơn cả mạng sống của bản thân. Cô nghĩ tới Kotomi, liệu bạn ấy có đủ niềm tin để tiếp tục sống qua những năm tháng cô đơn không có ba mẹ bên cạnh. Điều đó làm Mikoto buồn rầu trong chốc lát.

_"Mikoto-chan, có chuyện gì vậy?_

_"Nandemonai."_ Mikoto nhận ra mặt mình vừa bừng đỏ trước những dòng suy nghĩ vừa nãy.

Hai mẹ con đứng đấy nhìn nhau một hồi. Misuzu đi ra ngoài, cầm theo chiếc bọc bánh.  
_"Mikoto-chan ..."_Cô nhìn Mikoto với nụ cười, giơ túi bánh lên._"... nếu con cần nói gì thì cứ gặp mẹ nhé, hai mẹ con vừa ăn vừa nói chuyện."_

.

.

.

Công viên vắng vẻ, không một bóng người. Giờ là buổi chiều và mặt trời chiếu qua các tán lá. Mikoto đang ngồi trên ghế gỗ, duỗi người ra thì người đàn ông mặc đồ đên hôm trước bước tới.

_"Mijou Miyagi, rất vui được gặp cô."_ Ông ta cởi chiếc mũ với kính xuống, lộ rõ khuôn mặt già của tuổi trung niên. _"Cô có rảnh cho một cuộc trò chuyện không?"_

Hai người ngồi trong im lặng một lúc rồi Mikoto khởi đầu bằng câu hỏi.

_"Miyagi ... tại sao?. Cái mã số kia … Ông nên biết nó liên quan tới thế giới bóng tối của thành phố kia và tôi không muốn nó theo tôi tới tận đây."_  
Mikoto ngoảnh mặt đi, tỏ ra vô cùng khó chịu.

_"Ông là cộng sự của bố mẹ Ichinose-san như Okazaki-san nói. Nhưng như thế chưa đủ với tôi ... Ông là ai?"_

_"Nếu như nói tôi cũng có liên quan tới dự án Level 6 của tiến sĩ Gensei thì sao, cô sẽ tin tôi chứ."_  
Mikoto trợn mắt nhìn ông ta, cô không hề thích câu trả lời đó. Một dự án khoa học kinh tởm, đã mang nỗi đau cho cô cách đây 4 năm trước. Nó khiến cô phải chứng kiến những bản clone, mà sau này cô coi họ là imouto của mình, bị hạ sát dưới tay Accelerator, esper hạng nhất của AC.

_"Tôi hiểu cô đã trải quả những gì lúc đấy. Chứng kiến những vụ thí nghệm đẫm máu, một thân đi phá hoại lần lượt các phòng thí nghiệm và rốt cuộc vẫn không làm gì được Bóng tối học viện."_

_"Mọi chuyện liên quan tới Sisters và Level 6 đã kết thúc rồi, lão Gensei cũng đã bị CIA bắt giữ ngay trên đất của họ, Tôi nghĩ là không còn gì nói với ông."_

Ông Miyagi nhìn xuống đất và cười khẩy, trong khi Mikoto đang cố giữ bình tĩnh trước ông ta.

_"Đừng lo, ngay từ lúc đầu tôi ở đây vì muốn đưa một thứ quan trọng cho Kotomi-kun. Cô không cần lo lắng gì nhiều, dù gì ta cũng không muốn liên quan tới AC nữa._

_Sau khi ông bà Ichinose thiệt mạng trong vụ tai nạn kia, tôi đã mắc phải sai lầm khi tới AC."_

_"Heh?"_Mikoto nhìn ông ta với sự khinh miệt. _"Hóa ra ông cũng thuộc nhóm người "lỡ tay phạm sai lầm" cơ à?"_

Miyagi-san đứng dậy và bước đi.  
_"Đó là quá khứ. Có những thứ không nên đào sâu hơn. Hẹn gặp cô vào ngày mai. Tôi hy vọng Kotomi-kun sẽ đủ can đảm để gặp tôi ở trường."_  
Ông ta bước đi chậm rãi rồi biết mất dần khỏi tầm nhìn Misaka.

Thế giới này thật nhỏ bé và thú vị. Mikoto ngồi một lúc rồi đứng lên đi về phía máy bán nước ngay gần đấy.

.

.

.

Tối hôm đấy, Nagisa qua nhà Mikoto chơi. Cô bé quyết định ở lại ngủ qua đêm cho nên đã mang bộ quần áo ngủ yêu thích của mình.

_"Vậy là tối nay cậu ngủ lại hử, Nagisa?"__  
_"Ừm, hôm trước bạn ngủ ở nhà mình, giờ đến lượt mình ngủ ở nhà Mikoto."__ Nagisa để quần áo lên giường. Một lát sau cô lôi 3 gối ôm hình Dango ra trước sự ngạc nhiên của Mikoto._"Không có chúng thì mình ngủ không được ngon lắm."_

Mikoto nhìn 3 chiếc gối kia rồi hỏi Nagisa.

_"Chuyện của Kotomi-chan sao rồi? Hôm nay bận quá nên tớ không tới nhà bạn ấy được."_

Nagisa giơ ngón cái và mỉm cười.

_"Chúng ta phải cảm ơn Okazaki-san mới đúng. Nhờ bạn ấy mà Kotomi vượt qua được. Thậm chí, bạn ấy còn nhớ lại những gì xảy ra vào ngày hôm đấy."_

Misaka ngồi bẹt lên giường và nói với giọng vô cùng hào hứng.

_"Heh? Vậy là ngày mai bạn ấy đi học bình thường rồi còn gì? Cuối cùng mọi việc chúng ta làm tới giờ đã không uổng công."_

Suy nghĩ một lúc, Mikoto bật dậy và chạy ra mở cửa.

_"Hãy vứt bỏ những phiền muộn đi. Bây giờ vẫn còn sớm để ngủ đấy."__  
_"Kuroko, Saten, Uiharu ... Bữa tiệc vừa mới bắt đầu, nhảy vào luôn đi!"__

Mikoto mở tủ ra, lôi một đống gối ra và ném ra xung quanh phòng.

_"Onee-sama ..."_ Kuroko chủ động chạy tới ôm nhưng trước sự ngạc nhiên của cô, Mikoto không phản ứng gì cả. Nụ cười bí hiểm hiện rõ trên mặt Mikoto và cô bé 2 bím kịp thời buông ra. _"Heheehehe, em đùa tí."_  
Căn phòng náo động và ồn ào hơn khi Ruiko và Kazari chạy vào. Khi vào phòng, xung quanh Ruiko như có hiệu ứng gió lốc, gây nên ấn tượng.

_"Saten-san, đừng có xài năng lực tùy tiện thế chứ."_  
_"Ăn chơi là phải có phong cách chứ, cậu nên nhớ điều này."_ Saten đeo kính lên và tạo dáng rồi tiếp tục điều khiển luồng gió của mình.

Từ bên dưới tầng vọng lên.

_"Misuzu-san, em đi nói với bọn nó là bớt ồn ào đi. Hàng xóm gõ cửa thì phiền lắm."_

_"Anh thật không biết vui đùa, Tabigake-san. Hay là chúng ta qua nhà Furukawa ngủ tạm 1 đêm, cứ để bọn trẻ vui chơi đêm nay."__  
_"Arghhhhh!"__

Cả 5 người bạn nhìn nhau rồi bật cười. Cũng lâu rồi họ không được vui vẻ như thế này, nay có thêm Nagisa thì các cuộc vui chơi càng thú vị hợn

.

.

.

Ngày hôm sau, Kotomi và mọi người gặp nhau tại phòng câu lạc bộ. Như đã giữ lời, ông Miyagi cũng có mặt ở đấy.

Ông cầm theo 1 chiếc cặp màu bạc rồi đặt nó lên bàn.

_"Chiếc cặp của ba?"_ Kotomi nhìn lên bàn và sờ lên chiếc cặp với những vết xước trên nó.  
_"Chiếc cặp được mang tới phòng thí nghiệm mấy ngày trước và bác tự nhủ rằng phải đưa bằng được nó cho cháu."_

Kotomi do dự đưa tay lên cặp.  
_"Có giấy tờ gì của ba mẹ trong cặp không ạ?"_  
Miyagi mỉm cười với cô gái, trả lời.  
_"Cháu cứ mở mà xem đi."_

Nỗi sợ đang bao quanh Kotomi, cô đang phân vân có nên mở cặp và đối mặt những gì trong đó không. Những bàn tay của tình bạn thi nhau đặt lên vai và Kotomi quay lại trong sự ngạc nhiên.

_"Kotomi-chan, cậu hãy nhìn đi. Chúng ta là bạn bè và bọn tớ luôn ở bên và sẵn sàng giúp cậu"_Mikoto giơ ngón cái ra và động viên Kotomi.

Đôi mắt màu tím rươm rướm nước mắt, Kotomi nói cảm ơn với mọi người. Chiếc cặp được mở ra và bên dưới là một con gấu bông nâu ướt sũng.

Kotomi giơ nó cao lên thì một mảnh giấy với chữ kí rơi ra.

_"If you find this suitcase, please take it to our daughter."_

_("Nếu bạn nhặt cặp này, xin hay chuyển nó cho con gái chúng tôi.")_

Kotomi nhận ra nét chữ này. Chính bàn tay ba mẹ cô viết bức thư và đặt vào cặp cùng con gấu bông.

_"Bức thư lẫn chiếc cặp đúng là của tiến sĩ Ichinose. Sau khi rơi xuống biến, một ai đó nhặt được cặp và đọc lá thư. Cuối cùng họ truyền tay nó cho người khác và rồi chiếc cặp đi khắp thế giới để tới được đúng nơi đúng người."_  
Ông Miyagi nói với giọng trấn tĩnh để tránh việc Kotomi bị xúc động. Chiếc cặp và gấu bông trên bàn, mọi người không thể tin được nó đã bị lưu lạc lâu đến thế mà vẫn đến được tay Kotomi.

_"Ano... Miyagi-san. Chúng cháu nghe Okazaki-san kể rằng là ngày hôm đấy, Kotomi đã đốt một túi tài liệu. Vì nghĩ rằng chính đó là nguyên nhân và phải đốt bằng được."_  
Câu hỏi của Nagisa khiến ông Miyagi quay sang nhìn Kotomi đang bối rối.

_"Đến giờ cháu vẫn không biết thứ gì bên trong cái phong bì mà cháu đã đốt phải không. Hôm đấy bác cũng cố giải thích nhưng cháu đã không đủ tỉnh táo để nghe hết."_

Kotomi nhìn lại ông bác. Tới bây giờ cô vẫn nghĩ bên trong là tài liệu của ba mẹ mình. Chính vì vậy, sau khi dốt xong, cô đã hối hận và đã làm mọi thứ để chuộc lại sai lầm do mình gây ra.

_"Kotomi-kun, bản tài liệu ấy không bao giờ có cái thứ 2 và bác chắc chắn rằng ba cháu đã mang nó cùng lên máy bay."_ Miyagi tiếp tục nói và thấy cô bé đang cố hiểu chuyện mấy năm trước.

_"Vậy đó là ...?"_  
_"Đó là bản danh sách các loại gấu bông. Giờ cháu tin lời bác chứ?"_

Kotomi cúi mặt xuống, cảm thấy có lỗi vì bây nhiên năm đã hiểu lầm ông Miyagi.

_"Anh biết không, đây là lần đầu tiên con gái tôi đòi mua quà đấy."_

_"Chính ba cháu nói thế với bác trước khi đi công tác."_Miyagi nhìn Kotomi với đôi mắt trìu mến, thông cảm cho Kotomi._"Bác vẫn nhớ như in, gương mặt của ba cháu vô cùng hạnh phúc."_

_"Cái mà cháu đốt là bản danh sách gấu bông, vậy thì tập tài liệu của ba ở đâu chứ."_

_"Cháu đọc thư đi."_

Kotomi mở bức thư ra. Nước mắt lăn dần xuống má, cô đọc bức thư với giọng run run.

_"Kotomi đáng yêu của ba mẹ_

_Chức mừng sinh nhật con."_

_"Mẹ..."_

Ông Miyagi ôm mặt, cố kìm nước mắt. Ông biết cảm giác của Kotomi ngay lúc này.

_"Ba mẹ cháu đã ném hết tất cả mọi thứ trong cặp, kể cả tập tài liệu. Vì thế mới đủ chỗ đặt con gấu cùng với lá thư đó."__  
_"Họ đã rất cố gắng mô tả cội nguồn của thế giới bằng những ngôn từ đẹp nhất, tươi sáng nhất có thể."__

_"Nhưng bác chưa bao giờ thấy gì đẹp hơn những dòng chữ trong lá thư đó."__  
_"Họ vẫn luôn mong cho cháu hạnh phúc cho đến những giây phút cuối cùng.__

Kotomi nghe xong rồi đứng lặng một hồi. Cô không biết ba mẹ yêu quý mình đến thế, yêu quý đến nỗi họ sẵn sàng vứt bỏ tài liệu quý giá để cứu vớt món quà sinh nhật của mình. Cô cầm gấu bông lên rồi ôm, giọt nước mắt lăn trên gò má nhưng đó là nước mắt hạnh phúc.

_"Oy, Kotomi-chan?"_  
_"Onee-sama, chị cứ để Ichinose-san một mình trong chốc lát đi. Cậu ấy đang vô cùng hạnh phúc."_

Kuroko kéo Mikoto về phía mình, lắc đầu ra hiệu.

Kotomi nhớ lại những năm tháng của mình với ba mẹ. Những năm tháng mình phải sống trong 1 ngôi nhà rộng lớn mà thiếu người thân. Cô nhớ lại lúc được gặp lại Okazaki-san trong thư viện và hành trình tìm kiêm bạn bè cùng cậu ấy.

_"Ba, mẹ ... Con đã chờ đợi suốt bao năm."_

_"Một mình con ngồi khóc trong ngôi nhà suốt từng ấy năm."_

_"Rồi, Tomoya-kun lại xuất hiện trước mặt con."__  
_"Giờ đây con rất hạnh phúc."_  
_"Rất, rất hạnh phúc."_  
_"Vì thế ... Ba ... Mẹ ... MỪNG BA MẸ ĐÃ VỀ."__

Cô cảm thấy hạnh phúc. Hành phúc không phải vì món quà sinh nhật ba mẹ để lại cách đây mấy năm mà là vì tình yêu ba mẹ vô bờ giành cho con gái của mình.

Mọi người nhìn chiếc cặp với đôi chút tò mò. Chiếc cặp ấy đã chu du khắp thế giới. Qua hoang mạc, đảo băng, núi cao, thảo nguyên ... Từ ngày này sang người khác, luôn được giữ gìn cẩn thận.

Misaka không kìm nổi được và ôm Kotomi. Cái cảm giác này sao quen thuộc vậy. Mặc dù bố mẹ mình còn sống khỏe nhưng sự mất mát to lớn của Kotomi thì cô hiểu được. Càng ôm Kotomi thì Mikoto càng xúc động. Nước mắt rưng rưng đôi mắt nâu của cô.

_"Kotomi ... Kết thúc rồi. Từ bây giờ câu không phải phiền muộn nữa. Hãy vứt bỏ quá khứ sang một bên và sống một cuộc sống tốt đẹp mà không bị dày vò nữa!"_

_"Misaka-san, tớ ... có lỗi với ... ba mẹ. Tớ đã ... nặng lời với họ ... ngày hôm đấy. Tớ đã nói là ghét họ..."_

_"Cậu không có lỗi lầm gì cả. Dù ngày hôm đấy cậu nói gì với ba mẹ, họ không giận cậu. Đến giây phút cuối đời, họ vẫn lo cho cậu. Vì vậy, cậu cứ khóc thoải mái cho nhẹ lòng đi!"_

Kotomi vùi vào người Mikoto và khóc ròng ròng. Cả 2 người ngồi xuống và Mikoto xoa đầu cô bé.

_"Mikoto ... ."_Nagisa lúc này đang lo lắng và định đưa tay kéo 2 người lên.  
_"Onee-sama là thế đấy. Luôn luôn hết sức vì bạn bè nên ai ai cũng muốn làm bạn với chị ý.Chị có thể yên tâm."_

Kuroko ngồi lên ghế và nhìn mọi người. Tình bạn đúng là một thứ phép màu khó giải thích nhưng với Onee-sama, đó là cuộc vui chơi bắt buộc với chị ấy.

_"Furukawa-san, chị thấy Onee-sama là người như thế nào?"_  
_"Một người bạn đang tin cậy?"_ Nagisa trả lời trong khi bối rối và Kuroko mỉm cười, đặt bàn tay lên vai cô ấy.  
_"Chính xác như chị nghĩ đấy."_

Tiếng nói quen thuộc của ai đó vang lên trong tâm trí Kotomi.

_"Kotomi._

_Thế giới này thật đẹp.__  
_Kể cả khi nó tràn ngập nỗi đau và nước mắt, con hãy luôn mở mắt nhé.__

_Hãy làm những gì con ước._

_Hãy làm những gì con mong._

_Kết bạn thật nhiều._

_Đừng vội vã, hãy tận hưởng tất cả trước khi con trưởng thành."_

Ichinose Kotomi ngắm nhìn con gấu bông và thoáng thoáng nghe giọng mẹ mình.

_"Đây là chú gấu ba mẹ tặng con._

_Là chú gấu lớn nhất mà ba me tìm thấy được._

_Ba mẹ xin lỗi vì không kịp gửi nó về cho con._

_Kotomi đáng yêu của ba mẹ ... Chúc mừng sinh nhật con"_

Người cha, người mẹ xuất hiện trong hư vô đầy những khối ánh sáng đẹp mặt. Họ vẫy chào cô bé một lần nữa rồi tan biến.

Ông Miyagi đi về phía cửa, chuẩn bị ra về.

_"Bác đợi đã !"_  
Ông quay lại thì thấy Kyou và Ryou đứng đằng sau.  
_"Bọn cháu vô cùng cảm ơn bác."_  
_"Vì việc gì chứ? Ta nghĩ các cháu phải tự cảm ơn chính mình, chả phải các cháu đã giúp Kotomi-kun vực dậy sao?"_

2 chị em nhìn nhau rồi cúi đầu với sự tôn kính.  
_"Không chỉ riêng bọn cháu."_

Miyagi-san mỉm cười rồi đi ra cửa và quay lại nói với giọng trầm.

_"Thật không hổ danh Railgun của Tokiwadai, Misaka Mikoto."_  
Mikoto đứng nhìn trong sự ngạc nhiên, không một phần cũng ngại ngùng.

_"Cái biệt danh đấy chi để trưng cho đẹp thôi nhỉ. Lời đồn nói về một cô bé esper cấp cao sẵn sàng làm bạn với bất cứ ai và quan tâm đến họ, dù thuộc thành phần nào của xã hội. Không sai chứ?"_

Một nụ cười hiện trên môi và Mikoto nhìn lại mọi người. Một cô gái thiên tài, 2 anh chàng học sinh cá biệt, người bạn thân với ý chí kiên cường, 2 chị em sinh đôi với tính cách trái ngược, ... Tuy mỗi người khác nhau nhưng điều đó không ngăn cản họ trở thành bạn bè của nhau. Giống như 4 năm trước khi Mikoto làm quen với Kuroko, Ruiko, Kazari và Touma.

_"Không hề."_

.

.

.

Sinh nhật Kotomi đã đến và mọi người tới nhà Ichinose dự tiệc. Quả là một ngày chủ nhật hoàn hảo cho một buổi sinh nhật ngoài vườn: trời quang mây, gió mát và mặt trời không gay gắt.  
_"Mọi người sẵn sàng. Tất cả cùng lúc gọi Kotomi nhé?"__  
_"Ờm Mikoto, hình như ai đó đứng gần cột điện và theo dõi bọn mình thì phải?"__  
Mikoto bực mình vì Touma ngắt lời mình rồi nhìn về phía cậu ta nhìn.  
_"Miyagi-san? Sao bác đứng đấy thế."_  
_"Bác cũng định vào chúc sinh nhật Kotomi-kun."_  
Ông bác đứng đấy, đứng sát tường và bận bộ đồ đen với chiếc kính đen. Kyou ôm bụng cười trước bộ dạng kì quặc của ông như hồi mới gặp.

_"Onee-chan?"_

_"Nó thành thói quen rồi sao?"_

Cười xong rồi, Kyou bấm chuông nhà. Cảnh cửa mở ra và Kotomi đứng đấy với bộ váy trắng đẹp tinh khôi, tóc cột 2 bím với chiếc kẹp nơ tròn như thường ngày.  
_"Chào các bạn đã tới dự sinh nhật. Mình rất cảm ơn."_  
_"Kotomi-chan..."_Tomoya nhìn trầm trồ trước vẻ đẹp của cô bé. _"Cậu thật sự lộng lẫy đấy."_

_"Arigatou._" Kotomi thích thú trước lời khên của cậu ấy, rồi mời mọi người vào nhà.

Touma thụp tay vào tay cậu ta, thì thầm.  
_"Sao thế, thích Kotomi-chan rồi à?"_

_"Ông lại bắt đầu à?"_

Gu ăn mặc của mọi người hôm nay quả thật không tệ chút nào. Misaka Mikoto lướt nhìn mọi người.

-Ruiko: áo thun màu hồng với ống tay sọc trắng tím, chiếc váy nhỏ bên ngoài quần jean xanh với một chiếc kẹp tóc hình hoa trắng.

-Kazari: vẫn là chiếc vòng hoa đặc trưng của mình trên đầu, một cái váy xanh nhạt với những nết hoa văn trăng, áo phông tím bên trong ...

Rốt cuộc, ông Touma vẫn mặc quá và quá đơn giản như thường ngày?

Mọi người đi theo Kotomi vào khu vườn. Họ ngạc nhiên khi thấy Nagisa và những người còn lại đã giúp trang trí khu vườn cho bữa tiệc sinh nhật.

_"Bạn thấy mình trang trí thế nào."_ Nagisa cười và dắt Mikoto ra phía những hoa văn vô cùng quen thuộc trên gạch và tường.

_"Dango ... Cậu nghiêm túc thật đấy."_ Misaka ngơ ngác trước sự cuồng nhiệt của bạn mình  
_"Không sao đâu, Misaka-san. Mình cũng thích dango mà."_ Nụ cười tươi sáng của Kotomi vô cùng ấp áp, xoa dịu mọi lo lắng và mệt mỏi.

Những mảnh giấy màu nhỏ bay thành tốp xung quanh cả khu vườn, nhìn rất đẹp mắt.

_"Bay lên nào!"_

_"Saten-san, cậu lại nổi hứng rồi."_ Kazari phàn nàn rồi cố kéo áo Ruiko trong khi cô đang hứng thứ làm sinh nhật trở nên thú vị hơn.

Như biết chuyện, Touma đút tay phải trong túi quần để tránh gây ra sự cố với màn trình diễn.

_"Ờm, không sao. Bọn tớ quen với chuyện này rồi."_Kyou ôm mặt và cố găng quen với năng lực của bạn Mikoto. _"Dù sao cái đấy cũng không gây rắc rối gì nhiều."_

Kotomi bắt đầu mở từng hộp mà mọi người để trên bàn. Từng họp quà được mở ra và chất đầy lên bàn, cho đến khi không còn thấy chiếc bình hoa hồng.

_"Kotomi-kun."_ Miyagi đưa món quà cuối cùng cho cô bé.  
Bên trong là một con gấu bông xanh với đôi mắt đen to và đeo chiếc nơ đỏ. Kotomi vô cùng thích nó, ôm chặt nó và nhìn ông.  
_"Arigatou gozaimasu."_

Tomoya đứng cạnh ông ta và nhắc nhở khéo.  
_"Miyagi-san, bác nên bỏ cái mũ và kính đen xuống. Chả trách bác toàn bị hiểu lầm."_

_"Bác làm thế là cũng có lý do của nó. Nhưng nếu là lúc này thì không sao"_

Ông bác tháo chiếc kính với mũ rồi nhìn Kotomi vui chơi cùng bạn bè

_"Lần đầu tiên gặp bác ở cuối dốc, điệu bộ đáng ngờ, ăn mặc toàn đồ đen và thêm cái dòng mã kia thì quả nhiên bác tạo ấn tượng tốt đấy."_

Đôi mắt già dặn của một đàn ông trung niên với bao nhiêu thăng trầm từng trải. Miyagi nhìn Mikoto rồi cười.

_"Không biết thế nào nhưng cháu đúng là người vô cùng đặc biệt đấy."_

_"Oy!"_ Kyou gọi mọi người vào bàn, nơi để một chiếc bánh sinh nhật to tướng với 18 chiếc nến đang cháy. _"Bữa tiệc giờ mới bắt đầu mà, mọi người ra đây hết để còn quẩy lên nào!"_  
Mọi người đứng quanh và hát bài "Chúc mừng sinh nhật". Kotomi áp mặt gần bánh và thổi từng nến.  
_"Nghĩ tới một điều ước đi, Kotomi-chan. Một điều ước thật đẹp vào."__  
_"Mình nghĩ không cần đâu. Bạn bè của mình ở đây hết, còn tốt đẹp hơn cả điều ước."__  
Kotomi trả lời Nagisa một cách chân thật rồi cúi xuống cầm chiếc hộp và lôi violin ra.  
_"Mình muốn tặng mọi người một bài để cảm ơn ngày hôm nay."_

_"E hèm, hôm nay là ngày sinh nhật cậu, vì vậy hãy để một người khác chơi hộ cậu."_ Okazaki lấy cây violin khỏi tay Kotomi và đưa nó cho Mikoto. _"Dến lúc cậu thể hiện rồi đấy."_

_"Hế ... Đã lâu rồi tớ không chơi nên không biết có ổn không."_ Mikoto bối rối nhìn cây violin.

_"Không sao, Misaka-san. Chị cứ chơi hết mình đi."_

Ngay lúc đấy Kuroko mỉm cười và nói.  
_"Em nghĩ chị sẵn sàng rồi đấy. Hãy làm mọi người ở đây vui vẻ đi, Onee-sama."_  
Nói dứt xong, Kuroko cầm chiếc váy trắng lên rồi áp tay lên người Mikoto. Trong chốc lát, bộ đồ áo xanh lẫn quần trắng được thay thế bởi bộ đầm trắng.  
Mikoto ngạc nhiên. Đó chính là bộ váy mà cô đã từng mặc trong lễ hội mùa hè 4 năm trước.

_"Em thật là liều lĩnh đấy, Kuroko. May cho em hôm nay là ngày sinh của Kotomi-chan."_  
Cô cầm chiếc kẹp tóc hình hoa rồi cặp nó lên tóc mình. Thở một cách tĩnh tâm, Misaka đưa cây violin lên cằm và nhắm mắt.

_"Mikoto! Ganbatte!"_ Nagisa đứng lên rồi hô tên bạn mình và mọi người cũng đứng lên cổ vũ theo.  
_"ARIGATOU! CÁC BẠN THẬT TUYỆT VỜI!"_ Mikoto nói to và bắt đầu chơi.

Tiếng đàn vô cùng ngọt ngào cất lên và lăn truyền khắp khu vườn. Đó quả là một thứ âm thanh dịu dàng và dễ chịu, có thể khiến bất cứ ai say đắm trong chốc lát. Mikoto cầm cây vĩ và lượt qua từng dây đàn, điều khiển từng nốt nhạc của đàn violin. Ai ai cũng cảm thấy thư thái trong ngày sinh nhật này. Trong khi đấy, Miyagi-san ngồi trên ghế, nhìn Kotomi vui chơi cùng bạn bè cô. Ông nhấm nháp cốc trà xanh của mình và mỉm cười khi thấy con gái của tiến sĩ Ichinose đang hạnh phúc.


	6. Trận bóng rổ định mệnh

**TRẬN BÓNG RỔ**

Lớp 3-B, lớp học của Furukawa Nagisa. Đó cũng là nơi dùi mài kinh sử của Misaka Mikoto.

.

Sắp vào giờ học và Mikoto lôi cuốn sách vật lý lên bàn và lướt qua nó. Sao chương trình học ở đây nhẹ nhàng hơn thế, đoc tới đâu là hiểu tới đấy. Cảm thấy mình ăn gian về khoản kiến thức khi về đây.  
Mikoto nhìn quanh rồi nhìn bàn phía trước. Nagisa chưa vào lớp ta? Chắc đang ở ngoài kia với hội kia. Nghĩ vậy, Mikoto nghiêng đầu với vẻ suy ngẫm. Kể ra ở đây được một thời gian rồi, cũng đã trải nghiệm một cuộc sống rất "yên bình".

Hồi tưởng lại...

Tan giờ học, mọi người trong lớp 3-B cất sách vở vào cặp, chuẩn bị ra về. Học sinh lần lượt ra khỏi lớp, theo sau là Mikoto và Nagisa. Cô bé Biribiri kia giơ hai tay lên cao, cố xua đuổi vẻ mệt mỏi. Tiếng ngáp, không phải vì cảm thấy chán nản.

_"Bạn cảm thấy thế nào?"_ Nagisa hỏi một cách tò mò. Cô bé nhìn bạn mình với đôi mắt dễ thương.

_"Mệt... Mệt vì có những người bạn tuyệt vời xung quanh với những buổi học hết sức bình thường... ha ha ha..." _Mikoto vừa cười vừa xoa đầu bạn mình, một cách nhẹ nhàng. Ôi sao mình lại thích xoa đầu Nagisa đến thế.

_"Hế, cái tinh thần sảng khoái hết sức đang nghi này là gì nhở, hề hề."_ Yui, cô lớp trưởng, đứng chen vào. Cô chỉnh lại kính mình bằng một ngón, mắt kính sáng lóe lên một cách nguy hiểm.  
"Không phải bạn ý đang rất vui sao. Mình thích nhìn bạn thế này lắm..."  
"Đấy... Chứ có phải như cậu đâu. Không có ý gì đâu nhưng tớ thích thế đấy, làm gì nhau." Mikoto cắt ngang Nagisa rồi lườm Yui một lúc và đẩy nhẹ vào vai cô bạn.

**HUỴCH! CẠCH!** Nhẹ nhưng lại va chạm với học sinh khác, khiến kính mình rơi xuống đất. May không bị vỡ. Cả 3 người nhìn nhau.  
"Mồ, cẩn thân đi chứ." Yui mếu máo, cúi người xuống nhặt kính nhanh trước khi có người dẫm lên.  
"Ừm, xin lỗi." Mikoto luống cuống, nhìn xuống đất, chỗ nằm hiện tại của chiếc kính. "Kia thì phải... À rế?"  
Trong lúc đó...  
"Okazaki-san. Tụi mình cùng đến phòng- "  
Chưa kịp nói xong với người kia, Nagisa vô cùng bất ngờ khi Tomoya cầm tay mình, cùng chạy về hướng kia. Có vẻ hai người rất vội vã.

"Chạy!"

**XOẠC!** Do vô ý, khi đang chạy, Tomoya khiến Mikoto nằm sõng soài trên sàn. Mọi chuyện diễn ra nhanh, Định nhặt kính lên, xong khi nhìn thấy cảnh khôi hài này, Yui bật cười vô cùng "dã man".  
"Này, cẩn thận đi- ... Nagisa?"  
Chưa kịp nói xong thì Nagisa lẫn Tomoya đã ở đằng xa. Mikoto ngồi dậy, xoa đằng sau đầu."Thật là..."

"Đợi tao với Okazaki!" Gióng nói quên thuộc theo sau, cũng chạy nhanh, không kém gì cặp kia.

Thoáng qua nhìn đc mái tóc vàng với chiếc bóng rổ trên tay phi qua.

**CRACK!** Kẻ đi theo sau kia dẫm phải lên cái gì đó mà có thể là thứ Yui đang tìm.  
Từ khuôn mặt đang cười tóe khói chuyển sang khuôn mặt ngơ ngác. Mikoto đập tay lên trán, nhìn những gì còn lại của cặp kính. Thời dài... Yui nhìn trái nhìn phải rồi nhún vai, thôi kệ, chuyện xảy ra rồi thì chấp nhận thôi, rồi cô đút tay vào cặp, lôi ra cặp kính khác rồi đeo lên đúng vị trí.

_"Kính dự phòng?"_  
_"Ừm, ở nhà cả đống, đề phòng những lúc thế này."_ Yui cười tươi tỉnh rồi chỉnh lại kẹp tóc của mình.

...

_"Ờm"_ Mikoto vừa mơ màng xong. Cô nghĩ trong đầu._ "Sống cả đời, chứng kiến tận mắt những chuyện thế này, không cười lại mới là lạ._

Được thế thì tốt quá, đón nhận những cái đẹp của cuốc sống, gạt đi những phiền muộn.

ZzzzzZ. Tiếng ngáy cách đó 1 bàn. Yui làm một giấc cho tỉnh táo. Chiếc kính màu xanh cỏ đặt bên cạnh. Mikoto tủm tỉm. Không biết bộ sưu tập kính của nhỏ khủng cỡ nào?

Và rồi, tiếng hát trong lòng bên phải vang lên. Mikoto nhìn sang. Nagisa vừa bước vào lớp với tinh thần lạc quan mà ngày nào cô bé cũng thể hiện. Hai tay đung đưa trước rồi lại sau.

_"Vui nhỉ?"_

Nagisa ngồi vào chỗ, ngửa đầu ra đằng sau nhìn, 2 cọng ăng-ten vắt ra sau nốt.

_"Hì hì, CLB nhà mình sắp có trận quyết đấu với đội bóng rổ của trường..."_  
Mikoto, lúc này đang uống ngụm thứ 2, phụt 1 tràng nước ra và ngạc nhiên. Ngay lập tức, vài thần dân của lớp nói chuyện xôn xao khiến cô quay mặt đi ra chỗ khác.

"_Sumimasen..."_

Mikoto quay lại thì thầm với Nagisa.  
_"Lòi đâu ra cái ý kiến thế?"_

_"Đó là sáng kiến của Sunohara-san vì bạn ấy muốn giúp tái lập CLB Kịch."_

Mikoto tựa cằm lên, mơ màng. Tái lập lại CLB bằng 1 trận bóng rổ... Đầy đủ thành viên rồi thì lẽ ra phải tìm cố vấn chứ. Cô quơ quơ bàn tay một cách lúng túng.  
_"Chẳng phải người cố vấn quan trọng hơn 1 trận bóng rổ? Không chia sẻ được cố vấn à?"_

"_Tại vì Sunohara-san nghĩ có thể thuyết phục được các bạn CLB Nhạc nhẹ nên … "_

Misaka đờ người ra trước sáng kiến tuyệt vời của thằng bạn tóc vàng trong khi Nagisa lại lúng túng. Hiện giờ, CLB Kịch và CLB Nhạc nhẹ đang có một chút tranh chấp về việc sở hữu chung cố vấn, là Koumura-sensei. Theo thầy, Nagisa nên đi gặp Nishine Rie để bàn bạc về chuyện đấy.  
_"Sao mà rắc rối thế!?" _  
Chuông vào lớp reo lên và Misaka gục đầu lên bàn học. Tiếng sầm to ấy khiến Yui, lớp trưởng của lớp, quay người lại xem.

"Hâm à?"

.

.

.

Giờ buổi trưa, căng-tin vô cùng đông và náo nhiệt. Trong khi có một hàng dài chờ đợi suất ăn của mình, những người khác đã ổn định chỗ ngồi, người thì giữ chỗ, người thì vừa ăn vừa tám chuyện thiên hạ.

Sunohara Youhei một mình một bàn, đang quẩy thìa qua món ăn của mình thì Ruiko ngồi vào ghế đối diện.

"_Có chỗ chứ?"  
"Cứ ngồi đi, thằng kia lại lang thang ở đâu rồi."_ Youhei nhìn lên, chỉ vào chỗ ngồi mời Ruiko. Cô lôi ra một hộp bento màu hồng và bên trong là sushi, mỳ xào, thịt mặn ngọt với một ít rau luộc.

Cô vừa mở hộp vừa nhìn vào suất ăn của Youhei thì cậu ta che lại.

"_Anh khỏi che lại, cơm với tí thịt bò hầm?"_ Cô cười khúc khích.  
_"Biết rồi còn nhìn?" _Sunohara nói với giọng chán nản.

"_Sống ở kí túc xá nên không ai làm bento cho anh à?"_

Youhei nhún vai rồi lẩm bẩm gì đó trong miệng.

Thấy vậy, không do dự Ruiko gắp 3 miếng sushi kèm theo tí rau xào vào bát cậu ta. Cậu ta điêu đứng, cô xoay ngón trỏ 1 vòng xung quanh và cười.

_"Cũng chả có gì đâu. Không phải anh có một trận bóng rổ chiều nay còn gì."_

"_Ờm ..."_  
Hai người nhìn nhau một hồi rồi ăn tiếp. Thỉnh thoảng Ruiko ngước nhìn cậu ta.  
_"Em nhìn gì?"_  
_"Không có gì. Mà Mei-chan có vẻ yêu thích anh nhỉ."_

Suy nghĩ một lúc...

_"Dù là em gái mình nhưng đôi lúc mình cảm thấy khó chịu với nó."_

Ruiko hồn nhiên áp mặt gần mặt Youhei, thắc mắc. Mặc dù mình có em trai ở nhà nhưng mình cũng muốn biết cái cảm giác có em gái của người khác đấy chứ.  
_"Anh em với nhau mà khó chịu sao?. Nó còn đến đây thăm anh kìa."  
"Không hẳn là thế... nói thế nào nhỉ... khó chịu, mà không...thôi thì anh cũng công nhận nó là một đứa em tuyệt vời."_  
Youhei liếc nhìn Ruiko rồi đảo một lượt qua hàng người dài lê thê.  
_"Hự!"_ Youhei giật mình khi cảm thấy đôi vai của mình bỗng dưng trĩu nặng. Thấy Ruiko nhìn lên phía trên, cậu ta quay lại và phát hoảng khi trông thấy một thiếu nữ tóc nâu, 2 tay đè lên vài mình và đôi mắt đầy sát khí.

"_Ồ, đúng rồi. Mei-chan là một đứa em gái tuyệt vời và chắc nó sẽ vui nếu anh nó thắng trận bóng rổ hôm nay."_

.

Mikoto ngồi xuống cùng với hai người và để khay thức ăn của mình lên bàn.  
_"Ahahaha, thế mà ông không nói trước chứ."_  
Cô cười phá lên trong khi Youhei đang xoa bên má bị véo đỏ. Mikoto tựa tay lên lên rồi gặp một miếng thịt và nhìn chằm chằm cậu ta.

"_Định thắng trận bóng rổi để CLB Nhạc nhẹ "cảm động" mà nhường lại cố vấn à? _  
Youhei bối rối gãi đầu trước câu hỏi của Mikoto và giải thích một cách mơ hồ.  
_"Đơn giản là nó nảy ra từ lời bói của Yukine-chan!"_

Tiếng thìa rơi xoảng lên bàn. Nói như đùa!  
_"Hả? Ý tưởng từ lời bói đoán …"_ Ruiko ngạc nhiên. _"Sao nghe giống như nó nhảy ra từ shounen manga thế?"_  
Anh chàng tóc vàng chán đời sự thờ ơ của 2 người con gái. Cậu ta thở sâu vào.

"Y _như thằng Okazaki nói thế!? Đây là cơ hội duy nhất để có CLB Kịch được chấp nhận."_  
Mikoto

"_Thắng thì không sao. Mà nếu thua thì một là Nagisa không thể tái lập CLB, hai là Mei-chan sẽ cực buồn vì anh trai mình làm hỏng việc."_ Mikoto làm một hớp trà xanh và lước nhìn Youhei mặt đang bối rối. _"Ông chịu trách nhiệm chứ?"_

Cậu ta lấy lại bình tĩnh và cười thản nhiên.

_"Gì mà nghiêm trọng hóa vấn đề thế? Mọi chuyện trong tầm tay mình hết rồi."_

Một ván bài mạo hiểm trong tay. Mikoto đưa tay xuống, chỉnh lại tất và chỉ lắc đầu thắc mắc.

_"Hi vọng kế hoạch này không bị đổ vỡ."_

.

.

.

Nhà thể chất đã đông người và tất cả đang trông chờ trận bóng rổ diễn ra. Lưới đã căng sẵn ra và chỉ còn chờ đội bóng rổ vào sân.

Trong lúc này CLB của Nagisa đang tập trung lại để chuẩn bị. Kyou, Youhei và Tomoya khởi động sẵn trước khi vào trận. Họ đều mặc đồng phục thể dục để di chuyển dễ dàng hơn. Mikoto vẫy tay về phía Kuroko, Kazari và Ruiko đang đứng ở tầng trên. Lạ nhỉ,

"_Giờ thì chờ bọn họ tới thôi, cô gắng lên nhé ..."_ Mikoto giơ tay lên một cách nhanh nhẩu như cổ động viên, tạo nên khí thế sôi bùng. Cô quay sang nhìn Kyou. _"Sao vậy?"_  
_"Cái lũ bóng rổ kia!"_ Mắt Kyou sáng đỏ rực và giơ nắm đấm ra. _"Dám nói xấu mình lẫn cả CLB."_  
Mikoto thì thầm với Ryou. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra thế?

"_Chuyện là chị ý bị một thành viên bên đội Bóng rổ trêu." _

"_Thật xui xẻo khi em phải chơi cùng lũ thua cuộc này."_

Kyou nhắc lại câu nói ấy và trong cơn tức giận, cô nhìn Tomoya với ánh mắt hận thù. _"Tomoya, ném bóng vào măt đối thủ có phạm luật không?"_

Anh chàng tóc xanh dương chỉ biết gật đầu cho êm xuôi trước cô nàng tsundere. Sát khí bao phủ khắp người Kyou, ai cũng lo sợ cho tính mạng của mình.

"_Kyou-chan thật đáng sợ."_ Kotomi co rúm trước phản ứng của người chị Fujibayashi.

Tomoya đưa tay lên trán. Mày chọn nhầm người rồi, Sunohara! Kiểu này sẽ có án mạng mất!

Nagisa tiến gần cậu ta với vẻ lo âu.  
_"Okazakai-san, bạn cẩn thận nhé. Đứng để bị thương."  
"Nagisa, cậu đừng lo. Chỉ là một trận bóng giao hữu mà."_ Mikoto đặt tay lên vai Nagisa bằng một sự tư tin.

Touma nghiêng đầu 1 bên, thắc mắc về đội hình bên phe mình.

_"Thế này ổn chưa?"_

.

Cả khu thể chất xôn xao lên và đội bóng rổ bắt đầu vào sân.

"_Sao đội bóng rổ lại đấu với CLB Kịch nhỉ."  
"Ai biết, nhưng nghe cũng thú vị đấy chứ."_

Mọi người bàn tán về trận đấu sắp tới.

Youhei từ xa trông thấy Rie, Sugisaka và Harada, thành viên của CLB Nhạc xướng.

"_Okazaki, có vẻ bọn họ đã tới rồi đấy. Tí nữa là phải chơi cuồng nhiệt đấy."_

"_Ờ … Mà sao toàn lính mới tò toe thế này."_  
Cậu nhìn 3 người bên đội kia, trông có vẻ họ mới vào CLB. Nhưng họ đều mặc quần áo đúng chuẩn bóng rổ.

"_Cửa đâu mà mơ rằng các cậu thắng được dân chuyên nghiệp đi. Cứ đấu đi rồi sau đó tôi xem xét." _Gã đội trưởng nói với giọng trầm.

"_Heh, để xem các chú tự tin đến bao giờ."_ Sunohara trả lời với giọng kiêu căng.

"_Tám chuyện thế là đủ rồi … 3 chọi 3 … 20 phút … và không nghỉ giữa giờ, các cậu rõ chưa."_ Ánh mắt nghiêm túc kia nhìn thẳng vào Youhei và Tomoya.

"_Nếu để lão Oogami biết được thì chả phải cả lũ gặp rắc rối à."_  
Cậu đội trường nhìn Tomoya, nói một cách hứng thú.

"_Một trận đấu như vậy mà có cậu tham gia thì cũng đáng đấy chứ."_

.

Mikoto nhìn ra sàn đấu. Tất cả người chơi đã vào sân và chuẩn bị cho tiếng còi mở đầu cho trận bóng rổ.

Nagisa đang bối rối.

"_Có chuyện gì à?"_  
_"Mình cảm thấy có một tí lỗi với Okazaki-san quá. Bạn ấy bị thương tay phải không nhấc lên được nên mới ra khỏi đội bóng rổ. Giờ lại thấy Okazaki-san chơi bóng rổ thế này..."_  
_"Hình như cậu lo hơi quá. Mọi người vẫn đang cố giúp cậu mà."_  
Mikoto cốc nhẹ lên đầu cô bạn thân của mình.  
"Itai yo!" Nagisa đưa tay lên đỉnh đầu rồi lại cười hồn nhiên.

Ánh mắt Mikoto lại hướng ra đằng trước.

"_Anh làm gì vậy?"_  
Touma quay lại nhìn thì thấy Misaka phóng tia điện ngay dưới chân. Cậu ta giật mình và lùi lại, kèm theo chấp tay lạy. Không may cho cậu ta khi đúng lúc đấy đang nhìn Kyou đứng ở sân. Đồng phục thể dục nữ của trường trông thật là quyến rũ.  
_"Con lạy bà, đừng có gây rắc rối chứ."_

"_B-baka."_ Misaka nhìn cậu ta với ánh mắt hình viên đạn.

Cơ mà cái bộ Kyou đang mặc … Nếu mình mặc nó lúc ngày hội Daihasei, liệu nó có đủ quyến rũ với anh ấy không... Khoan... mình nghĩ cái gì vậy? Đầu Mikoto bốc khói nhè nhẹ và cô không nhận ra Touma đang nhìn vào mặt đang đỏ ửng của cô.

"_Heh …. anh … nhìn … gì …. vậy … ba-baka!"_ Cô quay lại. Ôi trời ơi, mấy cái cảm xúc khó xử này lại ập đến rồi.  
_"Misaka-san, chị đỏ mặt à?"  
"Heh?" _  
Một cô bé tóc cột 2 bím tóc đứng đấy và nhìn Mikoto trong tình trạng lúng túng. Cô bé mặc áo xanh đi kèm với chiếc váy trăng trông rất dễ thương. Đó là Sunohara Mei, em gái của Sunohara Youhei.  
_"Betsuni."_

Mikoto đưa tay ra đầu với vẻ bối rối. Những người khác có vẻ tập trung chú ý vào cô em gái của Youhei.

"_Em là …"_  
_"Sunohara Mei desu, rất vui được biết chị. Và cảm ơn vì mọi người đã quan tâm tới anh trai em."_ Cô bé cúi đầu chào Ryou và Kotomi.

Hay chưa ta? Cô bé thật biết phép lịch sự và ăn nói dễ nghe, trái ngược với anh trai mình.

.

Tiếng còi vang lên, dội khắp cả nhà thể chất. Trận đấu bắt đầu.

Tomoya cầm bóng đập và lướt qua người đang chắn mình rồi ném sang Sunohara.

"_Sunohara!"  
"Kyou!"_

Cô gái tóc dài nhảy lên và bóng lên cao, trúng rổ một cách chính xác. Đội bên kia bị bất ngờ trước tốc độ của 3 người họ. Tỉ số trên bảng là 3-0.  
Đúng như theo kế hoạch, Tomoya truyền cho Sunohara và tiếp theo để Kyou ném bóng.

Tiếng kít nền nhà và hò hét trên sân vang lên dữ dội và mọi người cổ vũ cho 2 bên đội.

"_6-0"_  
Cậu tóc đen áp sát Kyou hòng ngăn chặn đòn tấn công.  
_"Đã vậy, bắt chết cô ta."  
"Liều lĩnh thế. Đừng hòng … Sunohara!"_

Anh bạn phản xạ nhanh, đưa tay ra chiếm quả bóng.

"_Không nhanh thé đâu."_  
Sunohara cười thầm rồi lướt qua và ném bóng vào rổ.  
_"Vào này."_

Họ lại ghi thêm điểm. Tỉ số thay đổi liên tục.

"_12-6"_

"_15-8"_

"_Ngày nào cũng tập ném sách vào người ta như thế. Đến cả bóng cũng ném chuẩn..."_

**HỪM!**  
Kyou nhìn về phía giọng và giơ nắm đấm, đe dọa Touma.

"_Hết trận, ông liệu hồn đấy."_

_"Chỉ là câu đùa thôi, đừng nóng thế."_

Touma thở phào sau khi biện mình. Thoát trong ganh tấc.

.

Trận đấu diễn ra sôi nổi và lúc này gã đội trường bàn chiến thuật với đội dự bị, là đội chuyên nghiệp.

"_Okazaki không thể đưa tay phải cao quá vai. Nhìn cách cậu ta chơi tay và nhận hộ trợ từ đồng đội là biết rồi."_

"_Kèm chặt Sunohara và Fuibayashi, đừng cho họ cơ hội di chuyển tự do với bóng."_  
Cậu ta nhìn 2 người trong đội mình rồi nói thêm.

"_Tôi không biết mục đích CLB Kịch tham gia trận này là gì, nhưng hiệp sau chúng ta sẽ cho họ biết thế nào đấu một cách nghiêm túc."_

Có vẻ không khí thi đấu sắp nóng bùng lên.

"_KYOU-SAMA!"  
"KYOU-SENPAI, CỐ GẮNG LÊN!"  
" ..."_  
Đám con gái lớp dưới đứng trên tầng hò hét trong vui sướng và giơ khẩu hiệu với tấm ba-ren. Các thành viên CLB Kịch ngạc nhiên trước sự việc này.

"_Gì thế này?" _Tomoya chỉ tay về phía đám học sinh lớp dưới._  
"Ahahaha, chả qua tôi hơi nổi tiếng với mấy em ở lớp dưới thôi."_

Thời gian thi đấu chưa kết thúc và tấm bảng đang hiện tỉ số 25-14. Một khoảng cách lớn đáng tin cậy nhưng liệu có đủ thời gian để giữ khoảng cách an toàn được không?

"_Thay người."_  
Đội trưởng ra sân cùng 2 người khác.  
_"Hàng xịn ra sân rồi, trận đấu có vẻ nghiêm túc rồi đấy." _Youhei nhìn họ, thở hổn hển, mồ hôi nhẽ nhai và không chỉ riêng cậu ta.

"_Này, không mệt đấy chứ."_  
_"Ờm, thế này là gì với tao chứ. Tao còn sung sức đấy."_ Cậu tóc vàng tuy trông có vẻ mệt mỏi nhưng vẫn hứng thú. Không dễ dì để đi đến đây đâu.

Nagisa nhìn đồng hồ. Nét lo âu hiện trên khuôn mặt mình. Thời gian

"_Vậy là còn 5 phút nữa. Okazaki-san, ganbatte."_

"_Onii-chan, cố lên nhé. Nhất định anh phải thắng"_ Mei hét to để động viên anh trai.

Youhei quay lại nhìn và giơ ngón cái ra với nụ cười. Đừng coi thường anh mày đến thế. Anh đây sẽ giành chiến thắng cho mà xem. Bỗng nhiên, một luồng gió nhỏ thổi qua và một tờ giấy nhỏ bay vào mặt.

"_Senpai, anh cố lên nhé."_

Anh bạn nhìn nội dung trên tờ giấy và ngoái nhìn xem ai ném nó.

Trong khi đó ở tầng trên, 2 cô gái nói chuyện.

"_Ế, cậu thích anh ta cơ à."_  
_"Không, tớ chỉ muốn khích lệ tinh thần anh ấy thôi."_

Cô gái tóc đen nói và nhìn chằm chằm ra trước, nơi hiệp 2 sắp diễn ra.

.

Tỉ số 25-14 và chỉ còn 5 phút là hết trận đấu.

Tomoya hiện đang đối đầu với đội trường. Họ nhìn trừng mắt nhau rồi ném bóng qua nhau. Người chơi mang áo số 4 tung bóng và lao lên như sét. Tomoya đứng ngơ ngác trong nỗi lực chặn người. Họ không kịp trở tay.

"_Thôi chết."  
"Đừng hòng vượt qua."  
"Heh?"_  
Một mình gã vượt lên Sunohara và Kyou, ghi điểm một cách nhanh chóng.  
Thế trận thay đổi và đội bóng rổ bắt đầu giành từng điểm trên sân. Họ hoàn toàn áp đảo CLB Kịch và phối hợp rất tốt. Các học sinh trong phòng thể chất hò reo, như thể bị kích động, quả thật 1 trận đấu kịch tính.  
_"Rút ngắn điểm nhanh thật."  
"Sao họ có thể đấu lại đuợc đội chính quy chứ."  
"Mày ơi, tao thấy trước kết quả rồi."_

Những lời bàn tán sôi nổi của khán giả... Quả thật điều này sẽ thành sự thật nếu đội Tomoya không gắng lên để lấy lại vị trí lúc đầu.

"_Số 4, 6 và 7 chơi hay quá. Các anh cố gắng lên."_

Tỉ số lúc này là 25-20. Đội Kịch đã thấm mệt và không theo nổi nhịp độ của đội chính quy.  
Các cô gái của CLB bắt đầu lo lắng trước tình hình. Nagisa liên tục nhìn đồng hồ.

"_Trời đất ơi, sao lại thành thế này."_ Touma nhìn tỉ số và lo lắng. _"Hoàn toàn khác so với thằng Sunohara dự định. Cựu thành viên bóng đá đi đấu bóng rổ?"_  
Mei nhìn anh trai mình đang mệt và không chạy nổi, lo lắng. Mikoto đến gần an ủi.  
_"Không phải lo lắng, anh trai em vẫn thể hiện tốt còn gì?"  
"Em biết thế nhưng …."  
"Nagisa-chan, trận đấu còn mấy phút?"  
"Còn 1 phút 20 giây."_

Tình thế hết sức gay cấn.!

"_Sắp bị san bằng rồi!"_

Và rồi, Số 4 ghi thêm 1 quả và tỉ số lên 25-26. Tình hình ngàn cân treo sợi tóc và nguy cơ Đội Kịch thua rất cao.  
_"Mọi người cố gắng lên!"_

.

Chỉ còn 20 giây là trận đấu kết thúc.  
Tomoya chạy càng lúc nặng nề hơn, cố gắng tỉnh táo để đưa bóng vào lưới và chiến thắng. Nhưng có vẻ cậu ta đã đến gần giới hạn rồi. Cậu ta suy nghĩ liên tục trong đầu.

Kể ra cũng lạ ..._ "Nghĩ lại thì, sao mình lại cố gắng đến vậy nhỉ."_

Youhei khó có thể đưa bóng qua đội hình và thế rồi cậu ta quyết định táo bạo ...ném nó sang Tomoya.  
_"Tốt!"_

Sao lại ném bóng cho mình thế này? Tomoya phân vân một chút.

Mình chả còn gì mà để mất cả. Đặt cược vào cú ném này thôi.

Lưới bóng rất gần. Mình chỉ cần nhảy lên và...

"_Đừng hòng!"_  
Gã đội trưởng nhảy ra chặn "kẻ tấn công" khiến cậu ta mất đà và ngã dần dần. Thời gian như chậm lại đối với Okazaki Tomoya.

_"Bọn mình làm gì có cửa thắng."_

Dòng suy nghĩ xen lấn cùng những kí ức cậu từng trải qua cùng bạn bè.

"_Họ luyện tập hằng ngày, chứ đâu có như mình. Bỏ phí suốt 2 năm trời."_

Bóng dáng Nagisa hiện lên trong đầu. Cậu ta tiếp tục rơi, tay vẫn cầm bóng trong sự vô vọng.

_"Kết quả quá rõ ràng. Cố gắng quá vô ích."_

Đôi mắt vô hồn. Cậu nhìn thấy mình đang cãi với người cha.

_"Lẽ ra mình không nên tham gia mới đúng."_

Tiếng ù bên trong đầu. Tomoya đang đứng cùng Nagisa, tay cầm bóng. Trời đang mưa.

_"Chỉ khiến mình thêm chán nản thôi."  
"Bi kịch ..."_

Thế giới xung quanh Tomoya trở nên trắng đên và cậu ta muốn từ bỏ hết.  
_"OKAZAKI-SAN! NÉM ĐI!"_

Tiếng hét của Nagisa khiến cậu chợt bừng tỉnh. Mikoto đứng bên cạnh giật thót, quay sang nhìn cô bé. Nagisa mỉm cười lại với mình. Cô cũng cười he hé lên, vẫn chưa khỏi bối rối.

_"Mình nghĩ gì thế này. Mình vẫn còn bạn bè xung quanh đấy chứ." _

Một sức mạnh ẩn nào đó tiếp thêm sinh khí vào người cậu. Vừa đủ để dứt điểm hành động mình định thực hiện ban nãy.

Cậu dùng hết sức lực còn lại ném bóng về phía rổ. Giây phút quan trọng đã điểm. Đồng hồ dần tiến về 0 và bóng đang chạm thành lưới. Tung từ bên này sang bên kia …. Mọi người hò hét một cách cuồng nhiệt.

"_Mình có mục tiêu để phấn đấu."_

Mọi người, cả Nagisa cũng vậy, họ đang chứng kiến thời điểm quan trọng. Đây là giấc mơ phải không? Bóng đã tới đích cuối cùng và...

Cả phòng thể chất như thể muốn nổ tung khi các học sinh có mặt reo to. Tiếng vỗ tay vang khắp nơi.

Tấm bảng ghi tỉ số xuýt soát

"**26-25"**

Thật khó tin điều gì vừa xảy ra nữa. Một trận đấu vừa kết thúc. Tuy không phải là trận đấu ngang hàng với giải NBA nhưng trải nghiệm này khó quên. Vừa rồi là một cú lội ngược dòng vô cùng ngoạn mục. Đội Kịch ngồi gục xuống và thở phào khi trận đấu kết thúc và giành chiến thắng trong phút chốc. Nagisa nhìn về phía Tomoya, lúc này đang thấm mệt. Mệt nhưng vui... Cậu đáp lại bằng nụ cười trước đôi mắt đang xúc động đang hướng về phía mình.

"_Kết thúc rồi, Nagisa! Chúng ta chiến thắng rồi!"  
"Urhg!"  
"Sumimaseen!? Hình như tớ ôm cậu mạnh quá."_  
_"Uhm, không sao..."_  
Misaka lúng túng khi thấy nụ cười hiền dịu của Nagisa. Trời đất hỡi, cậu lúc nào mỉm cười, dù đang buồn hay vui. Tớ phục cậu thật đấy. Chả bù...

CLB Nhạc xướng cũng chứng kiến chiến thắng vẻ vang của Đội kịch. Họ đứng đấy với sự thán phục  
_"T-Tuyệt thật."  
"Họ thắng thật sao."_

Trong khi Sugisaka và Harada đang mơ màng thì Rie nhìn ra phía cửa, chỉ tay.  
_"Rắc rối to rồi."_

"**HEYYY!"  
**Mọi người ngoái ra đằng sau thì một người to béo đang tiến tới. Rắc rối đang đến với hình thù một ông giáo viên đang tức giận.

"_Cái quái gì đây?!. Ai cho các cô cậu vào đây chơi mà không xin phép!"_

"_Bỏ mịa, lão Oogami. Chuồn thôi!"_  
Youhei hoảng hốt, quyết định bỏ chạy cùng những người khác.

"_Nhãn quan tốt lắm. Cậu vẫn chơi được đấy chứ."_  
Tomoya nắn lại vai phải và trả lời.  
_"Đừng đùa chứ."_

Lời nhận xét của đội trưởng tuy động viên được phần nào nhưng Tomoya vẫn nghi ngờ bản thân chính mình.

Thấy mọi người bắt đầu tản ra, Kuroko duỗi người ra và cầm tay Ruiko và Kazari.

"_Hết cái để xem rồi. Chúng ta đi thôi."_  
Tomoyo và Yukine đứng đấy nhìn họ tan biến. Ngay sau đấy cô gái tóc xám mở cửa sổ ra.

"_Sakagami-san, cậu làm gì vậy."_  
Cô ôm Yukine và cả 2 nhảy xuống.  
_"Chạy trốn còn gì. Lão Oogami ghê lắm."_  
_"Heeeh?!"_

Mọi người tháo chạy khỏi phòng thể chất và chạy tán loạn để tránh bị Oogami-sensei bắt và trừng phạt. Tiềng cười ròn rã khắp noi, ai cũng vui vẻ.

Trên đà chạy cùng mọi người, Youhei hụt ngã do trúng phải cuốn sách do Kyou ném hụt Touma.  
_"Chết tiệt, cái quái ..."_

Hú hồn hú vía, Touma ghê sợ trước cảnh tượng chính mình lĩnh trọn cả cuốn đấy vào người.  
Youhei vùng dậy, bịt mũi thì Ruiko chạy tới đỡ cậu lên.  
_"Bị bắt là rắc rối đấy."_  
Cậu ta nhìn theo nụ cười thánh thiện của cô bé.

"_Sao vậy?"  
"À không, chạy thôi, hahahahaha."_  
Hai người cầm tay nhau rồi chạy theo các bạn của Nagisa. Trong khi đấy thầy Oogami tụt lại đằng sau và có vẻ không thích thú khi một đống lá bay xung quanh, ngăn cản ông khỏi các nghĩ vụ của giáo viên.

.

.

.

Tối hôm đấy, Mikoto sang nhà Furukawa ăn tối cùng mọi người. Thật là đông vui.

Akio-san rót bia rồi uống cùng Tabikage và 2 người cụng chén.  
_"Kampai! Vì sức khỏe nào."_

Ông bố Misaka hô to và quay sang nhìn con gái mình.  
_"Heh … Đừng tưởng là hôm nay con sẽ uống bia với bố nhé."_ Misaka vẩy tay nhanh chóng để từ chối. Lần đầu tiên và cũng là lần cuối uống bia với bố mình, cô cảm thấy vô cùng khó chịu, cả bầu không khí lẫn thứ uống đắng này.  
_"Vậy Mei-chan về rồi à, Nagisa?"_ Sanae vừa hỏi vừa đặt bát canh miso với món tempura lên bàn.

"_Em ý về lúc chiều rồi ạ."_

"_Mei-chan dễ thương nhỉ. Tớ muốn có một đứa em gái như thế quá. Chu đáo, dễ tính ..."_

Sunohara Mei? Một cô bé 14 tuổi chính chắn hơn và trái ngược so với thằng anh. Mình cũng đã từng trải nghiệm cảm giác có những đứa em gái. Tuy một thời đã chối bỏ họ nhưng rồi mình đã đón nhận không chút mặc cảm. Tuy nhiên, chuyện 2 năm trước ấy...  
_"Ừm, Mei-chan bảo khi nào rảnh là em ý lại tới thăm."  
"Tiện thể là tới kiểm tra thằng anh tóc vàng à?"_  
2 người bạn thân cùng phá lên cười. Họ đang có những giây phút tuyệt vời.

"_Này, 2 đứa con gái của chúng ta vui vẻ với nhau sau 14 năm thế này, hehehe."  
"Quá vui chứ, Akio-chan."_

"_Tao không hề vui khi mày gọi tao như thế, xin lỗi đê."_  
Hai vị phụ huynh trừng mắt nhìn nhau một hồi rồi bật cười. Sanae ngồi cạnh với nụ cười tươi sáng.  
_"Thế đấy, hai người này không thể nào khác hẳn được." _Misuzu đứng cạnh cửa nhìn cả gia đình thích thú. Một quang cảnh mà ai ai cũng muốn thấy trong thời đại này.

Mikoto đứng hình khi thấy 2 ông bố cười lăn lộn.

"_Vậy mai chỉ còn vấn đề chia sẻ cố vấn nhỉ với CLB Nhạc xướng nhỉ?"_

Nagisa gật đầu và gắp một miếng thịt, đưa sang bát của Mikoto. Không để ý, cô bé mang biệt danh BiriBiri ngửa ra sau suy nghĩ. CLB Kịch sắp quay trở lại... nhưng liệu còn những gì chặn ngang con đường đi của nó không?


	7. Câu lạc bộ Kịch tái sinh

**CLB KỊCH SẮP TÁI SINH**

Cái ngày đã đến. Ngày mà các bạn Nagisa hi vọng nhất.

Ngày hôm sau, Nagisa cùng mọi người tới phòng CLB Nhạc xướng để quyết định tương lai của CLB Kịch  
"Chia sẻ cố vấn?"  
"Vâng. Thực ra ... chúng em có xem trận đấu hôm qua." Sugisaka nói với giọng do dự. "Và bọn em đã thống nhất chuyện này."  
"Chúng ta cùng đi hỏi Komura-sensei về việc làm cố vấn cho cả hai CLB nhé?"

Tuyên bố của Nishina Rie làm cho mọi người vô cùng vui lòng. Ánh sáng hi vọng với CLB Kịch trở nên rực rỡ hơn bao giờ hết.  
"Tuyệt thật đấy, Nagisa."  
"CLB Kịch đã quay trở lại."

Mọi người quyết định tới Phòng Hội học sinh để họ xem xét về việc chia sẻ cố ván giữa 2 CLB.  
Chủ Tịch đứng trước cửa và vô cùng hồi hộp. Sau khi bước vào căn phòng, liệu Hội học sinh có chấp nhận đề nghị của cô bé không.  
"Dù chuyện gì xảy ra nữa, cậu nện nhớ là luôn có bọn mình bên cạnh để giúp." Mikoto vỗ lên vai Nagisa, giúp cô bé bớt căng thẳng. "Cậu nên tự tin lên, chả phải cậu có ước mơ với CLB sao?"  
"Vậy ... Anpan!" Nagisa lấy lại khí thế và bước vào Phòng Hội học sinh.  
Cánh cửa đóng vào. Mọi người bắt đầu hồi hộp, liệu ngày hôm nay, ước mơ của Nagisa có thành hiện thực hay không.

.

.

.

Một con sông trải dài và cắt ngang qua thành phố Hikarizaka. Nước trong sạch, cây cối mọc quanh bờ rìa. Đây là một trong nhưng nơi, mọi người hay tới để thư giãn. Một trạm nước cũng được xây dưng ngay trên bờ để điều khiển lưu lượng nước ra vào đường ngầm thành phố.

.

Hiện giờ mới chỉ là đầu giờ chiều và bờ sông đang trở nên náo nhiệt. Bốn người bạn đang ở đây, có mấy thùng và những chiếc lon rỗng được đặt ở đây.

Sau giờ học của ngày thứ 3, Kyou, Mikoto, Tomoyo và Ruiko ra đây chơi. Khi mà bốn cô gái tuổi trẻ hiền nhiên gặp nhau ở bờ sông, bạn sẽ thắc mắc họ sẽ làm gì ở đây.

_"Cách giải trí mới à?"_  
Kyou phân vân nhìn cuốn từ điển trong tay. Trong đầu hàng đống suy nghĩ và chỉ có cô mới biết sẽ làm gì với nó.

**VÙ~! **Cuốn sách bìa dày kia bay thẳng tới và xô ngã 6 chiếc lon cùng lúc, kêu leng keng. Mà là một vòng cung hoàn hảo.

_"Hay nhở, cơ mà cái chiêu này mình nhìn thấy ở đâu rồi thì phải?"_  
Kyou phấn khích, cảm thấy rất thích thú.

_"Giờ nhìn em đây."_

Ruiko cười mỉm rồi cầm một hòn đá nhỏ lên. Với năng lực của mình, cô tự xoay nó trên bàn tay và cuối cùng bắn ra với vận tốc lớn, di chuyển vòng vo như một con rắn, đâm trúng những lon còn lại.

_"Đúng là siêu năng lực gia có khác." _Cô chị Fujibayiashi gật đầu tán thành rồi vỗ tay nhẹ như kiểu khuyến khích.

Vậy là rõ ràng rồi, các cô gái ra đây vừa thư giãn vừa thanh tai đua sức với nhau.

Kyou ngồi nhìn. Cũng đã được một thời gian từ khi các bạn Misaka về thành phố này. Không ai thấy xa lạ nữa khi có sự hiện diện của siêu năng lực gia. Trong mắt mọi người, họ không khác gì học sinh chuyển trường từ AC.

Duy nhất không ai tham gia và ngồi yên một cách "ngoan ngoãn" trên kia là Mikoto với Tomoyo. Họ đang nói chuyện với nhau.

_"Trở thành Hội trưởng học sinh?"  
"Ừm, đó chính là điều em muốn đạt được."_

Misaka nằm lên thảm cỏ và vừa lăn vừa nhìn chiếc đồng xu bạc trong tay.

_"Gía mà giúp được cả Nagisa thì tốt quá."_

_"Chị nói y hệt như anh Okazaki-san vậy."_ Cô gái tóc xám mỉm cười. Đôi mắt đam chiêu nhìn về phía con sông. _"Một phần cũng là em muốn bảo vệ hàng cây sakura. Nó như một phần ký ức đối với mình."_  
Hội trưởng ... Hội Học sinh. Mới đây thôi,đó là cái lúc mà Đội Kịch thắng Đội bóng rổ, CLB Nhạc xướng cũng đồng ý chia sẻ cố vấn. Không may, Hội học sinh quả quyết không cho phép và từ chối lời đề nghị của Nagisa. Không may, sức khỏe của cô bé bỗng giảm sút và phải nghỉ mấy ngày dưỡng bệnh. Cơ hội tái lập CLB từng có trong tay nay lạ xa thêm một phần.  
_"Lũ phiền phức" _Mikoto cau mày rồi nắm chặt tay, đập xuống đất mềm rồi chạy xuống sông. _"Đợi đấy."  
_Tomoya tò mò nhìn theo.  
_"Misaka-san?"_ Ruiko ngạc nhiên khi thấy Mikoto cũng tham gia. "Em tưởng chị không có hứng..."  
Mikoto bối rối giải thích. _"B-bậy nào, ai bao thế, c-chẳng qua c-chị ưu tiên hai người."_  
Nghe xong, Ruiko tủm tỉm như thể bắt lỗi được ai đó. Sự vui sướng hiện diện trên mặt mình.

Mikoto sắp xếp lại toàn bộ 10 chiếc lon thành một hàng dài trên thùng gỗ.

_"Làm gì thế nhỉ."_ Kyou thì thầm với Tomoyo, lúc này cũng xuống xem.  
Tomoyo chỉ có việc nhún vai, theo dõi.  
Họ đứng và chờ đợi. Duy nhất Saten Ruiko biết Mikoto định làm gì.

Railgun ném đồng xu lên bằng ngón cái và nhìn nó lăn mấy vòng trên không. Với quy vật lý, đồng xu lại rơi trả lại vị trí cũ...

**BZZZT! ẦM ẦM ẦM!**

Âm thanh kinh hoàng đinh tai, tưởng như nổ tung.  
_"WOA!" _Kyou giật bắn người lên, không hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra. Một tia ánh sáng rực rỡ phát ra từ tay Railgun với uy lực kinh hoàng. Đồng phục phớp phới trước sóng xung kích. Đồng xu đâm xuyên qua các lon nước ngọt, thùng gỗ bị xẻ đôi tan tành. Nước sông rễ đôi và bắn tung tóe, chim chóc bay tán loạn và sau 300 mét, đồng xu mới dừng lại. Có vẻ Mikoto đã tập trung lại toàn bộ dòng điện thành 1 tia nhỏ hơn để nó bay xa hơn 50m. Đáng ngạc nhiên là đồng xu ko tan biến mà chỉ để lại một lỗ nhỏ ở giữa, không như trước đây. Nhưng dù gì không thể dùng đồng xu này được nữa.  
Kyou đứng như trời trống, há miệng ngạc nhiên. Cô quan sát toàn bộ người Mikoto. Không hề bị xây xước với hiện tượng vừa nãy. Nhưng để ý kĩ thì vừa nãy...

_Quần đùi dưới váy ... ngon."_

_"Heh?"_ Mikoto đỏ mặt, luống cuống che váy lại và lái sang chủ đề khác. _"Có ai thấy Saten-san không, nhỏ vừa đứng đây còn gì."_

_"Hình như cậu ấy đi cùng hướng với Sunohara-san. Còn anh ta đi qua và bỏ đi sau khi trông thấy chị bắn tia điện." _  
Mikoto nhìn theo hướng Tomoyo chỉ, suy ngẫm rồi liếc đồng hồ. Mặc dù vẫn còn thời gian nhưng chơi đùa thế là được rồi.  
_"Tớ về trước nhé."_

Sau khi Mikoto về, hai người ở lại nhìn nhau không biết làm gì.  
_"Vào thành phố chơi không?"  
"Không, em có việc riêng rồi."_  
Nói xong, Tomoyo canh một chiếc lon và đá ra xa. Trông rất nhí nhảnh.

...

Trong khi đó, Youhei và Ruiko đi dọc bờ sông và nói chuyện tầm phào.

_"Có cái gì hay để chơi không?" _Cậu ta hỏi Ruiko. Ruiko không nói gì, có thể đang suy nghĩ về cái gì đó. Cô vắt tay ra sau đầu.

_"Anh không rủ Okazaki-san?"_

_"Sao được. Bao che cho Sakagami rồi bị đình chỉ, thằng này được... "  
"Không được tới trường nhưng vẫn đi ra ngoài bình thường mà?"_

Ruiko nheo mắt rồi ép nhẹ ngón lên thái dương của Youhei._  
"Ừ nhỉ." _Youhei chợt nhớ ra về khả năng năng ấy.

Rồi cậu thở dài, tay đút túi. Cuối cùng lôi máy nghe nhạc ra và đeo tai nghe lên. Cậu ta lắc lư theo điệu nhạc khiến Ruiko tò mò rồi lấy 1 bên tai nghe áp vào.

_"Ca sĩ nào vậy?"_  
"_Tình yêu búa gỗ của Yoshino Yusuke, thấy thế nào?"_  
Không nói không rằng, Ruiko lôi máy mình ra rồi đưa cho cậu ta nghe.  
_"Đến lượt anh nghe giọng ca của Hitotsui Hajime."_

Giọng hát quen thuộc với Ruiko nhưng lại lạ tai với Youhei.

_"Ái chà, chả biết ai hơn ai nữa."_  
Youhei bối rối khi nghe giọng của 2 danh ca và đưa 1 bên tai nghe cho Saten.

_"Nếu không ngại thì cả 2 nghe cùng tai nghe này."_  
"Cũng được_, dù gì em muốn thay đổi không khí ... Mà anh có vẻ vui tính nhỉ?"_ Ruiko vén tóc lên và cười, không quên nói thêm.

Youhei nói một cách tự tin.  
_"Con gái nào anh gặp cũng nói như thế với anh."  
_

Ruiko ngước nhìn, cười thầm. Anh ta có vẻ tốt bụng chứ, đâu có như mấy lời đồn kiểu học sinh cá biệt. Chắc bị hiểu lầm.

Đang vui vẻ thì bùa may mắn của mình rơi xuống đất. Một chiếc bùa đỏ với những hoa văn vàng.

_"Heh?"_

Ruiko cúi xuống định nhặt thì vô tìm chạm phải tay anh chàng tóc vàng cũng tính nhặt hộ. Hai người cứ nhìn nhau.  
_"Etou ..."_ Cô bỗng ngượng ngừng khiến Youhei tò mò.

_"Saten-san và Sunohara-san! Hai người làm gì ở đây thế?"_  
Giọng Misaka-san! Chị đến thật đúng lúc.

_"Ehehehe ... Misaka-san, mặt em có đỏ không."_ cô đứng lại gần Mikoto, thì thầm. Khổi nỗi Mikoto cũng bối rối theo luôn.  
_"Có vẻ ... hình như ... Có chuyện gì à?"  
"Em giải thích sau, chị đừng hỏi thêm."_  
Saten Ruiko huýt sáo một cách ngây thơ trong khi Misaka Mikoto thắc mắc Ruiko định nói gì với mình.  
_"Sunohara, đi thăm Nagisa cùng bọn tôi không?"_  
_"À ...Không. Đây có kế hoạch riêng rồi. Nhưng rồi cũng sẽ đến thăm cậu ấy."_  
Cậu ta vẫy tay rồi quay người đi.

...

3 ngày trôi qua từ khi Furukawa Nagisa phải ở nhà để nghỉ ngơi vì bệnh. Trong khi đang nghỉ ngơi thì Shirai Kuroko đến thăm cô.

Mặc dù đang ốm, Nagisa vẫn cười hôn nhiên.

_"Em thấy lúc nào chị cũng cố gắng nở nụ cười. Em nể chị rồi đấy."  
"Ừm, vì chị nghĩ nụ cười sẽ tiếp thêm nghị lực cho bản thân và giúp mình đi thêm một bước nữa."_

Kuroko cụp đầu xuống bàn và nhìn Nagisa. Mình không tin nổi đằng sau nụ cười đấy là một thân thể yếu đuối. Con người ta có ý chí kiên cường có khác, một phần giống Onee-sama nhà mình.

_"Chị ốm mấy ngày thế này mà chỉ sợ các bạn ở CLB ý lo lắng cho mình rồi mất tập trung trong lớp và suy nghĩ nhiều."_ Nagisa vừa thì thầm vừa vén chăn lên cao hơn, che khuôn mặt lo âu.

_"Chị nói gì vậy?" _Kuroko xoay đi xoay lại 2 bím tóc quanh đầu "_Dù thế nào mọi người vẫn nghĩ tới và muốn chị khỏi bệnh nhanh. Với những người bạn như thế, không thể bắt họ không lo lắng và quên đi."_  
_"Nhưng mà ..."_  
_"Đặc biệt là anh chàng Tomoya của chị đấy."_ Cô che miệng và cười khúc khích. _"Cậu ta vì CLB Kịch mà giúp Sakagami-san trở thành Hội trưởng học sinh. Không tuyệt vời sao?"_

Nagisa nằm trong chăn và suy nghĩ. Từ khi quen với Okazaki Tomoya, cậu ta đã giúp đỡ bao nhiều lần mà mình chưa có dịp trả ơn. Mình cảm thấy có lỗi với cậu ấy.  
Thấy cô bé đang buồn rầu, Kuroko ngồi xuống đất và an ủi.  
_"Tình bạn là tình bạn, mọi người đang cố gắng giúp chị. Cho nên chị nên làm quen với tình bạn đầm ấm này, còn hơn là chìm đắm trong cô đơn và yêu đuối như trước đây."_  
_"Shirai-san ... Chị cảm ơn em nhé." _Khuôn mặt bừng đỏ trước những lời khuyên của Kuroko.

_"Ôi, Furukawa-san. Đó là chuyện nhỏ mà. Không cần cảm ơn em đâu. Nhiều lúc chị rất giống với Onee-sama, em công nhận điều đó."_

Tiếng bước chân đi chầm chậm lên cầu thang.  
Kuroko đứng lên và quay lại nháy mắt với Nagisa.  
_"Chị nghĩ đó là ai? Người này không có "từ bỏ bạn bè" trong từ điển của mình."_  
Vừa nói dứt xong, Kuroko vụt biến trong tích tắc. Một ngày đó, Onee-sama hạnh phúc thì em sẽ cảm ơn chị đấy, Furukawa-san. Ngay lúc này có thể Furukawa-san là người mà Onee-sama mở rộng lòng nhiều nhất. Có thể...

_"Nagisa-chan, tớ vào được không?"_

_"Hai, bạn vào đi."_

Ngay sau đấy là một màn chào hỏi dễ thương nhất mà Ruiko từng thấy.  
_"Gekota!"  
"Dango!"_  
Mikoto và Nagisa giơ cao huy hiệu và hét tên 2 món yêu thích của mình và cười phá lên.

...

_"Oầy, mày nhìn thấy không?"  
"Làm như tao mù à. Nhìn rõ ràng thế kia còn gì."  
"Sướng thế. Ở nhà mà bọn con gái cứ đến thăm nhỉ. Cả một đám nữa chứ?"_

Sunohara Youhei và Kamijou Touma đang chen nhau nhìn qua cửa sổ nhà Okazaki, nơi đang diễn ra một sự việc kì khôi.

Trước đấy họ nhìn thấy một đám đông đứng tụ tập trước cửa nhà và khổ chủ đang ngạc nhiên.

Họ nhìn qua cửa sổ và chứng kiến cảnh Tomoya phải đối mặt với đống bento mà chị em Fujibayashi, Kotomi và Tomoyo mang tới.

_"Công nhận ông này có số đào hoa phết, có Nagisa rồi mà còn chơi thêm mấy đứa."  
"Hả, hóa ra thằng Okazaki thích Nagisa thật à."_  
Touma ngạc nhiên và nhìn qua cửa sổ. Các cô gái đang mời gọi Tomoya ăn món họ mang tới và cậu ta vô cùng bối rối.

_"Ờm, dù gì tao cũng không chắc cho lắm. Cái hôm Mei-chan tới chơi, thằng này chơi tao cực thâm, rốt cuộc Nagisa hiểu lầm và lên tiếng để bảo vệ cậu ta khỏi mình. Tao ngửi thấy mùi tình cảm giữa 2 đứa, dễ lắm."_  
Touma cười khúc khích, chảy cả nước mắt. Nghe vậy, Youhei húc khuỷu tay sang bên.  
_"Gì thế? Lộ là cả 2 thằng tiêu đời đấy."  
"T-Tao không thể... cái lúc mà...l-lúc mà... m-mày chạy đi... v-vì bị từ chối... đúng là..."_

_"Mày thích ăn đấm không?" _Youhei rống lên phản ứng lại.

Hai người trừng mắt nhìn nhau, như thể muốn lao vào chiến. Hai người không hề đề ý có một người khác vừa tham gia. Nên chả lạ gì khi họ vô cùng ngạc nhiên

_"Xin lỗi, các anh làm gì ở đây thế này?" _Giọng nói nhẹ nhàng thang ngọt.

_"Á Á Á Á, tha cho bọn anh ... tha cho bọn anh!"  
_

_"Heh?"_  
Uiharu Kazari ... ngạc nhiên khi họ hét lên rồi bịt miệng nhau. Touma ngó qua cửa sổ, những người bên trong chưa phát hiện ra họ.  
_"Kazari-san, em làm gì ở đây thế?"_

Cô bé đưa tay ra sau đầu rồi giơ chiếc máy kì lạ ra.  
_"Đó là gì thế."_  
_"Ờm, khó nói lắm. Nó là... nó là..." _  
Youhei tròn mắt và luống cuống hỏi.  
_"Chức năng của nó là gì mà em lạc tận sang đây?"_  
_"Thì... em đang thử nghiệm nó mà. Trông như một chiếc máy định vị vị trí. Nơi nào đông người một cách bất thường thì nó hiện tín hiệu để đi theo." _Kazari bối rối rồi tò mò nhìn qua cửa sổ. _"Xem nào."_

Tình hình bên trong nhà không được tốt đẹp cho lắm. Okazaki Tomoya đang hoảng, không biết xử lí ra sao những món ngon trước mặt mình. Các cô gái đã đã bày sẵn la liệt ra bàn. Họ ăn mặc chỉnh chu như thể đang dự tiệc.

_"Tôi không thể ăn hết chỗ..."_ Cậu ta cố gắng từ chối lịch sự nhưng không thành.  
_"Ryou và tôi đã thức từ lúc 5 giờ sáng để làm đấy. Ông có ăn không?!" _Kyou nói với giọng dọa dẫm.

_"Em có trách nhiệm vì khiến Okazaki bị liên lụy mà bị đình chỉ học. Vì thế em sẽ chăm sóc anh ấy."  
_"Liên lụy", ý cô là sao? Làm như chúng tôi không có liên quan ấy?"

"Nói thẳng ra thì đúng là như vậy. Em nghĩ các chị chẳng dính dáng gì đến chuyện này."  
"Xin lỗi, bọn tôi quên nhau từ năm hai và hiện cùng chung CLB..."  
"Thời gian và tư cách không quyết định đến quan hệ giữa hai người."

Thật khôi hài. Hai cô gái vừa nãy còn ăn nói thân thiết bên vên bờ sông thì giờ tranh cãi với nhau. Kyou và Tomoyo bắt đầu nhìn nhau hầm hực và ganh đua với nhua.

_"Nè, hai người bình tĩnh được không."_ Tomoya run rẩy, cố giải hòa giữa hai người thì nhận lại ánh mắt hận thù.

_"Là do anh không chịu quyết định đấy!"_

_"Là do ông không chịu quyết định đấy!"_

Quả là nỗi kinh hoàng với Tomoya.  
"Mặc dù nói thế..." Rốt cuộc cậu nhìn sang chỗ Ryou ngồi và cầu cứu. Mặt cậu tái mét. "Fujibayashi, giúp tôi gỡ rối đi."

Không như mình dự đoán, Ryou cũng mời cậu ta ăn.

_"Mình cũng muốn ..."  
"Hả?"_  
_"...cậu ăn món mình nấu."_ Ryou trả lời với sự quyết chí hiện rõ trên mặt cô ấy.

Điều đó khiến Kotomi và Botan đang được cô ôm hết sức bàng hoàng.  
Ngay lúc này, cậu hy vọng rằng Kotomi sắn sàng giúp mình.

_"Tomoya-kun."_ cô gái thiên tài nhìn Tomoya với ánh mắt vui vẻ.  
Có cứu viện rồi, mình được cứu rồi. Cậu ta thở phào thì Kotomi nhắm mắt cười một cách tươi tắn.  
_"Mình đã cất công chuẩn bị những món này từ tối hôm qua đấy."_

Tomoya thay đổi sắc mặt. Thế là xong, mình hết cách rồi. Họ đang nhìn mình như thể đang muốn xơi tái mình. Mình không biết chuyện gì xảy ra nếu không ăn hết đống này.  
Thế giới xung quanh anh ta trở nên trắng đen như những thước phim cổ.  
Hình như kiếp trước mình có tội tình gì thì phải.

Cậu ta hoàn toàn rơi vào trạng thái hoảng loạn, tim đập mạnh, mồ hồi ra liên tục.

_"Okazaki-kun. Xin hãy ăn hộp bento của mình." _  
_"Món ăn của mình nữa."_  
_"Ăn đi, nhanh lên."_  
_"Ông biết phải chọn gì rồi đấy."_

.

3 người ở ngoài đã chứng kiến hết và cảm thấy tội lỗi cho cậu bạn.

"Khốn khổ cho nó rồi."

_"Lượn thôi mày. Chúng ta không thể làm gì được, toàn hàng khủng bên trong, chạy vào giúp cũng bằng không."_

Youhei và Touma rón rén ra khỏi đó và làm như chưa từng thấy gì cả.

Kazari nhìn họ bỏ đi. Cô vẫn ở lại, theo dõi.

_"Hình như mình đã từng thấy cảnh này ở đâu rồi thì phải."_

Cuối cùng Tomoya phải ăn hết tất cả và sáng hôm sau cậu ta đến trường với tâm trạng chán nản.

.

.

.

Ngày qua ngày khác, sức khỏe Nagisa được phục hồi và cô bé đi học trở lại vào thứ 5 tuần đấy.  
Nagisa ăn xong miếng bánh mỳ yakisoba rồi cầm cặp sách lên, không quên chào hỏi ba mẹ.

_"Con đi học đây."  
"Ờ, con gái yêu của ta. Các bạn Misaka vừa đi qua đấy, con nên đuổi đi."  
"Vâng ạ."_  
Akio-san mỉm cười và nhìn theo con gái bé bỏng của mình.  
_"Tuổi trẻ bây giờ hăng hái nhỉ, Sanae-san?"  
"Anh nói đúng đấy."_

Nagisa chạy hết tốc lực, 2 cọng tóc lắc lư trông thật dễ thương, mem theo con dốc hoa anh đào cho đến khi gặp các bạn của mình.

_"Mikoto-chan!"_  
Theo phản xạ, Mikoto quay lại, thấy Nagisa chạy theo họ.

_"Nagisa, cậu khỏe lại rồi à?" _Hai người bạn thân chạy vào nhao và ôm một cách thân thiết. _"Cứ tưởng cậu hôm nay vẫn chưa đi được nên bọn tớ đi mà không chờ cậu, xin lỗi nhé."_  
_"Ừm, không sao cả. Mình rất thích khi được chạy theo và gọi tên các bạn."_ Nagisa nở một nụ cười hồn nhiên. Một bàn tay nặng trịch trên đỉnh đầu, cô quay lại thì thấy Tomoya. Cậu ta lúng túng, gãi bên má rồi nói.

_"Ờm, mừng cậu đi học trở lại"_

Hai người nhìn nhau một hồi rồi cười.

_"Etou ... Đông đủ thế này thì chắc không sao nhỉ." _Kuroko đưa tay ra sau gáy rồi thưa với Mikoto. _"Onee-sama?"_

_"Thật là ... Em định làm thật à?"  
"Ôi dào, chị bớt cằn nhằn đi."_  
Bốn người họ đứng thành vòng tròn và đếm ngược.

_"1...2...3...4...5..."_

Một người khác chạy tới, thở vội vã. Sunohara Youhei từ trước tới nay luôn kiếm kiếm thời cơ để đi ké với khả năng Teleport của Kuroko. Toàn thất bại.

_"Đợi tao với!"  
"Bái bài."_ Tomoya cười đểu, vẫy tay chào rồi biến mất ngay trước mặt cậu ta.

_"Chết tiệt!"_  
Cậu tóc vàng ngồi gục trên dốc, không tin nổi thằng bạn lờ mình đi như thế. Đành vậy, chắc mình phải tự đi lên con đường này. Cậu ta lẩm bẩm rồi từng bước lên dốc.

_"Anh cần quá giang không?"_ Một giọng nói phấn khích vang lên đằng sau.

.

.

.

Tiết học buổi sáng kết thúc và mọi người gặp nhau trong phòng CLB. Chị em Fujibayashi và Kotomi xúm lại gần Nagisa hỏi han.  
_"Nagisa! Chào mừng quay trở lại!"  
"Đã lâu không gặp."  
"Thật mừng vì bạn đã khỏe lại."_

_"Ừm, mình vui vì được gặp lại các bạn. Thật sự xin lỗi vì làm các bạn lo lắng."_  
Nagisa đi tới chỗ Tomoyađang đứng và cúi đầu lễ phép, khiến cậu ta ngạc nhiên.  
_"Nagisa?" _Hành động của Nagisa khiến Mikoto không hài lòng. _"Tớ với cậu đã nói chuyện này mấy lần rồi... Không nhất thiết phải xin lỗi người ta...nhưng thôi, kiểu gì cậu vẫn sẽ làm thế, phải không?"_  
_"Tên ngốc này quá tốt bụng với cậu đến nỗi ... làm mọi cách để tăng uy tín của Sakagami-san và giúp CLB Kịch với tư cách hội trưởng sau này. Cậu ta hăng hái đến nỗi nhận tội thay cho người khác." _Kyou đứng khoanh tay như kể tội Tomoya.

_"Đừng có gọi tôi là thằng ngốc chứ."_ Tomoya ôm trán trong sự thất vọng.  
Nagisa khúc khích rồi nhìn Tomoya.

_"Okazaki-san. Chỉ vì mình mà bạn vướng phải bao nhiêu rắc rối, mình thật sự không biết nên tạ tội thế nào."_

_"Không có gì đâu." _Nói đến đây, Tomoya hơi lúng túng._ ".Không phải chỉ vì lợi ích của mỗi mình cậu đâu. Tất cả vì CLB Kịch thôi."  
_Kyou nhìn và phân vân. Nghe cách cậu ta nói, cứ như đang chiếu cố ấy nhỉ. Hay do mình tưởng tượng quá thì phải.

_"Thế mới là Nagisa-chan nhà ta chứ."  
"Có lẽ cậu đúng đấy, Kotomi-chan." _Mikoto đành chấp nhận sự thật ngay trước mặt. Sự thật vô cùng khôi ngô, dễ thương.

_"Ờ, hình như bọn mình chưa ăn thì phải. Xuống căng-tin không?"_  
_"Không xuống ăn thì làm gì." _Tomoya bật cười trước câu hỏi ngớ ngẩn của nhỏ.  
_"Cười cái gì, ông muốn ăn đấm à."_  
_"Trời đất quỷ thần, đừng gây gổ nữa."  
"Mikoto-chan, cậu muốn tớ bói bài cho không?"_  
_"Hả?"  
"Dango dango dango dango ..."  
"Nagisa, không phải lúc này."_

_"Tại sao chứ, bài hay mà."  
"Kotomi-chan, cất mau cái cây violon ngay."_

_"..."_  
Tiếng nói của họ dần dần lặng đi và căn phòng CLB trở nên vắng vẻ và tĩnh lặng.

_"Không có ai trong này à?"  
"Kệ, cứ vào đi."_  
Sau khi mọi người rủ nhau đi ăn trưa, Youhei và Touma mới vào phòng. Họ mang theo 2 cơm hộp và bày ra trên bàn của CLB.

_"Sướng vãi ra, tao được Saten làm cơm hộp này."_

_"Làm như chỉ mỗi mình mày à. Mikoto cũng làm cho tao ... nhưng sao lạnh lùng với tôi thế."_

_~Đồ ngốc. Anh cầm đi mà ăn, đừng tưởng bở nhé!~ _

Touma thở phào nhẹ nhàng.

Youhei ngó nghiêng chiếc hộp rồi nhìn ra cửa sổ, hướng ra sân. Trận tennis hôm nay thì phải. Nagisa-chan sẽ cực vui nếu sau trận này, Tomoyo trúng cử hội trưởng đấy và CLB Kịch sẽ có cơ hội.

...

Sân bóng tennis trở nên nhộn nhịp khi các học sinh tới xem trận đấu giữa nữ ứng cử viên hội trường và đội trưởng clb tennis. Không khí vô cùng náo nhiệt ngay cả khi các đấu thủ chưa vào sân.

_"Sakagami-san, trông em có vẻ không lo lắng mấy nhỉ."  
"Trông vậy thôi chứ, thực ra em vẫn run run đấy."_  
Tomoyo nhìn vào sân bóng, thoáng thấy sự lo âu trên mặt. Mikoto ngồi gần lại và vỗ sau lưng.  
_"Nhất định em sẽ thành công. Cái mục đích của emđã ngay tầm với tay rồi đấy. Mọi người sẽ ủng hộ em"_ Railgun cổ vũ tinh thần cho Tomoyo. Sắc mặt dịu đi được phần nào căng thẳng.

Cô gái nhìn đồng hồ thì đúng lúc đấy Hiroi Yuto, đội trưởng đội tennis bước vào sân, báo hiệu cho một trận tennis cực kì sôi động.  
_"Đã đến lúc rồi."_

_"Chúc cậu may mắn."_ Kuroko giơ tay ra hiệu V, tiếp thêm nghị lực cho Sakagami.

Hai đấu thủ bắt tay nhau và nhìn nhau một cách thân thiết.  
_"Trận đấu chỉ có 1 hiệp. Nếu anh thắng, em sẽ phải tham gia đội tennis."_

_"Em hiểu rồi. Thi đấu hết mình nhé."_

Tiếng còi nổi lên và trận đấu chính thức bắt đầu. Trận đấu quyết định kẻ chiến thắng.

Đám đông hò hét và cổ vũ một cách cuồng nhiệt khi được chứng kiến những đường bóng vô cùng ấn tượng. Họ không thể tin nổ mắt mình. Tomoyo, một cô gái ngây thơ hồn nhiên, đang cầm vợt với những kĩ năng ngang ngửa với cậu Yuto-san của CLB Tennis. Đúng là "kẻ tám lạng, người nửa cân".

Không ai ngờ tới điều này. Cách đấy mấy ngày, cả trường xôn xao khi Sakagami Tomoyo tham gia chơi bóng chày, rugby, điền kinh, môn judo, bơi lội, thể thao nghệ thuật, kendo và nhận được bao nhiêu cảm tình từ các học sinh. Cuối cùng các tin đồn xấu về cô dần dần biến mất. Quả nhiên đó là một nữ sinh văn võ song toàn.

Trận đấu diễn ra kịch liệt hơn và tỉ số liên tục suýt soát, bất phân thắng bại. Trọng tài ra hiệu kết thúc trận đấu giữa hiệp và các đấu thủ về chỗ ngồi để nghỉ trong 5 phút.

Mikoto nhìn ra đằng trước, nơi mà Tomoyo, Nagisa và Tomoya nói chuyện vô cùng vui vẻ.  
_"Đúng là Furukawa-san biết cách làm bạn với bất cứ ai thật. Rất giống ai đó đấy."  
"Ừm, có lẽ là vậy. Không ngờ Nagisa-chan dễ hòa nhập, thậm chí có cả mục đích riêng..."_

_"Ơ, không phải chị cũng có mục đích." Kuroko ngơ ngác, nhìn sang Mikoto._  
Không nói gì, Mikoto chỉ đưa tay lên, vắt lên thành ghế đá và quan sát sân bóng. Đúng là thế, đã từng có mục đích ấy còn bây giờ...  
Quay trở lại với thực tại... Trận đấu tiếp tục sau những giây phút giải lao. Đúng là những giây phút tuyệt vời. Thế nhưng, trong các học sinh có mặt tại đây lại có 2 người đang u buồn.

Khung cảnh càng náo nhiệt bấy nhiêu, chị em sinh đôi Fujibayashi càng buồn sầu từng đấy. Họ nhìn về phía Nagisa ngồi cùng Tomoya, lúc này đang cổ vũ cho Sakagami Tomoyo. Nét buồn man mác.  
Cô chị định chạy ra thì bị Ryou níu kéo lại. Người chị ngạc nhiên trước cú lắc đầu của em mình.

Cách đấy không xa, Mikoto cảm thấy khô họng và quyết định đi mua nước ở mấy chiếc máy bán hàng tự động.

_"Onee-sama, dù chị có đi mua nước thì em xin chị ... Chị đừng đá bất cứ máy nào."_

Lại một lần nữa Kuroko ăn phải cái một cú vào đâu.

_"Etou ... Ai uống gì không?"_

_"Bất cứ gì cũng được, Misaka-san."_ Uihara trả lời mà không quay mặt khỏi màn hình laptop và tiết tục gõ vào bàn phím.

_"1 lon caffe đen cho anh nhé."_

Mikoto liếc sang về phía Kamijou Touma đang ngồi. Cậu ta vừa ngáp vừa quan sát trận đấu.  
TÊN BAKA NÀY! Anh ta trả lời mà không thèm quay mặt lại nhìn mình nữa chứ. Đã vậy mình sẽ mua caffe khác cho biết mặt.

Mikoto cười một cách gian xảo, định bước đi thì nghe thấy giọng Tomoya vang lên.

_"NAGISA!"_

_"Bạn có bị sao không?"_

Cô bàng hoàng quay lại nhìn thì thấy đám đông đang tụ tập gần chỗ Nagisa ngồi.

Đừng có đùa chứ, chả lẽ cậu ấy lại lăn quay ra ốm sao? Hay có chuyện gì? Tim địp thình thịch.

Mọi người chạy tới thấy Nagisa đang ngồi dưới đất với bắp chân bị sưng do cú đánh trượt của đấu thủ Yuto.

_"Sakagami-san giành điểm pha bóng này phải không?"_  
Dù đang bị thương, Nagisa vẫn cố bình tĩnh trước mặt mọi người.

Đấu thủ Yuto lo lắng chạy tới và đưa tay ra để giúp Nagisa đứng lên.  
_"Bị bầm rồi. Bạn nên đến phòng y tế ngay..."_  
Đột nhiên Tomoya đưa tay ra cản, khiến cậu ta bất ngờ.  
_"Okazaki-san?"_  
Không chỉ riêng Nagisa mà phản ứng của Tomoya khiến chị em sinh đôi và Tomoyo ngạc nhiên.

Câu ta do dự một hồi rồi quàng tay Nagisa qua vai mình rồi bước chậm dần.

_"Chúng ta lên phòng y tế nào."_

_"V-Vâng."_

Hai người từ từ di chuyển tới hướng phòng y tế ở khuôn viên trường. Mọi người vẫn nhìn theo. Lúc này, Misaka Mikoto mới thở phào nhưng vẫn cảm thấy hơi bất an. Cảm thấy có gì đó vẫn theo đuổi. Mình lại suy nghĩ gì thê này.

Lúc này, phía đằng sau mình, hai chị em Fujibayashi đang tâm sự với nhau.

"Biết thế nào cũng vậy mà."  
"Onee-chan...Em xin lỗi..."

Kyou nhìn Ryou với ánh mắt rưng rưng.

"...về mọi chuyện."  
Như suy tính được điều gì, Kyou định phản kháng lại cảm xúc bên trong người.  
"Không đâu mà.

Nhưng rốt cuộc, cô cũng phải hàng. Đôi mắt bỗng đỏ hoe, tiếng thút thít... nước mắt hai hàng. Thấy vậy, Kyou kìm nén lau nước mắt. Không chỉ riêng chị, ngay cả em Ryou cũng khóc theo. Cả hai chị em ôm nhau khóc.

Nước mắt cứ lăn tròn xuống má không ngừng.

"Xin lỗi... Xin lỗi..." Cô em khóc như cảm thấy hối hận về việc gì.  
Những nỗi lực để giành được trái tim của Tomoya coi như thất bại. Hôm nay chị em họ đã chứng kiến điều đó.

Đứng gần đấy, Mikoto cảm thấy cảm xúc rối bời. Khồng biết vui hay buồn đây. Cô nhìn lên tấm bảng với tỉ số của trận đấu.

**"6-5"**

Nữ hội trưởng tương lai... Câu lạc bộ Kịch quay trở lại... Hai trái tim đang đau đáu vì tình yêu... Mikoto cũng cảm nhận được nỗi đau của Kyou và Ryou lúc này. Một cảm giác thân quen.

Trước tình cảnh bất đắc dĩ này, Tomoyo nhìn lên bầu trời bao la. Một bầu trời đầy biến động và đổi mới...

.

Vài ngày sau, Nhà trường công bố kết quả của cuộc bầu cử Hội trưởng hội học sinh mới. Sakagami Tomoyo thắng với số phiếu vô cùng áp đảo. Mọi người trong CLB Kịch vô cùng phấn khởi và đến chúc mừng cô vì chiến thắng vẻ vang này. Một mũi tên trúng 2 đích: Tái lập lại CLB Kịch và bảo vệ hàng cây saukura.


	8. Câu chuyện quá khứ

**CÂU CHUYỆN QUÁ KHỨ**

Từ khi lên chức hội trưởng, những ngày đầu tiên của Sakagami Tomoyo vô cùng bận rộn. Những chính sách phù hợp được đưa ra và Hội học sinh cũng có những thay đổi. Bên cạnh đó cô cũng không quên việc bảo vệ hàng cây sakura mà cô từng nhắc tới. Trong lúc đó, CLB Kịch của Nagisa cũng bận rộn không kém khi Lễ hội trường đang gần kề.

Ngày qua ngày họ luyện tập cùng các bạn CLB Hợp xướng còn mấy ngày trước khi Lễ hội bắt đầu. Đây chính là quãng thời gian sẽ thử thách họ. CLB Kịch đã tái lập, còn những gì khác sẽ cản trở con đường đi của họ?

.

Ánh nắng mặt trời sắp thành hoàng hôn, mờ mờ chiếu lên hàng cây trên con đường dốc, trông rất huyền ảo. Gió thoang thoảng vi vu, những chiếc lá hồng hào kêu xào xạt.

Cổng trưởng mở rộng cho các học sinh ra về. Trong đó có Mikoto với Nagisa. Họ cùng nhau bước đi về nhà, tâm sự với nhau.

_"Bạn thấy ngôi trường này thế nào?"_

_"Chà, xem nào... "_ Mikoto suy nghĩ về câu hỏi ấy. Tuy ở đây được một thời gian nhưng với Mikoto, cô cảm thấy có gì đó thiếu thiếu trong trái tim mình. Khơi gợi lại hay lãng quên, đó là lựa chọn của riêng cô. Nét buồn xen lấn niềm vui."... thực sự tớ vui lắm... thành phố này khác hẳn so với tớ nghĩ và... có bạn là cậu. Tớ muốn gì hơn nữa."  
Mikoto nghiêng đầu rồi mỉm cười rất duyên với cô bạn rồi nói tiếp.

_"Nhưng vấn đề là..."_

_"?"_  
Mikoto dừng bước rồi hai tay lung lay Nagisa nhẹ nhàng.

_"Nước đến chân mới nhảy. Sắp tới lễ hội trường mà bây giờ mới tập vở kịch!"_

_"Mình muốn CLB được chính thức công nhận thì mình mới dám tập nghiêm túc."_ Nagisa nói mà không hề tỏ ra bối rối chút nào

Mikoto cụp đầu thất vòng trề. Ơn trời, sao cậu có thể bình tĩnh đến vậy. Tiếng thở dài.  
_"Không cần biết vở kịch ấy phức tay hay dễ. Đừng trẻ con đến thế chứ. Mọi người, đặc biệt là tên Tomoya, lo lắng cho cậu đấy." _Mikoto nói một cách quả quyết và đặt tay lên vai Nagisa. Những lời mình nói như đang đánh vào tâm lý. _"Cậu là một người thực sự đặc biệt. Mọi người và ngay cả CLB Hợp xướng muốn giúp để cậu có thể thực hiện ước mơ bấy lâu nay."_  
_"Nhưng mà ..."  
"Chuyện cảm ơn với xin lỗi, cái đấy để lúc khác. Bọn tớ hết lòng vì cậu... không cảm giác tội lỗi gì cả... chỉ có giúp nhau vào lúc này."_

Nghe xong, Nagisa hơi ngượng ngừng. Cô cảm thấy mình đang là gánh nặng cho mọi người vì ra sức giúp mình.

Khó khăn lắm mới thốt ra được câu...

_"Arigatou..."_  
Tuy không phải vậy, Mikoto vẫn cảm thấy ấm lòng khi nghe câu cảm ơn ngọt ngào ấy.

Biết ngay là cậu sẽ nói thế. Cậu chả thay đổi mấy từ khi chúng ta gặp nhau.  
Với tâm trạng vui vẻ, hai người lại tiếp tục rảo bước xuống đồi.

Sắp tới cuối con đường thì hai người nghe thấy những tiếng chân vội vã và dồn đập. Quay lại thì thấy Tomoya, Youhei và Touma chạy thực mạng và người đuổi theo họ là Kyou đang nổi cơn tam bành. Chạy đến nỗi tóc tím dài kia bay ra sau như tấm vải phập phừng trong cơn gió.

_"Đứng lại ngay cho tôi!"_ Kyou vừa hét vừa cầm cuốn sách để chuẩn bị ném đằng trước. Nó được ném đi và tất nhiên không trúng ai cả, thật khó trúng mục tiêu di động như thế.

_"Hộc... Hộc... Hộc... y như hồi ở Thành phố học viện. Toàn vướng vào mấy rắc rối như thế này không..."_

_"HA HA HA HA HA! Kyou... cần phải cố gắng nhiều mới ném trúng bọn tôi nhé... ha!" _Sunohara cười nhạo rồi giật mình khi một cuốn bìa cứng sượt qua._ "Chưa trúng nhá!"_  
_"Đừng có mà dại mà chọc tức thêm bả chứ. Cả lũ bị bắt thì mày đi đầu tiên."_

_"Đứng lại hỏi tội mau!" _Trong cơn giận dữ, đôi mắt lóe sáng của Kyou trông thật đáng sợ. "Đừng để tôi ném phí thế!"

1 cuốn sách nữa trượt, phi thẳng tới Mikoto. Cô gái electromaster giơ tay lên đỡ khiến nó bị bốc cháy bởi dòng điện cao thế trong người.

Mikoto nhếch miệng nhìn theo. Tên ngốc kia lại vướng vào chuyện gì rồi. Theo cảm tính, chắc không phải là chuyện tốt lành gì đâu. Nhưng đù sao...

_"Ehm, p-phiền cậu tí... nếu chẳng may bắt được thì n-nhẹ tay với a-anh ấy nhé?""_

_"CÒN LÂU! Đang thay quần náo mà cả 3 người kia đều vào cùng lúc... Đồ biến thái!" _Mặt Kyou đỏ gấc vì xấu hổ.

Ngay lập tức Mikoto thay đổi sắc mặt khi nghe tới "thấy và "thay quần áo", đứng lặng một lúc rồi cười thầm.

_"V-Vậy à... tớ cho phép cậu toàn q-quyền xử lí."_

Điều làm Touma lo sợ đã tới, toàn thân nổi da gà. Mặc dù trước đây, cậu từng gặp những tình huống nguy hiểm coi như thành quen nhưng cứ liên quan tới sự giận dữ của phụ nữ thì còn phải dè chừng.  
_"Tại sao... Tại sao lại đẩy anh vào tình thế này chứ? " _Touma vô cùng hoảng hốt rồi quay ngoắt ra sau. "Thế tại sao bà không chọn chỗ khác..."  
Kyou nghiến răng, lớn giọng.  
_"Tôi không cần biết. Chịu tội đi!"_

_"Fukou DA~!"_

_"Onee-chan! Chị bình tĩnh lại đi!"_ Một giọng yếu ớt từ đằng sau. Đó là Ryou và cô bé cũng chạy theo để ngăn chị mình làm trò dại dột.  
Khi đi qua chỗ Mikoto, người em gái quay lại xin lỗi vì hành động của Kyou và tiếp tục đuổi theo.  
_"Đợi em với!"_

Hai người bạn thân đứng đờ ra. Mặc dù đã chạy rất xa rồi, vẫn có thể nghe tiếng la của họ.

_"Nagisa... từ trước tới nay bọn họ luôn náo loạn như vậy sao?  
"Ừm, trước khi quen với Okazaki-san, mình cũng thấy cái cảnh tượng Kyou và 2 người họ đuổi nhau. Trông vui lắm."_  
Đôi mắt mèo nhìn Nagisa với vẻ ngạc nhiên.  
_"Nghiêm túc đấy chứ."_

.

Khi về tới nhà, chỉ có mỗi Touma với Tomoya ở trong cửa hàng. Có vẻ 2 người kịp lánh nạn vào đây còn Youhei trở thành mục tiêu mới của Kyou. Mikoto nhìn trái nhìn phải rồi lại nhìn ra cửa. Cuối cùng cô lắc đầu một cách khó hiểu.

"Ừm, Sunohara-san vẫn chưa quay lại?" Nagisa vô tình cướp lời Mikoto.

_"Ờm, nói thế nào nhỉ... Mong nó chạy nhanh hết mức có thể." _Tomoya trả lời với một chút do dự.

Tựa lưng vào tủ đựng bánh mỳ, Mikoto vừa hào hứng vừa chìa tay đangphóng điện sẵn.

"Nói đi, v-vừa nãy là sao thế."  
_"Thực ra là do thằng Sunohara khởi nguồn."_

_"Là sao?" _Cả Mikoto lẫn Nagisa nghiêng đầu tò mò._  
"Thì nó mở cửa rồi bước vào." _Touma đáp lại, suy nghĩ để lựa lời để vô tình không làm Mikoto nổi giận. "Bọn anh đi sau thì đã thấy Sunohara đứng như trời trống còn Kyou với Ryou bên trong, đang ... ờm, ấy ý..._"_  
Vừa nói dứt xong, bỗng xuất hiện ám khí dày đặc xung quanh. Khỏi cần suy đoán "ờm, ấy ý" nghĩa là gì.  
_"Biri Biri?"_

Ngay lúc này, đầu Mikoto như muốn bốc khói. Cô liên tục chỉ tay vào mặt Touma một cách bối rói.

_"Ba-baka! ... như cái l-lúc vào nhà tắm kí túc xá mà k-không hỏi ai trong đó... k-không lẽ a-anh thích n-ngắm... ư ư ư."_

Mọi người, trừ Touma vừa như bị đóng băng, đừng tại chỗ, há hốc mồm. Akio, người vừa mới ra đứng ở quầy tiên, cũng nghe thấy, điếu thuốc trong tay rơi xuống sàn.

_"Mikoto-chan?" _Nagisa cũng bối rối không kém gì. Cô bé nhìn cả hai người.

Như thể từng đấy chưa đủ, Tomoya khoanh tay và nói thêm.  
_"Tình yêu đúng là rắc rối nhỉ, Kamijou."_

_"Thế đấy... đ-đồ tồi ... Mmmmm."_

Nói xong, Mikoto lùi dần về phía cửa, tay sau lưng rồi chạy vào nhà mình. Touma thả lỏng người rồi thở dài. Chắc mình tởn đến già luôn. Những lúc mình và cô ấy muốn nói chuyện mà cứ nổi giận thế này.

Akio vươn vai rồi gặm miếng bánh. Nhau một lúc và nuốt, ông nói.  
_"Để ta nói với cháu... con bé thực sự thích cháu... có điều không biết lựa lời cho hợp."_

Câu nói của Akio làm cho Touma phải gãi tóc bối rối. Nhưng cậu ta cũng không ngốc đến nỗi không nhận ra lúc Mikoto bối rối khi cố gắng tiếp chuyện với mình. Đôi má ủng đỏ, mặt như gấc, cúi xuống tránh ánh mắt, câu nói ấp ứng, có chút e dè...

Nghĩ đến đây, Touma chỉ có đường cười hê hê một cách bất đắc dĩ.

_"Giới trẻ ngày nay..."_ Akio lẩm bẩm trong miệng.  
...

Bầu trời tối, mặt trăng lấp lóe qua những tầng mây. Thoang thoảng thấy được những ngôi sao trên kia. Tiếng ve nổi lên như thể báo hiệu một mùa hè sôi nổ sắp đến.

Mikoto đang ngồi trên mái nhà và quan sát khu phố từ trên này. Nhưng cô vẫn không quen được cái buổi chiều hôm nay. Mình đã lớn tiếng với Touma mặc dù đó không phải lỗi anh ấy. Thế là sao nhỉ? Mình cứ cảm giác mình mắc lỗi với Touma. Nhưng nói một câu như thế trước mặt mọi người, cả Nagisa cũng ở đó.

Càng nghĩ thì Mikoto càng khó xử. Cô ôm mặt, lắc đầu lia lịa, như muốn giũ bỏ cảm giác này. Ngồi co lại và tiếp tục suy nghĩ thấu đáo. Đã 18 tuổi rồi còn gì, quen với Touma 4 năm mà vẫn như người dưng. Nghĩ nhiều về anh ấy... nói mình thích anh ta mà cũng khó vậy sao?

Bực tức, Mikoto đập mạnh xuống, hiện 2 vết lõm trên tấm lợp mái. BzzT ... BzzT ... tiếng rì rì của tia điện xoẹt qua. Cuối cùng mệt mỏi, Mikoto nằm ngửa xuống và nhìn bầu trời.

~XOẸT~

Chuyện cũ bỗng ùa về tâm trí. Những bóng dáng quen thuộc, vừa đáng yêu vừa đang ghét. Chuyện muốn quên mà cứ tràn lên đỉnh trí nhớ như muốn nhắc nhở.

_"Chết tiệt ... Sao đúng lúc thế này?"_  
Mikoto quẹt giọt lệ và lôi điện thoại ra, tìm trong danh bạ. Cô muốn tìm... muốn trò chuyện...

**"LAST ORDER"**

Last Order, một trong những clone của Misaka Mikoto và là administrator của Sisters Network với 20 nghìn Sisters . Hiện giờ Last Order và Misaka WORST là 2 bản clone duy nhất sống sót hoặc ít nhất Mikoto nghĩ như vậy.

Tiếng nhạc chờ vui tai phát ra từ bên trong. Một lúc sau, ai đó nhận và nói vào.

_"Moshi moshi~"_ Một giọng khàn khàn với vẻ khó chịu, như ai đó vừa phá đám mình.

Giọng nói quen thuộc và ít muốn trả lời nhất với Mikoto. Trả lời hay gác máy... Người mình như hồi hộp.  
"Etou, Accelerator ... phải không nhỉ? Ehm..."

_"Thì ra là cô ..."_ Kẻ tự xưng là Accelerator trả lời lạnh lùng. "Nhớ người ta mà rảnh rỗi gọi tới thế?"

_"Đồ khùng!" _Mikoto gắt lên, bóp chặt điện thoại "Đ-đừng tưởng ông anh là #1 mà trả lời vớ vẩn như thế."  
_"Haizz, biết rồi, biết rồi... tiểu thư nhà giàu ... gặp con nhóc nhà mi chứ gì."_

Mikoto như muốn hét vào điện thoại, tính giảng đạo thì...  
_"Accelerator, anh nên biết cách cư xử khi nói chuyện với Onee-sama chứ. MISAKA-MISAKA khéo léo nhắc nhở để tránh người ấy mất hình ảnh trong mắt người ta."_  
Hừm. Định trêu một lúc Railgun thì lại bị phá đám.

Mikoto bật cười sảng khoái khi nghe thấy giọng Last Order bên kia đầu dây. Có lẽ đây là một trong những thứ giúp Mikoto giải tỏa.

_"Thôi được..."_ Accelerator vô cùng khó chịu và nói vào điện thoại. _"Thích thì chiều. Đưa máy cho Last Order..."_

_"Thế là đủ rồi... chỉ cần nghe giọng nó là tôi cũng đủ vui rồi. Lúc khác gọi điện."_  
_"Ngốc à. Bộ tôi giống kẻ trông coi trẻ con mà cô gọi tới chỉ để nghe giọng con bé?"_

Cậu thanh niên tóc trắng bực bội rồi bật loa ngoài cho 2 chị em nói.

_"Onee-sama! Anh ý vừa bắt cóc em tới Hawaii, ở đây đẹp lắm. MISAKA-MISAKA ngụy biện và muốn thử phản ứng của chị mình."_

_"IM! Ra đằng kia chơi với mụ WORST"_

Mikoto chỉnh loa to lên thì nhận ra tiếng sóng dạt vào bờ, kèm theo là tiếng cốc leng keng với giọng tiếng Anh bản địa ở đâu đó. Nếu công nghệ hiện đại hơn, có khi còn ngửi thấy được các mùi vị bên kia chứ đừng đùa.  
_"Cuộc bắt cóc lãng mạn, hì hì hì."_

_"Đ-Đừng có hiểu lầm, con bé t-thích thì tôi chiều t-theo nó."_ Accelerator ấp úng trước câu nói của Mikoto.  
_"Anh đừng chối chứ, không phải anh quyết định đưa em với WORST đi? MISAKA-MISAKA bày tỏ vui vẻ khi được đi chơi cùng anh." _Last Order hiếu động hét từ xa.

Hì Hì Hì Hì. Mikoto cười thầm.

"_Không phải như vậy."_ Acccelerator trợn mắt lên, giọng bối rối.  
Trước khi kịp nói thêm gì, Mikoto tắt máy và anh chàng esper mạnh nhất AC chỉ còn nước nhìn vào màn hình điện thoại.

_"Arghhh!"_ Cậu ta gầm lên rồi nhìn ra chỗ Last Order với Misaka WORST, bản clone độc lập với Sister Network.  
_"Khôi hài thật" _Accelerator nhún vai rồi đứng dậy phủi cát khỏi quần đùi hoa.

_"Quý ngài phụ huynh, xuống biển chơi nào... yeah!" _Misaka WORST chạy và vung vẩy nước xung quanh.

.

Những lúc buồn buồn thì Mikoto thường gọi điện cho Last Order và tiện thể chọc phá Accelerator. Một thú cực kì độc đáo. Có thể coi đó là phương pháp hiệu quả để tâm trạng vui hẳn lên.

Nói chuyện xong, Mikoto vẫn ngồi trên mái nhà và ngắm bầu trời sáng rực bởi ánh trăng. Cô suy nghĩ rất nhiều. Tại sao Last Order lại có thể trò chuyện bình thường với Accelerator như vậy. Vô tư, hồn nhiên, nhí nhảnh... Ngay cả sau bao nhiêu chuyện tồi ấy... Không... ~Mikoto bỗng rụt rè, cố chuyển hướng suy nghĩ sang vấn đề khác~ Con bé khác xa với mình, mặc dù mình với cô nhóc đều chung ADN. Tinh thần chủ động, chắc chắn là vậy. Còn mình thì cứ ấp ứng mỗi lần muốn nói chuyện với Touma. Đến bao giờ mình mới can đảm lên.

Mikoto ụp đầu vào đầu gối. Cô như muốn hét trong lòng mình nhưng lại không được. Đút tay vào túi có gì đó cưng cứng, cô lôi nói ra. Trông giống như một cái điều khiển đen xì để dùng với TV... Chính xác là chiếc điều khiển của Shokuhou Misaki. ~Có gì đó nhói lên trong trái tim~ Một trong những thứ còn sót lại của Mental Out, đứa bạn siêu năng lực gia level 5 hạng 5. Sự ra đi của cô gái ấy gây ra một cú sốc khác cho Misaka Mikoto và những người xung quanh. Nó như một người trong gia đình, trong bối cảnh tình hình Thành phố học viện phức tạp.

~Giọt nước mắt hiện trên khóe mắt, hơi cay cay~  
Mikoto nghĩ đi nghĩ lại... Tại sao lúc nào cũng đem theo nó trong khi nó hoàn toàn vô dụng trong tay. Chỉ có người ấy sử dụng được. Dùng để điều khiển người khác, thay thế các mảnh kí ức... Mình là electromaster, có thể điều khiển các vật dụng trên cơ chế dòng điện to nhỏ đều được... Phải chăng...

**CẠCH~ **Tiếng gì phát ra bên cạnh nhà Furukawa. Bị dứt khỏi những dòng suy nghĩ, Mikoto nhìn sang... Akio đang bắc thang lên mái nhà và ông cùng Tomoya trèo lên. Mikoto thắc mắc về sự hiện diện của hai người rồi nhìn lại bộ pajama trên người mình. Có khi thay quần áo rồi bay sang được đấy.

.

Như thường lệ, Akio châm một điếu thuốc, ngậm một lúc rồi nhả một vòng khói ra. Ngồi trên này được một lát nhưng Tomoya vẫn chưa biết ông chú định nói chuyện gì quan trọng đến nỗi phải lên mái nhà. Nhìn ông ấy ngồi trông rất huyền bí. Thỉnh thoảng họ nghe thấy tiếng gì đó xẹt qua phía trên đầu họ.

_"Mà thôi, dẹp cái ghế bô sang một bên."  
"Đã nói là không liên quan gì mà."  
"Đừng cướp lời!"_ Akio nói với giọng khó chịu. _"Giờ bắt đầu cuộc nói chuyện với mã "ghế bô".  
"Chịu thua ông rồi đấy."_

Akio nhìn cậu ta với ánh mắt hoài nghi và tiếp tục cuộc trò chuyện.  
_"Tuy ta không cần biết mi đang tìm kiếm điều gì. Nhưng ta không muốn mi vô tình phát hiện thứ không nên biết."_

_"Thứ không nên biết?" _Tomoya bắt đầu chú ý, như thể sắp bắt đầu đi tới một thông tin mình nên biết._  
"Có muốn biết không?"  
"Nếu chú không muốn nói thì thôi."_  
Biết rằng phải nói ra chuyện này, ông chú ngồi khoanh tay lại và quyết định.

_"Ta sẽ nói. Ta không muốn mi tưởng tượng chỗ cất tạp chí khiêu đâm đâu."_  
Tomoya ngơ ngác đáp lại.

_"Tưởng tượng mấy thứ đó làm chi chứ?"_

Ngay lúc này, sắc mặt của ông bố Nagisa thay đổi.

_"Nghe đây. Những thứ để trong nhà kho là quá khứ của ta và Sanae. Ví dụ như tranh ảnh, nhật kí. Là những kỉ niệm lúc bọn ta theo đuổi giấc mơ của bản thân."  
"Chú không muốn chúng bị tìm thấy?"_

_"Đúng vậy." _Akio gật đầu rồi quay ra đằng sau nhìn. "_Cháu đã sẵn sàng nghe toàn bộ cậu chuyện về Nagisa chưa, Mikoto?"_

"Hể...Là sao ạ?" Vừa cố trả lời, cô gái siêu năng lực gia level 5 kia cố trèo lên do hụt chân.

Trong khi đang nói chuyện, Mikoto cố gắng dùng năng lực của mình để bay sang mái nhà Furukawa. Nhưng vì một sự cố kĩ thuật, cô không thể đáp đúng chỗ và liên tục trượt từ mái nhà này sang mái nhà khác. Đến khi hạ cánh đúng nơi thì lại trượt chân và phải ôm máng nước.

Mikoto trèo lên rồi ổn định chỗ ngồi. Cô "phù" một phát như thể cô vừa vận động xong.

_"Sao bà không trèo lên bình thường mà cứ phải bay như Spiderman thế." _Tomoya ngồi rung đùi và thắc mắc về hành động phức tạp của Mikoto.

_"Urusai... Không phải việc của ông. Tôi còn mất thời gian để thay quần áo rồi bay sang đây."_  
_"Thay quần áo làm gì?"  
"Chả lẽ bay sang đây cùng pajama à?"_

_"Ơ hay, thay sang đồng phục trường, hahahaha!"_

Mikoto và Tomoya như thể đang trêu nhau. Ông chú ho một tiếng để bắt đầu.  
_"Cháu nên chuẩn bị tinh thần đi ... hoặc chính xác hơn là nên bình tĩnh trước đi."_

Akio muốn đảm bảo bạn của con gái mình sẵn sàng với những gì ông sắp nói.

_"Cháu cũng biết một phần từ Okazaki-san rồi." _Cô bé cũng bình tĩnh nhưng vẫn lo lắng mình sẽ nghe điều không được hay ho._  
"Đó mới chỉ là tảng băng trôi, còn phần tảng băng chìm thì tên này còn chưa biết."_ Akio phì hơi qua mũi rồi hạ đầu xuống, nói với giọng trầm tĩnh.

Câu chuyện bắt đầu...

_"Thế vậy... Chuyện cũng xảy ra vào mùa đông, cái năm mà cháu tạm biệt Nagisa và chuyển về AC, tức là 14 năm trước đây. Hồi đấy, Nagisa ốm một trận , ốm đến gần chết. Con bé đã từng trải qua những giây phút với tử thần._

Lời nói của ông chú tuy chậm rãi nhưng cũng đủ để lao thẳng vào tâm trí, khiến Mikoto như bị choáng trong đầu một lúc. Cô sững sờ, không biết phải nghĩ gì về tình trạng sức khỏe vốn không được tốt của Nagisa. Không lẽ nó tệ đến thế... Nagisa lúc này đầy sức sống như bao cô gái bình thường. Hay mình nghĩ quá... Chỉ là trong quá khứ mà...

Tomoya cũng bàng hoàng không kém. Akio quay sang hỏi.  
_"Ổn không? Nếu không cần thì có lẽ cháu nên quên đi cuộc nói chuyện này và về nhà."  
"Không sao, cháu cũng đã sẵn sàng biết sự thật rồi." _Mikoto nuốt nước bọt nặng nề. Cô nén chặt môi, đến thời điểm này không thể rút lui. Chuyện về bạn mình, chả lẽ mình lại từ chối nghe sao?

_"Sắc mặt bà không được ổn lắm, hay là ..."  
"Tôi bảo là ổn mà!" _Mikoto nắm chặt tay, quát vào mặt Tomoya làm cho cậu ta giật mình. Cô nhìn Akio._ "Chú cứ kể tiếp đi!"_

Một khoảng im lặng trước khi cậu chuyện tiếp tục...

_"Đành vậy ... hồi đấy Sanae là giáo viên trung học và ta cũng kiếm được việc làm tốt nên cả hai luôn bận rộn tối ngày."  
"Khi đấy bọn ta đã phạm sai lầm vô cùng lớn. Từ khi đạt những gì mình muốn, bọn ta chỉ biết nghĩ cho riêng mình."  
"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?"_

Akio nhìn Mikoto với ánh mắt hối tiếc và thở dài.  
_"Vì thế cả hai đều có rất ít thời gian ở bên Nagisa. Một hôm Nagisa bị sốt."_

~FLASHBACK~

_"Hôm đó tuyết rơi nặng hạt. Nhà trẻ lại đóng cửa, cũng không nhờ ai trông giúp con bé được."_

Nagisa 5 tuổi nằm trên chiếc futon, thở yếu ớt. Người cha với mẹ ngồi xung quanh lo lắng. Ở ngoài kia, tuyết rơi trắng xóa bao phủ cả thị trấn. Xung quanh khu nhà cũng bị bao phủ không kém gì. Akio đứng dậy gọi điện rồi sau một hồi đầu lắc đầu.

Dẫu thế, Akio và Sanae vẫn mặc quần áo ấm để đi đến nơi làm việc của mình. Họi nhìn con gái mình âu yếm.

_"Cả ta lẫn Sanae khi ấy đều rất bận nên không thể nghỉ làm được. Thấy con bé đỡ sốt nên ta tự nhủ cố xong việc thật nhanh rồi về."_

Akio thở dài và nhắm mắ, cảm giác như chuyện đó mới xảy ra ngày hôm qua, như một cơn ác mộng.

_"Một sai lầm lớn... Chỉ có hai tiếng đồng hồ thôi."  
_Akio tức tối chạy, tuyệt vẫn rơi nặng hạt, lạnh giá. Cầm ô để tránh bị lạnh, Akio dừng lại trước ngôi nhà mình ở thì vô cùng hoảng hốt... Nagisa... đang nằm trên đất tuyết không động dậy gì cả.

_"Khi chú về thì đã thấy Nagisa nằm trước cửa. Nagisa lại chạy ra ngoài chờ chúng ta. Ta nghĩ đó là sự trừng phạt của Ông Trời. Nên Ông ấy mới muốn đem Nagisa đi mãi mãi."_

Không nghĩ ngợi gì, ông bố ném ngay chiếc ô sang một bên rồi chạy ra đỡ Nagisa dậy. Ông hoàn toàn sốc, ôm chặt con gái mình vào ngực. Cố gắng không nghĩ tới viễn cảnh tồi tệ nhất.

_"Ta biết nhiều người có thể vừa lo cho công việc vừa lo nuôi nấng con cái. Nhưng bọn ta không thuộc số đó."_

Cuối cùng Nagisa được đưa vào trong nhà, trong ngôi nhà ấm cúng ấy. Họ đã gọi bác sĩ tới để khám cho cô bé. Có những lúc Akio và Sanae khóc nức nở. Họ lo sợ sẽ mất đi cô con gái yêu dấu của mình sẽ... Tại sao chuyện này có thể xảy ra... Akio cầm tay con gái với hi vọng con bé sẽ qua khỏi. Đó là những gì ông muốn vào lúc này.

_"Khi Nagisa mở mắt, bọn ta đã cùng nhau thề. Cả hai sẽ luôn ở bên con bé. Sau đó cả gia đình chuyển nhà. Ta mở tiệm bánh chỉ vì Sanae rất tự tin vào khả năng làm bánh mì của mình. Nhưng bánh mì cô ấy làm ... "_

_"Thế là ta lại bắt đầu từ con số không. Những ngày đi phải đi vay vốn làm ăn đó, quả thực rất khổ. Nhưng cũng vui không kém."_

_..._

Tiếng sụt suỵt... Mikoto hít mũi vào rồi tránh mặt Tomoya. Cô dụi mắt.  
"Baka. Tôi không khóc đâu nhé."

Dẫu sao cô đã biết hết và không còn gì để che giấu. Như thế cũng giúp mình hiểu được phần nào Nagisa trước và giờ.

Nhưng Tomoya không để ý chuyện đó. Cậu ngồi với ánh mắt hướng xuống như suy nghĩ điều gì đó. Rồi cậu lại nhìn lên, hỏi.

_"Vì thế nên cô chú không muốn Nagisa biết?"_  
_"Hai cháu nhìn xuống kho kìa." _Akio chỉ xuống khu vườn. _"Toàn bộ kỉ niệm của bọn ta nằm trong đấy. Lúc đầu ta tính tiêu hủy hết nhưng sợ Sanae không chấp nhận nên cứ để nguyên trong kho."_  
_"Để Nagisa biết chẳng phải hay hơn sao? Nếu chú chịu giải thích rõ ràng, cháu nghĩ cô sẽ đủ mạnh mẽ để chấp nhận." _Mikoto nhìn chằm chằm, mắt vẫn hơi đỏ._  
"Cũng có thể, nhưng ngược lại, con bé sẽ sốc và trụ không nổi."_

_"Vậy bọn cháu phải làm thế nào?"_  
_"Cứ để thời gian trôi đi và trả lời chúng ta. Khi đấy nói với con bé cũng không muộn. Sự thật lúc nào cũng tàn nhẫn."_

Akio ngồi dậy vươn vai lên rồi nhắm thẳng chỗ chiếc thang gỗ. Trước khi xuống hẳn, ông nhắn lại.

_"Hai đứa đều là bạn thân của Nagisa, hãy luôn nhớ điều đấy. Hay làm những điều tốt nhất cho con bé."_

.

Chỉ còn lại Tomoya và Mikoto ngồi thất thần trên mái nhà. Tuy đã biết hết rồi nhưng để thích ứng thì cũng phải mất một lúc. Cảm giác vừa nãy như một thứ gì mong manh vỡ toang trong người.

_"Thật tình... không hiểu mình đi đâu thì cần có người giúp đỡ. Như thể thị trấn này ẩn chứa bất hạnh..."_

_"Trời, đừng có khóc nữa." _Tomoya quay sang đập tay với Mikoto. _"Dù sao... Chào mừng tới thế giới của tôi._

Mikoto nhìn cậu ta với ánh mắt hình viên đạn, định giơ nắm đấm.

_"May mà tôi đang vui đấy nhé! Mà... mà quá khứ của ông, liệu có thể ..."_ Cô lập tức dứt tay trở lại, thắc mắc nhìn Tomoya.

_"Hả?" _Cậu ta nghiêng đầu bối rối sau khi bị cô bạn đe dọa._ " Mẹ mất vì tai nạn, ông già vì thế mà ngày đêm nát rượu và coi tôi như người ngoài."_ Cậu ta lắc tay phải lên, cười ruồi. _"Tay bị thương nên không thể tham gia đội bóng rổ. Tôi còn không biết còn kẻ nào thảm hại hơn nữa không."_  
_"Thảm hại hay không thì chưa biết nhưng Nagisa cho ông sống chung dưới mái nhà nên chắc không phải. Người quan trọng với cậu ấy thế kia."_

Rốt cuộc, một phần vì chán, một phần vì muộn rồi, Mikoto quyết định chấm dứt cuộc trò chuyện này.  
_"Thế người quan trọng với bà là ai?"_ Tomoya hỏi thách thức.  
Mikoto đang trên đà nhảy xuống bỗng khựng lại. Người quan trọng? Một câu hỏi len lỏi vào trái tim cô gái trẻ tuổi hay bối rối chuyện tình cảm...

_"He he... Etou..."_ Bí quá rồi, không biết trả lời thế nào.  
Cô nhìn lại thằng bạn ngồi đấy với bộ mặt như muốn cười đểu. Không nói không rằng, Mikoto nhảy xuống và tiếp đất an toàn. Cô vẫn kịp nói.

_"TOUMA!"_ Từ dưới cô nói vọng lên, giọng có vẻ tức giận. _"Tại ông khiến tôi nói thế đấy! Đừng có bép xếp với ai đó!"_  
Tomoya ló ra khỏi mép mái, cười tủm. Có mà dám. Ăn chưởng ngay không kịp hối. Nhưng khi lùi lại khỏi mép nhà vànhìn lại xung quanh, cậu nhận ra sự cố.

"Misaka-san... Giúp tôi xuống được không? Lão già ấy rút thang mất rồi!"

.

Quay trở lại phòng mình, Mikoto ngồi ngay trên ghế trong. Đồng phục vẫn chưa kịp thay, cô ngồi suy nghĩ về những gì mình nghe thấy. Kể cả câu trả lời ấy. Nhưng trước khi kịp tự giải đáp thì cảnh cửa mở ra và Kuroko ngó vào.

_"Em vào được chứ."  
"Ừm."_

Ngay lập tức, Kuroko nhảy lên giường và nhìn Mikoto.

_"Onee-sama đang nghĩ gì vậy, mặt chị có vẻ khác hẳn mọi khi đấy."  
"Mấy chuyện linh tinh thôi ... Kuroko, em nghĩ sao nếu hồi đấy chị quyết định ở lại Hikarizaka và không tới Thành phố Học viện."_

_"Nếu vậy, em làm sao yêu được Onee-sama như bây giờ ..."_  
Mikoto ôm trán trước phản ứng dữ dội của Kuroko và búng 1 phát vào trán con bé.

_"Con ngốc này, giả sử thôi... chứ... chị có làm thật đâu."_

_"Cái gì khiến chị nghĩ như vậy?" Kuroko như cảm nhận điều khác thường trong Mikoto hôm nay. Chị ý như một người khác vậy._

Ngay lúc này, hai chị em đang nói chuyện thân mật.

_"Sẽ thế nào nếu trước đây chị và Nagisa sống cùng nhau và 14 năm kia chưa từng xảy ra. Giả sử chị không tới AC thì AC cũng bớt rắc rối so với lúc này."_

_"Hôm nay chị toàn chơi mấy đòn triết lý sâu sắc ghê." Kuroko mỉm cười rồi tựa cằm lên. "Chắc chắn chị sẽ không gặp được bọn em và không có nhiều bạn như bây giờ. Chị sẽ không có được những đứa em như #10032 và #20001. Chị sẽ bỏ lỡ nhiều thú vui ở AC như cách đây 4 năm, mà em không nghĩ mấy cái rắc rối kia đều là do chị đâu." _Như được cơ hội, Kuroko tuần ra hết những gì mình đang nghĩ trong đầu._  
"Em nói thật đấy chứ?" Mikoto ngạc nhiên về suy nghĩ của Kuroko. Như thể con bé định nịnh mình để lấy le. Nhưng không phải như vậy... Con bé không phải như thế._

_"Chính chị đã động viên và dẫn dắt bọn em. Nếu không có chị thì Furukawa-san còn lâu mới có được bạn bè như chúng mình."_  
Hình như mình suy nghĩ thái quá thì phải. Lúc nào cũng khiến người khác phải lo lắng.

Nhưng mình không muốn trải nghiệm lại cảm giác đau khổ kia lần nữa. Không lẽ không có cách nào khác nữa...

Misaki... 10032... 19090... Tại sao...

Một lúc sau, Mikoto xoa đầu Kuroko và nhìn nó. Cô đổi chủ đề cho bớt nặng lòng.

_"Em nghĩ sao nếu ngày mai 2 chị em vào thành phố chơi một chuyến?"_

Mắt Kuroko sáng lên như thể đứa trẻ 5 tuổi được mẹ tặng quà.  
_"Onee-sama, chị nói thật chứ?"_

Mikoto vừa gật đầu xong thì cô bé Teleporter tự dịch chuyển vào lòng và ôm chặt người Onee-sama. Mặt Mikoto bỗng tối sầm, kèm theo tiếng cười đáng sợ và đến lúc này Kuroko nhận ra mình vừa phạm sai lầm.

Chuyện tiếp theo sau đó thì ắt ai cũng biết rồi.

.

.

.

Ngày Lễ hội trường càng đến gần và không khí trong trường nhộn nhịp hẳn lên. Các gian hàng đầu mọc lên và cổng chào đón Ngày hội được thiết kế đẹp mắt lên, Sakagami Tomoyo và Hội học sinh cũng bận rộn không kém trong công tác chuẩn bị để Lễ hội thành công tốt đẹp. Các lớp khác luyện tập vô cùng hăng hái để tham gia các tiết mục vào ngày hôm đó.

_Đây là thế giới đã lụi tàn._

_Một thế giới không còn ai khác ngoài tôi.  
Trong căn phòng chỉ có một cái bàn nhỏ cùng một chiếc ghế._

_Ngoài cửa sổ là một cánh đồng bao la hiu quạnh ..._

Kyou ngồi trong phòng CLB và đọc qua kịch bản của Nagisa.

_"Cũng không tệ đấy chứ nhỉ."_

_"Vâng. Mình thấy nó tuyệt lắm."_ Nagisa sung sướng khi có người nhận xét về vở kịch mình sắp diễn. _"Nhưng mà mình không nhớ nổi tựa đề của nó mặc dù mình có cảm giác đã xem vở này hồi nhỏ."_  
_"Nagisa, cậu không cần nghĩ nhiều. Chỉ cần nhớ nội dung của nó thôi. Khi khi diễn xong, bọn tớ sẽ kiếm lại nhé."_ Tomoya nói khéo với cô bé.

_"Hình như nó chưa kết thúc thì phải, chắc không sao nếu chúng mình tự nghĩ ra tựa đề cho kêu."  
"Cô gái trong thế giới ảo tưởng ... các cậu nghĩ sao?"_

Mọi người trong phòng nhìn Touma đang tựa vào tường.  
_"Hả?"  
"Tôi sẽ đập tan cái đống ảo tưởng này khỏi ngươi!"_ Touma nói với giọng hùng hồn, ôm tay phải đúng kiểu của mình.  
Ngay lập tức, Kyou cầm cuốn sách dày vung vẩy lia lịa trước mặt khiến cậu toát mồ hôi. Một hành động dứt khoát đến không ngờ

_"Không tùy biến vở kịch này, rõ chưa? Nhưng dù sao cái tên này cũng nghe hay đấy."  
"Đừng có suy xét linh tinh." Bị dí cuốn sách trước mặt nhưng vẫn bình tĩnh._

_Khí khí khí. Tiếng cười khúc khích ở bên ngoài. Cô gái tóc đen ngắn đeo kính với chiếc nơ trắng đen đeo trên đầu, mặt mũi cũng xinh xắn. Kimawara Yui, lớp trưởng 3B và cũng là bạn của Mikoto và Nagisa. Thấy mặt tếu táo của Touma, cô đưa tay trước miệng rồi từ từ di chuyển khỏi tầm nhìn.  
"Mà Misaka-san của ông đi đâu, không qua đây coi Nagisa tập kịch?" Ngồi trên ghế, Tomoya dựa lưng vào tường, nhìn cậu ta bằng một mắt.  
"Chắc lại ngồi trong thư viện rồi." _  
Touma nhún vai. Youhei đứng gần cửa sổ thì thầm với cậu ấy  
_"Ông cũng hay gặp rắc rối với nhỏ à."  
"Giờ mới biết à."_

CLB Nhạc xướng cũng đang ở đây và giúp Nagisa tập luyện với vở kịch. Nishine Rie bật một đĩa CD trong số đĩa đang nằm la liệt trên bàn để tạo bầu không khí phù hợp. Những nốt nhạc vang lên nhẹ nhàng nhưng chứa đựng sự cô đơn, u buồn.

_"Đây là bản Ma' Me`re L'Oye của Ravel. Các bạn nghe thử xem."_  
Các thành viên nhắm mắt lại và tập trung nghe. Một lát sau, Nagisa đưa ra nhận xét.

_"Hơi hơi buồn thì phải?"  
"Những âm hưởng buồn bã nặng nề sẽ hợp cho vở kịch này. Vì thế em mới đưa cho chị nghe đấy." _Rie đi xung quanh căn phòng say sưa giải thích lựa chọn của mình. _"Chị nên đặt mình vào vị trí cô gái dó."  
"Đặt mình vào vị trí của cô gái đó ..."  
"Không giống như khi ở trường hay ở nhà, đây là sự cô độc tột cùng khi biết mình là người duy nhất trên thế gian này. Cảm giác ấy thật tệ phải không." Rie_

_"Giờ mình sẽ tập cả kịch lẫn hát nữa. Mọi người xem và cảm nhận nhé"_

Nagisa ra giữa căn phòng và bắt đầu tập luyện. Mọi người quan sát cô bé và nghĩ lại về những chuyện trước đây. Một cô bé nhút nhát yếu đuối với ý chí tái lập CLB Kịch. Những con người khác nhau hoàn toàn. Vậy mà ... Căn phòng không người đến ngày xưa. Giờ lại là nơi tụ tập của biết bao người. Mọi người đều giành thời gian cùng nhau giúp đỡ Nagisa và cùng nhau chia sẻ niêm vui của mình.

Tomoya ngồi lên bàn, cảm thấy tự hào về những gì Nagisa và các bạn đạt được.  
_"Cậu thật sự tuyệt lắm đấy, Nagisa."_

.

.

.

Misaka Mikoto ngồi trong phong thư viện và thưởng thức caffe. Ruiko lượn lờ xung quanh và tìm kiếm cuốn sách hay để đọc.

_"Miyazawa-san, ngày nào em cũng ở đây sao." Mikoto ngẩn đầu lên hỏi.  
"Những lúc thế thì em toàn vào đây nấu ăn và làm thức uống, hoặc không thì ngồi chơi vởn vơ."_  
Yukine tắt bếp lửa và đặt món cơm rang lên bàn.

_"Vừa là thư viện vừa là căng-tin thu nhỏ."_ Mikoto làm ngụm caffe rồi chìa thìa._ "Saten-san, làm một miếng đi."_  
_"Em đang hơi bận rộn một tí." Ruiko vừa tìm thấy môt_ cuốn sách bìa hồng ra trông rất bắt mắt.

Mikoto nhìn xung quanh thư viện và thở dài. Uiharu đang ở CLB Tin học còn Kuroko lại đi giúp Tomoyo mấy việc lặt vặt, có mỗi mình và Saten trong thư viện này cũng hơi chán dù có cả Miyazawa ở đây. Triệu hồi linh thú Yui-chan! Mà ... đùa thôi, giờ cậu ấy xuất hiện mới gọi là kỳ tích.

_"Nãy giờ chị thắc mắc, ngoài chị và Saten ra thì còn ai hay qua đây không? Chị thấy chỗ này còn vắng hơn so với thư viện Kotomi-chan hay ngồi."_  
_"Okazaki-san, Furukawa-san và Sunohara-san, họ hay tới đây đấy."_

_Một dấu hỏi to tướng. Hình như mình vào thư viện khác giờ so với 3 người kia thì phải._

_"Chắc không phải vì trình nấu ăn của em nhỉ?"_  
Trong khi hai người họ đang nói chuyện, Saten mải nhìn cuốn sách vừa thấy xong.  
_"Cuốn sách phép thuật!"_ Đôi mắt cô bé sáng lên như vớ được món đồ yêu thích của mình.

_"Saten-san, chị không nghĩ đó là mấy cái "huyền thoại thành phố" mà em hằng ngày tìm kiếm."  
"Những bùa chú đấy chị ơi." Ruiko vẫn không thôi đi, chỉ trỏ lên bìa sách._

Yukine nhận ra ngay đó chính là cái cuốn mà cô hay dùng mỗi khi bộ ba kia tới.

_"Cuốn sách bùa chú của tớ đấy."_  
Bìa sách màu hồng với hình ảnh cô gái tóc vàng trên đấy.  
_"Bùa chú? Thời đại này mà ..."_ Ruiko nhìn qua bùa may mắn của mình, bối rối. _"Không có gì, hehehe."_  
_"Nếu thích, cậu thử đọc xem sao. Nhiều loại bùa hay lắm."  
"Arigatou."_ Saten niềm nở mở cuốn sách.

Mikoto nghĩ thầm. Nếu áp dụng thành công, Imagine Breaker của Touma sẽ hóa giải ngay tắp lự. Chuyện tưởng như đùa.

Haaaa... Cô thả lỏng người ra cho đỡ mệt mỏi và nhìn đồng hồ. Sắp 3 giờ chiều... Những ngày này ít lên lớp học vì lễ hội trường sắp đến nên giáo viên nhẹ tay hơn trong việc dạy học.

Tiếng ngáp... Tiếng đẩy ghế nhẹ nhàng... Cửa mở ra rồi đóng vào. Mikoto quyết định xem CLB Kịch của Nagisa tập tành thế nào. Căn phòng tư liệu chỉ có 2 người ngồi bên trong. Saten sây mê giở từng trang, tìm kiếm một loại bùa chú có thể khiến mình thích thú.

_"Nè, Yukine."_ Cô lật lại quyển và hướng trang về phía bạn. Trang sách hiện đôi tay tạo hình trái tim.

_"À, hình như hôm trước tớ chỉ cái này cho Sunohara-san."  
"Thế nó có tác dụng gì thế?"_ Ruiko nhìn Yukine tò mò, như thể muốn biết cậu tóc vàng kia xài nó với mục đích gì.

_"Đầu tiên nhé." _Yukine thực hiện các động tác mà cô đã chỉ Youhei thứ 6 tuần trước. _"Dùng ngón cái và ngón trỏ tạo hình trái tim. Sau đó đọc "Yêu, được yêu, đá, bị đá" ba lần."_

_"Đơn giản vậy?"_  
_"Chưa hết đâu, để bùa có tác dụng thì phải chạy 1 lần quanh trường và cô gái nào đầu tiên tiếp chuyện thì cô gái đó có tình ý với người ấy."_

_"Rồi sao, có tác dụng không?"  
"Etou..." Yukine cười bối rối. "Không được tốt cho lắm. Sunohara-san chạy tới 5 vòng và không ai tiếp chuyện hết."_

Nói tới đây, Saten bỗng im như hến, nhớ lại điều gì. Hình như hôm đấy mình giúp Uiharu vác máy tính vào phòng tin học. Khi đi qua sân trường thì thấy Sunohara đang chạy điên cuồng, không biết trời đất gì. Mình gọi lại thì anh ta không nghe thấy gì mà vẫn chạy tiếp.

_"Thế nếu cô gái đấy gọi nhưng người đó không để ý hoặc nghe thấy thì sao?"_  
_"Ai biết, trước đây có ai dùng thử đâu."_ Yukine soi lại bìa sách rồi cất vào chỗ cũ.

Chuyện gì thế này, sao tim mình đập thình thịch thế chứ. Ruiko thầm nghĩ. Mình đã gọi anh ta nhưng anh ta không để ý. Thế là sao nhỉ... Không lẽ ... Mà không, chưa ai kiểm chứng nó có tác dụng như thế nào chứ. Bùa chú và tình cảm, làm sao đi cùng nhau được... nhưng mình còn bùa may mắn... thật là... Haizzz, chả lẽ mình thích anh ấy? Không, không và không, sao mình có thể chứ. Chắc mình lại nghĩ vớ vẩn rồi.

Bao nhiêu chuyện phức tạp cứ hiện diện trong đầu của một cô thiếu nữ xinh xắn này. Yukine thấy vậy bắt chuyện.  
_"Có chuyện gì sao, Ruiko-san?"_  
_"Không có gì, chỉ là nghĩ linh tinh thôi."_ Saten ngồi khoanh tay và nhìn liên tục lên mặt bàn với bản mặt nghiêm túc.

**CỘP CỘP CỘP.** Cửa lại mở ra nhưng không phải Misaka Mikoto trở lại. Một cô bé tóc đen ngó vào, nói khẽ.  
_"Ừm, Miko-chan không ở đây sao"_  
_"Ơ, chị không cần nói nhỏ đâu. Cứ vô tư...Hể"_  
Ruiko há miệng nhỏ khi Yui thản nhiên cậy ra bảng hiệu ghi "Vui lòng không nói to trong thư viện".  
"Vậy chị để nó ở đây nhé. Dù sao không cần nói nhỏ." Yui nhe răng cười vui vẻ rồi đưa 2 ngón ra kí hiệu V trước mắt một cách nhí nhảnh.

Ruiko chỉ còn đường híp mắt lại vì độ quậy của chị senpai lớp 3-B.

Còn về vụ bùa chú của Miyazawa Yukine, quả thật có tác dụng. Nhưng chỉ có bộ ba Nagisa-Youhei-Tomoya biết tới thôi.

...

Hai tuần trước đây, một chuyện khó tưởng tượng nổi liên quan tới "phép thuật" của Yukine xảy ra. \

Mikoto đi ngoài hành lang đến lớp. Xung quanh toàn dán những tờ rơi của các CLB khác và Hội học sinh. Cô không quan tâm tới mà mải mê nghĩ ngợi về câu nói của Fujibayashi Ryou.

_"Một anh chàng điển trai với một con mèo mun sẽ xuất hiện trong một căn phòng."_

Thế là sao nhỉ? Từ trước nay Ryou có bao giờ tiên đoán đúng tương lai đâu. Vậy mà mình nghĩ nhiều về là sao... Cậu ấy còn luống cuống làm rơi bộ bài nữa chứ.

"Ơ?"  
Thoáng qua cửa sổ, Mikoto trông thấy 1 người với kiểu đầu tóc nhím lổm chổm vừa bước vào nhà kho dụng cụ. Thần thái hơi vụng về.

_"Tên ngốc kia làm trò quái gì thế?"_

Sự tò mò làm cho cô phải chạy xuống tầng để xem có việc gì mà Kamijou Touma này phải chui vào đây.  
_"T-Touma-kun?"  
Cô chợt nhận ra... Ít khi mình gọi anh ấy thế nhỉ. Cảm giác hai người như người dưng hay sao ý..._

**BỘP!**** LENG KENG KENG!** Trong lúc mơ màng, cộng thêm trong này hơi tối, Mikoto đụng vào thanh sắt khiến cả chùm rơi vung vãi ra. Giật mình, cô chao đảo tìm thăng bằng rồi lại đụng vào cái gì đó nữa.  
"Hey! Cẩn thận nào... Mikoto?"  
"Hứ? Anh làm gì ở đây?"

Đứng trước mặt mình là Touma và đang cầm là bé mèo Inu. Ngó ra đằng sau lại là Kyou trong đồng phục thể thao với Tomoya.

Có vẻ sự hiện diện của từng người trong này đều có lý do riêng. Nhưng hẳn tới 4 người...

"Ơ, Mikoto-chan cũng định giúp à." Kyou nói một cách hăng hái. Cô nàng hai tay cầm mấy dụng cụ thể thao linh tinh.

Touma nhìn Mikoto rồi lại nhìn hai người kia. Cậu đưa con mèo cho Mikoto.

"Ờm, anh đang giúp họ thì nó lại chạy vào đây. Chả hiểu sao lại tới đây nữa." Cậu giải thích và cười bất đặc dĩ.

Đưa nắm đấm trước mặt mình, Mikoto nhìn Touma một cách khó chịu. Còn Touma lại cố nghĩ ra nguyên do gây ra chuyện đó. Cậu ta đành giữ lại con mèo.

"T-Thế đấy." Mikoto thả lỏng ra vì cảm thấy không đáng để giận anh ta trong tình huống này. Chỉ là con mèo đen ấy thất lạc vào đây và anh ta đang giúp bạn.

"Ơ, tưởng..."  
"Geez. Giờ anh lại muốn gì nữa thế." Mikoto nhìn lại cậu ta. "Em không giận là may rồi đấy!"

_"Giời... Lạy hai người đừng làm ồn." Tomoya bối rối và nhìn xung quanh như tìm kiếm gì rồi quay lại hỏi Kyou "Thế này đủ chưa ta hay quay lại lấy nữa?"_

Tomoya vừa nói dứt xong thì có giọng nói ở ngoài.

_"Thật là vô trách nhiệm, Ai lại để cánh cửa mở thế?"_

**CẠCH!**

Thôi xong ... Ai đó đã đóng cánh cửa đẩy vào và giờ 4 người họ đang mắc kẹt trong kho dụng cụ. Theo bản tính, Kyou lao ra lung lay cửa trong vô vọng.

_"Mở không được. Ai đó khóa bên ngoài rôi."_

Ngay lúc đấy Tomoya và Mikoto đồng thanh kêu lên.

_"Chết tiệt! Biết ngay chuyện này xảy ra mà."_

_"Nani? Đáng nghi lắm."_ Kyou nhìn họ với ánh mắt suy xét.

_"Thực ra em cậu vừa bói cho tớ. Có chút liên quan tới tình huống này." Mikoto gãi bối rối rồi chỉ về phía Tomoya. "Đến lượt ông đấy, rắc rối của ông là gì!"_

_"Có gì đâu, chẳng qua... Yukine bày cho tôi một loại bùa."_  
Nghe xong, Kyou không biết cười hay khóc đây. Em mình và Miyazawa Yukine có tay trong vụ này mà không hề hay biết. Touma huýt sáo và vỗ nhẹ sau lưng cô.

"Bình tĩnh... Tôi cũng gặp nhiều tình huống kì khôi."  
Lập tức Kyou nổi đùng đùng, chỉ trỏ vào mặt Touma. Mặt cô đỏ toét.  
"Thế ông đã bao giờ mắc kẹt với 3 người khác trong 1 căn phòng không lối thoát... mồ, đã thế mình còn ăn mặc thế này!"  
Điều đó cũng khiến Mikoto bối rối, vần tay ra sau. Cô lạc quan nghĩ... Chắc không sao đâu, sẽ có người mở cho mình thôi. Chỉ cần làm ồn và đập vào cửa là được.

_"Hay... Bùa chú khiến người dùng bị nhốt vào phòng dụng cụ thể dục cùng với một cô gái. Nhưng không ngờ bị nhốt cùng 1 đứa"_

_Rõ ràng khuôn mặt của Tomoya trông rất bựa vào những lúc này. Hai cô kia chỉ muốn dần cho chừa. Và đúng là như vậy._

_"Ô-Ông... rõ ràng ông lợi dụng bùa của Yukine để làm trò xằng bậy?" Kyou cầm cổ áo Tomoya lắc lư, ánh mắt giận dữ kia đang nhìn vào mình khiến cậu ta hơi hoảng._

_"Khoan." _Mikoto đưa tay lên cửa và cười lạnh lùng. _"Hình như đây là khóa bình thường, tớ không mở được."_

_"Không được, giờ chờ người khác tới mở thì chờ đến bao giờ." Kyou thả Tomoya ra.  
"Ai bảo phải chờ." _Mikoto huýt sáo rồi hướng tay đang xẹt điện về phía cửa. _"Touma, anh nên cầm tay em để chạy cho nhanh."_  
_"Điên... tài sản cửa nhà trường đó ... đừng có mà dại..."Touma như cảm thấy đang tham gia một vụ phạm pháp gì đó mà thực hiện xong, chỉ muốn chuốn lẹ để tránh bị bắt quả tang_

_"Không sao, sẽ có người sửa lại mà."_

Không cho Touma nói hết thì Mikoto đã tập trung công lực vào tay. Chỉ trong một lúc mà...

...

Giọng nói khó chịu của ai đó đang đập vào tai Mikoto.

_"Biri-Biri ... Biri-Biri ... Ngủ rồi à."_

_"Hơ?"_ Mikoto chợt mở mắt ra thì đúng lúc Youhei đang nhìn cô. Cảm giác mình không nên đứng đó thì phải.

_"Hình như cậu thích ăn đòn thì phải."_  
Nói xong, Youhei ăn trọn cái tát vào người, dấu tay in hẳn lên má.

_"HỰ! Người ta nói đùa mà cậu tát mạnh thế?"_ Youhei trợn mắt lên với tâm trạng hoảng sợ.

_"Ahahaha, ai bảo anh bắt chước Kamijou-san chứ."_ Ruiko lên đây từ lúc nào đó và bật cười trước tình huống khôi hài.  
_"Anh đâu có biết là bị tát?"_

Youhei như thể vừa tổn thương tinh thần. Mặc dù trước đây toàn bị đánh nhừ tử khi gây sự với Tomoya hay ăn cuốn tứ điển vào người.

Sau khi rời khỏi phòng tư liệu, Mikoto quyết định lên tầng để xem CLB Kịch luyện tập. Trong khi Nagisa và mọi người đang xem lại kịch bản và trang thiết bị, cô ngủ gục trên ghế đến bây giờ.

_"May cho cậu là tôi chưa tung cước nhé!"_ Mikoto lườm lại. Youhei mếu máo ôm mặt.

_"Không phải là cứ mỗi lần anh gọi như thế là em lại phóng điện à. Có bao giờ tung cước đâu?"  
"Urusai!"_  
Touma lùi lại đề phòng trước phản ứng ấy của Mikoto. Nagisa đứng ngay cửa ra vào và gọi.

_"Bạn đi xuống Hội trường cùng bọn mình không?"  
"Tớ ngồi đây tí."_Mikoto duỗi người ra mệt mỏi sau khi ngủ giấc trên ghế.

_"Đồ ngốc ... Anh làm gì thế?" _Cô lẩm bẩm khi thấy Touma nhìn mình.

...

Ngồi một mình trong phòng, Mikoto vừa đọc manga vừa thắc mắc về giác mơ vừa nãy.  
_"Sao mình mơ lại chuyện 2 tuần trước nhỉ?"_

Liều thật. May mà không gây ra sự chú ý không đáng có và lúc đó Kuroko đang đứng đấy. Trước khi tìm thấy cánh cửa dựa phòng và tẩu thoát thành công, mình còn phải nghe 1 bài thuyết giảng dài lê thê của Kuroko. Nhưng sao lại trùng hợp đến thế được... Bị nhốt cùng Touma, đã vậy còn được cầm tay anh ấy nữa ... 

_"Ưm... chỉ là cầm tay thôi... Bao nhiêu lần rồi hai người đã từng cầm tay nhau, thế tại sao lại xấu hổ chứ?"_

Hình như chuyện đó làm Mikoto suy nghĩ nhiều, đôi khi dằn vặt vì sao không mạnh dạn lên nữa.  
Nếu như Yukine mà không bày bùa cho ông Tomoya, không chừng chỉ có mình và anh ấy mắc kẹt trong đấy. Chuyện gì có thể ... KHÔNG!

Mikoto như phát điên khi nghĩ tới. Đầu óc mình toàn nghĩ linh tinh. Nhưng còn một chuyện khác nữa. Dù không còn cuồng loạn như trước đây nhưng nghĩ tới việc Touma mắc kẹt cùng Onee-sama của mình, Kuroko chắc sẽ ghimcả đống cây kim vào người anh ta. Thật là đáng sợ.

Mikoto cầm cuốn manga lao xuống mặt bàn rồi nhét lại vào cặp. Tinh thần hơi bối rối.

"Hì hì hì, cần tư vấn chuyện gì không."  
Mikoto nhìn về phía cửa thì thấy Yui đang tựa vào cửa. Không biết nhỏ đã đứng ở đó lâu chưa nhưng để nó nhìn thấy mình đang gặp vấn đề thì ắt con bé sẽ gặn hỏi mình cho bằng được.  
Không nói không rằng, Yui kê ghê sát bàn và vớ 1 chiếc gương gần đó và đưa cho Mikoto xem.

"Chàng không để ý phải hông?"  
"Vớ vẩn. T-tớ... tớ đâu"  
Yui mỉm cười rồi chỉ vào gương, phán.

"Má đỏ nè, ánh mắt này, hành động bất thường nhé, ... Tuy là siêu năng lực gia level 5 nhưng cảm xúc sao trốn được rada của tớ chứ, hì."  
Thấy bị nắm thóp, Mikoto càng tỏ ra cứng đầu và quay đầu bên kia phồng má lên.

"Thật là... biết rồi thì sao... lại định bắt nạt tớ à?"  
"Đâu. Bạn bè giúp nhau. Khi nào chuyện thành công thì cậu giúp lại tớ nhé."  
"Ảo tưởng ghê." Mikoto chặt nhẹ vào đầu Yui.

Nhìn xuyên thấu mình. Sao nhỏ này giống Saten ghê vậy. Mikoto thở dài và thắc mắc có nên xin được tư vấn không.

...

Đôi bạn quen thuộc, Ruiko và Kazari, của chúng ta đang ngồi dưới khán đài, xem từng tiết mục diễn thử._  
"Ít người vậy?"_  
_"Mai mới là showtime thật sự mà." Kazari quay đầu _xung quanh. _"Lẽ ra bọn mình không được ở đây cơ."_  
_"Ừm, nhờ Sakagami-san xin hộ mà chúng mình có thể xem trước ..."_

Ruiko cầm gói bỏng ngô, nhai ngon lành.  
_"Không phải rạp chiếu phim đâu. Để giành cho ngày mai đi."_  
_"Đợi tí, tớ xử nốt." Cô bạn_ bình thản trước sự luống cuống của Kazari, ngó nghiêng. _"Không biết Misaka-san đâu rồi ta?"_

_"Chị Furukawa-san ở đâu thì ắt ở đó có Misaka-san. Chắc đằng sau cánh gà thì phải." Kazari _ngồi rung đùi và chỉnh lại vòng hoa trên đầu.  
Bao nhiêu năm rồi nhưng Uiharu Kazari vẫn chưa có ý định bỏ nó ra, dường như nó trở thành vật bất ly thân với cô bé. Trông cô dễ thương khi đeo nó.

.

Trong khi đó, sau cánh gà ...

Mikoto vén màn lên và nhìn ra ngoài hội trường. Tuy không đông nhưng vẫn có người đến xem. Ngay mai mới thực sự bắt đầu.

_"Tim mình đập mạnh quá." _Nagisa nói với vẻ mặt lo lắng.  
_"Thư giãn, bình tĩnh lại. Cứ tưởng tượng khán giả không phải là người."  
"Vậy nên nghĩ họ là gì?"_

_"Nếu không là người, thì người ngoài hành tinh chăng?"_

Mọi người góp ý cho Nagisa để cô bé bớt căng thẳng. Nhưng có vẻ phản tác dụng.  
_"Kotomi-chan, hình như lạc đề mất rồi."_ Mặt Mikoto dài ra.  
_"Họ đến xâm chiến Trái Đất, nên sẽ chẳng để ý Nagisa-chan làm gì."_

Nagisa phản ứng lại một cách ngây thơ trước câu nói đùa của Youhei.

"Mình không muốn họ không chú ý tới mình! Mình muốn họ xem biểu diễn."

Youhei lại tiếp tục.

"Nếu vậy, vở kịch của Nagisa-chan sẽ quyết định xem Trái Đất có bị xâm lăng không? Nếu cậu chinh phục được họ, Trái Đất sẽ thoát nạn."  
_"Sao nghe giống như trong Starcraft vậy, kiểu như Jim Raynor phải biểu diễn văn nghệ để lũ Zerg cảm thấy thỏa mãn và bỏ đi."_  
_"Hai ông tướng kia... " _Tomoya tựa đầu vào tường.  
_Khốn khổ thay khi mà Nagisa vẫn kịp tưởng tượng quang cảnh kia._

~IMAGINATION TIME~

Đứng trên cánh đồng xanh xanh, rộng bát ngát, Nagisa mặc bộ quần áo diễn kịch và đang hướng về phía thành phố. Cánh đồng có rất nhiều bé lợn con lon ton, trông rất dễ thương.

Đang yên đang lành thì có một thứ tiếng kì lạ xuất hiện, theo sao là một tốp UFO bay lơ lửng trên thành phố. Họ sẽ làm gì tiếp theo?  
Đột nhiên 1 tia sáng rực rỡ lao thẳng xuống lòng thành phố khiến mặt đát xung quanh bị rung động cực mạnh.

Nỗ lực cứu Trái Đất của Nagisa thất bại và sóng xung kích kia đang càn quét mọi thứ trên đường đi. Thật là kinh hoàng.

"Vậy càng khiến mình áp lực hơn!"

_Đúng lúc đấy Hội _trưởng Sakagami ngó vào.

_"Trật tự nào ... mà tiếp theo là CLB Kịch của chị đấy, Furukawa-san. Mọi người sẵn sàng chưa?"_  
_"V-vâng, sẵn sàng."_ Nagisa giật mình và lại căng thẳng trở lại.  
_"Tốt, cố gắng lên nhé." _Tiếp xong nghị lực cho cô bé, Tomoyo mỉm cười.  
Bỗng dưng, Kuroko đứng sát vào rồi nhìn Mikoto âu yếm.  
_"O-Onee-sama... Chị nghĩ sao nếu hai chúng mình thực hiện một vở kịch tràn đầy sức sống của tuổi trẻ..."  
"Đi thôi, Shirai-san. Còn bao nhiêu việc kia kìa."_ Ngay lúc đấy Tomoyo kéo tay cô gái tét 2 bím.  
_"K-không chờ được s-sao? Để t-tớ ôm chị ấy m-một tí?!" _  
Ngay sau đấy là 1 tràng cười sảng khoái. Có vẻ Nagisa đã bình tĩnh được phần nào.  
_"Mặc dù mình hết lo lắng nhưng nghĩ tới việc các bạn vì mình mà cố gắng hết sức, mình lại ..."_

_"Không phải chỉ vì cậu đâu."_  
_"Nói đúng hơn, bọn mình có mặt ở đây để có thể làm nên những kỉ niệm đáng nhớ."_

_"Lễ hội trường là do biết bao người góp công sức, nên đừng tự đặt hết gánh nặng lên vai mình."_  
Tomoya khích lệ với giọng trấn an.

_"Nagisa, giờ thì tớ hiểu ra rồi... tớ muốn cậu thực hiện ước mơ của chính mình và tự hào về điều đó. Cho nên bọn tớ muốn thấy cậu mạnh mẽ lên. Hãy ra đó và thể hiện hết khả năng của mình đi."_  
Lời nói khuyến khích của Mikoto làm cho Nagisa tự tin hơn, vui mừng vì những lời khuyên nhủ.  
_"Vâng có lẽ bạn nói đúng."_

Tiếng loa kêu rè rè 1 lúc rồi có người nói vào.

_~CLB Kịch. Chuẩn bị xong chưa, xin hay bắt đầu~_

Nhận thấy Nagisa chưa hết lo lắng, Kyou nói thêm.

_"Có trò này mình xem được trên TV. Đứng thành vòng tròn, đặt tay chồng lên nhau rồi hô "tiến lên!"._  
_"Em cũng thấy một lần. Trông tuyệt lắm."  
"Mình cũng muốn thử."_  
_"Được rồi mọi người, đặt tay lên nào." _Tomoya đưa tay ra giữa một cách quyết chí.  
_"Trò này hồi tớ còn chơi bóng đá làm chán chê luôn đấy." _Cậu tóc vàng cười khúc khích.

Mọi người đặt tay lên nhau và hô. Mikoto do dự 1 chút rồi cũng làm theo với sự phấn khích. Cái này cũng mới đấy.  
_"CLB KỊCH TIẾN LÊN!"  
"Ra sân khấu nào, Nagisa."  
"Vâng."_  
Trong khi Nagisa ra khỏi cánh gà để thực hiện vở kịch, những người còn lại đi lên phòng điều khiển để quan sát diễn biến.  
_"Mong tên ngốc kia không sờ mó gì ở trên tầng."  
"Đừng hỏi, số anh ấy đôi khi xui đấy." __Mikoto ngó lên trên, cố nhìn qua cửa sổ._

Nagisa bước ra bục và nhìn xuống khán đài. Phòng hội trường cực kì rộng lơn và vào ngày mai, khi Lễ Hội trường bắt đầu, nơi đây sẽ chật kín người. Những người tuy xa lạ nhưng họ sẽ thấy được vở kịch của Nagisa. Nghĩ lại cảnh người đông như biển ở dưới, cô bé không hề nhụt chi. Trái ngược lại, cô bé càng quyết tâm hơn. Mình đã chờ đợi cái ngày này lâu lắm rồi và nhờ Mikoto và các bạn khác, mình đã có thể đứng trên này. Cố gắng lên nào.

_~Đây là thế giới đã lụi tàn~_

.

.

.

Tối hôm đấy, Nagisa với Tomoya trở về nhà với tâm trạng vui vẻ. Họ đã sẵn sàng với buối diễn kịch ngày mai.

_"Mừng các con về."_

_"Mừng con đã về, con gái yêu của ta ... Còn mi thì đừng hòng nhé."  
"Biết rồi."_ Tomoya gắt lên trước phản ứng của chú Akio.  
_"Buổi diễn thử thế nào, Nagisa?"  
"Thì ... như thế nào nhỉ?" _  
Cô bé tóc hạt dẻ quay lại nhìn người bạn với khuôn mặt thắc mắc.  
_"Giống hệt những gì chúng ta tập."_ Cậu ta trả lời thẳng thắn.  
_"Thật tốt quá phải không?"  
"Thế mới đúng là con gái ta chứ. Từ mai các lò luyện thần tượng sẽ săn tìm con đấy."_  
_"Chú tính "nổ" banh nhà à?!"_

_"Cứ đồng ý như vậy đi, cái thằng khờ này."_

_"Okazaki-san chưa nịnh bợ ai bao giờ." Nagisa trả lời chắc chắn với bố mình.  
"Phải, ta biết. Bởi vậy con mới tin nó phải không?"_ Ông bố để tay lên vai anh chàng và nói với giọng vui vẻ.

Ba mẹ Nagisa vô cùng phấn khởi khi mà con gái mình sắp đạt được ước mơ. Mọi người nói chuyện với nhau rôn rả, chờ đón ngày mai.

...

Công viên Sayama, một công viên có tiếng của thị trấn Hikarizaka. Ngay giữa công viên là ao vô cùng rộng và sạch sẽ với một dài phun. Cây cối mọc xung quanh và nhiều loại hoa được trồng kĩ càng. Ngoài ra ở đây còn có ghế đá cho mọi người nghỉ ngơi.

Đó cũng là nơi mà Mikoto hay dạo chơi những lúc rảnh vào buổi tối và ngày nghỉ. Một nơi tuyệt vời. Cây xanh ở đây làm thoáng đi phần nào không khí ngột ngạt của thành phố.  
Sau khi ăn tối xong ở nhà, cô ra đây để thư giãn tâm hồn trước ngày mai. Ngày trọng đại của cô bạn Nagisa.

Mặt ao phẳng lặng yên tĩnh bỗng bị phá vỡ bởi một hòn đá. Một cậu con trai vừa ném nó khiến nó nhảy mấy lần trên mặt nước.

_"Sao vậy."  
"Em cũng không biết nữa. Mặc dù không phải là người tham gia biểu diễn nhưng em vẫn lo cho Nagisa ấy chứ. Cậu ấy đã cố gắng đến lúc này rồi... "_

Đằng sau vỏ bọc cọc cằn, suốt ngày nổi giận lại là một cô bé mong manh với sự nhân hậu. Cảm nhận được sự buồn rầu trên mặt Mikoto. Touma ngồi xuống bên cạnh và vỗ lên đầu cô bé.  
_"Cậu ấy mạnh mẽ lắm. 14 năm kia là gì vào lúc này chứ. M-Mạnh mẽ phi thương như em."_

Má cô gái ấy bỗng bừng dỏ nhưng cô ấy vẫn cố nở một nụ cười tráng lệ trước sự quan tâm của người kia. Thật không hiểu nổi, mỗi lần tên ngốc này ra tay giúp đỡ, quan tâm tới mọi người... lại làm cho người khác bối rối ... Tội anh ấy quá lớn, thật đáng trách...

Mikoto mở miệng tiếp chuyện trong sự im lặng bao trùm lúc này.

_"Đi dạo cùng em trong công viên ... anh thích chứ ... ?"_

_"Ừm ..."  
"A-anh không cần trả lời đâu. K-không phải vì anh, t-thực ra em không muốn dạo m-một mình trong công viên này ..."_

Cảm giác Mikoto thu hẹp con người mình vào 1 góc nào. Mình đang đùa với cái gì chứ. Còn Nagisa nữa. Ngày mai là Lễ hội trường và cậu ấy sẽ được đứng trên sân khấu. Cậu ấy đã vượt qua được nhiều gian khổ còn gì. Nhưng không thể chủ quan khi mà ... nếu cậu ấy biết được... nhỡ không vượt qua được... giấc mơ tan biến... mình sẽ lại thấy chính mình trước đấy. Mình không thể chứng kiến thất bại hai lần thế này. Nhất định mình sẽ không để xảy ra chuyện ấy. Trong tay có một uớc mơ, một hoài bãi to lớn như vậy, nhất định mình sẽ ngăn cản chuyện bất trắc đến với Nagisa!

_"Thôi thì được."_ Touma nhìn lên bầu trời đầy sao. _"Anh cũng biết cái cảm giác lúc này của em cho nên đừng lo."_

_"Arigatou." _  
Một phần nào đó Mikoto đã vui nhưng một phần cũng đang dè chừng. Cô nhìn lên mặt nước lúc này đang tĩnh lặng, thở dài.  
Hai bóng người ngồi trên ghế, hiện rõ trong ánh mặt trăng lung linh của ngày buổi tối đấy. Hai người tựa vào nhau, như thể đang trở thành điểm tựa trong cuộc sống khắc nghiệt này.


	9. Lễ hội trường

**LỄ HỘI TRƯỜNG**

Một trong những ngày đáng mong chờ nhất của trường Hikarizaka !

Tuy bầu trời bị bao phủ bởi mây đen nhưng không hề có hạt mưa nào. Bầu không khí sôi nổi của Lễ hội vẫn còn đó và có lẽ sẽ không tan biến nhanh đến vậy. Rất nhiều tiết mục đang chờ đợi các bạn của Mikoto.

...  
Chuông điện thoại vừa reo lên, Mikoto bật dậy với đôi mắt mèo phấn khích và sáng rực.  
_"Đến lúc rồi!"_

Cửa tủ mở ra và cô gái electromaster lấy chiếc đồng phục mùa hè ra đã được là phẳng tối hôm qua, đồng thời ngắm nhìn bộ màu hồng treo trên móc, áo khoác hồng với chiếc váy hồng và nơ.  
_"Tiếc ghê, nếu ngày Lễ hội mà được mặc nó ..."_  
Mikoto hơi ngượng ngừng khi nhớ lại lúc mặc bộ đó khi ở Gremlin cùng Touma.  
Cuối cùng cô nở một nụ cười tự tin và sau chỉnh chu lại lại tóc tai như thường ngày, cô xuống tầng để chuẩn bị ăn sáng.

_"Hanate! kokoro ni kizanda yume o  
mirai sae okizari ni shite  
genkai nado shiranai imi nai!  
kono chikara ga hikari chirasu  
sono saki ni haruka na omoi oaruitekita kono michi o_

_furikaeru koto shika_  
_dekinai nara..._  
_ima koko de subete o kowaseru_  
_..."  
_Tiếng hát vang ra từ nhà tắm. Có vẻ Mikoto thích hát vào mỗi buổi sáng, dường như nó trở thành thói quen, giúp lấy lại phong độ cho mình.

_"Hồ hồ, con gái. Hôm nay có vẻ vui nhở?"_

Ông bố Tabikage bắt chuyện ngay khi Mikoto vừa ra khỏi phòng. Xì Xì Xì ... Tiếng phích nước để pha chế cà phê từ góc bép.

_"B-bố không biết cảm giác ấy đâu... Itadakimasu!" _Mikoto đổ tí ngũ cốc cao cấp vào bát sữa _. "Được thấy Nagisa trên sân khấu ... Mà mọi người đâu hết cả rồi, bố?"_

Tabikage đặt tờ báo xuống nhìn về cửa._  
"Ờm, mẹ con qua nhà Furukawa. Hai đứa chuyên quậy kia đi cùng nhau. __Mà chuyện kì lạ nhất bố từng thấy là... con bé Tomoyo qua đây và lôi Kuroko đi." _Ông Tabikage gãi dầu một cách bối rối. _"Quả nhiên làm trong Hội học sinh vất vả thật."_

Mikoto cười khểnh, rốt cuộc người bình thường như Tomoyo vẫn có thể xử lí Kuroko, nhất là vào những ngày như thế này. Cũng vì tội hăng hái mà thành ra thế này.

~20 phút trước~

Sakagami Tomoya, Hội trưởng Hội học sinh của trường Hikarizaka, đứng trước nhà gia đình Misaka. Cô tới để nhắc Shirai Kuroko, Phó Hội trưởng, không quên trách nhiệm của mình. Hiếm khi cô tới đây khiến Kuroko ngạc nhiên khi Tomoyo bấm chuông và bước vào nhà.

_"Etou... Sakagami-san, không cần đến tận nhà thế. Để... " _Kuroko biện minh.

_"Cậu quên là hứa giúp mình với công việc Lễ hội à?"  
"Biết rồi, đợi tí ... Hế!"_ cô bé Teleporter tính lên tầng với ý nghĩ trốn tránh trong đầu thì bị Cô Hội trưởng tóm tay và cả 2 cùng ra ngoài.  
_"Từ từ, thả lỏng đi... Tớ tự đi được mà?"_

Tomoyo quay lại nhìn với nụ cười không thể hoàn hảo hơn.  
_"Tay nắm chặt tay, cậu teleport thì tớ cũng đi theo luôn đấy."  
"Geez ..."_ Kuroko rơi vào trạng thái bất mãn và đành để cô bé tóc xám lôi tới trường.  
_"Hai cháu đi vui vẻ nhé." _Tabikage-san đứng ngoài cửa vẫy tay.

...

Khuôn viên trường vô cùng đông đúc lúc Mikoto tới nơi. Biển người chen chúc nhau, từ gian hàng này sang gian hàng khác. Bên trong cũng vậy.

"Chà, đông hơn so với mình tưởng. Tìm họ ở đâu giờ?"

Thoáng thấy Mei trong đám đông, cô chạy theo.

_"Mei-chan, em đến đây từ lúc nào thế?"_  
_"Em mới tới lúc sáng thôi. Em vừa thấy Kamijou-san ở đằng kia đấy, chị ra chỗ anh ý đi?" _  
Mikoto lúng túng trước nụ cười gian xảo của cô bé. Tuy vậy có thể thấy độ dễ thương ngang ngửa với Last Order của cô.

_"C-Con bé này. Tí nữa... còn giờ chị xem mấy thứ đây."  
_Phù. Anh em Sunohara có khác. Nguy hiểm thật... Mà sao mình lại lúng túng chứ.

...

Touma đi xung quanh và thưởng thức không khí lễ hội. Một bầu không khí hòa bình không cảnh chiến đấu và cứu người gặp nạn. Nhưng không thể bỏ qua được cái suy nghĩ này.  
_"Quỷ thần ơi, nhỏ Index mà ở đây thì chắc loạn đấy chứ."_ Cậu ta nghĩ lại và cầm điện thoại lên chụp từng gian hàng thức ăn. _"Gửi trêu nó."_

_"Ehm! Touma!" _Một giọng nói quen thuộc đằng sau, Touma quay lại nhìn.

Cậu ta thấy một thiếu nữ với đồng phục trường, chiếc váy màu xanh trởi với cố tay trắng 2 viền. Chiếc nơ đỏ thắt gần cổ, Mikoto trở nên dễ thương hơn bao giờ hết.

_"Anh nhìn gì?" _Mikoto vừa quay mặt ra hướng khác vừa tìm Nagisa trong đám đông. Điều đó làm cậu ta lúng túng theo.  
_"Ầ không, chỉ là trông em xinh đẹp hơn khi mặc đồng phục này."_

Thật là... chỉ được cái nịnh. Đồng phục trường thì mặc ai chả xinh hơn.

**Trước đấy...**

Píp píp píp ... Tiếng báo vang lên trong 1 công-tai-nơ cũ kĩ .

Cô gái mặc đồ nữ tu trắng vàng liếc nhìn màn hình. Những hình ảnh món ăn bắt mắt ngon miệng hiện ra.

_"Không lẽ anh ta rảnh đến nỗi trêu mình lúc này."_ Sắc mặt cô thay đổi khi nhìn thấy bức hình.

_"Index ... chỉ là thức ăn thôi mà." _Gã tóc đỏ khuyên nhủ cô gái.

_"Thức ăn?"_ Index quay lại nhìn, dậm chân bực tức. _"Ngồi yên trong đây, theo dõi đối tượng và từ tối qua không ăn gì tới bây giờ. Anhđùa tôi đấy à, Stiyl?!"_  
Thôi xong, cô xơ tóc xanh dương đang túc điên và không ai muốn cảm nhận khi bị hàm răng kia cắn.

...

Tại tầng 3, các thành viên CLB Kịch đang tập trung lại. Mọi người ngồi xung quanh bàn thì Nagisa lại tách khỏi nhóm, ngồi với khuôn mặt buồn thiu. Ryou thấy vậy liền hỏi han.

_"Nagisa-chan, có chuyện gì vậy?"_

Nagisa quay lại theo hướng gọi, sắc mặt không được tốt đẹp, có tí bổi rối.  
_"Nagisa chỉ đang lo lắng cho buổi biểu diên thôi. Phải không?"_

_"V-Vâng." _Cô bé trả lời qua loa.

Youhei tò mò thì thầm với Tomoya.  
_"Nagisa-chan có gì không ổn hả mày?"  
"Chỉ là vài chuyện vặt thôi. Cứ bình thường như mọi khi đi."_

Cậu tóc vàng liền bước tới chỗ Nagisa, đưa tay ra định chỉ cho mấy chiêu giúp bớt căng thẳng. Trong khi cậu ta bị chỉ trích bởi Kotomi và Kyou, Tomoya ngồi đấy cũng lo lắng không kém gì.

_"Sao ta không tranh thủ đi một vòng nhỉ? Đến chiều mới diễn mà."_

Trông họ bình thản đến vậy nhưng không phải như vậy. Nagisa đang buồn, làm sao đây. Sắp tới giờ diễn mà tinh thần cô ấy không có dấu hiệu tốt. Tomoya nghĩ thầm trong đầu có nên nói với mọi người không?

...

Không hề biết gì về sự cố sắp tới, Mikoto vẫn sát cánh với Touma ở dưới sân trường. Cô gái tóc hạt dẻ đứng sát vào, hơi e thẹn. Đi qua gian hàng đang bày những chiếc xiên, Touma chỉ vào.

_"Thích không? Anh mua cho..."_

_"Được sao?"  
"Không thành vấn đề." _Anh ta nhìn Mikoto chằm chằm.

Khổ nỗi, nhìn vào Mikoto lúc này thì lại khiến cô gái ấy rơi vào trạng thái bẻn lẻn. Mình lại bối rối mất rồi. Tên ngốc này toàn cư xử không đúng lúc. Nhưng đây là Lễ hội, lẽ ra mình nên vui khi cặp bên anh ấy chứ. Đằng này đầu óc mình không đủ tỉnh táo. Yui ơi là Yui... Nói thì dễ nhưng làm thì càng khó!

_"Cậu chỉ cần thế này... Tiếp cận nhanh... Nói chuyện nhanh... hành động nhanh. Quy tắc 3N là thế, ắt chàng sẽ đổ vì mình." Yui tuyên bố hùng hồn, thử áp dụng cái thứ cô vừa nghĩ ra._  
_"Ừm. T-thật sự không b-biết có hiệu quả không... Muốn nói mà còn nói linh tinh... không đúng lúc không đúng chỗ thì mất mặt à." Mikoto co chân lại trên ghế, nghĩ về các rủi ro. _

_"Haizz." Cô bạn lắc đầu chán nản. Ánh mắt qua cặp kính hồng như muốn thôi miên người đối diện."Tsun vừa thôi... Mai là Lễ Hội, cơ hơi thành công là cao nhất."_

Ngon thì thử đi. Suốt ngày đắm mình vào đống manga rồi cố bày cách trong chuyện ấy. Mà sao lại tsun? Sự cố thì có! Chả lẽ lúc khác không được... nhưng nếu là lúc này thì có khi Yui lại nóiđúng. Có lẽ mình nên...

_"Cũng được ... Dù sao anh cũng biết cách cư xử với cô gái." _Mikoto lẩm bẩm, cầm lấy chiếc xiên cắn một miếng.

Sai bét nhè rồi. Yui ơi, tớ nhát mất rồi. 4 năm mà còn không giải quyết được gì, chứ đừng nói bây giờ. Yui!

~Tại một nơi nào đó gần trung tâm thành phố...

**RENG RENG RENG! CẠCH!**

Một cánh tay nhanh tay đập vào chiếc báo thức. Chiếc chăn vội vàng bay ra khỏi giường.

"À Rế?" Cô bé Yui của chúng ta ngáp dài và nhìn đồng hồ. "Muộn rồi."

Nhận ra nhiệm vụ của mình, Yui nhảy ra ngay và tìm bộ quần áo để tới trường. Nhỏ lỡ mất phần đầu của Lễ hội.

"Xui xẻo quá. Đã tự nhủ là dậy sớm đi với Miko-chan. Thế mà..."  
Mặt mũi hậm hực, đi kèm là mái tóc đen, vốn đã mượt mà thì nay bù xù, càng khiến Yui trông buồn cười hơn. Loạng choạng tìm kính, cô suýt nữa làm vỡ chiếc cốc với đề-can vô cùng dễ thương.

"YUI! MUỘN RỒI CON ƠI!"

Tiếng mẹ cô bé từ dưới tầng gọi lên. Yui càng lúng túng như thể đang đối mặt 1 trái bom và không biết cắt dây đỏ hay xanh đây.

...

Trong lòng, Mikoto như muốn tan thành mấy mảnh vỡ. Có lẽ cô nghĩ quá nhưng điều làm cô khó chịu là mình luôn ấp ứng với chuyện tình cảm. Trời không nóng là mấy nhưng người như muốn toát mồ hôi vì tính chất phức tạp của vấn đề hiện giờ.

Điện thoại trong túi quần bỗng rung lên, Mikoto mở ra thì hiện 1 dòng tin nhắn.

_"Trường hợp khẩn cấp."_

Ái chà. Lão Tomoya cũng có ngày dùng di động gửi tin nhắn mà lại là 1 tin kì quặc. Lại gì đây.  
Thấy cô gái bên cạnh mình loay hoay với điện thoại, Touma bèn nhìn sang, nhòm ngó. Hai cặp mắt lại chạm nhau. Kẻ thì bình thản như không có chuyện, người thì ủng dỏ, e thẹn.

_"Nhìn gì, đồ ngốc."_ Mikoto lẩm bẩm.

_..._

3 người tụ tập lại một nơi vắng vẻ. Họ bàn về chuyện gì đó.

_"Nagisa đã biết rồi?"  
"Bình tĩnh nào, Mikoto."  
"Tại sao vào lúc này ... "_

Tim Mikoto đập thình thịch. Chuyện nên che giấu đã ra bay ra khỏi vung nồi. Tomoya kể lại lúc tối qua.

_"Lỗi tại tôi. Hôm qua khi cậu ấy tìm đèn pin trong kho ... "_

~FLASHBACK~

Nagisa ngồi thất thần và trên bàn là album ảnh đang mở với cuốn nhật kí. Những kỉ niệm thời trẻ của cô chú Furukawa đang hiện diện trước mặt cô bé. Mình đến muộn rồi!

Nagisa cầm một tấm lên, người thất thần.

_"Mình tìm thấy trong tập ảnh và nhật kí cũ. Okazaki-san, mình chưa bao giờ biết đến những việc này. Mình chưa hề biết ba mình từng diễn kịch."  
"Hơn nữa ... cả hai đã từ bỏ ước mơ vì mình ..."_

Cậu bạn lấy tấm ảnh khỏi tay Nagisa và lay lay đôi vai cô bé.

_"Nagisa, đừng nghĩ gì nữa. Về phòng nghỉ ngơi. Để tớ dọn dẹp chỗ này cho. Vẻ ngủ đi, một chút cũng được."  
_Tomoya đỡ cô dậy. Nagisa bước ra khỏi phòng, người như mất hồn và nước mắt chảy trên má.

Cậu ta nhìn từng dòng chữ trên nhật kí. Nét chữ của cô Sanae.

_"Thật hạnh phúc khi có thể ở bên Nagisa mỗi ngày."  
"Nếu tiếp tục làm giáo viên, có lẽ mình không thể tiếp tục tận hưởng niềm vui này."_

Bên cạnh là một tấm với Sanae đang bé Nagisa hồi nhỏ, trông họ rất vui.

Tại sao lại thành cơ sự như vậy, vào đúng lúc quan trọng như thế ...

...

Sự thể là như vậy và từ lúc vào trường, Tomoya cố gắng làm Nagisa vui vẻ lên để quên đi chuyện buồn kia. Cậu ta dẫn cô bé xung quanh trường, hòa vào bầu không khí sôi động của Lễ hội.  
_"Xin lỗi. Mình biết là mình cần phải mạnh mẽ, nhưng khi nghĩ lại chuyện đó thì ..."_ Nagisa cúi mặt xuống rồi lại nhìn Tomoya, có chút gì đó gượng ép. _"Bạn nói đúng, Okazaki-san. Buổi diễn là công sức của tất cả mọi người, vì thế mình không thể phá hỏng nó được."_

_"Đúng vậy. Cố hết sức nhé."  
"Vâng."_  
Tomoya thở phào khi nhìn sắc mặt Nagisa thay đổi, cô bé đã vui trở lại.  
Nhưng Mikoto đứng ở xa quan sát. Cô nhận ra mọi chuyện chưa kết thúc ở đây.

_"Nagisa ... đừng có che giấu nữa. Chỉ cần nói là bọn mình sẽ cùng nhau vượt qua. Đừng để nó ảnh hưởng tới vở kịch. Rõ ràng đó là tâm huyết của cậu từ trước tới nay! Gạt bỏ quá khứ đi..."_

Nhưng mình thì khác gì. Mikoto nghĩ thầm. Trường hợp Nagisa cũng có một phần giống với mình. Không gạt quá khứ sang bên mà vẫn cố níu giữ lại, hy vọng một điều tốt lành tới nhưng vết thương tinh thần còn. Không biết bao giờ nỗi đau tan hơi nữa. Nếu mình như vậy thì Nagisa cũng sẽ như thế...

Cô nắm chặt tay và đập vào tường, bản thân cô cũng đang run. Cô cũng muốn bật khóc đấy chứ. Bản thân đang dằn vặt. Mình thừa sức giúp Nagisa mà... tại sao mình vẫn có thể bình yên đứng đấy nhìn? Đây đâu còn là mình ngay xưa... hay vẫn là mình. Mikoto do dự rồi bực tức bỏ đi đâu đó. Lại một lần nữa Mikoto cảm giác mình mất niềm tin. Tại sao lại là lúc này.

Quá khứ ấy vẫn bám víu mình mà không thấy điểm dừng nơi nào.

Trong lúc đấy, Tomoya và Nagisa đi cùng nhau, cố làm dịu đi nỗi đau tinh thần của Chủ tịch CLB Kịch. Trò bắn thun vào mục tiêu, rồi cùng nhau ăn món crepe nhưng điều đó chưa đủ để làm Nagisa vui lên.

Cô con gái nhà Furukawa dường như bước đi trong vô thức và khi nhận ra thì mình đã lạc đâu đó trong biển người, không thấy Tomoya ở đâu.  
_"Okazaki-san?"_

.

Lúc này Tomoya đang bối rối và cố gắng tìm Nagisa khắp nơi. Cậu ta vô tình bắt gặp mẹ cô bé ở hành lang.

_"A, Okazaki-san."  
"Ông già không đi với cô sao?"_

_"Không, chú ấy bảo cô đi trước."_  
Vậy chú ấy có đến ... Cậu ta nhớ lại cuộc nói chuyện với ông bố sau khi cô con gái biết chuyện. Akio-san đứng ở cửa và thất vọng khi cuối cùng để cho Nagisa biết ngay trước ngày trọng đại.  
Câu hỏi của Sanae-san lôi Tomoya khỏi dòng suy tưởng.  
_"Nagisa không đi cùng cháu sao?"_  
_"Thật ra chúng cháu bị lạc nhau." _Anh chàng bối rối, cố lấp liếm. Giờ để cô ấy biết chuyện thì có khi còn tệ hơn. Chuyện bây lâu nay giấu để con gái không biết mà lại.  
Đúng lúc đấy, đồng nghiệp cũ đi qua và Sanae tiếp chuyện. Tomoya lại đi tiếp.

...

Tại sao mình yếu đuối đến vậy? Nagisa đang gặp nạn, vậy mà mình vẫn ngồi đây. Lẽ ra mình nên ở bên cô bé và thuyết phục. Nếu không, vở kịch sẽ thất bại và cậu ấy sẽ ôm hận suốt đời. Những ngày tháng ở CLB Kịch sẽ tan biến. Cậu ấy sẽ thất bại nếu mãi nghĩ về chuyện xưa kia. Thể trạng vốn đã yếu, nay không thực hiện mơ ước của mình...

Những suy nghĩ tiêu cực lởn vởn trong đầu Mikoto. Ngồi trên chiếc ghế đá, những kỉ niệm vui buồn lại tràn tới.

_"Tại sao mình ở đây chứ? Không phải lúc nào sức mạnh của mình có tác dụng đâu."_  
Cô che mắt lại và cố gắng kiềm chế lại. Cái cảm giác này ...

Đường đường là siêu năng lực gia, một cô bé mạnh mẽ cố tỏ ra bình thường. Sao mình lại để cảm xúc chi phooies thế này?

...

_"Nagisa?"_ Tomoya vui mừng khi tìm thấy người bạn trong phòng tư liệu nhưng... Vẫn là sắc mặt như vừa nãy. Có gì đó không ổn rồi.

Nagisa đang ngồi với vẻ mặt thất thần, một giọng nói quen thuộc phát ra từ TV. Cậu tiến lại gần và không tin nổi. Màn hình đang phát vở kịch mà chính ông Akio đã từng tham gia ở trường này. Vỏ băng nằm trên bàn, ghi đầy đủ ngày tháng với tên vở kịch.

_"Ta không thể đẩy Phụ hoàng và Mẫu hậu xuống vực thẳm tai ương ..._

_Hỡi thần dân của Thebes! Hãy nhìn đây!"_

_"Đây là vở kịch ba diễn thời trung học. Lúc đó ba đã chiến thắng hội diễn kịch."_

Đôi mắt vô hồn tiếp tục nhìn màn hình, chứng kiến những màn diễn xuất tài ba của ba mình.

_"Thần Appolo đã bỏ rơi ta, đó là dấu hiệu của sự sỉ nhục sẽ đem đến bất hạnh cho ta thần dân._

_Hãy minh chứng!"_

_"Ba thật là giỏi."_

_"Vị vua vĩ đại của các ngươi chính là nguồn gốc của mọi tai tương giáng xuống thế gian. Hỡi Hades!"_

_"Cũng là học sinh năm cuối, nhưng mình không bằng một góc của ba."  
_Giọng Nagisa trở nên chán chường hơn khi vở kịch kết thúc và các diễn viên cúi chào khán giả.

TV chuyển sang đoạn phỏng vấn và điều đó làm tinh thần cô bé càng tệ hơn.

_"Giờ chúng ta hãy nghe chủ tịch CLB, Furukawa-kun, phát biểu đôi lời."_

Người mặc tấm vải trắng với áo choàng đỏ cầm micro và hét to, khiến mọi người giật mình.

_"Tôi yêu kịch!  
Tôi sẽ tiếp tục đứng trên sân khấu!  
Ngay thời khắc này tôi xin thề sẽ trở thành một nghệ sĩ chuyên nghiệp."_

Khuôn mặt của Akio vô cùng phấn khích, trái ngược với cô con gái ngay bây giờ.

_"À, gác lại cảm xúc cá nhân, mờ em phát biểu vài lời với tư cách chủ tịch CLB được không?"  
"Kịch là tuyệt nhất!"_

Nagisa như thể bị cuốn theo và Tomoya biết điều đó. Cậu ta không chịu nổi rồi tắt TV, khiến cô bé ngạc nhiên nhìn cậu ta.

_"Cậu là cậu. Hãy cố làm hết những gì cậu có thể. Được chứ." _Tomoya nhìn Nagisa với ánh mắt quyết tâm để trấn tĩnh lại cô bé.

...

Sunohara Mei núp sau một cây và quan sát anh trai yêu quý của mình từ xa. Dễ dàng nhận ra nhờ bộ tóc nhuộm màu vàng. Có vẻ anh ấy đi cùng Ruiko và khác với trước đây, hai người đang thân mật thì phải.  
_"Ủa, onii-chan của mình lạ thế. Cặp kè cùng chị Ruiko-san... Có vẻ họ đang vui."_ Cô bé tò mò trước những gì mình đang thấy.  
_"Được. Mình sẽ giúp anh ấy." _Mei vô cùng khoái chí rồi đột nhiên trông thấy 1 bóng người trông rất quen. Dáng vẻ thon thả, mặc áo khoác nâu và cũng đang nhìn về hướng hai người kia. Cái gì thế kia, vòng hoa trên đầu á. Đúng là chị ấy rồi. Cô bé tiến lại gần.

_"Kazari-san?"  
"Mei-chan?"_

Hai người cũng đã biết nhau từ hồi trận bóng rổ của Đội Kịch. Mei đập tay lên trán.

_"__Đừng nói chị cũng đi theo họ mà đó có __phải là kiểu ngụy trang không?" _Cô bé hỏi nhanh tay.

Kazari đưa ngon tay ra trước rồi suỵt. Cô vẫn đứng đấy, không rời vị trí. Cô nói với Mei.  
_"Từ lúc ở đây, chị đã để ý rồi đấy. Không ngờ Saten-san và Sunohara-san hay đi cùng nhau. Anh của em là người như thế nào?"  
"Chị hỏi thế có ý gì?" _Mei liếc lại Kazari.

Kazari dùng ngón tay đẩy kính lên và mỉm cười. Nhắc tới kính mới để, đó là quà tặng từ 1 người trong Thành phố Học viện. Món quà cô rất trân trọng. Quay trở lại với thực tế thì...  
_"Anh ý hơi lộn xộn, bừa bộn, hay gây rối nhưng cũng biết quan tâm tới bạn bè ..."_  
_"Ủa? Chị có cảm giác cái đấy một phần dành cho Saten-san thì phải."_

Hai người nhìn nhau.

_"Chị nghĩ như em không?"_  
Kazari gật đầu. Có vẻ họ muốn tạo bất ngờ cho "cặp đôi" kia.

.

_"Anh thấy em như thế nào?"_ Tay cầm cây kẹo bông hồng, Ruiko xoay một vòng quanh gót chân.  
_"Em muốn biết à?" _Youhei ngơ ngác. _" Cá tính này, xinh đẹp nhé, tự tin, cũng hơi nổi loạn và ... có siêu năng lực?"  
_Đến đoạn này Ruiko khực cười và hất tóc lên, tóc bay phấp phới trong làn gió nhẹ. Anh ta dẻo mồm thật nhưng mình lại thích điều đó. Mình chưa từng cảm thấy gần gũi như vậy. Cô gái nhìn lại cậu ta với ánh mắt đăm chiêu, có tí quyến rũ.

"Đừng nói là siêu năng lực cuốn hút anh. Nếu không thì anh cũng tuyệt vời không kém gì."

_"Tuyệt gì. Anh chỉ là một thằng cá biệt thôi."  
"Ơ... thật mà. Dù cả trường này có coi anh là 1 học sinh cá biệt thì anh vẫn có bạn bè còn gì?"_ Saten Ruiko nhắm tít mắt cười khiến Youhei hơi ngại. Đó là lần đầu tiên một cô gái bắt chuyện với mình mà không tỏ ra khó chịu.

_"Nếu đó là lời nịnh thì ..."  
"Này nhé. Dù em điều khiển được gió nhưng em lại thích chém gió đấy."_ Ruiko trả lời bằng cách búng lên trán cậu ta, cười khúc khích _"Ngốc ..."  
_Bỗng Ruiko trượt chân trên vỏ chuối ai đó ném xuống đất. Thấy vậy, anh chàng kia liền chụp người cô lại và ... Một tình huống khó xử đến bất ngờ. Hai người gần như áp mặt và cách họ đứng lúc này trông giống như một cảnh huyền thoại trong phim "Gone with the wind".  
Cô gái bối rối, anh chàng cũng vậy. Nhằm gỡ lại tình huống này, Yohei giúp Ruiko đứng dậy bính thường, vô tình sờ vào tóc cô. Sao mà mượt thế vậy? Rồi nhìn đồng hồ.  
_"H-hình như phần biểu diễn văn nghệ sắp bắt đầu rồi."_

Trong lúc đó, họ không để ý rằng hai người vừa đi qua đập tay nhau và cười bí hiểm.

...

Vậy là thời khắc quý giá của Lễ hội đã tới. Hội trường gần như chật kín mít bởi các học sinh và giáo viên. Từng tiết mục của các lớp đang được thể hiện trên sân khấu.

Tuy đến muộn nhưng vẫn kịp chứng kiến những cái đẹp của Lễ hội, Yui cắm cúi chỉnh lại kẹp nơ trên đầu rồi nhìn vào camera kĩ thuật số đang để trên giá đỡ. Vừa qua là phần biểu diễn của CLB Hợp xướng.

_"Mồ. Là lớp trưởng mà lại đến muộn. Muốn chui xuống đất quá." _Yui hậm hực khoanh tay.

Tiếng loa vang lên cùng tiếng vỗ tay nhiệt liệt của các khán giả.

_"Phần biểu diễn của CLB hợp xướng đã xong.  
Tiếp theo là vở kịch độc diễn của CLB Kịch.  
Khúc phóng túng - Cô gái trong thế giới ảo tưởng._

_Được sáng tác và trình bày bởi Furukawa Nagisa._

_Xin hãy chờ đợi trong lúc chuẩn bị sân khấu."_

_"Yeah! Nagisa-chan sắp quẩy tưng bừng rồi." _

Trên phòng điều khiển, Nagisa đang ngồi với vẻ mặt buồn thiu và cố gắng lấy lại tinh thần với chiêu Youhei chỉ cho lúc sáng nhưng điều đó không làm thay đổi gì cả. Cô vẽ tượng trưng những kí hiệu trên tay rồi đưa lên miệng.  
Kyou vỗ lên vai khiến cô giật mình.  
_"Nagisa."  
"Đến lúc xuât hiện rồi."_

_"Đừng lo lắng. Ra ngoài đó cậu sẽ làm tốt thôi."  
"Bọn mình đã tập luyện rất nhiều nên mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi."_  
Ryou, Sunohara, Kotomi cùng nhau động viên Nagisa. Tomoya đứng chỗ bàn điện tử, nhìn và không nói gì. Cậu biết rằng, đến mình và Mikoto còn không làm Nagisa vui lên được, nói gì người khác. Giờ chỉ trông chờ vào phép lạ đến mà thôi.

_"Đừng căng thẳng, cứ thoải mái mà diễn nhé."_  
Nagisa cúi đầu buồn bã trước câu khích lệ của Kyou. Thật khó tưởng khi những kí ức về đêm hôm trước vẫn ám ảnh mình.

Cô bước xuống tầng và nhìn vào tấm vải hiện đang là ranh giới giữa sân khấu và khán đài. Chỉ trong phút chốc nữa, cô sẽ phải thực hiện vở kịch trước đông đảo khán giả.

Thế rồi... Chỉ một chút thôi, mình sẽ đứng đấy một mình và biểu diễn. Liệu mình có làm được không ... Chính mình đã khiến ba mẹ mất đi những ước mơ hoài bão trước đây. Nagisa càng lúc bi quan hơn và rối trí nhìn xung quanh, tìm kiếm cô bạn thân của mình. Ngay cả Mikoto cũng không ưa gì mình chăng, sao bạn ấy không đến chứ. Cô không hề nhận ra cô bạn electromaster đang ngồi đằng sau cánh gà. Mikoto đã có thể bước ra và giúp gỡ gạc lại tình hình nhưng điều gì đó đăng ngăn cản, như thẻ có rào cản vô hình giữa 2 người.

...

Bên dưới khán đài, Ruiko, Kazari, Kuroko, Mei và Tomoyo ngồi cùng nhau và chờ đợi tiết mục của Nagisa. Họ vẫn chưa biết tói sự cố của CLB Kịch.  
_"Sắp diễn chưa đây ..."  
"Đưa đây nào." _Tomoyo dứt khoát lấy bỏng ngô khỏi tay Ruiko đang bồi hồi.  
_"Ế, chỉ một chút thôi mà."  
_Vừa nói xong, Kazari lay lay vai mình.  
_"Thôi đi, đừng trẻ con đến thế. Có ai ăn gì đâu."_

_"Em lạy hai chị, đừng làm ồn nữa."  
"Trời đất quỷ thần. Hai hội viên hội học sinh ở đây mà còn náo loạn thế này. Teleport cả lũ ra ngoài giờ."_

Kuroko cúi đầu thất thần khi nghĩ tới cảnh phải "dẹp loạn" những học sinh đang quậy phá trước mặt mình. Cô đứng lên nhìn xung quanh, đảo mắt khắp nói tìm kiếm.

_"Onee-sama đâu nhỉ."  
"Không biết, chị ấy bảo là sẽ tới xem tiết mục của Nagisa mà."  
"Chắc ngồi gần đây thôi."  
_Mei đứng lên xem thì bị kéo xuống trở lại khi tiếng loa thông báo tiết mục sắp bắt đầu.

_"Cảm ơn mọi người đã chờ đợi."_

_"Khúc phóng túng" của CLB kịch."_

_"Khó tính vậy."_ Mei thầm nghĩ và lè lưỡi lúc Ruiko không để ý. Biết thế mình không giúp lúc nãy. Nhưng... nếu 2 người ngồi cùng nhau ở đây, liệu có gì lãng mạn xảy ra không.

_"Hì hì hì..."_

Cô bé vui sướng ôm mặt và lắc đầu qua lại khi tưởng tượng. Onii-chan có bạn gái ... onii-chan có bạn gái ...  
_"Mei-chan, em làm trò gì thế."_

_"Không có gì." _Mei cười một cách láu lỉnh.

Theo hiệu lệnh, Tomoya bấm nút để kéo màn sân khấu lên. Nhìn bóng dáng Nagisa, cậu vẫn tin tưởng cô bé sẽ thực hiện tốt phần biểu diễn.

Lúc này Nagisa đã hiện diện trước toàn thể khán giả trong hội trường. Họ vỗ tay nhiệt liệt. Càng vỗ tay, Nagisa càng sợ sệt.

Có gì đó không ổn. Nagisa nhìn xuống đất, bất động.

Những giọng nói liên tục vang lên trong tâm trí.

_"Mình muốn tìm hiểu đó là gì."  
"Mình muốn biết điều đó để tạ lỗi."_

_"Cứ để đó cho cô."_

_"Nagisa-chan?"  
_Mọi người trên phòng bắt đầu lo lắng. Đáng lẽ giờ này Nagisa đã phải diễn rồi chứ. Sao cậu ấy cứ đứng yên vậy.

_"Ta mượn được thứ này cho con nè._

_Đây."_

Kyou ngó qua cửa sổ xuống chỗ Nagisa đang đứng._ "Lạ thật."_

_"Mừng con đã về, con gái yêu của ta."_

Khán giả ngồi dưới bắt đầu xôn xao.  
_"Chuyện gì vậy?"_

_"Căng thẳng quá sao?"_

Thấy Nagisa không chuyển động trên camera, Yui đập nhẹ lên máy, nghi ngờ máy bị đơ. Để kiểm tra, cô bé chuyển máy ra chỗ khác._  
_

_"Lạ thật. Máy vẫn chạy tốt. Chả lẽ cậu ấy quên mất lời rồi."_ Cô bé gãi đầu .

_"Sao vậy, chị diễn đi nào." _Tomoyo sốt ruột nói trong lòng.

_"Nagisa-chan có gì đó lạ lắm."  
_Kotomi nhìn về phía Nagisa. Rõ ràng có chuyện xảy ra nhưng không biết đó là gì. Duy nhất 1 người trong phòng biết nguyên do đích đáng.  
_"Không lẽ cậu ấy quá hồi hộp?"_

_"Okazaki, tính sao đây?" _Youhei nhìn Tomoya đồng thời tay để sẵn lên nút bấm._ "Hạ rèm xuống không?"_

_"Không cần. Cậu ấy sẽ làm được."_

Tomoya do dự. Mặc dù mọi người đang lo lắng, cậu vẫn có cảm giác Nagisa sẽ thức tỉnh kịp thời.

Tình hình trên sân khấu cũng không chuyển biến tốt mấy mà còn tệ hơn. Giọng nói quen thuộc của ba mình vang liên tục trong đầu, làm Nagisa nhớ lại vở kịch trên cuốn băng.

_"Tôi yêu kịch!"_

_"Tôi yêu kịch!"_

_"Tôi sẽ tiếp tục biểu diễn trên sân khấu!"_

_"Tôi sẽ tiếp tục biểu diễn trên sân khấu!"_

_"Từ giờ tôi thề sẽ trở thành nghệ sĩ."_

_"Từ giờ tôi thề sẽ trở thành nghệ sĩ."_

Các tấm hình trong album lại hiện ra trước mặt.

_"Kịch là tuyệt nhất."_

_"Kịch là tuyệt nhất."_

Người Nagisa đang run, những giọt lệ lăn xuống từ trên má. Cảm xúc dâng trào khiến cô không thể ngừng khóc. Nagisa khóc nức nở hơn, 2 bàn tay ôm mặt trong biển lệ.

Chỉ vì mình muốn biết ba mẹ lảng tránh gì, che giấu mình những gì. Mình là đứa con bất hiếu, mình đã khiến ba mẹ buồn vì không đạt được ước mơ thời trẻ. Mình ước rằng mình chưa từng sinh ra ...

Cả hội trương bắt đầu xôn xao trước phản ứng của Nagisa. Chuyện này chưa từng xảy ra.  
_"Vở kịch đã bắt đầu rồi sao?"_

_"Cậu ấy khóc thật ư?"_

_..._

_"Furukawa-san?"  
"Thế này không ổn rồi."  
_Nhóm Saten ở dưới đấy cũng bàng hoàng khi chứng kiến những giây phút tồi tệ của senpai mình.

_"Vừa hôm qua chị ấy còn vui vẻ, sao bây giờ lại thế này?"_  
_"Onee-sama ... Các cậu ngồi yên đấy."_  
Nói xong, Kuroko tự dịch chuyển và đi tìm Mikoto. Có thể chị ấy sẽ có cách. Không hiểu Onee-sama đi đâu rồi. Nagisa đang cần chị đấy!_  
_

Các thành viên CLB đang tá hỏa trước tình trạng của Nagisa.

_"Không ổn rồi, hạ rèm xuống."  
"Tomoya!"  
_Tomoya khựng tay lại, không muốn hạ rèm. Cậu không biết nên làm gì bây giờ. Bản thân tự mâu thuẫn với chính mình. Cậu có thể kết thúc ác mộng của Nagisa chỉ bằng 1 cái nút. Nhưng Tomoya đã không ấn, cậu không thể làm như vậy mặc dù đó là điều tốt nhất cho Nagisa lúc này.

-Hạ rèm xuống thì ước mơ bấy lâu nay của Nagisa sẽ tan biến và mọi thứ họ đạt được thành công cốc.

-Để nguyên hiện trạng và chờ đợi. Nhưng viễn cảnh này tệ hơn khi mà Nagisa đang đối mặt những nỗi dằn vặt và phải chịu những ám ảnh từ quá khứ. Chưa kể rằng Lễ hội kết thúc thì Nagisa có thể mất hết niềm tin và rơi vào khủng hoảng tinh thần.

Misaka Mikoto ở đằng sau cánh gà, ngồi nghĩ vẩn vơ. Tiếng khóc nức nở của Nagisa cất lên.

Đã quá muộn để giúp cậu ấy rồi ... Mình thật vô dụng ... Lẽ ra mình không nên có mặt ở Thành phố học viện, chỗ mình là ở bên Nagisa ở thành phố này ...

_~Danh hiệu Railgun khiến mi có được bạn bè đấy!~_

_~Mày đứng nhìn bản sao của mày bị giết từng đứa một, thế mà mày vẫn nghĩ về bạn bè?~  
~Cháu có đủ can đảm để đối mặt với bóng tối của thành phố này không? Kể cả chính cháu là người sẽ chịu khổ?~_

_~Nhóc con, không dễ thoát được bóng tối học viện đâu!~_

_~Không thích nhìn tao phá hủy thứ có khuôn mặt giống mày à ..._

_Hay mày đang cố chuộc lỗi vì mày là nguồn gốc của thí nghiệm này ..._

_Là sao, mày lại chơi trò chị em à?~_

Mình không muốn nghe những giọng này. Tại sao chúng trong đầu?

Chị em ... bạn bè ... Những lúc thế này sao mọi thứ mơ hồ vậy. Cảm giác vị trí siêu năng lực gia làm cho mình có nhiều bạn bè chứ không phải vì tính cách tốt đẹp của mình.

Dường như Mikoto mât bình tĩnh và không đủ tỉnh táo để suy nghĩ thấu đáo.

Làm ơn giúp tôi ... Mình không muốn mọi chuyện kết thúc như vậy.  
Mikoto thật sự muốn bật khóc vì sự bất lực của mình. Sự yếu đuối càng bộc lộ vào lúc này.

_"Kết thúc rồi."_

_"Thật vậy sao?"_

_..._

Trước tình thế đó, Akio đứng ở hành lang dài tưởng như dài lê thê. Ở đâu đó trong này có một người cần được giúp đỡ.  
_"Đành vậy."_  
Ông biết nên làm gì, đó là lỗi của mình và đã đến lúc chuộc lỗi. Akio lầy đà và chạy hết tốc lực.

Sẽ hơi bị ồn đấy nhưng để giúp Nagisa thì cái này chả là gì_. _Nagisa, hãy đơi ba! Con sẽ không phải dày vò nữa, chính ba sẽ kết thúc việc này.  
Chỉ trong chốc lát, cánh cửa hội trường đã ở ngay trước mặt. Tiếng khóc nức nở xen lấn với tiếng xì xào của khán giả. Akio trông thấy cô con gái của mình đứng trên sân khấu.  
Bây giờ hoặc không bao giờ.

_"HÃY BIẾN GIẤC MƠ CỦA CON THÀNH HIỆN THỰC ĐI, NAGISA!"_

Tiếng thét của Akio vang lên trong hội trường khiến mọi người chú ý tới ông. Ông bố tiếp tục và đập tay mạnh lên thành cửa.

Nagisa mở mắt ra, ngừng khóc. Qua đôi mắt ngẫm lệ kia, cô vẫn nhận ra ba mình.

_"NAGISA!_

_CON NGỐC ĐẾN MỨC NÀO NỮA ĐÂY?!_

_ƯỚC MƠ CỦA CON CÁI CŨNG CHÍNH LÀ ƯỚC MƠ CỦA BA MẸ!_

_HÃY THAY CHÚNG TA THỰC HIỆN CHÚNG ĐI!_

_BA MẸ LUÔN MONG CON BIẾN ƯỚC MƠ CỦA MÌNH THÀNH HIỆN THỰC!"_

Mặc dù đôi mắt đang nhòa lệ, Nagisa vẫn cố nhìn về phía Akio, cố gắng bình tĩnh lại.

Vẻ mặt đau đớn khi người cha nhìn thấy con gái ngã trên đường đời, mong muốn giúp con gái đứng dậy.

_"BA ME CHƯA BAO GIỜ TỪ BỎ ƯỚC MƠ!_

_MÀ CHÚNG TA ĐẶT CẢ VÀO ƯỚC MƠ CỦA CON!_

_ĐÓ CHÍNH LÀ BA MẸ!_

_ĐÓ MỚI LÀ GIA ĐÌNH!"_

Đôi bàn tay quyết tâm của người cha.

_"VÌ THẾ ... KỂ TỪ NGÀY ĐÓ ...MỖI NGÀY, NHỮNG LÚC LÀM BÁNH MÌ ... BA MẸ VẪN SỐNG, VẪN CHỜ ĐỢI CHO TỚI NGÀY HÔM NAY!"_

Akio thở nặng nề, đau đớn nhìn Nagisa. Ông tin tưởng con gái bé bỏng của mình sẽ thức tỉnh, sẽ hiểu được mà vượt qua trở ngại này.

Ngừng khóc được một lúc, Nagisa nhìn ba mình với ánh mắt đầy nước mắt.

_"GIỜ CON MÀ THẤT BẠI TẠI ĐÂY, CON CÓ BIẾT CHÚNG TA SẼ THẤT VỌNG ĐẾN CHỨNG NÀO KHÔNG?!_

_TRÁCH NHIỆM CỦA CON RẤT LỚN ĐẤY, CÓ BIẾT KHÔNG?!"_

Theo phản xạ của người mẹ yêu quý con mình, Sanae đứng dậy từ chỗ ngồi và hét lên, cổ vũ cho cô bé.

_"Nagisa! Con làm được mà!"_

Cả hội trường nín thở.

**Đằng sau cánh gà...**

Level 5 và Level 0, họ đang đứng đó và lại đối diện nhau. Mikoto cảm thấy khó chịu với anh ta ngay lúc này, tia sáng lóe lên trên mái tóc cô.

_"Anh làm tò gì vậy. Đừng cản em!"  
"Đừng có ngu ngốc vậy. Em nghĩ bỏ đi lúc này là xong chuyện?!"_

Touma đưa tay ngang ra chặn, không cho Railgun đi tiếp.  
_"Suy nghĩ kĩ đi. Em thật sự muốn nhìn Furukawa-san thất bại và để ước mơ tuột khỏi tay?"_

Anh đi đi, để em một mình đi. Mikoto nghẹn ngào trong lòng. Đôi mắt quen thuộc kia vẫn nhìn mình một cách nghiêm túc, không hề đùa giỡn.

_"Anh đừng có xen vào. Ngay từ đầu không thể làm gì được... quá khứ ấy của Nagisa..."  
"Đừng nói linh tinh! Em muốn trốn tránh hiện thực... Em lo sợ vì Furukawa-san một phần giống em, phải không? Hãy ra đó đối mặt với Nagisa và nói những gì cần thiết?!"_

Anh ta lại nhìn mình với ánh mắt ấy. Tại sao anh ấy lại cứ cản mình vào những lúc thế này.

_"Ngu ngốc ... vì em chọn Thành phố học viện nên chuyện này xả ra. Nagisa đã không phải đối mặt tử thần và bố mẹ cậu ấy không phải che giấu gì. Chính em bỏ lại cậu ấy... em đã mắc sai lầm 14 năm trước! Người như anh còn lâu mới hiểu được!"_

Mikoto nắm chặt tay, không muốn nhìn trực diện vào mắt Touma. Từ lúc nào đó sự giận dữ tột cùng bao quanh người cô, không còn suy nghĩ sáng suốt được, như thể bóng tối lẻn vào người. Sao mình không dừng lại được, những ngôn từ này ... Ai đó ngăn tôi lại đi!

Anh chàng tóc lỏm chỏm đứng yên, không nói gì.  
_"Tại sao anh không nói gì... trông em thảm hại vào lúc này phải không!"_

Phía bên ngoài hội trường ai đó vừa kêu tên Nagisa.

Thực sự mình không chịu dược áp lực này nữa... mình không quan tâm... mình không cần ở đây nữa. Mình đã không động viên Nagisa, mặt mũi nào gặp lại cậu ấy nữa.

**Rrrrr! **Điện thoại rung lên trong túi nhưng Mikoto lại không cầm, cảm giác như ai đó sẽ gọi mình để chỉ trích, oán trách rồi bị tránh mặt. Cảm giác đấy ắt ai cũng sợ, không muốn trải qua.

Giờ mình chỉ muốn mở mắt ra và bước khỏi đây. Nếu không có người ngăn cản thì sẽ thật tốt bao nhiêu.

_~Không có anh hùng nào tới cứu giúp mình.~_

Nhưng ngạc nhiên thay, Mikoto mở mắt ra thì vẫn thấy anh chàng Touma kiên quyết không chịu lùi bước chứ đừng nói tránh ra. Coi bộ hai người sẽ mâu thuẫn với nhau lần nữa.

_"Em nghĩ em đang hành động đúng?"  
_

Tự nhiên Touma chạy ôm vai Mikoto khiến cô ngạc nhiên. Tại sao vào lúc này ... Tại sao anh ấy lại cư xử như một tên ngốc vào lúc này chứ?

Mikoto lẳng mặt đi, cố dụi nước mắt. Tay cậu ta vẫn ôm vai cô, không thể đi đâu được nữa. Nếu cần cô có thể sử dụng năng lực nhưng nếu vậy, một người quan trọng với mình sẽ lại bị tổn thương.

...  
Mọi người bên trên phòng điều khiển ngơ ngác nhìn ông Akio đang cố gắng động viện Nagisa. Tình thế nghiêm trọng chưa từng thấy.  
_"Chuyện ... chuyện gì thế này?!"_

_"Tomoya!"_  
Kyou quay theo hướng Tomoya chạy. Cậu ta rất vội vàng chạy xuống cầu thang. Cậu ta biết phải làm gì, cậu ta không muốn Nagisa đau khổ và kết thúc ước mơ ở đây.  
Đây cũng là lỗi của mình.

Ngay trước mặt là cô bạn thân đang gặp rắc rối.

_"Bọn tớ cũng thế, Nagisa!" _  
Cái mà cậu ấy đang cần là ... sự chia sẻ và đồng cảm!  
_"Cậu sắp thực hiện những gì mà tớ và Sunohara không thể làm được!"  
_Không thể để cậu ấy đi theo vết xe đổ của bọn mình.

_"Lúc này, cậu muốn gánh cảm giác thất bại mà bọn tớ từng trải qua sao?"  
_Nagisa, con người thật của cậu đâu rồi. Tỉnh lại đi, đừng chìm sâu vào quá khứ.  
Tomoya đang cố gắng những gì tốt nhất có thể, những lời nói chân thành sẽ phải vào tâm trí của Nagisa.  
Nagisa cố gắng bình tĩnh lại nhưng cơ thể như thể không nghe theo. Bản thân lại chìm sâu xuống đáy tuyệt vọng và lại khóc nức nở.

_"Mình là đứa con bất hiếu ... người bạn tồi tệ."_

_"Chỉ vì ước mơ mà mình đã ích kỉ chỉ nghĩ tới bản thân."_

_"Ước mơ ba mẹ tan biến vì mình, mình đã lợi dụng bạn bè để thực hiện ước mơ ..."_

Nội tâm cô bé đang diễn ra những mâu thuẫn cảm xúc, tâm lý dữ dội. Cô bé đang trải qua những giây phút quyết định.

Tomoya cũng đau khổ theo, cậu ta không hề muốn kết cục này. Không lẽ mọi công sức sẽ đổ về biển ngày hôm nay?

.

.

.

_"Tại sao ..." _Mikoto mất bình tình và òa khóc trong vòng tay Touma. _"Em không muốn nhìn Nagisa vào lúc này. Cả anh nữa, đồ đàng ghét. Để em đi!"_

Cô muốn thoát khỏi vòng tay nhưng không được, Imagine Breaker của cậu ta đang chặn dòng điện.  
_"Nực cười! Đừng có ấu trĩ như thế! Đừng có tự đổ lỗi moi thứ về phía mình!"_

Tay cậu siết chặt bờ vai khiến Mikoto nhăn mặt vì đau.

_"Một thành phố như Thành phố học viện... đừng bắt em suy nghĩ tốt về nó. Thà sống hạnh phúc cùng Nagisa!"_

_"Đó gọi là hạnh phúc chắc?! Không có em thì Thành phố vẫn là Thành phố. Mọi thứ xấu xa trong đó rồi sẽ có ngày tràn ra và len lỏi khắp nơi, ngay cả Hikarizaka có thể trở thành mục tiêu. Bọn pháp sư, những kế hoạch xấu xa của thành phố..."_

_"A-Anh nói gì vậy. Thiếu 1 siêu năng lực gia tài ba thì mọi chuyện sẽ khác._

_"Em chắc không. Không có thì sẽ có người khác thay thế và mọi chuyện vẫn tiếp tục diễn ra. Còn Shirai, Saten, Uiharu, Kongou, Banri, Harue... những người trải qua kỉ niệm đáng nhớ với em. Level Upper, Level 6 Shift, Darkside, Hawaii, Gremlin, ... điều đó không gợi lại gì sao! Em đã chứng tỏ có sức mạnh để bảo vệ mọi người mà!"  
_Mikoto mím môi, cố gắng chịu đựng.

_"Anh là đồ ngốc... rốt cuộc Nagisa vẫn là người bị tổn thương."  
"Giờ đến lúc sửa chữa lỗi lầm. Giờ em đứng đây, bằng xương bằng thịt mà không phải chuyện khác nữa. Em ở đây để làm lại mọi thứ. Đã bảo thành phố này không có liên quan tới mấy chuyện kia nữa."_

Thật là khó chịu... khó chịu đi mất. Anh ta toàn thích gây khó chịu cho người khác vào những lúc hoạn nạn thế này.

Ngay lúc đấy, Mikoto nghe thấy giọng Akio và Tomoya xen lẫn nhau. Người cha , người bạn, cả 2 đều cố gắng hết sức vì một người. Từ lúc nào mà mình lại từ bỏ dễ dàng như vây? Họ không từ bỏ dễ dàng như vậy, thế thì tại sao mình lại trẻ con đến vậy. Chuyện này nhằm nhó gì so với trước đây.

"_Này, chưa thông à. Để anh nói cho..."_

_"Haizz."_ Cô gái đưa tay bịt mồm Touma. CÔ thở dài nặng nề sau khi thừa nhận bản thân như một đứa trẻ hỗn láo vì chuyện không hợp thành.

Mikoto cố hết sức đẩy mạnh ra và cuối cùng thoát khỏi vòng tay. Cô thở ra rồi lại hít vào, trấn tĩnh lại tinh thần. Đôi mắt cô vẫn đỏ hoe nhưng cái đấy có thể bỏ qua. Cô gái electromaster quay đầu nhìn về phía sau sân khấu.

_"Em nghĩ em có việc làm rồi."_

.

Kyou nhìn chằm chằm bảng điều khiển, do dự trước quyết định hạ rèm. Chỉ một sai lầm nhỏ thôi là những kỉ niệm vui vẻ sẽ tan biến

_"Onee-chan."  
"Không còn cách nào khác. Sau này cậu ấy sẽ có cơ hội khác."  
_Cô gái tóc tím không hề muốn như vậy nhưng không còn lựa chọn nào khác. Có thể cô sẽ day dứt về hành động này.  
Chiếc nút đã được bấm và tấm màn bắt đầu hạ.  
_"Gomenasai."  
_Chả lẽ mọi chuyện kết thúc ở đây. Tấm màn đang hạ xuống, Nagisa sắp biến mất khỏi sân khấu. Một vở kịch, một ước mơ đang dang dở... nhiều trái tim đơn đau...

Trong chốc lát, Kyou nhớ lại lúc trận bóng tennis hôm trước. Cái lúc mà mình nhận ra Tomoya giành 1 phần trái tim cho Nagisa. Tomoya và Nagisa có thể sát cánh bên nhau nhưng bây giờ, khi mà Nagisa đang thất bại trước mặt mọi người. Đây sẽ là cú sốc tinh thần vô cùng lớn. Trái tim Kyou đau nhói lên.

Kyou nhìn xuống. Chỉ còn một tí thôi là mọi chuyện kết thúc.

"Ơ?"

Nhưng kì lạ thay, tấm màn dừng khựng lại. Thay vào đó, nó lại đi lên. Mọi người có thể thấy được Nagisa trong bộ trang phục màu xanh dễ thương kia.

_"Nani? " _Không hiểu vì sao, Kyou bối rối cố bấm thêm lần nữa. Mặc dù vậy cô vẫn thở phào vì không phải làm chuyện này. Cô cảm thấy cơ hội mong manh vừa lóe lên.  
Tomoya, không hiểu sự tình, cũng nhận ra sự kì lạ này và nhìn về phía đối diện cánh gà. Misaka Mikoto đang "nghịch" với mạch điện gần đó, điều khiển tấm màn đi lên.

_"Đừng có vội vàng thế chứ? Cậu vẫn chưa diễn kịch xong cho bọn tớ mà.'_

Mình phải làm điều này. Mình phải giúp Nagisa. Nhịp thở Mikoto nhanh nhẹn.

_"CẬU THẬT SỰ MUỐN TỪ BỎ ƯỚC MƠ VÀ KẾT THÚC Ở ĐÂY?"_

Những cảm xúc trong người Railgun như thể muốn bộc phát. Mikoto nhắm mắt và mơ ước. Cô hét lên để người bạn tỉnh ngộ.

_"CHẢ LẼ NHỮNG GÌ BỌN MÌNH ĐẠT ĐƯỢC CÙNG NHAU CHỈ LÀ QUÁ KHỨ?!"_

Nagisa lặng đi, mặt vẫn buồn thiu.

Tại sao bạn ấy vẫn quan tâm tới mình, mình chỉ là một cô bé bình thường với quá khứ đau buồn ...

_"CÂU LẠC BỘ KỊCH... NHỮNG CÂY SAKURA THƠ MỘNG... NGÔI TRƯỜNG DỄ MẾN ĐẾN PHÁT BỰC... CẬU ĐÙA TỚ PHẢI KHÔNG?! CẬU MUỐN MỌI THỨ PHAI MỜ ĐI CHỈ VÌ ... CHỈ VÌ QUÁ KHỨ CHẮC?"_

ƯỚC MƠ ... HOÀI BÃO ... TÌNH BẠN ... TẤT CẢ KHÔNG CÓ NGHĨA GÌ VỚI CẬU À?"

.

Bên dưới nhao nháo lên. Lại chuyện gì đây?

Ruiko ngạc nhiên khi nhận ra giọng Mikoto ở phía trên

_"Misaka-san?"_  
_"Chị ấy làm gì ở đó thế?"_

"Tớ không biết nhưng chị ấy đang làm những gì có thể."

Sakagami Tomoyo đứng dậy nhìn sân khấu. Cô hy vọng tất cả sẽ có diễn biến êm đẹp.

Mikoto vẫn đứng đấy với nhiệm vụ cao cả. Đưa Nagisa trở lại thực tại.

_"HÃY CHẤP NHẬN ĐI VÀ SỐNG THÀNH THẬT ĐI!"_

_"BA MẸ, BẠN BÈ ... MỌI NGƯỜI VẪN ĐỒNG LÒNG VÌ CẬU ĐẤY!"_

Xin lỗi các bạn, hình như mình không nên làm mọi người phải lo lắng ...

_"BỌN TỚ KHÔNG QUAN TÂM TỚI QUÁ KHỨ. BỌN TỚ MUỐN CẬU HẠNH PHÚC."_

_"KHÔNG CHỈ RIÊNG BỌN MÌNH, NHỮNG NGƯỜI DƯỚI ĐÂY MUỐN LỄ HỘI KẾT THÚC VỚI NHỮNG KỈ NIỆM KHÓ QUEN!"_

Khuôn mặt Nagisa có chút thay đổi, có thể thấy được nụ cười hiện lên trên đôi môi cô bé. Nước mắt cũng biến mất.

Mikoto dùng hết sức lực để ra đòn quyết định.

_"ĐÃ ĐẾN LÚC CẬU DIỄN RỒI!" _Bao nhiêu nhiệt huyết Misaka Mikoto này đã dồn vào đây hết.

Cả hội trường yên lặng, chờ đợi một điều kì diệu tới. Họ đều muốn cô bé diện váy xanh kia bình tâm trở lại.

_"Ôi trời ơi."_ Cô lớp trưởng lớp 3-B lau kính cho sạch để nhìn rõ. Máy quay vẫn chạy và nó đã ghi lại tất cả những gì vừa xảy ra. _"Các cậu sẽ phải giải thích nhiều làm đấy._"

Nagisa lấy lại tự tin, nhìn Mikoto với Tomoya rồi lại nhìn khán đài. Mình không thể yếu đuối lúc này. Ba mẹ, bạn bè, những người ở hội trường này ... Họ đều kì vọng vào mình.

Cô dụi mắt đi và nhớ lại những gì mình đã tập mấy ngày hôm qua. Nagisa quay trở lại sân khấu với nụ cười rạng rời.

Tiếng thở dài nhẹ nhàng ... Ánh mắt đầy quyết tâm ... Sự thánh thiện trên khuôn mặt ...

_Bạn có muốn mình đưa bạn đến một nơi mà mọi mơ ước đều thành sự thật?_

Hãy đưa mọi người đến đó, Nagisa. Tất cả chúng ta.

_Đây là thế giới lụi tàn._

_Thế giới mà không một ai ngoài tôi sống ở đây._

Bản nhạc Ma' Me`re L'Oye cất lên cùng những động tác diễn của Nagisa.

_Trong căn phòng chỉ có một cái bàn nhỏ cùng một chiếc ghế._

_Ngoài cửa sổ kia là một cánh đồng bao la hiu quạnh._

Từng động tác vô cùng hoàn hảo, Nagisa như thể hòa vào vở kịch.

_Một căn nhà cũ kỹ, không biết ai đã tạo ra._

_Chỉ có mình tôi ở đây._

_Thỉnh thoảng tôi mới ra ngoài lấy những thứ cần thiết._

Ánh sáng trên sân khấu thay đổi theo từng hoạt cảnh.

_Bên ngoài cũng không có một ai._

_Dưới khung cảnh mờ ảo của những đốm sáng kỳ lạ._

_Tôi lượm nhặt những nhánh cây, đinh và một số thứ khác để tạo ra một người bạn._

Ba mẹ, Mikoto, Tomoya, mọi người ... ai ai cũng hướng về sân khấu, nơi Nagisa đang trở thành trung tâm.

Không ai tin rằng một cô gái vừa mới đứng đó và khóc lóc, lại có thể diễn xuất một cách tự tin như vậy. Đây chính là ước mơ bây lâu nay Nagisa theo đuổi.

_Nhưng, liệu người bạn ấy có được hạnh phúc khi được sinh ra không?_

_Nỗi dằn vặt ấy cứ ám ảnh trong tôi..._

Tiếp tục đi, Nagisa. Cậu đang làm tốt lắm.

.

.

.

Vở kịch đã thành công tốt đẹp trước sự chứng kiến của mọi người. Tiếng vỗ tay như thể bùng nổ trong hội trường. Người hạnh phúc nhất ở đây là ba mẹ Nagisa, lúc này đang vỗ tay vui sướng, hành diện. Akio, tuy nhìn xuống sàn nhà, nhưng vẫn mãn nguyện, cười thầm và vỗ tay cùng mọi người. Cuối cùng con gái họ đã trưởng thành.

Ngay lúc này cô con gái và các bạn mình ra giữa sân khấu và cúi chào các khán giả. Đôi mắt Nagisa rưng rưng lên vì hạnh phúc, xúc động vì đã đạt được ước mơ và cùng bạn bè tạo nên những kỉ nhiệm đẹp đẽ.  
Nhưng người chăm chỉ nhất lúc này lại là Yui đang bấm máy lia lịa chụp hình. Mái tóc cột thành đuôi ngựa bằng dải ruy-băng đỏ làm cô nổi bật trong đám đông.

Đó chính là một cái kết tốt đẹp mà mọi người đã chờ đợi.

Quàng tay qua vai Touma, Mikoto quan sát Nagisa trên sân khấu. Mặt mũi bơ phờ nhưng một phần cũng vui vẻ vì ngày hôm nay.

_"Ừm... Gì mà mệt đến thế." _Cậu ta ân cần hỏi han.  
_"Urusai! Anh nợ em hơi bị nhiều đấy ... mà thoi, tạm tha cho anh vì ngày hôm nay là ngày vui đấy nhé." _Mikoto phùng má lên.

Touma gãi tóc bối rối. Lại bị quở trách rồi.

Mikoto bỏ tay khỏi vai cậu ta. Cô chợt nhớ ra, đút tay vào túi và rút lấy đồng xu bạc ra. Bình thường thì mình sẽ dùng nó để bắn railgun. Nhưng hôm nay nó sẽ là món quà.

_"Nagisa!"_

Đồng xu được ném lên và bay vào bàn tay của Nagisa đang ngạc nhiên.

_"Vở kịch hôm nay hay lắm. Cảm ơn vì niềm vui cậu đã mang tới."_

_"Hai!"_ Một nụ cười tươi sáng của Nagisa có thể làm tâm trạng của bất cứ ai vui vẻ trở lại.

Một món quà tinh thần quý giá.

Mikoto thụp nhẹ tay vào bên sườn Touma.  
_"Anh còn chờ gì nữa, lên phòng CLB thôi. Mọi người sẽ ở đó đấy."_

_"Không thể nhẹ tay hơn à?"_

_"Ăn điện, chọc vào sườn,... giờ anh muốn thế nào?" _Mikoto nhìn cậu ấy với ánh mắt hình viên đạn._  
"Thôi đi..." _Cậu ta gượng ép không nghĩ tới trường hợp bạo lực khác.

Hai người đi lên cầu thang, cười vui vẻ. Mikoto cảm thấy tự tin phần nào. Nagisa nhìn theo hướng họ đi, nắm chặt đồng xu trong tay.  
_"Arigatou."_

Một khoảnh khắc tuyệt vời của Nagisa và các bạn.

...

Căn phòng CLB Kich đã trở lại con đường chính, không còn màu sắc u má như lúc sáng. Giờ mọi người đã tập trung lại để tổ chức bữa tiệc chúc mừng. Một bữa tiệc trước khi những ngày tháng của mùa hè bắt đầu. Mặc dù mùa hè họ vẫn sẽ gặp nhau và trải nghiệm tuổi trẻ theo cách riêng.

Ryou đảo đi đảo lại bộ bài trên tay, mời gọi.  
_"Có ai muốn bói bài không?"_

_"Tớ nghĩ là không cần thiết nữa đâu."_ Mikoto ngồi trên ghế, vẩy tay nhẹ nhàng. Cô thì thầm. _"Rắc rối như lần trước là đủ rồi."_  
_"Ế, bạn cứ thử đi, không thành công thì cũng chả sao. Nhưng để tớ nói vói bạn nhé... nếu tiên đoán thành sự thực, có nghĩa tương lai là duy nhất. Còn không phải, tức là sẽ có một tương lai khác. Chỉ cần một chuyển động nhỏ, tương lai sẽ thay đổi hoàn toàn."_

Tương lai khác? Mikoto lại suy nghĩ. _"Như kiểu tác động nhỏ để một bộ phim đi theo hướng khác so với lúc trước à?"_  
_"Gần như thế."_  
Những câu nói của Touma lại hiện lên trong đầu.

Anh ta cũng có một phần nào đó đúng. Mình đã không thể trở thành siêu năng lực gia level 5 như bây giờ nếu không tới Đô Thị Học viện. Có nghĩ là mình sẽ không có khả năng để bảo vệ mọi người lúc đó. Kiểu gì những âm mưu xấu xa kia vẫn tồn tại và chỉ còn là vấn đề thời gian khi nào nó lan ra khắp nơi và hại những người dân vô tội... nhưng làm vậy, các kỉ ước của mình sẽ khác đi. Âu cũng là số phận đã đưa đẩy mình. Hoặc tại thế giới khác mình là người khác...

_"Onee-sama!"_ Kuroko lên tiếng, làm Mikoto giật mình. _"Chị lại hành động tùy tiện rồi. Chị đã xài năng lực để điều khiển rèm hạ xuống. Em mà không quen biết chị thì với tư cách thành viên của Hội học sinh, chị sẽ gặp rắc rối."_  
_"Tình thế b-bắt buộc chứ chị đâu muốn vậy."_ Mikoto ấp ứng giải thích. _"Chị mà không làm thì ...geez, dù sao chị đâu thể khoanh tay mà nhìn."_

_"Furukawa-san ngay dưới đấy chứ?" _Kuroko chưa dừng lại như trách móc._  
"Thôi nào, thôi nào. Mọi chuyện đã ổn rồi. Cơ mà Onee-chan cũng ngạc nhiên khi bảng điểu khiển xoẹt điện lên." _Ryou cười bối rối và vô tình làm rơi các lá bài.

_"Đừng bao giờ làm thế nhé."_ Kyou nhắc nhở. _"Cứ tưởng bọn mình làm hỏng nó rồi chứ."_

Hôm nay đúng là một ngày kì lạ nhất của đời mình, không tính những cái lúc trước, vốn đã rắc rối sẵn rồi.

Mikoto kê ghế ra sát cửa sổ rồi ngồi nhìn. Cô thấy Tomoya và Nagisa đang ngồi cùng nhau ở dưới gốc cây, nói chuyện vui vẻ với nhau. Trông họ rất đẹp đôi thật. Khó khăn cỡ nào, Tomoya luôn ở bên cậu ấy để động viên và giúp đỡ. Người như mình cũng ghen tị với Nagisa đấy chứ?

Một bàn tay chắc nịch trên vai và Mikoto ngẩn đầu lên nhìn, đó là Kamijou Touma.

_"Lại nghĩ gì à?"_  
_"Đại khái là thế."_ Mikoto mỉm cười và hất tóc lên, cài lại chiếc kẹp hoa. _"Sẽ ra sao nếu em không biết Nagisa?"_

_"Ơ hay, câu trả lời ngay trước mặt mà còn hỏi."_

Một tên đại ngốc lắm mồm. Chuyên gây ra rắc rối xung quanh nhưng Touma lại vô tình mang lại niềm vui và niềm tin cho nhiều người. Đôi khi mình không thể ghét anh ta vì mấy chuyện linh tinh như thế...

Gì thế kia ...  
Hình như là bác Naoyuki thì phải, lão Tomoya cũng hay nói về ba mình với vẻ khó chịu. Không hiểu giữa 2 người đã xảy ra chuyện gì mà luôn luôn xa cách với nhau.

Khuôn mặt trông già nua, vô cùng hiền hậu. Mikoto nhìn sang phía Tomoya. Lạ chưa ta, ông kia, sao lại quay mặt đi thế. Mở miệng nói một lời với ba mình đi.

Mikoto mở to mắt ra, ngạc nhiên trước phản ứng của cậu ta. Mình không biết bác ấy nói gì nhưng trông rất vui vẻ. Bác ấy đang ra về ... Tên ngốc kia, nói gì đi chứ. Chả lẽ ông định để ba mình bỏ đi như thế à. Bác ơi là bác, con bác đúng là một thằng bất hiếu.

Khoan, bác ấy quay người lại và đang mỉm cười với cậu ta. Rốt cuộc ông đã nói gì dẻo miệng mà bác ấy nở nụ cười thế?

.

Hai người bạn thân ngồi yên trên ghế. Sau khi ba mình về, Tomoya vẫn ngồi đấy bần thần.

_"Okazaki-san, bạn không sao chứ?"_ Nagisa nhìn lo lắng thì cậu ta ngồi dậy và để tay lên đầu mình.

_"Ngay mai đi đâu đó chơi nhé?' _  
Trong khi Nagisa thắc mắc, cậu bạn tóc xanh nói thêm.  
_"Ngày mai là Lễ hội hóa trang, phải không nhỉ? Lâu lâu đi chơi riêng chứ. Tớ có vài chuyện muốn nói với cậu nữa."_

Tomoya có vẻ ngượng khi nói tới đây. Có chút bối rối trong nét mặt.  
_"Chuyện muốn nói?" _Nagisa vô cùng tò mò.

Không khí trầm lặng bỗng bị phá. Đột nhiên Kyou chạy tới và thả một tràng.  
_"Hóa ra hai người ở đây. Mọi người đang chờ ở phòng CLB đấy. Thiếu hai người thì sao mở tiệc được."_

Tomoya đứng dậy và nhìn Nagisa. Cậu nói với cô bé.

_"Đi thôi."  
"Vâng." _Một nụ cười tươi đẹp nữa của Nagisa ghi điểm trong mắt mọi người.

Họ cùng nhau quyết định theo Kyou lên phòng Câu lạc bộ, nơi mọi người chờ đợi để tổ chức tiệc. Thời khác buồn đã không còn, đã đến lúc mỉm cười với cuộc sống và tiếp tục tiến bước.


	10. Cuộc phiêu lưu tiếp tục

**CUỘC PHIÊU LƯU TIẾP TỤC**

**17h03**

Mọi người đã tập trung trong phòng của CLB, nhiều bánh kẹo với đồ uống được bày trên bàn.

Nhìn lên trên bàn, Kyou ngạc nhiên và nghĩ thầm. Oy, gì mà lắm thứ thế này. Nhỏ Mikoto này quan trọng hóa vấn đề rồi. Không cần nhiều thế này đâu... đã thế toàn hàng xịn mới ghê. Thế rồi...  
_"Ngôi sao ngày hôm nay của chúng đang ở đây, tất cả vỗ tay nào." _Kyou phấn khích lên.  
_"Long trọng thế ?"_

Trước khi có tiếng vỗ tay nào nổi lên,Nagisa lên tiếng.

_"Mình không biết... nên cảm ơn mọi người như thế nào. H-hôm nay mình khiến mọi người phải lo lắng, v-vậy mà ... thực sự là mình cảm ơn mọi người vì ngày hôm nay."_

Cô bé nhắm mắt lại, hoàn toàn rối trí. Có vẻ Nagisa cảm thấy mình mang nợ với mọi người vì đã hết lòng vì mình.

Người chị Fujibayashi cầm chiếc quạt giấy gõ nhẹ lên đầu Nagisa.  
_"Itai!"  
"Không được nói vớ vẩn. Chính cậu đã mang lại niềm vui cho mọi người trong Lễ hội này."_

_"Gomenasai."_

Kyou với Mikoto thở dài rồi nghiêng đầu tự đầu vào nhau, cười. Với họ, hình ảnh Nagisa lúc đã trở nên quên thuộc. Thế nên, Mikoto liền ôm xoa má Nagisa.

_"Hôm nay là ngày vui của bọn mình, cấm cậu nói "xin lỗi" đấy. Chả phải chính bán tay cậu đã thực hiện ước mơ sao?"  
"Nhưng mình thấy khó xử lắm. Nếu như có người lên sân khấu cùng mình thì mọi chuyện sẽ khác đi ..."  
"Nagisa, cậu mạnh mẽ thật đấy. Ngày hôm nay đã minh chứng chính cậu đã tự đứng trên đôi chân và diễn 1 vở kịch tuyệt vời."_

Cô gái electromaster lúng túng trước sự ngây thơ vô đối của bạn mình. Không hiểu, thường ngày, trước khi mọi người tới đây thì cô bé hay làm như vậy sao?

Cậu Touma đứng lại gần và nhìn.

_"Không biết mọi người thế nào nhưng tôi lại thấy Mikoto với Nagisa giống như 2 chị em lắm."  
"Kiểu như 2 chị em Fujibayashi và Kotomi á."_ Tomoya chỉ về phía 3 cô gái tóc tím.  
_"So sánh đẹp chưa."_  
_"Ôi, Nagisa-chan có chị à?"_ Kotomi nói với sự hồn nhiên.

Xinh đẹp, cùng màu tóc hạt dẻ _\- _nhìn huy hiệu Dango và Gekota trên bàn_ -_ tuy hơi "trẻ con" nhưng mạnh mẽ và quyết tâm ... có khi nó làm nên chúng tôi. Mà gọi chị em thì có quá không, khi mà "imouto" bị "onee-chan" bỏ rơi lúc 5 tuổi? Mikoto nhún vai, cố gạt sang một bên. Đành vậy, quá khứ là quá khứ và mình đang ở đây cùng Nagisa và cùng nhau tạo những kỉ niệm khó quên.

Nhưng mình đã hùng hổ trước mặt Nagisa vừa nãy. Bỏ qua quá khứ, gạt bỏ nó đi... Còn mình thì sao. Mình có làm được thế không.

Tránh những kí ức không cần thiết ùa tới, Mikoto lắc đầu nhẹ nhàng rồi tiếp tục tham gia.  
_"Furukawa-san, chị phải mặc quần short như Onee-sama thì nó mới giống... URGHHH!" _  
Cái miệng làm hại chủ. Kuroko ăn cước thẳng tay, phi người vào đống thùng carton.

_"Chị tấn công người của Hội học sinh thế này ... " _Cô bé tết 2 bím nói xong và lặn mất tăm trong đống đồ.

_"Kệ nó."_ Mikoto để tay lên vai Nagisa. _"Giờ chúng ta bắt đầu chứ nhỉ."_

Bỗng nhiên các cửa kính kêu lách cách và gió nổi lên.

_"Định bắt đầu mà không có bọn em à?"_  
Ruiko cất tiếng sau khi xuất hiện đằng sau cửa sổ, ngồi trên 1 khối mây dày dặc. Đằng sau cô là Kazari với Youhei hơi run run khi nhìn xuống. Tầng 3 chứ có ít gì đâu. Mặc dù đã có mấy lần tới trường bằng cái phương tiện có 1-0-2 này.

Sau khi an toàn chuivào phòng CLB, Youhei thở phào.

"Tự dưng em nổi hứng đi tắt kiểu này... khó đỡ thật."  
_"Hố hố, muốn hẹn hò với nhỏ thì phải quen dần đấy."_ Kuroko đứng đằng sau, thì thầm khiến cậu ta run lên. _"Giải thích sau, hỏi thêm tôi giết anh đấy."_

Biết là không nên đùa với cô gái Teleporter này nên Youhei đành im lặng, đồng thời thắc mắc về câu vừa nãy.

_"Đông đủ rồi nhỉ."_ Mikoto duỗi tay ra.

"Thế còn Yui-chan?" Nagisa hỏi.

_"Không sao, cậu ấy đang liên hoan với lớp mình."_

Cạch! Kotomi mở chiếc hộp gỗ và lấy violin ra. Thấy vậy, Kyou giành lại.  
_"Sao bạn lấy của mình chứ? Sắp nghỉ hè rồi nên mình... "_  
_"Nghỉ hè thì cậu tha hồ tập, tha hồ chơi, bây giờ hãy để mọi người nghỉ đi."_ Chị gái Fujibayashi phàn nàn, cảm giác vừa tránh được tai họa.  
Kyou xoa đi xoa lại thái dương còn Kotomi lại ỉu xỉu.  
Bỏ qua 2 người, Mikoto đứng lên phát biểu

_"Hôm nay, mọi người ở đây để chứng kiến thời khác thiêng liêng của CLB kịch chúng ta. Còn cậu, Nagisa, tớ muốn nói điều này. Cậu là một người bạn ..._

_... tuyệt vời ..._

Nhờ cậu mà bọn tớ có những giây phút đáng nhớ.

_... đáng tin cậy ..._

Cậu không bao giờ làm phụ lòng bạn bè.

_... tốt bụng ..._

Hình ảnh một cô bé sẵn luôn giúp đỡ mọi người, không gây hận thù với ai thật khó phai.

_... lạc quan yêu đời ..._

Ngay cả những thời khắc tồi tệ, cậu luôn lấy lại tinh thần để gạt đi sự yếu đuối.

_... kiên cường ..._

Sẵn sàng đối mặt mọi khó khắn, cố gắng hết sức vì ước mơ.

_... Chủ tịch CLB nhiệt huyết ..._

Hết mình vì các thành viên CLB.

_"... và trên hết, cậu đã đưa mọi người tới gần hơn và giúp bọn mình có những thời khắc tuyệt vời."  
_Nói đến đây, Mikoto ôm Nagisa như thể là 2 chị em.

_"Bạn không cần ôm mình thế đâu."_

Cứ để tớ ôm cậu đi. Cái cảm giác ôm một người bạn thân sau 14 năm xa cách ... Mặc dù ở bên nhau được 1 thời gian nhưng sao mình cảm thấy áy náy. Có thể Nagisa không để tâm cho lắm nhưng mình vẫn muốn làm gì đó để bớt gánh nặng quá khứ. Mình lo quá thì phải, lại nghĩ nhiều về quá khứ? Mình thừa thời gian để có những kỉ nhiệm tuyệt đẹp với cậu ấy mà.

Mikoto buông ra và vẩy tay bối rối.  
_"Xin lỗi nhé, hình như tớ mải nghĩ nhiều nên ôm lâu quá."  
"Không sao, nếu bạn cảm thấy dễ chịu thì mình không sao đâu." _Nagisa mỉm cười.

_"Vậy tí nữa chuẩn bị tinh thần nữa nhé, imouto?" _  
Mọi người cố koong phì cười vì câu nói của Mikoto. Căn phòng náo nhiệt lên.

_"Nani sore?"  
"Onee-sama, chị đùa phải không?"_

_"Đứa em gái thất lạc của Mikoto!"  
"Nagisa-chan, bạn có chị gái electromaster kìa!"  
"Hai chị em phóng điện đi ... HỰ!"_ Nói xong, Youhei bị cốc đầu và lộn nhào.

Cậu ta lùi ra sau, ngay cạnh Kuroko. Hai người bắt tay nhau.

_"Chào mừng tới hội, người anh em."_

_"Etou ..." _Ruiko đứng hình trước sự hỗn loạn trong phòng. _"Hình như quá đà rồi."_

Mikoto nghiêng đầu một bên suy nghĩ mọt hồi. Mình làm trò khỉ gì vậy, Last Order và WORST cũng là các em gái của mình. Giờ muốn người bạn thân của mình làm em gái mình nữa... Đó không phải là ý tưởng tồi tệ cho lắm... Mmmmm!  
_"Nagisa, gọi tớ là chị một lần đi."_

_"Ừm... Onee-chan?" _Nagisa chiều lòng cô bạn và có vẻ cũng thích thú khi gọi thế.  
_"Awww!" _  
Tomoya đứng hình trước cảnh tượng chị em rồi lắc đầu tỉnh lại, cầm cốc nước ngọt lên.  
_"E hèm, trong khi 2 chị em kia đang mơ tưởng thì chúng ta có lẽ chúc cho nhau những điều tốt đẹp nhỉ."_

_"Nào ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 ...YO!"  
"MÃI MÃI LÀ BẠN CỦA NHAU!"_  
Tiếng cốc chạm nhau và cả phòng vang lên với những tiếng cười ròn rã. Các mảnh vụn từ pháo hoa giấy bay khắp phòng, trông thật bừa bộn. Mọi người cùng nhau hát những giai điệu vui vẻ. Họ cùng nhau tạo những kỉ nhiệm khó quen của tuổi trẻ.

_~Ước gì những kỉ niệm này mãi mãi trường tồn cùng thời gian~_

.

.

.

**19h08**

Lửa trại đã được dựng lên và các học sinh khác ở lại trường đang tham gia chương trình buổi tối để ghi lại khoảnh khắc đáng nhớ của lễ hội. Trời đã tối rồi nhưng các gian hàng vẫn còn đó để phục vụ những người khác. Không khí Lễ hội vẫn tưng bừng và náo nhiệt. Thời khắc yêu thích đã tới: Nhảy theo cặp đôi.

Youhei uể oải khi Mei, em gái của mình, lại trở thành bạn nhảy của mình. Cậu ta lẩm bẩm.  
_"Chết tiệt, sao anh mày phải nhảy với nhóc chứ?"  
"Onii-chan... anh mà không nhảy thì em sẽ khóc ngay tại đấy."_ Cô bé làm mặt dễ thương đến không chịu nổi. Mắt cô bé bỗng long lanh, làm vẻ nũng nịnh.

_"Giỏi..."_  
Nhảy được một lúc thì Mei cảm thấy chán nản rồi nhìn chỗ khác. Cuối cùng cô bé huýt sáo ra bộ ngây thơ.  
_"Nhảy chán thế ... "_  
Nói xong, Mei chạy tẹt luôn. Youhei ngơ ngác, không thể tin được. Vậy là còn mỗi mình giữa biển người này!  
Tuyệt vời chưa. Giờ chả còn đứa nào để nhảy cùng. Định bỏ đi thì cậu nhìn thấy một gương mặt thân quen. Saten Ruiko đang chĩa tay mình ra mời cậu.

_"Anh nhảy cùng không?"_  
Ruiko cúi đấp thấp người, nhìn chằm chằm cậu ta. Mặt cười tít mắt, hai tay sau lưng và thi thoảng dạp chân nhẹ nhàng vào đụn cát.

_"Ruiko-san?"_ Cậu ta đỏ mặt. Ánh lửa bập bùng chiếu vào khiến vẻ đẹp Ruiko càng đáng ngưỡng mộ.  
Cậu ta nhìn quanh ... Nagisa-chan nhảy cùng Okazaki rồi, Shirai đang nhăm nhe Onee-sama của nhỏ, Kyou với Tomoyo thì mình không dám, Kazari-san dán mặt vào laptop, Ryou thì kiểu gì mình ăn từ điển vào mặt ... Vậy nhảy cùng Ruiko-san vẫn là ăn toàn nhất, cùng lắm là bị thổi bay!  
_"Xin mời cô nương."_

_"Ế, dạo này anh dẻo mồm thế." _Cô gái có vẻ thích vẻ ga-lăng của cậu ấy._  
"Anh đổi ý giờ đấy."_ Youhei hất lông mày lên nhưng thế không đủ để Ruiko giận hờn.

_~ Bản nhạc Circle of Life vang lên ~_

Mặc dù nhảy không được giỏi lắm cho lắm nhưng có vẻ hai người chìm đắm trong không khí "lãng mạn" của lẽ hội. Đây cũng là các cặp đôi trong trường thổ lộ tình cảm với nhau.  
Cơ mà, Ruiko lúng túng. Chưa từng nhảy mà chưa bao giờ cầm tay 1 chàng trai như thế này. Đôi lúc Ruiko phân vân, đây có phải cảm giác mà Mikoto đã bao lần trải qua, đã bao lần mình nhìn xuyên qua tâm tư chị ấy. Vậy giờ này mình trong vị trí đó.

Đầu cô như một máy tính đang tính toán những quy trình phức tạp. Còn anh chàng tóc vàng cũng không kém gì, những bức nhảy của mình không đồng đều và sai nhịp, mấy lần suýt dẫm vào chân bạn nhảy.

Lúc này...

Mikoto một mình đứng cạnh gian hàng nước uống, thưởng thức xi-rô dừa và nhìn sân trường đang tưng bừng bởi các điệu nhảy. Từ đâu cô thấy được cặp Youhei-Ruiko với Tomoya-Nagisa. Cảm xúc của cô khó xác định. Không xa từ chỗ mình, Touma đang ngồi gọi điện...  
_"Ừm... mẹ đừng lo... con vẫn ổn mà. Ở đây có rắc rối gì đâu... bảo bố đừng có cố làm cái gì nhọc nhé... "_

Có vẻ anh ấy đang liên lạc với gia đình mình. Anh ấy đi với mình tới đây còn bố mẹ ở nơi khác... mình có cảm thấy có lỗi khi chia tách 3 người họ với nhau. Nhưng chính Touma tự nguyện theo mình, không hiểu nghĩ gì nữa.  
_"Mồ. Khó xử thế... Ơ?"  
_

Ai đó vừa chọc Mikoto bên sườn. Kimawara Yui lại giở thói tinh nghịch với bạn mình.

_"Haizzz. Vẫn chưa ấy được với người ta à, chán thế."_ Yui ngả người ra sau.

_"Biết rồi... làm như dễ lắm..."_ Mikoto thủ thỉ, che mặt đang hờn đỏ vì ngại ngùng.

Cô bạn cười thầm. Và những lúc thế này, không biết nó đang nghĩ gì.

_"Nhát thế..."_ Yui liếc sang rồi đột nhiên đẩy Mikoto từ đằng sau. "Chủ động đi. Chứ tên ngốc này còn lâu thông."

**PHỤP!**

Thế là cô gái mất đà và suýt thì ngã vào Touma nếu như không kịp lấy lại thăng bằng.

Tưởng mọi chuyên suôn sẻ rồi, ai ngờ đúng lúc tắt máy và 2 người đấy chạm mắt nhau. Họ nhìn nhau trong im lặng.

_"Thật tình. Phải để người ra tay mới xong."_ Yui thở dài

Ghê quá. Mình chưa một mảnh tình tựa vai nào mà đã tư vấn rồi.

Trong tâm trí của cô gái siêu năng lực gia kia có vô số phản ứng xảy ra. Không biết nên làm gì phù hợp vào lúc này. Chủ động nói đã không được, toàn xấu hổ khi muốn nói về chuyện gì đó vượt quá tình cảm bình thường. Chỉ có thể...

_"Nè...A-anh muốn n-nhảy không? Dù s-sao anh không c-có ai nhảy cùng... vậy... anh..."_ Mikoto lấy hết cản đảm trong người và "làm liều" vì cô biết đây là cơ hội tốt nhất. Có thể mình sẽ thấy xấu hổi tột cùng nhưng thế còn hơn.  
Đừng hỏi vì sao Touma ngạc nhiên vì sự chủ động bất ngờ này. Trước khi kịp trả lời lời mời ngọt ngào ấy, Mikoto vội vàng cầm tay anh tav à cùng nhau ra giữa sân gần lửa trại.  
Mikoto dừng lại trước đống của dùng để đốt, không nói gì. Tay vẫn trong tay, Touma nhìn lưng và tấm vai, lúc này trông rất thần bí của Mikoto. Rồi anh ta nói với giọng như thể chợt nhớ điều gì.

_"Vậy là em muốn nhảy..."_

_"Urusai!" _Cô gái chặn họng anh chàng, rồi lại rụt rè. _"E-em chỉ muốn vui khi n-nhảy cùng a-anh... anh k-không thích s-sao?"_

Ngạc nhiên và bối rối. Đó là hình ảnh hai người lúc này. Rồi Mikoto thả tay ra và lôi một chiếc đĩa bạc với hình cô gái tóc dài cưới hổ vô cùng dễ thương.  
_"Kể cả mình sẽ bị tổn thường thì mình sẽ phải làm chuyện này. Không thể như thế mãi được..."_ Mikoto lẩm bẩm với chính mình.

_"Pre-Parade?"_ người quản lý khâu âm nhạc cầm đĩa lên nhìn nhìn tiêu đề.

Thấy vẻ kiên quyết của Mikoto, ông ta tắt bài Circle of Life đi rồi thay bằng Pre-parade vui nhộn.

Cảm nhận được sự thay đổi không khí, mọi người liền quay lại nhìn ra chỗ máy phát âm nhạc. Nagisa và Ruiko cũng ngạc nhiên không kém. Còn Yui lại nín thở hồi hợp chờ đợi cô nàng công chúa điện ấy sẽ làm gì.

Mọi người nhảy vô tư với nhau. Vậy tại sao mình gặp khó khắn khi làm thế với người mình thích? Thật là vô lý, thật là nực cười. Mikoto rối trí và lắc đầu cố xua tan nỗ lõ trong người.

_"Cùng nhau nhảy tốt nhé?" Touma lên tiếng động viên Mikoto._  
_"B-baka! Để e-em dẫn nhịp... để em..." _

Vẫn là vẻ ngượng ngừng của cô gái ấy không hề thay đổi. Cô cố gắng nhìn thẳng vào mắt Touma mà không cảm thấy nhọc nhằn.

Một bạn nhạc vui nhộn và ngọt ngào vào lên...

_"Pure! pureparaato!  
tsuyoku nanka nai kedo_

_pure! pure pareedo!  
itsuka kimi wo tsukamaeru! ..."_

-Touma với Mikoto cầm tay nhau, áp người gần, nhìn cùng hướng và bước đi. Tuy chậm nhưng chắc, họ đang thực hiện những bước nhanh nhẹn.

-Ruiko ôm eo Saten và di chuyển chậm rãi, mặt đối mặt. Cô gái bỗng đỏ mặt nhưng vẫn nở nụ cười. Còn anh ta hất tóc lên trông thật phong cách.

-Tuy dáng vẻ hơi thấp nhưng Nagisa cũng nhảy rất đẹp. Tomoya cầm tay cô nhẹ nhàng, cả 2 đều xoay thân ra xa rồi lại thu người lại. Họ tiếp tục đung đưa theo điệu nhạc.

_" ... .purepa .purepa .purepa warete baribari  
.purep a .purepa .purepa_

_yudan shitara sono yubi chiku chiku atakku kakugo shite  
chiisai kedo hasamu no mijinko mitaina anata ..."_

Bản nhạc vẫn tiếp tục và mọi người cùng hòa vào các điệu nhảy sôi động.

_" ... koi wa amaku te nigai mono  
tanjun meikai fukuzatsu kaiki na shiromono  
dou demo ii koto bakkari kini shitari suru no  
donna kanji ? sonna kanji ... "_

Mặc dù đang nhảy, tâm tư Mikoto vẫn còn khá rối răm vì chuyện vừa rồi. Không biết có qua nổi cửa ải này không.

Lửa trại cháy âm ỉ, lấp lóe. Khuôn mặt của các cô xung quanh đỏ hung theo luôn, khiến mọi người có cảm giác ai ai cũng đang e thẹn. Và một phần giúp Mikoto không bị Touma nhìn thấy với khuôn mặt đang xấu hổ mặc dù nó cũng dễ thương.  
Yui, vẫn không tìm được ai để nhảy cùng, ngồi đấy và mơ mộng, thở dài. Tâm hồn cô cũng vất vưởng ở đâu đó.

Rồi...

_~LOA PHÁT THANH~_

_Các cặp đôi đang nhảy vô cùng ấn tượng.  
Mọi người hay vỗ tay nào!"_

Sắp kết thúc? Mikoto giật mình, cảm giác như một cái gì đó đang đi tới hồi kết mà chưa kịp nói điều mình muốn.

_" ... saiki kanpatsu akuchibu zenkai na anata  
tsuyoki na taido de kishuu wo shikake te katakiuchi  
chokushin dakeda to fuan ni karare te sowasowa  
atama no naka wa itsumo hitori no junjou pure pareedo ... "_

Bài hát đi lên với nhịp độ cao trào thì Mikoto nắm chặt tay như muốn níu giữ. Cô cảm thấy ghen tị với các cặp nhảy khác, họ nhảy mà không phải bận tậm gì nhiều. Mình có quá ích kỉ không khi vừa nhảy vừa nghĩ ngợi.

Mikoto nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt bạn nhảy. Đôi mắt ấy không thấy được tí cảm xúc gì phù hợp vào lúc này, chỉ thấy cái độ ngốc phình ra, nghĩ mà muốn đấm. Nhưng... mình thực sự muốn có những kỉ nhiệm tuyệt đẹp với anh. Kể cả không thành, mình vẫn sẽ hài lòng.  
_"Hy vọng Imagine Breaker của anh không dở chứng."_ Mikoto nói khe khẽ nhưng Touma vẫn nghe thấy.  
_"Vậy à?" _Touma cười bất đắc dĩ, suy nghĩ cô ấy định làm gì mà phải nhờ tới tay phải kia.

Vừa nói dứt xong, Mikoto nhắm mắt tập trung. Với khả năng của electromaster, cô điều khiển dòng điện khéo léo xung quanh mình và Touma mà không chạm vào tay phải.

_"Thật tình, t-tại sao lại l-àm điều này vì a-anh chứ?" _Mikoto nói với giọng hơi ấm ức trong lòng, cảm thấy đang làm 1 hành động thừa thãi.

Mọi người thấy được một màn hào quang tạo thành bởi dòng điện đang bao quanh cặp đôi ấy, trông rất ấn tượng. Mỗi bước nhảy đều đi đôi cùng những tia điện loe lóe. Dòng điện vừa phải và điêu luyện nên Touma không bị ảnh hưởng gì sất.

Nhưng cũng vì chuyện đó mà các học sinh dừng lại để nhìn.

_"L-lạy chúa..__."_

Cả đời chứng kiến những thứ lạ lùng nhưng bản thân Touma ngạc nhiên vì màn biểu diễn liều lĩnh này. Sơ sẩy là thành than chứ không đùa.

Sunohara Youhei cũng chứng kiến quang cảnh đó rồi nhìn Ruiko. Cậu thở phào vì cô gái đang nhảy cùng mình có năng lực Aero Hand, tức là năng lực điều khiển gió nên phần nào yên tâm.  
_"Etou... Nếu em phối hợp điệu nhảy cùng gió thì sao nhỉ?"  
"Là sao... em định..."  
_Bỗng Youhei cảm nhận được gió thổi xung quanh, nhẹ nhàng lướt qua. Những chiếc lá ở dưới đất đang dần nổi lên và tạo hình thành 1 cơn lốc có hình thù rõ ràng. Trông rất lạ mắt.

Chính vì thế từng điệu nhảy có phong cách riêng. Nếu như bên cặp Mikoto, mỗi bước đều đi với ánh sáng rực rỡ thì với Ruiko và Youhei, họ đang nhảy trong cơn gió đầy tính nghệ thuật. Mái tóc của cô gái tóc đen bập bùng trong gió. Và Youhei khó tập trung, một phần cũng vì bụi thi thoảng bay vào mắt.

Đám đông như bị mê hoặc. Cảm thấy sẽ chụp được những tấm hình có 1-0-2, cô lớp trưởng liền rút máy ảnh ra Canon của mình ra.

_"Đây đúng là ngày Lễ hội tuyệt vời nhất đời mình."_

_" ... dou demo ii koto bakkari kini shitari suru no_  
_donna kanji ? sonna kanji ... "_

Trng khi đó, Tomoya và Nagisa nhảy vô cùng bình thản và đơn giản. Họ cảm thấy không cần các điệu nhảy phức tạp đến vậy. Nhìn vào mắt nhau và hòa vào trong từng điệu nhảy, chỉ cần thế thôi. Dẫu vậy...

_"Họ nhảy thế này sao bắt kịp được." _Tomoya bối rối khi nhìn 2 cặp kia nhảy hăng say hơn.

_"Tomoya-kun, đây không phải là cuộc thi đâu... Chúng ta nên nhảy bĩnh tĩnh..."  
"Biết rồi chứ."_

_"...kizutsui chau no kizutsuke chau no junjou pureparaato  
atama no naka wa itsumo hitori no junjou pure pareedo."_

Vậy là bài hát Pre-Parade đã kết thúc. Mọi người rất vui vì không khí sôi động của buổi tối. Tuy Lễ hội sắp tới hồi kết nhưng ngọn lửa vẫn chiếu sáng mạnh mẽ như lúc bắt đầu chương trình buổi tối. Một số học sinh bắt đầu ra về.

_"Ái chà."_ Touma duỗi người ra và nhìn các gian hàng xung quanh với các dự định trong đầu. _"Cảm ơn em vì đã nhảy cũng nhau."_

Và rồi, khi anh ta quay người lại, Mikoto cảm thấy cái gì đó quen thuộc. Cái tấm lưng này ... Cảm giác này ... Những lúc anh ta quay lưng lại với mình để chạy đi giúp những người khác ... Mình đã rất lo, nhỡ gặp chuyện gì và không bao giờ quay lại... Tại sao mình lại gợi nhớ lại?

_~ Những lúc anh ra tay giúp đỡ em ... Điều đó khiến em biết ơn bấy nhiêu ~_

_~ Những lúc anh quan tâm tới em ... Cũng là lúc em vừa hạnh phúc vừa cô đơn ~_

_~ Khi mà em giận anh vì những lý do không đâu ... Nhưng anh vẫn bỏ qua, vẫn sát cánh bên em dù bao chuyện xảy ra ~  
~ Vậy sao em không đền đáp được cho anh được? ~_

Mikoto cảm thấy bứt rứt, bất an. Cô giơ tay lên khi thấy Touma bắt đầu sải bước đi. Hình ảnh đó lại hiện lên. Những lúc cậu ta quyết định giúp người khác ... những lúc mà anh ta sẵn sàng đối diện mọi hiểm nguy vì sự yên bình.

Nếu anh ấy đi tiếp, mình sợ rằng mình sẽ cảm thấy cô độc như trước đấy. Mikoto cúi mặt, người run lên. Mình không hề muốn cảm giác này nữa, mình muốn những kỉ niệm đẹp.

_"TOUMA!"_ Mikoto bất thình lình ôm cậu ta từ đằng sau.  
Anh chàng Touma ngạc nhiên trước hành động của Mikoto, lặng thin. Nhìn phía sau đầu, Mikoto nhận rõ ràng mái tóc như nhím của anh ta. Một lần nữa cô trở nên can đảm vì bản thân mình.  
"_E-em... muốn nói đ-điều này... với a-anh."_

Vừa nói vừa áp tai vào lưng cậu ta, cô cảm thấy tim mình đập mạnh. Touma không nói gì, như thể muốn lắng nghe tâm sự của cô gái sau lưng.

_"Anh biết đấy ... chúng mình quen nhau đã 4 năm rồi ... em thực sự cảm ơn những lúc anh quan tâm tới em ... những lúc tưởng chừng em đánh mất chính mình ... anh lại đưa tay giúp em đứng dậy ..."  
"Em vẫn để trong lòng sao? Chả phải anh luôn giúp đỡ những người quan trọng với mình?" _Touma bối rối và đặt tay lên mái tóc hạt dẻ ấy. _"Vấn đề là em nhìn nhận mọi thứ như thế nào ... em thấy vui lòng chưa?"_

Mikoto nới lỏng vòng tay ra.

Như thế vẫn chưa đủ. Mình muốn thật lòng hơn nữa, nếu không làm vậy, mình sẽ càng cảm thấy khó xử. Anh ấy là một người vô cùng quan trọng với mình.

Điều mà mình sắp làm liệu đúng hay sai?

Misaka Mikoto đi tới quyết định. Cô thả tay ra và nhìn vào mắt Touma, mắt rơm rớm nước mắt  
_"EM ... THẬT SỰ ... YÊU ... ANH!"_ Cô nói điều đó với giọng nói chân thành nhất, không bứt rứt.

Dứt khoát nhưng cẩn thận, Mikoto nâng tay mình để lên vai Touma và trao nụ hôn đầu tiên của mình cho anh ta. Một nụ hôn đáng nhớ, đầy sắc màu tình yêu. Một đam mê cháy bỏng rực cháy lên như mặt trời. Trong khoảnh khắc hạnh phúc ấy của một đôi trai gái, trái tim của họ hòa vào nhau, chìm đắm trong 1 thế giới riêng.

Tất nhiên, họ hôn nhau giữa sân trường nên nhiều người đã chứng kiến khoảnh lãng mạn của hai người. Cho nên không thể không tránh được ánh mắt.

_"Sanae-san, tuổi trẻ thời này khác thật."_

_"Mikoto-chan?"_ Cô Misuzu ngạc nhiên rồi cô lại mỉm cười vì chứng kiến con gái mình trưởng thành thế nào.

_"Misaka-san, chị bạo thật đấy?"_ Mei vừa che mắt vừa hé một tí ra để nhìn trộm.

_"Đau tim... Cậu ấy đã làm được rồi."_ Yui hẽ miệng nhỏ như vừa chứng kiến 1 sự kiện khó tin. Cô không hề nhận ra mình vừa chụp bức ảnh đẹp nhất mà không hay biết.

Đáng tiếc là Kuroko cũng nhìn thấy. Một lớp aura xuất hiện và bao quanh toàn thân Phó Hội trưởng.

_"Onee-sama? Chị... tên khỉ đột kia.. hôn nhau?"_  
Cô bé 2 bím cười mỉm hở cả răng. Đó quả là một cú sốc tinh thần với một người cố gắng đốn đổ trái tim của Misaka Mikoto.

Hai người cầm tay nhau, không nói gì với nhau. Họ không muốn phá vỡ giây phút này mặc dù cả 2 đều có điều muốn nói. Anh sáng từ lửa trại rọi vào. Tim vẫn đập nhè nhẹ, Mikoto, vì ngượng ngừng, cúi đầu nhìn mặt đất,

_"Nụ hôn này ... " _Touma lên tiếng đầu tiên, đưa tay lên chỗ Mikoto hôn._  
"Nếu anh thấy phiền lòng ... "  
"K-không... không sao.. Nhưng sao em không nói với anh lúc trước rằng...?"  
"Cảm xúc ... vì đó là những gì em muốn dành tặng cho anh."_ Mikoto ngắt lời cậu bạn trai rồi đỏ mặt và quay mặt đi chỗ khác.

Mặc dù đã thổ lộ được, Mikoto vẫn giữ sự nết na và e thẹn của một nữ sinh vừa cảm nắng vì một chàng trai trong trái tim. Bản thân cô nặng nhọc vì thử thách tinh thần này và không hề hối hận.

Touma ngạc nhiên trước phản ứng của cô. Một thiếu nữ tuy mạnh mẽ nhưng cũng lộ phần nào yếu đuối trong mình.

_"Những lần em đối xử tồi tệ ... những lần em ích kỉ với anh ... em sợ... nếu thổ lộ thì anh càng ghét em hơn nữa ... sợ anh không chấp nhận một cô gái như em." _

Tiếng sụt suỵt nhẹ nhàng.

_"Ngốc thật! Em lại nghĩ linh tinh." _Touma mỉm cười rồi nói tiếp với giọng thuyết phục. _"Một bạn gái tuyệt vời như em, anh làm sao từ chối được."_

Những lời nói đó khiến lòng Mikoto như ấm áp lên, tinh thần phấn chấn hẳn. Cô nói bằng giọng tự tin.

_"Ừm... Level 5 và Level 0. Một thời em cũng không tin nhưng hôm nay em lại thấy rằng điều có thể. Hai người khác biết có thể đồng tâm với nhau. Thế đấy... mà chính anh đã thay đổi mọi thứ, bước vào cuộc sống của em..."_

Môt thời mình có một gánh nặng trên đôi vai này. Cảm thấy rằng mình đang nợ anh ấy vì những việc làm cho mình. Những lúc đó mình thắc mắc anh nghĩ gì về mình, liệu mình có lợi dụng lòng tốt vì lợi ích riêng của mình không.

Mikoto ngước lên nhìn. Mặc dù hằng ngày tới trường, cô cảm thấy hình ảnh Touma trước mặt đã khác hẳn đi. Hai bên má ủng đỏ, đôi mắt với hàng mi cong lộng lẫy đôi lúc nháy nháy càng nói lên dáng vẻ thiếu nữ

_"Em không thấy mệt sao? Khi hàng ngày em không biết nói gì . yêu... không yêu... yêu"  
"Ơ..."  
"Và rồi, em lại lên cơn tsundere khi vừa nhìn thấy anh xong..." _Anh ta nói liên hồi mà không kịp suy nghĩ về hậu quả.

_"K-Khoan... a-anh lại muốn ăn đ-đòn phải không ?!" _Mikoto nổi giận, như muốn phóng điện.

Để làm bình tĩnh lại một cái đầu nóng đứng trước mình, Touma quyết định ôm Mikoto một cách nồng nhiệt. Một cái ôm dành cho một cô gái mong manh này, có thể làm tan rã bất cứ ai.  
_"Anh cũng yêu em. Không gì có thể chia rễ bọn mình."_

Khốn khổ thay Mikoto lại cảm thấy bối rối. Người mềm nhũn những vẫn đứng tại chỗ. Đầu như muốn bốc khói khi Touma đáp lại tình cảm với mình. Cô như nằm trong mơ. Vừa nãy còn tức giận cơ mà...

Thế rồi...

Trong khoảnh khắc ấy, Touma bỗng cảm thấy lạnh sau gáy. Cậu ta quay lại nhìn.  
_"À rế?"_

Shirai Kuroko vừa choáng dậy khỏi những ảo tượng bị phá vỡ, từ từ tiến bước, tóc phấp phới như Medusa. Tiếng cười điên loạn vang lên.

_"Tên khỉ đột kia, sẵn sàng chầu trời chưa?!"  
"Kuroko, em nên bình tĩnh đi. Chị với anh ý ... em biết đấy ... con trai với con gái ..." _Nói đến đấy, Mikoto đỏ mặt một chút nhưng vừa phải, không như trước.  
Tuy nhiên Kuroko không thèm để trong tai.  
_"Chỉ ... có ... em ... là ... người xứng đáng với chị!"  
"Đừng trẻ con như vậy! Em đâu thể mãi như vậy."  
"Hế hế, những lời hứa xưa kia ... những kỉ niệm nóng bỏng của chị với em." _Kuroko không còn tỉnh táo để nói năng sáng suốt. Đó chỉnh là điểm đáng sợ của một nữ Teleporter như cô.

Cuộc đối đấu này khiến nhiều người xôn xao và để ý tới.  
_"Cuộc tình tay ba chăng?"  
"Oy, Kotomi-chan. Đừng nói linh tinh."  
"Onee-chan, làm gì bây giờ đây."_

_"Rắc rối rồi."  
_Biết rằng không thể làm khác được, nhóc Kuroko này vốn cứng đầu, Touma ra đứng trước cô bạn gái và nói.  
_"Chắc em không muốn làm thương con bé vào lúc này nhỉ. Cứ để đó cho anh, anh sẽ đập tan đống ảo tưởng khỏi nó."_

_"A-anh thật là... Em nghĩ không cần thế đâu. Mà Kuroko lúc này e-em còn khó cản, chứ đừng nói..."  
_Kuroko tiến gần hơn, nói với giọng thù địch. Cô nhìn chằm chằm vào tay phải. Bộ dạng đó khiến Yui đứng gần phải ra xa để tránh bị vạ lây.

_"Hí hí hí, tay phải của anh là gì. Tôi mà kết hợp Teleport với cả các đòn cận chiến thì anh sẽ được thăm bệnh viện đấy."  
"Hừm... hãy giải quyết tại đây. Nếu thích thì tôi sẽ phục thù chuyện nhóc đá tôi ở Daihaisai!"_

_"Đừng có mà gọi tôi là nhóc, tên khỉ đột!" _Kuroko hằng giọng lên.

Khuôn viên trường dường như vắng bóng các học sinh, chỉ còn lại các bạn Nagisa, một số giáo viên và Hội học sinh. Như thế càng đỡ vướng vào rắc rối.

Giờ đây, mặc dù Touma lại ra tay để bảo vệ mình, Mikoto lại cảm thấy khó xử vì tình huống hiện giờ. Thật là khó nói.  
Ngọn lửa lung lay trước con gió nhỏ thổi qua, làm cho ánh sát mịt mờ. Hai người kia đứng đấy nhìn nhau với vẻ thách thức. Một cô gái teleporter với những đòn tần công nguy hiểm và một chàng trai "bình thường" với ý chí kiên cường.

_"Trông anh thật thảm hai ... để tôi kết thúc cho nhanh?" _Kuroko nói với giọng khinh thường._  
"Xin mời."_ Touma giăng tay ra với sự thách thức.  
_"Đứng trách tôi vì sao độc ác!"  
_Kuroko chạy lấy đà để tăng hiệu quả, phi tốc lực về phía trước. Khoảng cách giữa hai người càng rút ngắn, một cuộc va chạm sắp xảy ra.  
_"KYA!" _Đúng lúc, Kuroko nhảy lên để thực hiện 1 cú đá.

Theo phản xạ như trước đây, Touma thực hiện tư thế phòng thủ, không quên siết chặt nắm tay phải. Tuy nhiên một chuyện kì lạ đã xảy ra.

**ẦM! **Tiếng ồn đinh tai vang lên. Khói bụi bay lên, mịt mù, tầm nhìn bỗng giảm đi. Touma đứng yên để xác định vị trí của nữ siêu năng lực gia Teleporter. Với khả năng của mình, cô có thể ở bất cứ chỗ nào và khói bụi có thể dánh lừa chàng trai. Yên lặng đến kì lạ, chỉ nghe thấy tiếng xì xồ của người khác.

_"T-Touma, chuyện gì vừa xảy ra?" _Mikoto là người đầu tiên._  
"Urghh... Có gì không ổn." _Touma khó chịu vì cát cứ bay vào mắt mặc dù che mặt bằng 2 tay. Anh ta cố gắng nhìn xuyên qua làn bụi. Kì lạ thật, nhỏ này chơi trò thâm thật.

_"Không cần nhắc lại thì cậu cũng biết rằng thành viên hội học sinh không được phép tấn công học sinh trừ một số trường hợp." _Giọng nói đanh thép cất lên.

_"Hế, đừng làm tớ cụt hứng thế?"_ Kuroko thất vọng khi không thể làm gì được với Touma.

Một giọng nói quen thuộc. Ai thế này?

Cát bụi lắng xuống dần dần, người đứng giữa là... Sakagami Tomoyo?

_"Tomoyo?"_ Tomoya trừng to mắt ra ngạc nhiên.  
_"Nữ hội trưởng kìa!"_  
_"Cô ấy thật là tuyệt vời!"_  
Những người khác cũng hò reo theo.

Tóc xám của Nữ hội trường phấp phơi theo hướng gió. Ánh lửa chiếu vào khiến cô vô cùng bí hiểm. Chính Tomoyo là nguyên do của sự hỗn độn này. Nếu nói đúng, người chặn đứng hành động của Kuroko chính là Tomoyo.

_"Không hổ danh là Hội trường học sinh."  
"Hừm, cậu nghĩ danh hiệu đấy chỉ cho đẹp chắc."_ Tomoyo đẩy kính lên, toát ra vẻ lạnh lùng. Cô nghiêng đầu ra sau, Touma với Mikoto ngơ ngác nhìn. _"Em chắc cú đá đấy sẽ khiến tay anh gặp rắc rối đấy."_

Kể ra cũng phải thôi. Chặn cú đá đến nỗi làm đấy lên cát bụi xung quanh đến nỗi không nhìn thấy gì trong vòng 2 3 mét, quả thật là cao siêu, đã vậy không bị xây xát gì. Không hiểu Kuroko quái vật cỡ nào và càng khó hiểu hơn là sức mạnh thật sự của Tomoyo.

_"Geez, anh gặp may đấy, không có Sakagami-san thì anh lại tha hồ được ăn bento của Onee-sama trong viện." _Kuroko đưa hai tay sau đầu một cách chán nản rồi quay người lại. Cảnh tượng kinh hoàng, Mikoto ở đằng sau từ lúc nào.  
_"KU-RO-KO!" _Công chúa điện năng tí tách và nắn khớp tay._  
"Tee-hee?"_ Cô bé làm điệu bộ dễ thương để tránh hình phạt nhưng không có tác dụng

_"Thật tình ..."_ Mikoto lượn ra đằng sau. _" ... miệng suốt ngày không được hành động tùy tiện bất cẩn ..." _Nắm chặt 2 tay ra sau_. " ... thế vừa nãy là gì chứ ..."_ Cô lại gần, khe khẽ vào tai._ "Bộ em định đòi xử lý anh ấy thật?!"_

Kuroko toát mồ hôi trộm tính chơi bài chuồn và định ngụy biện. Nhưng Mikoto dễ gì tha thứ cho những hành động quá tay của Kuroko. Cô lên giọng tức giận.

_"Chị sẽ cho biết thế nào là địa ngục!"_

**ZAP! XOẸT!**  
_"O-Onee- sama! K-Không... Khoan... "_

**XOẸT!**  
_" ..."_  
**ZZZZzzzzTTT!**  
_"Ố ố ố ố, ngọn roi tình yêu vĩ đại ..."_

Bó tay trước mức độ biến thái trong người Kuroko, Mikoto dừng phóng điện và đành phải thực hiện cú German Suplex giúp con bé tỉnh lại.

_"HỰ!"_  
Toàn thân khổ chủ bốc khói, đã vậy còn nằm lan ra đất. Xong việc, Mikoto phủi tay lại. Đến bây giờ, Kuroko vẫn làm mình lo lắng đến phát bực. Bao giờ con bé biết điêu mà ngừng lại những hành động kì dị này. Nhưng dù, sao mình với Kuroko đã có những năm tháng với những kỉ niệm khó quên, mình không thể phủ nhận được.

Mikoto mím môi, đẩy người cô bé 2 bím xuống trong nỗ lực thoát kiếp hôn mặt đất.

_"Nằm yên đấy!"_

.

**20h17**

Lửa trại đang tắt dần, vài người đang lấy xô cát để dập tắt an toàn. Các gian hàng đang được gỡ xuống để chuẩn bị ra về. Sân trường trở nên vắng lặng hơn khi các học sinh đã ra về. Chỉ còn những người bạn của chúng ta ở đây.

_"Ái chả, đúng là một ngày vất vả ghê." _Kyou hất tay lên trời một cách phấn khích. _"Ngày mai là nghỉ hè rồi!"_

_"Tận 3 tháng đấy!"_

_"Sợ gì, thị trấn này đầy trò để làm"  
_Mùa hè? Mikoto nghĩ lại về các khoảnh khắc nghỉ hè trước đây. Toàn kịch tính giật gân, chứ có được nghỉ ngơi đàng hoàng đâu. Thậm chí còn suýt mất mạng. Cho nên kỉ nghỉ hè trọn vẹn, cô không dám nghĩ tới chuyện này. Giờ thì có thể yên ổn mà chơi đùa thoải mái.

Kyou khúc khích, thì thầm vào tai.  
_"Có cả biển gần đây nhé."_

_"Biển? Nếu vậy..."  
_Biển thì tất nhiên sẽ liên quan tới đồ bơi. Mặc áo bơi trước mặt ... Touma?

_"Ồ, nhìn mặt chị là biết mà ... Xấu hổ kìa." Ruiko_ nhìn Mikoto với ánh mắt tò mò.

_"Urusai... Chị còn lâu mặc như thế trước mặt anh ấy nhé."_

_"Ơ, em còn chưa nói xong mà." _Ruiko vừa ngạc nhiên vừa cười mỉm.

_"Ừm, nếu Mikoto-chan thấy ngại thì hai đứa chúng mình sẽ mặc cùng nhau?"  
_Mikoto quay lại nhìn Nagisa một cách nghiêm túc, giương lông mày lên. Bạn thân mến, bạn thực sự ngây thơ đến phát sợ. Chuyện quần áo bơi là vấn đề sống còn, liên quan tới bản chất của một cô gái đấy.

Nhưng kể ra đó không phải ý kiến tồi, khi mà mùa hè mình được vui chơi cùng mọi người. Đặc biệt khi có Touma và Nagisa bên cạnh. Nét mặt vui sướng lộ trên khuôn mặt.

Nhìn Nagisa nói chuyện vui vẻ với mọi người, Mikoto lại suy nghĩ. Trước khi gặp những người bạn tuyệt vời như bây giờ, cuộc sống của Nagisa ra sao nhỉ. Liệu cậu ấy có thực sự ...

_._

_~Giọng Kiyama-sensei vang lên~_

_"Em thấy rồi à?"_

_Cô tiến sĩ liếc nhìn với đôi mắt đỏ hoe._

_"Tại sao? Tại sao họ lại làm như vậy?_

_Mikoto bàng hoàng trước những gì cô thấy. Trong chốc lát, cô đã thấy được quá khứ của Kiyama-sensei ..._

_._

Thoáng qua, kí ước về vụ AIM Burst lại hiện ra. Mặc dù đã bao nhiêu lần sử dụng năng lực để tìm trong kí ức người khác nhưng kí ức của bà Kiyama là đáng nhớ nhất, đánh dấu bước ngoặt trong cuộc đời Mikoto. Những âm mưu đen tối, những thí nghiệm bẩn thỉu của thành phố đã được phơi bày ra ngày hôm đấy. Nhưng vì sao mình lại nhớ lại ... Mình đã chạm vào người Kiyama-sensei và chứng kiến toàn bộ ký ước đau buồn của cô. Nếu vậy, mình có thể nhìn được một phần quá khứ của Nagisa?

_"Onee-chan, chúng mình sẽ có một mùa hè thật vui vẻ và sôi động."_ Nagisa mỉm cười với cô bạn thân.

_"Chị vẫn thích gọi Onee-sama thế sao?" _Kuroko nhìn Nagisa bằng vẻ hoài nghi.  
_"Ừm không sao. Thỉnh thoảng gọi nhau như thế cũng được mà." _Mikoto cảm thấy hài lòng._  
_Thấy vậy, Kotomi đưa ra ý kiến với chị em Fujibayashi._  
"Các bạn có thể gọi mình là imouto không?""  
"Ơ, cậu đùa?"  
"3 chị em cùng nhà thì sướng còn gì."_ Ruiko bồi thêm vào cuộc nói chuyện._  
"Phát mệt thật" _Kyou đập tay lên trán và xoẹt quạt giấy trước măt Kotomi, hơi đỏ mặt _"I-imouto ... Thế được chưa?"  
_Kotomi mỉm cười và ôm chầm cả 2 chị em.  
_"Chắc mình tổn thọ vì mấy vụ này mất? Nhưng mình lại thích thế." _Kyou thở dài.

_"Khó khăn gì đâu."_

Mikoto bật cười. Thực sự mình hy vọng một mùa hè ở thị trấn này sẽ không hề chán nản. Sắp có những khoảnh khắc tuyệt vời rồi.

Thật ngu ngốc khi mình muốn lục lội trong quá khứ của người khác, nhất là khi đó là Nagisa. Nếu có làm thì sao, lại tự nguyền rủa bản thân và tự kỉ chắc. Mình đâu có ngu ngốc để vấp ngã kiểu này.

Mikoto vẫy tay.

_"Kuroko, làm việc tốt nhé. Bọn chị đi trước đây."_

Cô bé thắt 2 bím tóc uể oải, giơ tay ra như thể muốn kéo lại Mikoto.  
_"Không thể nào."_ Cảm giác như thể muốn đập đầu vào tường.

_"Đừng có nghĩ tới trốn việc đấy!"  
"Tại sao mình vào Hội học sinh chứ." _Cô tự hỏi bản thân.

_"Không phải là "Mình muốn tạo ấn tượng với Onee-sama" nên mới thế sao?" _Nữ Hội trưởng mỉm cười và nhái lại giọng của Kuroko.

Không còn cách nào khác, Kuroko đành phải ở lại giúp Tomoyo sau khi Lễ hội trường kết thúc. Chuyển đồ, làm thủ tục nhập đồ vào kho, kiểm tra lại từng phòng, ...

_"Bớt than vãn đi, Hội học sinh cũng có những niềm vui riêng đấy chứ"_

_"Vui chỗ nào..."_

Cô bé xắn tay và vác thùng dụng cụ lên. Nặng thật đấy, mình cũng tính dùng năng lực nhưng như thế mình lại không làm tròn nghĩa vụ Hội học sinh của mình, bỏ bê công việc. Thực tình, chuyện này đâu có tệ đến vậy. Không khác gì mấy công việc ở Judgement trước đây. Kuroko sờ vào túi và nắm lấy chiếc găng xanh trắng, hồi tưởng lại. Một quá khứ huy hoàng. Một lần nữa nào ...

_"JUDGEMENT DESU NO!"  
"Cậu làm cái quái gì vậy?"  
"Không có gì." _Kuroko cười lém lỉnh.

Mọi người ra khỏi cổng, bỏ lại đằng sau Kuroko và Tomoyo. Đi trên con đường hàng cây sakura, ánh sáng từ cột đèn chiếu rọi xuống.

Trong khi các cô gái đang nói chuyện vui vẻ, 3 anh chàng kia đi đằng sau.

_"Nghĩ lại xem, từ lúc nào mọi người trở thành bạn bè nhanh đến vậy?"  
__"Hỏi lạ thế?"_

_"Một năm trước đâu có vui như thế."_ Youhei vừa đi vừa đút tay vào túi quần. Cậu lắc người qua lại.  
_"Ờ, cứ tưởng 3 năm trung học này sẽ thật sự buồn tẻ. Cùng lắm chỉ quen với chị em nhà Fujibayashi, thế thôi."_

_"Nhạt nhẽo thế cơ à."_

_"Ừm."_ Tomoya mơ màng nhớ lại.

_~Tôi ghét thành phố này. Nó đầy những kí ước mà tôi muốn quên đi.~_

_~Bạn yêu quý ngôi trường này không?~_

_~Vậy thì ... để mình bói xem ngày mai cậu ra sao nhé?~  
~Dám lôi em gái ta ra làm trò cười hả?!~  
~Đây là thư viện phụ cho nên ít người tới lắm.~_

_~Anh lại tới gây phiền phức cho tôi à?~  
~Ngày hôm nọ tôi thấy một con thỏ, ngày hôm qua một con nai, và hôn nay, là anh.~_

_"Nagisa và Mikoto, hai cô gái tạo nên kì tích."_ Touma ngắt quãng dòng suy nghĩ của Tomoya và chỉ về hướng đám con gái đang đi. Tomoya nhún vai.

_"Ước mơ tái lập CLB kịch rồi hai người bạn cũ gặp lại nhau ... Mọi chuyện cứ như là dàn xếp mà không phải."_

_"Chuyện này..."  
"Sao vậy?"_ Tomoya nhìn Youhei.

_"Cứ nghĩ rằng con gái trường này không kết tao vì tao bị mang tiếng là tên đầu gấu khét tiếng ... "_  
_"Định nói về Ruiko chứ gì?"_ Tên bạn thân cười khểnh.

_"Đừng chọc tao. Mà sao Ruiko-san chấm mình?"_

_"Chậm tiêu đến thế à. Rõ ràng nàng không cần biết mày là người như thế nào. Một thằng đầu gấu ... một thằng cá biệt ... mặc kệ mấy thứ đấy." Touma đập ùm vào vai Sunohara khiến cậu ta ré lên._

_"Đau đấy... Mà này, chuyện ông và Misaka, mất tới 4 năm à?"_

_"Phản pháo hay đấy." _Touma lườm một cách ghê sợ._  
"2 ông này ... "_ Tomoya để tay lên trán và phân vân. Rốt cuộc cuộc sống học sinh của mình không hề tệ hại như tưởng.

_"Ông với cô bé Nagisa trông đẹp đôi đấy. Quá đẹp đôi. Cứ tiếp tục phát huy đi..."_

Cậu ta nheo mắt lại, gật gù như thấy câu nói trước đây của Touma có phần nào chính xác. Buổi tối Lễ Hội cho thấy điều đó.

_"Rõ ràng cuộc sống của các anh đã khác đi nhiều." _Uiharu Kazari giờ mới bắt kịp mọi người, đi đằng sau họ mà không ai không để ý. 3 chàng trái ngoái lại nhìn.

_"Misaka-san và Furukawa-san, các anh không thấy như thể đó là trò chơi định mệnh."_

Nói đến câu này, 3 người ấp ứ cố hiểu ẩn ý trong đó. Rồi cuối cùng, họ phán hơi lạc đề nhưng vẫn bám sát.

_"Trước toàn bị "bắt nạt" bởi Kyou và Tomoyo, còn giờ cảm thấy mình có thể hòa thuận với họ thì phải."  
"Những năm tháng xui xẻo của mình nay còn đâu."  
"Năm học này thật không uổng công vì mong đợi sự thay đổi."_  
Kazari mỉm cười. Tuy đây không phải câu trả lời được mong đợi nhưng cũng đúng 1 phần. Bạn bè đã luôn sát cánh và giúp đỡ nhau, vượt qua mọi thử thách của cuộc sống thì chuyện gì cũng có thể xảy ra. Một người có thể khiến mọi người thay đổi và hiểu rõ nhau.

Tùy từng người hiểu thế nào, ai ai sẽ thấy cuộc sống này vô cùng thú vị, đầy bất ngờ. Có được những người bạn như những anh chị này, kể ra chúng ta sẽ thấy mình may mắn đến chừng nào.

Kazari thở phào, nhìn lên trên trời. Mặt trăng với các ngôi sao cũng đã lên cao.

**BzzzT! **Chiếc điện thoại rung lên. Cô gái mang biệt danh Goalkeeper mở màn hình xem. Trời tối nên dèn màn hình chiếu lên ô kính. Có vẻ cô đang chat với anh chàng với khuôn mặt điển trai và mái tóc nâu mượt.

_"Còn sớm đấy ... Bọn mình qua chỗ Sunohara chơi điđi!"_ Kyou đột ngột quyết định.  
_"Đừng có tùy tiện thế... kí túc xá, kí túc xá đấy! Không phải nhà của bà?"_ Youhei phản đối nhưng rồi nín lặng khi Kyou áp sát với ánh mắt đỏ.

_"Chọn đi ... cuốn từ điển hay dòng điện."_ Kyou vừa cười vừa chỉ ra đằng sau. Mikoto cười hé môi.

_"Một lát thôi." _Youhei hoảng sợ.  
Không ai phản đối là sao? Rõ ràng các người muốn tôi gặp rối với Misae-san còn gì! Ơ hay, Nagisa-chan đang cười tươi như vậy, chả lẽ không quan tâm tới việc mình bị 2 người kia đe dọa tính mạng?  
_"Sunohara-san, bạn có thể ..."  
"Hai?"  
"... bạn có thể cho bọn mình mượn phòng được không?"  
"Được, được?!" _Không kịp suy nghĩ, Youhei nhận lời mà không nhận mình là người thiệt trong vụ này._  
"Biết ngay mà."_  
Cậu ta như thể phì khói khỏi mũi, tự mãn và không nỡ từ chối lời đề nghị của Nagisa, nhât là khi cô bé nở một nụ cười đẹp mê ly đến khó cưỡng.

Ơ mà, không xong rồi. Kiểu này... Chỉ còn hy vọng vào chị Misae sẽ đuổi khéo họ mà không gặp vấn đề gì. Tự cảm phục bản thân, Youhei vuốt mũi và tự hào trước kế hoạch hoàn hảo này.

Nhưng đời không như mơ...

Sau khi đến kí túc xá Hikarizaka, chị Misae đã chào đón họ một cách vui vẻ trước sự ngạc nhiên của anh bạn tóc vàng.  
_"Các em cứ tự nhiên đi."_ Misae trả lời thản nhiên, nháy mắt với họ. _"ĐámCLB bầu dục đi nhậu hết rồi nên cứ tẹt ga đi."_  
_"Đấy, thấy chưa, không có chuyện gì xảy ra đâu." _Kyou phất tay sau lưng Youhei.

_"Nói trước là phòng tôi chưa dọn dẹp nhé..."_  
Cánh cửa mở ra và hiện ra trước mặt họ là một căn phòng sạch sẽ đến kinh ngạc. Mei ló ra.

_"Onii-chan, bao nhiêu lần rồi em dặn anh là phải dọn dẹp chứ?"  
"Con nhỏ này ... "_

_"Em mày chu đáo ghê, hề hề."_

_"Mei-chan chăm chỉ thế."_ Nagisa vừa ôm má vừa mỉm cười.  
Youhei nhìn đứa em gái với ánh mắt hình viên đạn. Nó đúng là biết lựa chọn thời điểm để làm phiền mình. Căn phòng không tí vết bụi nào. Đến hai con mèo Inu lẫn Nanashi còn được Mei cho tắm rửa sạch sẽ thế này.

_"Ehm, tạm tha cho em đấy."_ Cậu ta giả vờ ho 1 tiếng và lẳng mặt đi.

Touma và Tomoya nhìn nhau rồi lại nhìn tiếp thằng bạn tóc vàng. Hay chưa, chắc thằng này định mắng nó nhưng tư cách của thằng anh ăn hại không cho phép.

_"Thế tiệc tùng tiếp à. Tưởng vừa nãy là đủ rồi."_

_"Mai nghỉ hè còn gì."_ Mikoto nhìn cậu ta bằng nửa con mắt.  
_"Bạn cảm thấy phiền lòng sao, Sunohara-san?" _Đến lượt Nagisa hỏi._  
"À không. Thế này cũng tốt đấy chứ." _Youhei lúng túng.._  
"Vậy à, cảm ơn nhé."_

Ruiko ngồi lên giường, thử độ mềm của nó.  
_"Bày trò gì đây?"  
"Cái gì chả được, lúc nào thấy bọn Bầu dục về thì cứ làm ồn thêm rồi trốn hết đi." _Tomoya trả lời Kyou một cách bình thản.  
Youhei gục đầu xuống giường và thở phì ra. Mặc dù bữa tiệc này tuy hơi ồn ào nhưng mình không thể phàn nàn được. Một ngày vui vẻ trong đời học sinh của mình còn gì.  
_"Bắt đầu nào!"_ Ruiko kêu lên và Kazari đề phòng để không bị tốc váy bất thình lình.  
_"Cư xử như người thường đi chứ. Đừng có lạm dụng năng lực."_ Kazari nói với giọng van nải mặc dù biết Ruiko sẽ chơi hết mình trong những buổi vui chơi như thế này. Từ khi có được sức mạnh ấy, cô bạn của mình lúc nào cũng dùng nó trong các bữa tiệc để quậy.

_"Từ từ, đừng có quá tay..." _Youhei lo lắng với diễn biến của cuộc họp mặt này. _"Ái."_

Ruiko vừa nhéo nhẹ tai của cậu ta rồi cười lém lỉnh. Một cô gái đặc biệt như cô ấy lại thích trêu Youhei này.

...

Cuối cùng bữa tiệc bắt đầu và tầm ảnh hưởng của nó lan sang cả hành lang của kí túc xá. Và may cho Youhei rằng CLB "thù địch" kia chưa có ai về để rồi bị nhừ tử vì sự ồn ào khó chịu này. Mặc dù bọn họ có thể tham gia nhưng cậu ta vẫn có khả năng bị cho ăn hành.

Dango Daikazoku ... những lá bài bói toán ... bài hát của các danh ca Yoshino và Hajime ... cú tung váy huyền thoại trước sự phản đối của khổ chủ...

Bữa tiệc cứ tiếp tục như vậy cho đến 12h đêm và mọi người ra về một cách vui vẻ. Tất nhiên Mei qua nhà Nagisa ngủ lại còn mỗi Youhei phải thức để dọn bớt phòng.

Một lần nữa, các bạn của Furukawa Nagisa lại trại qua những khoảnh khắc đáng nhớ và điều đang chờ đợi họ bây giờ là một mùa hè sôi động mà không ai ngờ tới.

.

.

.

**REEENNNNGGG!**

**8h30, sáng hôm sau**

Touma mở mắt ra thì thấy đen thui.

_"Hả?"_  
Thì ra con Inu nằm lên mặt và che chắn tầm nhìn.

_"Tránh ra nào."_ Anh ta lắc đầu mạnh khiến con mèo chạy đi.

Thức dậy xong, đầu tóc chỏm lỏm như tổ quạ. Touma nhìn xung quanh thì nhận ra rằng chỉ có mỗi mình ở trong căn phòng này.

Giờ là ngày thứ 6 đầu tiên của mùa hè, chả cần đi học dù cũng có thể tham gia lớp học mùa hè. Mấy đứa kia chắc lại phởn đi đâu rồi thì phải.  
Cậu ta nhìn đồng hồ trên tường ... 8h40 rồi cơ à. Mình có cảm giác quen cái gì đó thì phải.

_~Trước khi chào tạm biệt trước cửa nhà mình, Mikoto ngượng ngừng ôm tay Touma và thì thầm vào tai.~_

_"Ngay mai anh dẫn em đi chơi ở trung tâm nhé. Anh mà quên thì liệu hồn."_

_"8h30."_

_"Chết cha, muộn rồi!" _  
Trong lúc thay quần áo một cách vội vàng, Touma vấp ngã khiến thành giường của Youhei bị bể.  
_"Fukou da!"_

.

.

.

**9h04, Trung tâm mua sắm của TP Hikarizaka**

Ngồi trong bầu không khí thoáng mát của ngày nghỉ hè đầu tiên, Misaka Mikoto chờ đợi trên ghế gỗ và bồi hồi. Trong khi nghịch với điện thoại hình Gekota, một anh chàng đầu tóc lỏm chỏm chạy tới và dừng lại đột ngột trước mặt, thở hồng hộc.

_"Anh xin lỗi... có vẻ anh lại đến muộn?"_  
_"Baka!"_ Mikoto hất đầu lên._ "Lúc nào cũng thế. Nếu không phải là cuộc hẹn thì anh liệu hồn."_

Touma nhìn khuôn mặt xinh đẹp đang đỏ bừng của Mikoto và cười.  
Sao những lúc thế này cô ấy trông thật dễ thương? Anh ta đặt tay lên đầu cô gái.

_"Xong chưa?"_  
_"Anh h-hỏi gì mà v-vớ vẩn thế. Em chờ ở đây c-chỉ để anh n-nói mỗi câu đấy sao?"_ Mikoto lẩm bẩm, mặt như hơn dỗi

_"Biết rồi, biết rồi. Khổ lắm nói mãi."_ Touma thở dài. Coi bộ khó chiều theo lòng Mikoto thật.  
Touma cẩn thận nhìn xung quanh. Những lúc thế này, Shirai Kuroko hay xuất hiện và chuyên phá đám.  
_"Nếu anh lo về Kuroko thì em nhờ Sakagami-san xử lí rồi."_ Mikoto nói nhỏ với nét hồn nhiên trên khuôn mặt.

_"Em muốn hẹn hò với anh đến thế phải không?"  
"Ế ế ế, thì em muốn đền đáp những năm tháng kia cho anh. Đâu có quan trọng đến thế." _Mikoto ngập ngùng trả lời. Cô liếc nhìn ra đằng sau thì thấy room chụp ảnh với tiêu đề...

_"Chụp ảnh kiểu Hàn quốc."_

Đây là một trong những thứ mà những cặp đôi hay làm. Cô vừa phân vân vừa kiềm chế cảm xúc. Mikoto không muốn đỏ mặt bất thình lình, vì khi đó cô lại cảm thấy mình không xứng đáng.

Nhưng càng kìm thì bản thân cô thấy khó chịu vì không thành thật. Không còn cách nào khác, Mikoto đành hít sâu vào và nhìn Touma. Cô quyết định rằng cả 2 người sẽ chui vào đây để chụp một bức ảnh ra trò.

Chỉ trỏ trên màn hình cảm ứng, Mikoto đảo qua từng lựa chọn rồi nói với Touma.

_"Anh chọn đi..."_  
_"Etou..."_ Đầu Touma choáng vì đống lựa chọn cho phông ảnh đảo. Đảo đi đảo lại, anh ta cuối cùng chọn khung với những bông hoa hồng xung quanh. Mikoto khép người ra sau người anh ta.

_"Em không thích à?" _Touma bối rối trước phản ứng e thẹn của Mikoto.  
_"Em hơi thấy nó quá nữ tính."_  
_"Trời..." _Touma thì thầm trong lòng. _"Cái nào chả được?"_  
Mikoto xấu hổ trước câu phàn nàn ấy. Con mắt thẩm mỹ của anh ta thật tồi tệ. Nhưng cô không muốn nổi giận để không phá hỏng buổi hẹn này.

_"Đành vậy, chọn đại khung này đị." _Cô đưa tay nhanh lên màn hình rồi dịch chuyển tới loại phông có hình trái tim.

Cô gái do dự trong một lúc trước khi đi tới quyết định. Touma nhìn cô và màn hình chằm chằm, chờ đợi. Cô ấn nút và chờ đợi.

Khung ảnh đã được chọn và load lên màn hình để thực hiện những công đoạn phức tạp của những công nghệ tối tân của ngành giải trí. Giờ chỉ còn việc, Mikoto và Touma đứng sát vào nhau để chụp ảnh thôi.

_"Gì thế, chụp ảnh thì phải đứng cho đẹp vào chứ."_

Thình lình, Touma ôm sát eo Mikoto.

_"Hế?" _Cô nàng lại một lần nữa bối rối. Cô nhắm mắt, nghĩ ngợi. Mặc dù mình là bạn gái Touma rồi nhưng thế này mình có dễ dãi quá?  
_"Em không ngại đứng gần thế chứ?"  
"À không, a-anh cứ tự nhiên đi. Em ... em cũng thấy thoải mải." _Trông mặt tuy bình thản nhưng trong đầu như thể muốn bốc khói.  
Mikoto với tay ra bấm nút và màn hình hiện "READY". Đếm ngược lùi từ 5...4...

Hai người ôm nhau, mặt gần như áp vào nhau và nhìn thẳng vào ống kính. Mặt cô siêu năng lực gia bừng đỏ trong chốc lát. Đừng gần đến nỗi Mikoto nghe được nhịp tim và cảm nhận hơi thở của Touma.

...3...2

Điều này làm cô hồi hộp. Cảm giác như đầu óc lúng túng. Nhưng không đến nỗi xấu hổ mà không làm nên trò trống gì.

...1...0...GO!

Một băng ảnh với 10 tấm chui ra từ khe dưới. Toàn ảnh sắc nét và cái nào cũng đẹp.

Touma rút băng ra và cùng Mikoto xem.  
_"Không tệ đấy chứ?"  
"Là sao, anh không thấy bộ đồ em mặc quá đẹp mà bảo không tệ?" _Mikoto gắt lê trước sự vô ý tứ của anh ta.  
Touma nhìn lại bức ảnh. Cô ấy mặc áo khoác hồng ngắn tay và chiếc váy hồng ngắn. Mình thì quần đen với áo phông màu cam. Chụp ảnh như thế quá đẹp còn gì. Vẻ mặt Mikoto càng hối thúc cậu đi nhìn lại trang phục. Chợt nhớ ra ...

_"Á, lần đấy anh với em trong vụ Gremlin. Công nhận bộ này quá hợp cho ngày hôm nay nhỉ." _  
Mikoto buồn thiu một lúc rồi mỉm cười. Có thể anh ấy đang cố nhớ ra, cũng đã lâu lắm rồi, nhưng anh vẫn cố tỏ ra tế nhị, không muốn tổn thương mình. Dù có cãi nhau hay có chuyện gì xảy ra, mình luôn muốn được ở bên cạnh anh ấy.

Thấy bạn gái mình mơ màng, Touma vẫy tay trước mặt cô ấy.  
_"Có chuyện gì thế, mơ à?"_  
Có lẽ là vậy.

_"Không." _Mikoto lẩm bẩm rồi nhìn cậu ta với ánh mắt ngượng ngừng. _"Nè, Touma... a-anh có muốn giành cả ngày n-này cho em không?"_  
_"Không vấn đề, anh sẵn sàng rồi."_ Touma tự tin vỗ ngực.

Một ngày bận rộn của Touma với Mikoto nhưng theo cách khác.

Cặp đôi của chúng ta xoay xoay như chong chóng và trải nghiệm một ngày tuyệt vời khác. Suốt thời gian ấy, Touma cảm nhận được nụ cười tươi sáng trên khuôn mặt của cô gái ấy, một nụ cười hạnh phúc.

.

_~ ĐI HÁT KARAOKE VÀ CHỌN BÀI YÊU THÍCH ~_

NHỮNG BÀI HÁT SÔI ĐỘNG LÀM ẤM LÊN TỈNH CẢM GIỮA HỌ.

_~ MỘT BỮA TRƯA LÃNG MẠN TRONG NHÀ HÀNG SANG TRỌNG ~_

NHÌN NHAU QUA ÁNH ĐÈN MẬP MỜ CỦA NẾN VÀ CÙNG THƯỞNG THỨC BẦU BỮA ĂN NGON.

_~ XEM MỘT BỘ PHIM KINH DỊ CỦA MỸ TRONG RẠP ~_

HAI NGƯỜI CÙNG XEM, CÙNG SỢ, CÙNG ÔM TAY NHAU VÀ ĂN CHUNG TÚI POPCORN.

~ CÙNG NHAU CHƠI GAME ~

CÙNG NHAU THỬ THÁCH MÀ KHÔNG DÙNG TỚI SIÊU NĂNG LỰC.

.

Thời gian trôi qua cũng rất nhanh, để lại nuối tiếc cho hai người. Nhưng đấy mới chỉ là khởi đầu cho mùa hè, mùa hè còn dài lắm và đầy bất ngờ.

Cuối cùng hai người dắt tay nhau, đi lên ngọn đồi sakura để bước chân vào Hikarizaka High School. Họ muốn thăm lại trường học của mình mặc dù mới nghỉ hè được có 1 ngày. Ngôi trường với những kỉ niệm trong 1 thời gian ngắn.

Đó sẽ là một ngày đi chơi, một buổi hẹn hò đáng nhớ của hai người.

...

Mặt trời bắt đầu lặn, ánh sáng hoàng hôn chiếu qua từng lá cây anh đào, trông rất bắt mắt. Touma và Mikoto đang trên đường về từ trường và trước mặt họ là con đường dài ngoằng. Thường ngày thì con dốc trông rất chi là bình dị, vậy mà hôm nay nó khác lạ hơn so với mọi khi. Đôi mắt của một cô gái đang yêu là thế đấy, nó khiến mọi thứ trở nên khác đi.

Mikoto ngoảnh lại nhìn cánh cổng. Biểu tượng cho cầu nối giữa hai thế giới ngoài và trong trường, chốn đã kết nối mọi người với nhau. Một liên kết khó phai mờ.

_"Em dẫn anh vào trường thì ắt hẳn có lý do riêng phải không?"_ Touma nhìn xuyên thấu bạn gái mình.

_"Anh tinh mắt vậy...Ừm." _Mikoto gật đầu thừa nhận._ "Tại đây đây em cũng đã gặp được nhiều bạn mới, có những trải nghiệm thú vị. Và rồi em được đi học cùng Nagisa và làm nữ sinh bình thường, điều mà em có lẽ không làm được ở AC."_  
Touma thở dài, đưa tay lên xoa tóc Mikoto.  
_"Tóm lại em đang hạnh phúc khi ở bên anh..."_  
_"Anh đừng có suy luận vội vàng..." _Mikoto lắc đầu hất tay ra, lúng túng. _"Chính anh nên cảm thấy hãnh diện vì được đi cùng 1 cô gái như em."_  
Anh chàng tóc nhím cười nhếch miệng. Điều không bao giờ thay đổi là tính cách của cô ấy.

_"Nè Touma, anh thấy thế nào ... ờ thì... sau khi Nagisa gặp lại em sao bao nhiêu năm ... liệu cậu ấy đã trở nên mạnh mẽ chưa?"_ Mikoto như thể muốn chuyển hướng.

_"Tuy không bằng em nhưng cậu ấy đăng cố gắng đấy. Bạn thân của em mà lại"  
_Misaka Mikoto mơ màng và nhớ lại những gì cô thoáng thấy qua cửa sổ phòng CLB kịch.

.

_~Hai bóng người quen thuộc đứng trong căn phòng.~_

_Tên của họ được viết ở góc dưới tấm bảng đen.  
Okazaki Tomoya lúng túng và có vẻ gặp khó khắn khi nói điều này với cô bạn của mình. Cậu ta ngoảnh mặt đi, nét mặt xấu hổ._

_"Hôm qua tớ bảo có chuyện cần nói với cậu phải không?"  
"Vâng. Là chuyện gì vậy?"  
Furukawa Nagisa trả lời một cách hồn nhiên._

_"À thi ... nói sao nhỉ ..."  
Cậu ta bối rối gãi mặt. Cậu phải lựa lời cho phải trong hoàn cảnh này._

_"Ngày mai, khi thức dậy cậu có vui không khi biết bọn mình đang hẹn hò."  
Một khoảng im lặng.  
Trong khi Nagisa ngạc nhiên thì Tomoya hít sâu vào rồi quay lại nhìn cô bé.  
"Xin hãy hẹn hò với tớ, Nagisa."  
"Tớ thích cậu."  
"Tớ muốn cậu luôn ở bên tớ."  
Một lời tỏ tình thẳng thắn, chân thành từ cậu bạn luôn luôn ở bên cạnh mình, luôn giúp đỡ mình.  
Trong người Nagisa như đang xúc động khi Tomoya nói ra cảm xúc của mình. Nước mắt bắt đầu rơm rớm rồi lăn dài trên đôi má dễ thương kia. Cô ôm mặt để che lại nhưng nước mắt vẫn không ngừng. Không phải nước mắt của sự u buồn, là dấu hiệu của hạnh phúc trước mặt. Cảm xúc cứ thế dâng trào. _

_ Ánh mặt trời hoàng hôn đang chiếu qua cửa sổ hành lang, tạo cảnh tượng vô cùng đẹp đẽ._

_._

Có thể hạnh phúc của mình và Nagisa tuy khác nhau nhưng cả 2 đều muốn ở bên cạnh người quan trọng với mình. 14 năm tháng cô đơn của Nagisa thực sự kết thúc, cậu ấy có được ước mơ và một người bạn đáng tin cậy bên mình. Còn mình thì sao. Có thể mình mạnh mẽ, kiên quyết, có chí khí nhưng chỉ khi ở với bạn bè. Những tưởng mình cô đơn thì Touma đã đưa tay ra, đưa mình ra khỏi góc tối. Đã có lúc mình tự hỏi... Từ khi nào mình thích anh ấy... từ khi nào...

.

~ Bởi vì anh thấy vui khi được làm bạn của em. ~  
~ Ước mơ của anh là cười tươi về nhà mà không bị mất thứ gì. Cho nên giúp anh hoàn thành việc đó. ~

~ Muốn giúp anh sao? Vậy hãy hiểu cho tâm tư của anh và giúp anh khống chế hắn. ~

~ Anh không quan tâm em là cô gái tốt hay xấu. Nhiệm vụ của anh là đưa em trở lại Thành phố học viện. Các Sisters đang cần em giúp. ~

.

Mikoto thắc mắc, nghĩ ngợi. Có phải chính tâm hồn mình đã làm nên điều đó, một khi có nghị lực và quyết tâm thì mọi chuyện sẽ khác hẳn đi. Có gì đó thay đổi trai tim mình đến mức này...

Chính vì vậy em thự sự biết ơn khi được gặp anh 4 năm trước...

Chìm trong những dòng suy tưởng, phải đợi tới lượt Touma, Mikoto mới nhận ra đã tới chỗ cửa nhà mình.

_"Ồ nhanh thế, chưa gì đã về tới nhà em kìa."_  
_"Ơ."_ Mikoto ngạc nhiên. Trong khi suy nghĩ về đủ thứ trên trời, từ lúc nào đó cô với Touma đã về tới nhà.  
_"Anh mà thừa thời gian thì chắc đi chơi thâu đêm với em đấy chứ."_ Cậu ta uốn vai lên rồi cười.

_"Anh muốn bị em rượt cả đêm sao?"_ Mikoto phùng mà lớn khi nhớ lại hồi đầu mới quen.  
_"Em định ôn lại kỉ niệm phải không?"_ Touma trả lời một cách ngáo ngơ.  
_"!"_ Mikoto  
_"Sao vậy?"_ Anh ta nghiêng đầu nhìn.  
Mikoto do dự, mặt mình đỏ hồng, cảm giác hồi hộp lại đến nữa và rồi... Touma cảm nhận được một nụ hôn nhè nhẹ, ấm áp trên má phải. Cậu hoàn toàn bất ngờ, không thể nói nên lời. Nụ hôn thứ 2 trong hai ngày.

_"Ă-ăn gian. Anh còn chưa chuẩn bị?"_

_"Ai cần a-anh chuẩn b-bị."_ Mikoto lấp bắp. _"Nếu n-nụ hôn chân thật n-này làm anh h-hạnh phúc thì em sẽ ... mà thôi, a-anh không cần đ-để tâm đâu."_

_"Vậy nếu em không phiền thì anh về đây. Mùa hè còn dài lắm, chúng ta sẽ có nhiều thời gian cho những lúc thế này. Cho nên... em cứ yên tâm chờ đợi."_

Touma nắm chặt tay một cách kiên quyết rồi quay người lại, hướng thẳng về kí túc xa. Cậu không quen giơ tay vẫy chào. Trong khi đó, Mikoto đứng ngoài cửa nhìn.

_~Touma, liệu chúng ta sẽ tìm thấy hạnh phúc ở thành phố này chứ?~  
Em nói gì thế ... nhưng... anh chắc là có đấy. _  
_Vậy anh hứa đi... không bao giờ rời xa em dù có chuyện gì... được không?_

_~Nếu có chuyện gì xảy ra thì anh với em lại sát cánh bên nhau.  
Không bao giờ rời nhau~_

_._

Nghĩ lại về cuộc nói chuyện đêm qua, cô gái thoáng thấy e thẹn, ngượng ngường. Dù gì mình vẫn là con gái còn gì. Đã là con gái thì phải biết xấu hổ chứ.

Mikoto mỉm cười nhìn bức ảnh chụp hôm nay và tay kia cầm 1 bức ảnh khác, 1 bức ảnh 4 năm trước dây. Trên đó là Mikoto đứng sát với Touma với vẻ mặt buồn cười. Bức ảnh được chụp trong tình huống bất đắc dĩ. Đó là cái lúc mà cô với Touma hẹn hò giả vì thua vụ cá cược. Chính xác là trò chơi trừng phạt. Đúng là những kí nhiệm khó quên. Thật khó quên những gì mình phải trải qua lúc đó, những tình huống dở khóc dở cười.

**CẠCH... CẠCH! **Tiếng bước đến gần.

_"Tưởng anh ấy về rồi nhỉ. Hay... hay lại quên gì nữa."_ Như một cô gái trẻ hồn nhiên ngây thơ mơ mộng, Mikoto là thế vậy. Để làm người ấy bất ngờ, cô đã vội vàng chạy ra với hai tay giăng ra để trông rất thân thiện.

_"Touma-kun, anh có... Ơ?"_

Người đứng trước không phải là Touma và cô có cảm giác mình vừa làm điều ngu ngốc. Chỉ vì sơ suất không chịu nhìn kĩ mà...  
_"Này, Số 3, cô bị ấm đầu à?" _Người thanh niên tóc bạch kim lôi theo va-li nhìn cô với ánh mắt lạnh lùng.

Accelerator thắc mắc với hành động kì quặc đang diễn.

Ngay lập tức, tính nết Mikoto xoay chuyển 180 độ. Mặt cô đỏ như thể không thể đỏ hơn được nữa, giọng vừa quát tháo vừa lúng túng.

_"C-C-C-Còn a-a-a-anh làm gì ở đây!? N-n-n-nhìn trộm phải không?"_

Khó chịu với hành động chỉ trỏ vào mặt, cậu ta nhìn Mikoto trừng trừng rồi lên tiếng.

_"Dở hơi vừa thôi. Tự dưng nhảy ra và gọi ... Touma ... Touma-kun... thế đấy." _Accelerator nhái giọng và đưa tay lên sờ đầu mình.

Misaka há hốc mồm, sốc không nên lời vì bị người khác trông thấy làm trò kì quặc. Tên tóc bạch kim gầy gò kia vẫn nhìn mình một cách soi xét. Bắt đầu khó chịu trong người, Mikoto nghiến răng, siết chặt nắm đấm và nhìn Accelerator một cách tức giận.

_"Anh nợ tôi lời giải thích đấy. Anh-làm-trò-quái-gì-ở-đây... ĐỒ NGỐC!" _Một cú đấm dứt khoát đến không ngờ. Thậm chí Mikoto không quên dí tay gần người Accelerator. Để làm gì á?

_"Vô ích thôi. Màn phản hồi của tôi... UAWWWW!"_

Mặt Accelerator bị biến dạng do cú đấm.

**BỤP THỤP! **Thật bất ngờ. Hình như Accelerator đã không nghĩ tới trường hợp Mikoto có thể tính toán phú hợp để đấm xuyên qua lớp chắn huyền thoại kia. Cú đấm không bị bật trở lại mà còn xuyên qua như con dao cắt bơ nóng. Một lượng electron được phóng ra và phát tán xung quanh với mức dao động thay đổi liên tục. Kết quả là vùng bị tác động mất khả năng phòng thủ vốn có, chính xác hơn là bị dồn về chỗ khác để lại sơ hở. Tuy nhiên không có tác dụng toàn phần. Khả năng xoay chuyển các dòng electron của electromaster thật đáng sợ nếu biết hành động.

Cũng may là không phải lúc nào muốn đấm là được đâu. Vì Mikoto cần tập trung năng lượng với trí tuệ một lúc để vô hiệu hóa lớp bảo vệ kia cho nên Accelerator không thể bị đấm liên tục vào những lúc tính khí tsundere bộc phát.

Nhìn Accelerator nằm đo đất, cố gắng gượng dậy nhưng không được vì đầu còn bị choáng, cô nàng tóc hạt dẻ hất tóc lên, vẫn chưa nguôi giận. Cô phủi tay.

_"Thế đấy! À mà... ông anh ở đây thì 2 đứa kia ở đâu hả." _Mikoto chợt nhớ ra.

Lúc này đã bình tĩnh được một lúc do bất ngờ, Accelerator chậc lưỡi không nói gì. Cậu ta nhìn ra cổng và ở đó có 2 người đứng, vóc dáng giống Misaka Mikoto.

_"Onee-sama!"_  
_"Onee-chan!"_  
Hai người đồng thanh và lập tức chạy tới ôm người chị gái của mình. Bản thân Công chúa điện năng bất ngờ khi được gặp lại Last Order và Misaka WORST vào lúc này.

_"Vui chưa, Số 3?"_ Accelerator đứng dậy, cảm thấy tự đắc vì đã làm "việc tốt".

_"Ai mượn anh mà hỏi." _Mikoto đáp lại ngay lập tức. Accelerator chỉ nhìn lại với ánh mắt lạnh lùng.  
Trong khi 3 chị em đang vui vẻ ôm ấp nhau, Accelerator đứng ngoài nhìn, một mình ở đó. Cậu cảm thấy không cần những thứ dường như không quan trọng với mình.

END OF PART 1,

T_RAILGUN_T

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT PART, "SUMMER ARC"


	11. SUMMER ARC BEGINS

BEGINNING OF "SUMMER ARC"

PART 1 "NEW LIFE ARC" ĐÃ KẾT THÚC VÀ CHÚNG TA SẮP BƯỚC SANG PART 2, NÓI VỀ MÙA HÈ CỦA NHÓM MISAKA MIKOTO TẠI THÀNH PHỐ HIKARIZAKA. CÔ SẼ TRẢI NGHIỆM NÓ NHƯ THẾ NÀO BÊN CẠNH NHỮNG NGƯỜI BẠN CỦA MÌNH. LIỆU CÓ RẮC RỐI VÀ MỐI NGUY HIỂM NÀO CHỜ ĐỢI HỌ KHÔNG?

Trong phần 1, Misaka Mikoto đã rời khỏi Thành phố học viện, nơi cô đã từng ở và có những kỉ niệm tốt với Shirai Kuroko, Saten Ruiko và Uiharu Kazari. Cô đã tới TP Hikarizaka và gặp lại Furukawa Nagisa, cô bạn thời thơ ấu của mình. Cuộc sống của một cô gái 18 tuổi đi theo con đường mới.

Thế rồi, kết bạn với những người bạn mới, tham gia các hoạt động trường và CLB Kịch như một nữ sinh với cuộc sống bình thường. Nhưng cũng vì thế không thể thiếu những rắc rối nhỏ trong cuộc sống học sinh

Cũng không thể bỏ qua những diễn biến tâm lý, tâm trạng của Cô nàng công chúa điện năng, đặc biệt khi ở bên cạnh Kamijou Touma, "người trong mộng" của Mikoto. Thật khó xử với 1 cô gái với tính khí tsundere khi muốn thổ lộ. Đó quả là một cực hình, bao nhiêu trở ngại trên con đường tình duyên.

Những cảm xúc như cô độc, mất niềm tin, tổn thương xen lấn cùng niềm vui, tự tin, lạc quan trong cuộc sống hàng ngày của nhóm bạn cô bé siêu năng lực gia. Một phần quá khứ khi còn ở Thành phố học viện dần hiện ra.

Những ngày ở Hikarizaka, cô nhận ra thành phố này vô cùng đặc biệt và những cư dân ở đây thật hòa hợp và thân thiện. Dường như cô trở thành 1 phần ở đây.

Sau này, Mikoto cùng Tomoya, cậu bạn của Nagisa, đã biết được về quá khứ đau buồn của Nagisa và họ cùng mọi người cố gắng để nó không ảnh hướng tới giấc mơ cao quý của cô bạn thân. Họ thành công và trải nghiệm những kỉ niệm khó quên vào ngày Lễ hội trường.

Tưởng như đã xong, Mikoto còn phải làm 1 việc mà cô chưa từng nghĩ tới. Thổ lộ và hẹn hò với Touma.

Bằng tất cả lòng can đảm, cô đã làm được và cảm thấy mãn nguyện vì đã không trốn tránh như trước đây. Dường như cuộc sống ở đây làm cho Mikoto chững chạc hẳn lên, biết cách đối mặt gian khổ.

Sau buổi hẹn hò ngày đấy, cô nàng Electromaster vô cùng bất ngờ khi bắt gặp Accelerator, Kẻ mạnh nhất Học viện trước cửa nhà và đi cùng hắn là 2 cô em gái đáng yêu của mình.

Câu chuyện mới bắt đầu từ đây. Một mùa hè sôi động chờ đợi Misaka Mikoto và Furukawa Nagisa.

T_RAILGUN_T


	12. Cùng chơi airsoft nào!

Vùng Kansai, đảo Honshu. Có thể coi đây là vị trí địa lý của thành phố Hikarizaka, nơi ở của gia đình Furukawa Nagisa. Ngược lại là Thành phố Học viện hiện diện trên địa bàn vùng Kanto trên cùng đảo.

Bầu trơi quang, ánh nắng mặt trời dịu nhẹ và gió thổi mát mẻ, ngay cả khi đang vào mùa hè. Nó phản ánh một phần khí hậu dễ chịu quanh năm của vùng Kansai cũng như toàn Nhật Bản.

Kể ra cũng ngạc nhiên khi đã là năm 2012 mà thành phố Hikarizaka vẫn giữ được nết cổ điển của một thị trấn những thập kỉ trước. Nhưng không ai biết chính xác nó sẽ thế này đến bao giờ. Liệu thời đại có làm thay đổi nó không...

Trong lúc này, một vật thể nào đó bay vù vù trên không trung. Bay rất chậm theo kiểu thăm dò vùng xung quanh. Đó là Accelerator, "Số Một của Học viện" . Cậu ta có mặt tại đây nhờ khả năng vòi vĩnh không thể chối từ của Last Order, cô em gái của Misaka Mikoto. Mọi chuyện bắt đầu khi cô bé 14 tuổi này muốn gặp lại chị mình. Tình cơ thay, khi 3 người họ đi qua nơi này thì thấy Mikoto với Touma đang đứng ở ngôi nào đó và chào nhau.

Suốt mấy ngày trời, Accelerator thắc mắc:

_"Rảnh rồi thật, sao mình ở lại... Cứ thả hai đứa kia cho ở lại còn mình đi về. Thế thôi."_

Khổ nỗi, cậu ta làm điều ngược lại và ở lại như thể muốn định cư lại. Mỗi lần Last Order và Misaka WORST hỏi lý do thì:

_"Lắm chuyện. Thích thì ở lại."_  
_"Khong có gì để làm."_

_"Tao đi thì ai bảo vệ mày." - "Hay nhở, anh nghĩ chị gái như tôi mà không đủ sức với việc đó à?"_

Nghĩ lại kể ra khó chịu thật. Nhưng một kẻ như Accelerator lại ít để tâm, cứ thế mà cho qua cho khỏi nhức óc.  
Bay được một lúc nhờ năng lực chuyển đổi vector, cậu ta hạ nhanh độ cao và dừng lại ở một cánh đồng với khu rừng bao. Đi được mấy bước tới thì thấy ngay 1 gốc cây với 1 thanh sắt chòi ra. Có một tấm biển mới ghi rõ từng chứ trên đó.

**"DANGO BUSTERS"**

Bao nhiêu lần trông thấy tấm biển nhưng Accelerator vẫn đứng đó như trời trống. Một tấm biến nói lên đam mê Dango của cô bé Furukawa. Đã thế có mùi liên quan tới game Little Busters con hay chơi nữa!

Không chỉ có việc này, cái công trình dưới đất của ông Misaka Tabigake... thật là vĩ đại... so với các thanh niên tuổi thanh xuân này. Phí tiền quá!

Cái ngày mà ông Tabigake dẫn mọi người ra đây để giới thiệu "nó"...

**~FLASHBACK~**

Khu rừng mênh mông trải dài. Một tốp người đang hiếu kỳ. Nhưng không thấy gì ngoài sự trống trải của khu rừng.  
_"Vậy ...Ba dẫn bọn con ra đây làm gì? Làm gì có..."_ Mikoto khoạnh tay hỏi, thấy ông bố để tay lên thân cây.  
_"Thật sao? Xem đây." _Ông Tabigake cười bí hiểm và đẩy cái tay cầm xuống.  
Một âm thanh rè rè vang lên từ dưới đất. Thế rồi, bất ngờ một hộp kim loại cực to chui ra khỏi ụ đất. Mọi người sững sờ.

_"WOA...Gì thế này, gì thế này? Nhìn như thang máy!"_ Mắt Ruiko sáng rực lên khi chứng kiến thứ trước mặt, ôm sát tay Mikoto.  
_"Etou..."_ Mikoto hơi bối rối với trạng thái của cô bé.

_"Không tệ chú nào."_ Tomoya đi xung quanh cái hộp ấy, gõ từng chỗ và gật gù. Thì thầm. _"Công nghệ Học viện..."_

Ko kém gì mọi người, Nagisa cũng tò mò nhưng một phần ngại ngùng, cô đứng sau Tomoya. Cậu ta nhìn lại mỉm cưởi, rồi cô bé cũng cười lại, trông rất xinh xắn.

_"Ừm, từ lúc nào ba làm ra cái này?" _Cô gái electromaster hỏi liến thoắng một đống câu hỏi. _"Mà có những gì ở dưới đó?"_

Thấy không thể kìm được sự hiếu kỳ, tò mò của các bạn con gái mình, ông Tabigake liêu bước vào thang máy rồi nói.  
_"Cứ xuống đi, con sẽ ắt biết."_

Nhận được lời mời, mọi người nhanh nhẩu nhẩy xồ vào buồng nhưng nhận ra không đủ không gian cho tất cả. Cho nên quyết định đi theo lượt.

_"Chật thế này?! __Ông lui ra đi!"_

_"Lằng nhằng!" _Accelerator nhìn trừng trừng vào Youhei, đáp lại khó chịu. _"Không muốn rắc rối vào người thì phắn."_

_"Đồ khốn, nghĩ gì mà... HUE?"_

Ngay lập tức, anh chàng tóc vàng bị đẩy ra ngoài trước sự phản đối của mình.

_"Ái dà."_ Ruiko đưa tay ra sau tóc một cách lúng túng._"A-Accelerator-kun, có cần thiết thế không?"_

Cậu ta chỉ phì hơi mũi rồi nhìn chỗ khác. Ruiko thở dài trước sự cứng đầu không thể nhầm lẫn này. Cô lại nhìn tiếp...

Touma lẫn Accelerator đùn nhau trong tháng máy, mặt nhăn nhó. Mikoto nhìn họ với đôi mắt hình viên đạn, che trước cho Nagisa khỏi bị đẩy. 2 tên ngốc này lại bắt đầu rồi đấy.  
_"Thế đấy, chắc mình với Nagisa đi lượt sau vậy..."  
_Chưa kịp nói xong, cánh cửa thanh máy đóng vày ngay trước mặt. Vậy là phải đi xuống dưới đây mà chịu cảnh chật chội này một lúc. Touma, Accelerator, Mikoto, Nagisa và Ruiko, có ít lắm đâu.

_"Thưa b-bác."_ Kyou bối rối nhìn theo khối kim loại đi xuống dần. _"Cõ lẽ bác nên xuống theo họ."_

_"Có gì đâu?"_ Tabigake cười mỉm, trả lời vô tư. _"Cứ để bọn trẻ khám phá, còn chúng ta đi sau cũng không sao"_

_"Rốt cuộc có gì ở dưới đó."_ Tomoya sụy nghĩ với tay trên cằm. Mặt vô cùng hình sự.

_"Thế mà không đoán ra. Thế này... thang máy chui ra khỏi đất thì là cái gì... căn cứ dưới đất. Thế đấy, có trò để chơi qua mùa hè rồi!"_ Youhei phấn khích.

_"Định không làm bài tập mùa hè chắc?"_  
_"Lo gì, làm gì ở dưới đó nốt!"_ Youhei trải lời tên bạn thân bằng 1 cú đập tay sau lưng khiến cậu ta loạng choạng.

...

Trong khi đó ở thang máy.

Accelerator đang tựa lưng và nhắm mắt lại thì Nagisa đưa tay một cách thân thiện. Mikoto với Touma ngạc nhiên. Mặc dù ngay đầu gặp mặt, Nagisa cũng đã chủ động kết bạn nhưng không thành công vì thái độ lạnh lùng của Accelerator.

_"Dỗi hơi... Lần đầu chưa đủ à?" _Accelerator nhìn lại bằng một con mắt. Thấy vậy, Nagisa ỉu xỉu vì câu trả lời.  
_"Chính vì anh là một cục băng đá không hơn không kém nên cậu ấy muốn cậu làm bạn đấy." _Mikoto vạch 2 bàn tay ra, nghiêng đầu sang bên.

Không gian trong này đã chật chội, đã vậy cái tính tình khó chịu của ông anh bạch tạng này nữa.

Cuối cùng, để giải tỏa bớt căng thẳng, Nagisa ngẩn đầu lên với nụ cười rạng ngời trên môi. Đó là một trong những cách tốt nhất để làm dịu đi sự cáu kính trong người Accelerator.

_"Vô ích. Nếu là bạn của Sô 3 thì làm cái gì đó ấn tượng hơn đi."_

_"Kamijou-san." _Ruiko ra tín hiệu với Touma. Cậu ta liền đưa tay lên người Accelerator còn Ruiko giơ tay lên véo má._ "Thế đấy, mấy năm trời mà anh vẫn như một kẻ chối bỏ tình bạn. Anh đúng là kẻ khờ dại._

_Hì sao ... hằng ia ỏ ay ra au..." _Accelerator, bị vô hiệu hóa sức mạnh, lườm Touma rồi đành phản kháng lại Ruiko._"Ọt ẻ hư anh mà ẽ àng àm ạn với Uruawa-shan ược ắc? Ịch ý ấy!"  
(Phiên dịch: Thì sao... thằng kia bỏ tay ra mau. Một kể như anh mà dễ dàng làm bạn với Furukawa-san được chắc? Nghịch lý đấy!)_

Chỉ ngón cái vào Accelerator, Touma lắc đầu, cười khìn._  
"Đấy, tôi thì không lạ gì với tính cách ấy rồi nhưng..."_

_"Nhưng mình tin tưởng bạn ấy là người tốt vì đó cũng là bạn của Mikoto-chan mà?"_

Mikoto đưa tay lên trán, ngỡ ngàng với sự ngây thơ của cô bạn. Không phải mình cấm đoán Nagisa gì dâu nhưng khó kết bạn với một kẻ như Accelerator.

Trong khi đó Ruiko cảm thấy thích thú với việc véo má của Accelerator. Dù gì đây cũng là cách cô hay ghẹo bạn trai cũ của mình trước đây. Khi cậu ta còn bị hạn chế về giới hạn thời gian... Đôi lúc cô cũng bối rối sau khi trêu xong.

Mọi người không nhận ra, trong lúc đùa cợt, thang máy đã xuống tận nơi. Cuối cùng thang máy lại tự động phi lên trên trước sự ngạc nhiên của mọi người.

...

Tuy là căn cứ ngầm dưới đất, "Dango Busters" lại chứa được nhiều phân khu được phân chia theo từng mục đích. Có cả căn bếp nhỏ cho các thành viên ở dưới, Accelerator đang ở tầng 2. Cậu đi tiếp, phòng kế bên như một khu giải trí mini với món bowling. Trong này hiện giờ có bộ ba quen thuộc Touma - Tomoya - Youhei. Rõ thấy vẻ hăng say với trò chơi này. Nhưng Accelerator không thấy hứng thú mà đi tiếp.

**~PHÒNG CHIẾU RẠP~**

Đó là tấm biển trên cánh cửa mà cậu ta dừng chân lại, bên trong có tiếng người đang nói chuyện. Mở ra thì thấy 1 nhóm người đang cắm mắt lên màn ảnh to.

"Thế quái nào mà nhét được đống của nợ này xuống đây." Cậu ta chậc lưỡi rồi nhìn sang chiếc bàn bên trái họ. Ai đó để chiếc đĩa DVD, trông rất mơi trên mặt bàn.

_~Angel Beats Blue-ray Edition~_

_"Hừ, thể loại Tearjerker." _Accelerator cười gian xảo khi thấy sẵn hộp giấy với những cục giấy vo tròn.

Nhìn ra đằng trước thì thấy Last Order, Nagisa và Ruiko ngồi xem. Máy chiếu phía trên đang hoạt động, chạy rất êm và những hình ảnh sắc nét đến nỗi rạp chiếu phim nào cũng phải xanh xao vì ghen tị.

**Trên màn ảnh...**

Khu hội trường rộng thênh thang, bực giảng được trang trí như thể có một buổi tốt nghiệp cuối năm. Năm người bạn đã từng đứng đây, giờ chỉ còn ba người. Họ đang nói những lời cuối cùng.

Hai người bạn vừa nói chuyện xong. Cả 2 quyết định đập tay với nhau, thể hiện tình bạn vĩnh cửu.

_"Chào nhé, bạn tốt." _Anh chàng tóc xanh dương nói xong thì tan biến.

Cả khu hội trường, giờ chỉ còn mỗi anh bạn tóc hạt dẻ với một cô bé tóc bạch. Họ tạm biệt những người bạn của chiến tuyến SSS. Hai người vừa thực hiện xong nhiệm vụ giúp mọi người toại nguyện và tan biến vì được thỏa nguyện với cuộc sống.  
_"Ưm... cậu thấy sao về buổi lễ tốt nghiệp?"_ Otonashi Yuzuru quay lại nhìn Tachibana Kanade. _"Vui không?"_

_"Ưm. Vui lắm."_ Cô gái gật đầu mãn nguyện. Nét mặt hiện sự buồn rầu. _"Nhưng mà hơi buồn về phút cuối."_

_"Để bắt đầu một chuyến đi mà...Mọi người đều sẽ bắt đầu cuộc đời mới." _Cậu ta từ từ tiến bước gần Kanade._ "Đứng chứ?"_

Điều cậu nhấn mạnh cũng đúng thôi. Vừa rồi Yuri, Hinata, Naoi tan biến và hai người đã ở lại. Liệu đó có phải dấu hiệu cho cuộc chơi sắp tàn. Khi mà Đoàn SSS chỉ còn mỗi Kanade và Yuzuru?

...

_"Á, Lễ tốt nghiệp..."_ Accelerator phân vân rồi bắt chuyện với Last Order. _"Nhóc xem đi xem lại không thấy chán à?"_

_"Thì sao chứ? Em thích phim này mà...Với lại..."_ Last Order bĩu môi lại, nghịch hai ngón vì bị bắt gặp xem một bộ phim nhiều lần. _"Xem với nhiều người nó mới hay."  
"Đúng, đúng. Nhưng đây là lần đầu xem anime này mà thấy hay quá ta. Không biết còn bộ nào hay nữa không?" _Nagisa mơ mộng, mỉm cười với Last Order. Ngồi bên cạnh cô bé, Nagisa cảm thấy tự tin, mạnh mẽ vì Last Order trông giống Misaka Mikoto, chị gái của cô.

Trông có vẻ lạ khi thấy Last Order trò chuyện bình thường mà không dùng cách xưng hô giống các Sisters hay dùng. Một phần công lao cũng thuộc về Nagisa, muốn em gái của Misaka Mikoto nói chuyện bình thường như những thiếu nữ lịch sự. Nhưng đôi lúc Last Order nhớ cách nói chuyện trước đó nên cô thường "vi phạm."

_"Lần đầu tiên xem hử? Vậy 2 người chưa biết cái kết... Gì thế?"_ Accelerator bỗng nhận ra Ruiko nhìn mình với ánh mắt đăm chiêu.

_"Không có gì."_ Ruiko đáp lại rồi lại nhìn lên màn chiếu.

Thật kì khôi, khi Ruiko không còn lại bạn gái của Accelerator, cô vẫn thường nhìn trộm cậu ta. Không phải là lưu luyến gì nhưng cô hay lo lắng cho cái tính khí và hoàn cảnh của Accelerator. Có những lúc không hiểu tại sao cô từng hẹn hò với cậu ta. Ngoại trừ là 1 siêu năng lực gia cao cấp và hay xả thân bảo vệ người khác, cậu ta còn cái gì khác để cô quan tâm tới? Thật khó hiểu cho cái gọi là tình yêu.

Cảm thấy không cần bận tâm gì nhiều, Accelerator lại trở lại trạng thái lạnh lùng và ngồi xuống chiếc ghế. Cậu ta không thuộc loại người thích xem anime nhiều, trừ những trường hợp đặc biệt và muốn biết phản ứng của người khác sau khi xem. Đây cũng là lúc phù hợp, xem Nagisa và Ruiko cảm thấy toàn phần như thế nào về bộ Angel Beats của Key này.

...

Phía bên ngoài trường, từ xa có thể thấy được sân vân động lớn, nơi các học sinh NPC đang tập luyện. Họ là NPC nên thực sự không biết chuyện gì thực sự đang diễn ra.  
Mặt trời sắp lặn, ánh sáng của nó khiến cảnh quan có màu sắc huyền ảo. Yuzuru và Kanade hẹn gặp nhau ở ngoài. Họ đứng trên cầu thang, ngay cạnh bể nước sạch. Hai người muốn bớt căng thẳng, hít thở không khí trong lành trước khi đi tới quyết định rời bỏ thế giới này.  
Thế rồi, câu nói của Yuzuru khiến cô bé Hội trưởng ngạc nhiên. Cậu đang tính với việc ở lại Thế giới sau cái chết vì lý do gì đó. Đôi mắt vàng của cô chằm chằm nhìn chàng trai.  
Bản nhạc nhẹ nhàng du dương vang lên, như đi vào từng ngõ ngách của tâm hồn của người xem.  
_"Mình chợt nhận ra ra một chuyện..."_ Cậu ta nhìn ra phía đằng xa. _"Kiểu như... Sẽ lại có những người như Yuri, Hinata và mọi người đến đây, phải không?"_  
_"Đúng là thế..."_ Kanade một phần rối trí khi Yuzuru quay lại nhìn cô.

_"Và có thể sẽ ở lại như Yuri, họ sẽ chối bỏ cuộc sống và ở lại chịu khổ ở nơi này."_

Như Otonashi Yuzuru nói, các thành SSS bao gồm những người muốn chiến đấu chống lại Chúa vì cuộc sống bất công khi còn sống, không chịu tan biến khỏi thế giới này. Chính vì thế, Yuzuru muốn ở lại giúp những người khác tới đây, giúp họ toại nguyện. Nhưng đó là quyết định mang ý nghĩa lớn, cần phải suy nghĩ trước khi thực hiện. Nhưng nhìn ánh mắt quyết tâm kia, Kanade cũng muốn ở lại tuy nhiên có thứ gì đó cản trở xuất hiện trong tâm trí.  
"Nếu ở lại, chúng ta sẽ có thể dạy cho họ như chúng ta đã làm..."  
Những lời nói thuyết phục...

_"Rằng cuộc sống tốt đẹp biết bao. Và rồi giúp họ tốt nghiệp. Có lẽ mình đến đây là để làm chuyện đó. Thế nên..."_  
Cô Thiên sứ mỉm cười. Đúng là một kế hoạch tuyệt vời, có thể thay đổi cuộc sống của những người đến đây sau này. Nhưng có những thứ không thể toàn tại mãi mãi được.  
_"Cậu ở lại cùng nhé? Nếu có Kanade bên cạnh, ngay cả ở trong thế giới này, mình cũng không thấy cô đơn!" _Yuzuru nhìn Kanade với ngọn lửa hy vọng. Chỉ có Kanade lúc này có thể giúp mình. Ở lại và cùng nhau hướng những người khác tới cuộc sống tốt đẹp.  
_"Có lẽ mình đã từng nói, nhưng mà... mình muốn ở bên cậu!"_  
Kanade nhắm mắt lại và vén tóc lên nhưng vẫn nghe chàng trai nói. Cô có nét u buồn trên khuôn mặt.

Tiếng nhạc đàn piano xuyến suốt không gian, theo hướng trầm tĩnh hơn.

Yuzuru thực sự nghiêm túc khi thỉnh cầu Kanade. Hình như cậu cảm trái tìm mình đang hướng về Kanade.

_"Mình muốn từ này được đồng hành cùng cậu."_  
Đồng hành như những người đồng đội. Giống như cái lúc mà cả hai người cùng nhau giúp Yui-nyan mãn nguyện và tan biến. Giờ họ lại sắp sát cánh để giúp người khác.

_"Bởi vì mình..."_ Cậu đặt tay mình lên trái tim để giãy bày nỗi lòng.  
Trong khi đó, Kanade vui vẻ bước chân dần xuống cầu thang, dừng cạnh cậu ta.

_"Kanade... mình thích cậu!"_

Cậu chỉ mong nói ra như vậy với Kanade. Như trút được gánh nặng trong người, Yuzuru liền tiến tới ôm người Kanade khiến cô ngạc nhiên. Cậu đưa đầu nhỏ xíu ấy gần ngực mình.

_"Mình thích cậu." _Lời tỏ tình nghe thật ấm áp lòng người.  
Hai người đứng đó trong ánh hào quang của mặt trời sắp lặn xuống. Nhưng khuôn mặt Kanade có nét u buồn đọng lại.

Thấy cô bé im lặng, chỉ nhắm mắt lặng đầu xuống, Otonashi Yuzuru hỏi.

_"Sao cậu không nói gì?"_

_"Mình không muốn nói..."_ Với giọng nhỏ và hiền dịu, Kanade trả lời.

_"Tại sao?"_  
_"Bởi vì nếu cho cậu biết những gì mình đang nghĩ, mình sẽ biến mất."_

Kanade vẫn nhìn chằm chằm vào khoảng trống, không nhìn Yuzuru. Cô cảm thấy năng lòng với điều sắp nói.

_"Tại sao?" _Yuzuru hỏi lại lần nữa, như thể cậu nghe nhầm.

_"Bởi vì... mình đến đây để nói lời "cảm ơn" với cậu."  
_Yuzuru vẫn cố tìm hiểu Kanade nói thế có ý gì. Từ nãy giờ cậu thấy cô nàng trông rất lạ lùng so với thường ngày. Trong khi Kanade vẫn cảm thấy khó xử trong lòng mình.  
_"Mình là cô gái đã được cứu sống nhờ trái tim của cậu."_ Nói xong, Kanade đưa bàn tay lên chỗ trái tim của Yuzuru.

Nghe câu nói đấy, anh chàng giật mình. Kanade đẩy nhẹ mình khỏi Yuzuru, nhìn cậu ta.

_"Ngay cả bây giờ, trong lồng ngực này vẫn là trái tim đang đập của cậu."_

_..._

Bản nhạc Ichiban no Takaromono nổi lên và Accelerator nhận ra thời điểm cao trào này. Không phải cậu hay xem phim này mà là do Last Order hay bật bản Karaoke hoặc hát nhép. Cho nên bài hát này đã đọng lại trong tâm trí khiến cậu có thể phát cáu vì nó.

Ngoái nhìn ra đằng trước, Accelerator có thể dự đoán được phản ứng của 3 cô bé.

...

Hai người đứng đối diện với nhau. Yuzuru cố kìm lòng khi nghe thấy trái tim mình đang ở trong người cô gái tóc trắng ấy, người mà bấy lâu nay cậu cùng sát cánh.

_"Hối tiếc duy nhất của mình là không thể nói lời cảm ơn với người đã ban cho mình cuộc sống."_ Kanade cũng đưa tay mình lên ngực để cảm nhận nhịp đập của trái tím của người đã ban cho cô._ "Mình đã mong được nói điều đó đến nỗi lưu lạc đến chốn nay."_

Mong ước ấy của cô bé nhỏ nhắn đã thành hiện thực và giờ cô đứng đấy để nói điều đó với Yuzuru. Cô đưa đầu lên nhìn Yuzuru với ánh mắt hiền hậu nhưng buồn bã.  
_"Không thể nào..."_ Cảm thấy bàng hoàng, Yuzuru cố bình tĩnh và tìm hiểu sự thật. _"Nhưng mà... làm sao cậu biết đó là mình."_

Đúng là mình đã chết. Trước khi lìa khỏi cõi đời, cậu nhớ rằng mình đã kí vào giấy bảo hiểm chấp nhận hiến tạng. Nhưng làm sao có thể xảy ra trùng hợp này, người nhận và người hiến đang ở cạnh nhau trong Thế giới sau cái chết.

Kanade tiến lại gần hồ nước đang sáng lóe vì ánh nắng, trông nó rất là sạch.  
_"Lần đầu đâm cậu, mình đã nhận ra. Cậu không có trái tim."_  
_"Nhưng mà...nếu chỉ có thế..."_ Biết rằng đó là sự thật nhưng Yuzuru không muốn Kanade nói hết. Cậu biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra. Cậu muốn níu giữ lại cô bé.  
_"Kí ức của cậu trở lại vì mình đã ôm cậu vào lòng khi ngủ."_

Cánh tay cậu đưa lên rồi hạ xuống, nghe tiếp câu chuyện.

_"Cơ thể cậu đã nhận ra nhịp đập của chính nó."_  
Một mảnh kí ước hiện tra trong đầu. Đó chính là lúc mà sau khi giải cứu Kanade ở dưới lòng đất, Yuzuru tỉnh lại và thấy cô bé đã tỉnh lại và vuốt đầu mình. Cũng là lúc kế hoạch giúp mọi người được toại nguyện bắt đầu.

_"Không thể nào..."_

Cơn gió vi vu thi thoảng, làm tóc Kanade vi vu nhưng không thể vơi đi nỗi buồn trong trái tim. Có lẽ đây là lúc nói lời tạm biệt chăng...  
_"Yuzuru, xin cậu..." _Kanade quay lại nhìn Yuzuru với mong muốn trong trái tim. "Xin hãy nói lại những lời đó một lần nữa."

Yuzuru đấu tranh tư tưởng trong tâm trí. Cậu không muốn tin. Cậu không muốn cô gái Kanade này tan biến ngay lúc này...

_"Không thể...không được!"_ Cậu nhất quyết không muốn làm điều đó. "Kanade... sẽ biến mất mất!"

_"Yuzuru!"_ Kanade đưa mắt thỉnh cầu vì đó là điều cô mong đợi._ "Xin cậu!"  
"Chuyện đó... mình không làm được!"  
"Yuzuru!" Cô tiếp tục cầu xin.  
"Hãy cho mình tin vào điều mà cậu luôn tin."  
_Với ánh mắt buồn, hai người nhìn nhau. Trong lòng, Yuzuru đau nhói tột cùng. Cậu không thể rời xa Kanade.  
_"Rằng được sống là một điều tuyệt vời."_  
Cô bé nở một nụ cười thánh thiện. Nhưng điều đó không thể xóa nhòa hiện thực đau buồn.  
Otonashi Yuzuru mở mắt nhìn Tachibana Kanade, cố kìm nén cảm xúc. Nhưng mắt cạu bắt đầu ngẫm lệ.

_"Yuzuru..."_ Kanade tiếp tục gọi tên cạu.  
_"Kanade..." _Dù không nên để tránh bị tổn thương thêm nữa, Yuzuru vẫn lại ôm Kanade, nói với toàn bộ tình cảm trong người._ "Mình yêu cậu!"_

_"Hãy mãi ở bên nhau nhé!" _Yuzuru nói với hy vọng có thể khiến Kanade muốn ở lại.

_"Cảm ơn, Yuzuru..."_  
Nỗi đau trong người tăng lên. Người em gái Hatsune mất vì bệnh tật, cậu ra đi vì một tai nạn tàu điện trên con đường đi thi làm bác sĩ và giờ cậu phải đau đáu thêm nữa khi phải nghe lời tiễn biệt bi thương này.  
_"Mãi mãi... mãi mãi ở bên nhau nhé!"_

_"Cảm ơn..."_

Đó chính là câu nói mà từ trước tới nay cô muốn nói với ân nhân của mình.

_"Mình yêu cậu, Kanade!"_ Yuzuru càng ôm chặt hơn Kanade, không muốn cho cô đi.  
_"Cảm ơn cậu rất nhiều..."_ Khuôn mặt Kanade vô cùng mãn nguyện.

_"Kanade!"_ Nước mắt hai hàng không ngường lại. Phải chăng mọi thứ sắp đến hồi kết, không lẽ Kanade sắp rời bỏ mình?

_"Cảm ơn vì đã yêu mình!"_  
_"Xin đừng biến mất!"_

Lời van nải, lời thỉnh cầu trong sự nghẹn ngào, liệu Yuzuru có thể níu giữ lại Kanade ở lại thế giới này với mình? Trong lòng như muốn nổ tung vì cảm xúc trỗi dậy.  
_"Kanade...Kanade!"_ Yuzuru liên tục gọi cô.

Đôi mắt của Kanade sao lúc này thật đầy truyền cảm. Nhưng cái gì cũng có hồi kết của nó, không thể mãi mãi...

_"Món quà cuộc sống cậu đã tặng... Thực sự... cảm ơn cậu!"_

Nụ cười mãn nguyện vì đã thực hiện được điều ước của bản thân. Đó cũng là nụ cười cuối cùng mà Yuzuru có thể nhìn thấy. Bởi vì...

Tachibana Kanade đã tan biến khỏi Thế giới sau cái chết. Cô đã đủ mãn nguyện để ra đi thanh thản. Cô và những người bên của chiến tuyến SSS không còn ở đây nữa. Chỉ còn mỗi Yuzuru ở lại.

Ngay khi tan biến, cậu cố với tay để chụp lấy một phần sinh khí của Kanade nhưng vô ích. Cậu đang phải đối mặt với hiện thực đau lòng này.

Tiếng thở nặng nề từ phổi khiến cậu càng rối trí hơn. Cậu ôm hai vai mòng và với giọng tuyệt vọng cậu hét lên...

_"Kanade!"_

Tiếng hét của Yuzuru như xé toạc bầu không khí yên tính của ngôi trường.

_"...kokoro no oku ni wa nukumori o kanjiru yo_

_megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroi da_

_mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo_

_me wo tojiteireba minna no warai koe..."_

_..._

Giọng hát trong sáng nhưng mạnh mẽ của cô ca sĩ hát bài ending Ichiban no Takomoro của tập cuối đã tạo nên ấn tượng, đọng lại sâu sắc. Kết cục vừa good vừa ending, không biết nghĩ thế nào cho chính xác. Ending kết thúc bằng việc từng thành viên của SSS dần tan biến còn mỗi Otonashi Yuzuru ở lại làm nhiệm vụ của mình. Một mình và cô đơn giữa biển NPC và chờ đợi những linh hồn khốn khổ.

Last Order, lúc này đang cầm khăn mùi xoa, nhìn Accelerator với đôi mắt tuy dễ thương lại đẫm lệ như sắp phát khóc. Hai cô gái kia cũng kém gì nhưng có phần nhẹ hơn. Accelerator nhìn lại họ với ánh mắt vô hồn một lúc rồi trở lại thực tại.

_"Thật tình... Xem mấy cái drama kiểu này cho lắm vào."_ Accelerator liền giật cái khăn khỏi tay Last Order và lau hộ đôi mắt đầy nước mắt. Cậu quở trách cô bé. "Tối lại mơ mộng vớ va vớ vẩn?"  
"Ừm." Nagisa lại gần, nghiêng đầu đi. "Bạn không nên nghĩ như thế về phim này. Nó thực sự hay mà..."  
_"Thật ngây thơ. Chỉ có mấy tập mà đám SSS quậy phá và tìm kiếm Thương đế mới hay. Còn những màn tragedy như của Iwasawa, Yuri là khẩu vị tăng thêm độ hay của phim."  
"Anh không biết cảm thụ nên không biết. Mấy cảnh drama ấy mới là đỉnh cao, nó nhấn mạnh cho toàn bộ phim." _Ruiko đứng lên, chống tay trước Accelerator. Cô cười nhí nhảnh. _"Thế làm sao anh biết rảnh rọt thế, tưởng anh không thích xem chứ?"_

_"Hự." _Accelerator như bị nắm thọt bài.

_"Oạp, a-anh nhìn kìa."_ Last Order cố chống lại cái khăn trên tay Accelerator và chỉ lên màn hình. Một hoạt cảnh mới.

_"Hể?"_ Accelerator ngạc nhiên vì tưởng đã hết phim rồi. "Đoạn này mới à?"  
Last Order chỉ nhún vai. Cả Nagisa lẫn Ruiko nhìn lên với tia hy vọng lóe sáng.

Một cô bé dựa tường, ăn mặt rất trẻ trung với chiếc váy trắng và đeo chiếc cặp xanh. Chiếc mũ có vẻ che một phần mặt cô trông rất huyền bí.Cô đang ngân nga một bài hát yêu thích của mình. Dòng người đi lại tấp nập trong khu trung tâm.  
Bỗng một chàng trai tóc nâu nhạt và đứng khựng lại, ngoái đi ngoái lại khi nghe thấy bài hát ấy. Cảm giác như đã từng nghe nó ở đâu. Cậu đi theo cô gái và cố đuổi kịp. Đến khi tới gần, cậu mới giơ tay lên để chào hỏi.

Cánh tay sắp chạm tới, cậu sẽ được gặp lại người ấy. Chỉ còn một tí thôi là hai người sắp nhìn nhau...  
Ơ hay, gì thế kia? Cái đoạn tay sắp chạm lưng cô gái bỗng sáng rực màu trắng cho đến khi không thấy gì cả.

Khỏi nói, Last Order thất vọng thế nào khi cô đã tưởng đây sẽ là good ending tuyệt vời nhất. Cô nhìn xuống sàn một cách ủ rõ còn Nagisa và Ruiko cảm thấy tiếc nuối vì không biết cái kết sẽ dẫn đi đâu. Anh main đã có cơ hội gặp lại Kanade-chan còn gì?

_"Ha ha ha. Cái tội không xem hết mà cứ chăm chăm bỏ qua ending."_ Accelerator trêu cô gái với cọng tóc ahoge. Cười như bể bụng.  
_"Anh thì sao? Anh cũng thế còn gì?"_ Last Order phản pháo lại, đôi mắt vẫn ước vì nước mắt vừa nãy. Cô lè lưỡi trêu lại. _"Như hồi xem Toradora, xem lần 2 thì chả phải anh ngạc nhiên vì..."  
"Này, đủ rồi nhé." _Accelerator cố ngăn lại cô. Last Order bắn từng lời nói như súng máy.

_"Vì Taiga-san quay trở lại với Ryuuji sau 1 năm xa cách, phải không... Accelerator-kun?" _Ruiko ngồi trên ghế, tựa vào thành. Cô nhìn cậu ta một cách tinh nghịch.

Accelerator thở dài, đưa tay lên trán. Đáp lại là tiếng cười khúc khích của Nagisa và Ruiko đập nhẹ sau lưng cậu ta. Không có phản hồi... Có vẻ cậu ta đã biết cách sử dụng sức mạnh chỉ vào những lúc cần thiết nên nó không gây phiền toái trong cuộc sống thường ngày. Thế rồi...  
_"Đúng đấy. Giang hồ hiểm ác không cần xem hết."_ Tiếng cười man rợ khiến cả 3 người run sợ trong một lúc.

Nhanh mồm gớm. Trước khi bị bẽ mặt bởi Last Order, Accelerator tự tay xoay trở và biện minh. Cảm thấy tự hào vì đã đưa mình khỏi tình huống ấy, đột nhiên cánh cửa đằng sau mở ra đằng sau.

**RẦM! BENG! **Cánh cửa bật trở lại về phía người mở sau khi Accelerator phản xạ nhanh. Có tiếng va đập. Tiếng người ca thán.

"_UI!"_ Cô gái tóc hạt dẻ ôm mặt, nắn lại mũi mình. _"Hật hình...Hừng có hạm dụng hức mạnh thế?"  
"Tay đâu mà không gõ cửa. Tự làm tự chịu." _Accelerator tỏ ra không quan tâm tới vấn đề Misaka Mikoto gặp phải.

Thấy vậy, Nagisa liền ra xem Mikoto có bị đau ở chỗ nào không.

_"Cho mình xem với. Bạn nên xem mà sát trùng lại đi." _  
_"Không cần, tớ ổn rồi."_ Mikoto phủi mũi rồi tự tin liếc cô bạn. _"Dù sao tớ ở đây rồi thì tớ nghĩ nên thách đấu mọi người một trận ra trò."_  
Nói xong, Mikoto liền rút một khẩu súng bóng loáng, chĩa thẳng vào người Accelerator. Mọi người ngạc nhiên trước hành động đó, tưởng đó là hàng thật. Dòng chữ Colt M1911 hiện rõ trên thân súng. Nhìn thấy khẩu súng trên tay cô, Số 1 của Học viện ngắm nghía nó tứ phía, phân tích.  
_"Súng loại BB Gun... airsoft à? Hay đấy, hay đấy." _Accelerator nổi hứng lên và nhìn xung quanh phòng._ "Cô thấy ở đâu?"_  
Thấy trúng đúng thể loại, Mikoto rút băng đạn nhìn số lượng đạn rồi lại đút vào và nạp đạn. Cô xoay cổ mình rồi ngắm qua tâm, hỏi lại.  
_"Nếu mọi người muốn cảm nhận adrenaline trong người thì đi theo mình đi. Có một chỗ rất hay."_

Trong lúc đó, Nagisa cảm thấy tò mò khi thấy khẩu súng trên tay của bạn mình. Cô bé chưa từng đụng tới mấy món súng này, chứ đừng nói chơi airsoft.

_"Liệu có ổn không, Mikoto-chan?"_

...  
Misaka Mikoto dẫn mọi người xuống tầng 3, tầng cuối cùng dưới đất của căn cứ. Cô nhập mã số lên tấm bảng điện tử và sau khi nghe xong tín hiệu, cửa tự động mở ra. Trước mặt mọi người là một căn phòng tràn đầy vũ khí. Nhiều đến nỗi, nếu chúng là hàng thật, trong tay Skil-Out sẽ gây náo loạn toàn khắp Thành phố Học viện.

_"Đấy, ấn tượng chưa."_ Mikoto hào hứng chạy vào, đặt lại Colt M1911 rồi rút Deagle ra khỏi khay đựng, xoay nó bằng ngón tay. _"Thấy thế nào."_  
Thêm vào đó nữa là những trang phục lạ mắt, mang kiểu dáng quân sự. Mọi thứ ở đây vô cùng xuất sắc, phù hợp với tiêu chuẩn môn bắn súng airsoft. Nếu như tổ chức một trận đấu thì nó sẽ để lại ấn tượng khó phai trong lòng mọi người.  
Thích thú với cảm giác mới mẻ này, các thành viên Dango Busters đảo một lượt qua rồi lùng sục những món độc trong căn phòng. Thấy Nagisa hơi rụt rè, Ruiko liền kéo cô bé lại mình và nói.  
_"Chị đừng ngại như vậy, cứ chọn cho thỏa thích đi."_  
_"Nhưng..."_ Nagisa nhìn xung quanh. Tomoya đứng gần đó. "Tomoya... chị sợ bạn ấy sẽ cảm thấy chị kì quặc nếu cầm súng..."  
_"Thôi nào."_ Mikoto động viên và đưa một khẩu súng ngắn vào tay bạn mình. Cô thì thầm. _"Tên Tomoya mà thấy cậu phong cách xì-tin như thế thì càng thích là đằng khác đấy."_

Cú nháy mắt của Mikoto làm cô bé Furukawa bối rối hơn và lại nhìn Tomoya. Lúc này cậu ta cùng Touma và Youhei đang nhìn dãy súng máy với vẻ hứng thú. Nagisa lắc đầu lia lịa, không biết có nên tham gia không. Cô chỉ ngại việc bị hiểu lầm thôi.

_"Hừm. Không chịu thay đổi bản thân và cứ sợ sệt thế này... __Còn lâu cô có thể xứng đáng làm bạn với Số 3 đấy."_ Accelerator nói với giọng hùng hồn. Tuy không ác ý nhưng như thế cũng đủ để khiến Nagisa buồn một lúc.  
_"Này, anh im cho tôi. Đừng có nói xấu Nagisa-chan và thứ 2, dừng ngay cái việc gọi tôi là Số 3. Đây không phải Học viện!"_ Mikoto nói to lên để khẳng định vị trí của mình. "Mà có khi anh không có khả năng năng gọi tôi bằng tên khác nhỉ."

_"Onee-sama, chị đừng giận anh ấy..."_ Last Order, lúc nãy chạy quanh, thấy 2 người lớn tiếng với nhau liền ngừng lại để giảng hòa.  
Hai người cãi nhau mà không khí trong phòng trở nên căng thẳng. Không khéo Số 1 và Số 3 choảng nhau trong này thì nguy to. Năng lực của Mikoto và Accelerator thì Nagisa đã thoáng thấy nên không muốn họ gây phiền toái. Cô liền đi tới quyết định.  
_"Xin mọi người đừng cãi nhau. Chả phải chúng ta là bạn bè. Accelerator-san, mình chấp nhận tham gia để thách đấu bạn!" _  
Mọi người há hốc mồm khi chứng kiến phản ứng tức thì của Nagisa. Bạn Nagisa của họ vừa mới nạp đạn lại và giơ khẩu súng ấy bằng hai tay một cách nhanh nhẹn và hướng thẳng vào người Accelerator. Chính khoảnh khắc đấy Accelerator ngạc nhiên vì quyết định dứt khoát ấy.

_"N-Nagisa, cậu... biết dùng súng?" Tomoya thắc mắc khi thấy hành động của Nagisa. "Cậu thật..."  
_Nagisa nhắm mắt lại, tay vẫn cầm súng nhưng đã hạ xuống rồi. Cô chờ đợi viễn cảnh tồi tệ nhất. Mọi người sẽ nhìn mình với ấn tượng xấu, nhất là Tomoya. Lẽ ra mình không nên nóng vội như thế. Có cách khác để khiến họ không cãi nhau mà. Thế nhưng...

_"Cậu thật là tuyệt vời. Cậu nhìn thấy ở đâu thế?"_  
Ngạc nhiên vì không bị hiểu lầm, Nagisa cố gắng lắm mới nói ra được.  
_"M-Mình ... xem ở kênh D-Discovery, chương trình a-airsoft... Bạn không ghét mình sao, Tomoya-kun?"_  
_"Làm sao được." _Tomoya phẩy tay đi rồi xoa đầu bạn gái. _"Nó cho thấy cậu vô cùng mạnh mẽ và có chí khí còn gì?"_

Mikoto cười khúc khích, hơi bối rối. Cô nghiêng đầu với vẻ thích thú._ "Tớ không ngờ cậu có thể chĩa súng ra đấy. Dù sao... hoan nghênh cậu vì đã chủ động."  
_Nagisa thở phào khi thấy mọi người hài lòng mà không ghét mình.  
_"Nhưng bỏ ngay cả mặt thất thần ấy. Làm như người ta ghét cậu chỉ vì cầm khẩu BB-gun này chĩa vào tên ngốc này."_  
Nghe câu đấy, Accelerator chỉ chậc lưỡi và nói.  
_"Discovery dạy cô cách cầm súng đồ chơi này. Nhưng nó không dạy cô cách chiến đấu trong môn airsoft này."_  
Nói xong, cậu ra chỗ cửa và quay lại nhìn, đáp lại.  
_"Tôi cực kì tò mò chờ tới cái ngày đó đấy."_

_"Accelerator..." _Last Order gọi theo. Nhưng người đó không để ý nữa. _"Mồ, anh ấy lại tự kiêu rồi."_

Cậu ta bỏ đi, kèm tiếng khoái chí. Cảm thấy khó chịu với thái độ của Accelerator, Mikoto nhìn theo với ánh mắt hình viên đạn.

_"Cậu thấy đấy. Một người khó kết bạn như hắn ta... Haizzz, tớ nghĩ cậu nên từ bỏ đi." _Mikoto vỗ nhẹ sau lưng Nagisa.

_"Mình không từ bỏ, mình sẽ làm bạn với bạn ấy."_ Đôi mắt đầy ý chí cho thấy Nagisa có thể nghiêm túc chừng nào.

_"Etou, Misaka-san... em nghĩ cứ để Furukawa-san làm những gì chị muốn lắm. Chứ em không nghĩ khó kết bạn với Accelerator-kun."_  
_"Hê."_

Mikoto phân vân trước câu nói của Ruiko. Dù sao con bé cũng đúng 1 phần. Nếu như Accelerator khó gần thì làm sao là bạn trai trước đây của của cô em này.

_ "Em chắc chứ? Chị không nghĩ... với lại, hắn không thuộc loại người làm bạn với bất cứ ai." _Mikoto chỉ về hướng cửa rồi quan sát Nagisa._ "Hắn hầu như là những gì ngược lại của Nagisa-chan kìa."_

_"Nhưng... Rốt cuộc hắn vẫn là 1 người tốt dù có làm gì trước đấy." _Touma tham gia cuộc nói chuyện của 3 cô gái. _"Nhìn kìa, nhớ lại xem cậu ta cứu 2 người mấy lần rồi. Cằn nhằn mấy lần mà vẫn ..."  
"Em biết rồi." _Mikoto đứng khoanh tay, chặn lời nói của Touma. _"Anh bắt em nhìn hắn theo góc độ khác. Rõ ràng Nagisa và Accelerator chẳng khác gì Thiên sứ và Ác quỷ."_

Thấy không đọ lại được sự cứng đầu của Mikoto, Touma đành thở dài, chịu hàng. Cũng đúng thôi, hồi còn ở Thành phố học viện, hai người vốn chẳng ưa gì nhau kể cả sau này. Dù 2 cô em gái Last Order và Misaka Worst yêu quý Accelerator nhưng trong con mắt của cô gái electromaster ấy, cậy chẳng đáng để mình quan tâm. Có thể là do dư âm của quá khứ và hình ảnh chàng trại bụi đời kia.

_"Anh ấy làm sao là Ác quỷ? Onee-sama, chị lại quên mất anh ý tốt bụng với em và WORST-chan thế nào rồi."_

Trong khi họ đang tranh luận, Sunohara Youhei phát hiện 1 thứ vô cùng độc đáo. Một ụ súng trung liên ghi Browning M2 .50Cal rõ ràng. Một dạng súng BB-gun cải tiến với băng đạn tròn chứ không phải dạng dải băng như phiên bản thật. Ngắm nghía một lúc, Youhei đưa tay ra kiểm nghiệm.

_"Đừng nói là được dùng thể loại này nhé."  
"Khoan... có thể chuyển đổi chế độ bắn kìa. Xem nào, có semi với full kìa."  
"Đâu đâu."_ Nhìn theo hướng Tomoya chỉ, Youhei bật đi bật lại cần chuyển chế độ.

Nhưng cậu ta không dừng lại ở đó mà còn táy máy sờ vào cò súng. Tất nhiên việc khẩu trung liên này phát hỏa không thể tránh khỏi. Tiếng viên đạn nhựa kêu lạch cạch khi va chạm với bức tường kim loại, khiến nó kêu lên khô khốc. Nhưng đó không phải là thứ thu hút cậu.  
_"Sướng ghê... chỉ là súng airsoft mà độ giật với tiếng súng đầm thật."  
"Ơ, cẩn thận, Youhei-kun. Sẽ nguy hiểm nếu trúng phải người khác." _Ruiko nhếch môi khi thấy cậu ta hứng thú với việc đang làm.

_"Không sao. Chỉ cần tránh là không sao hết. Dù sao bọn anh cũng muốn kiểm tra trước khi có trận đấu nào đó sắp tới." _Hai tay vẫn giữ súng, trông cậu nhưng một tay lính thời chiến đang bảo vệ chốt quan trọng.

_"Ừm..."_ Cô lại phân vân. So với Accelerator thì Youhei là một chàng trai khác tới 180 độ. Điều đó làm cô vô cùng rối trí. Mình có phạm sai lầm ở đâu không?  
_"Tuyệt vời."_ Last Order vui vẻ chạy ra khỏi buồng nhỏ. Trong tay cầm 1 tấm bia chuyên dùng để luyện độ chuyển xác. Cỡ nó thuộc dạng hình dáng người. _"Sunohara-san, anh thử bắn vào đây này."_  
Sau khi lắp tấm bia đúng chỗ, mọi người dạt sang một bên để thử nghiệm chất lượng của súng trung liên giả này.  
Gia cố lại thân súng, Youhei chỉ có việc xác định mục tiêu phía trước và ngắm bắn thôi. Đồng thời cậu đeo kính bảo vệ để tránh tổn thương.

_"Sẵn sàng... Ngắm... Khai hỏa!"_ Tomoya giơ tay rồi hạ nhanh như đang ra tín hiệu để bắn. Nagisa nhìn cậu ta với vẻ ngưỡng mộ. Trong lúc này cậu ấy sao trông khác vậy?  
_"OK!"_ Youhei gật đầu và bắt đầu xả đạn.

Một lọat đạn rời khỏi nòng súng và bay rất nhanh tới mục tiêu.

...

**Tầng 1**** của Dango Busters****, Khu ****vực giải trí**

Hiện giờ trên tầng này cũng có người. Căn cứ này rộng rãi cho nên có thể chưa nhiều người tới chơi.

Kuroko và Tomoyo đang ngồi cùng bàn và thưởng thức những cốc trà theo một cách sang trọng.  
_"Hừm, trà Vương quốc Anh với bánh Baumkuchen thì thật khó có thể cưỡng lại được. Phải không, Sakagami-san?"_  
_"Ừm, đúng thế vậy." _Tomoyo nhấp một ngụm rồi nhắm mắt tưởng tượng.

_"Quả thật, những lúc thế này tớ cảm thấy mình như một ojou-sama đang tham gia bữa tiệc trà của hoàng gia ý. Cậu thấy thế nào?"_

_"Khó lắm, nếu tưởng tượng thì người như cậu từng sống ở Thành phố Học viện có thể làm thế." _Tomoyo ngả sang một bên, cười nhẹ_._

_"Trời, quan trọng hóa vấn đề thế này..." _Kuroko cười bối rối. _"Đành tưởng tượng như tiệc trà ở trường mình thôi."_

Hai cô gái bỗng để ý một cậu bé tầm 15, 16 tuổi đang dùng chiếc máy kì lạ nào đó và vừa ép một đầu của nó xuống sàn nhà.

_"Takafumi, em đang làm gì vậy."_  
Cậu em trai của Sakagami Tomoyo. Cậu chỉ về phía Uiharu Kazari đang ngồi.  
_"Máy bên CLB Máy tính của Uiharu-san đấy ạ. Nó phát hiện ra vài tiếng động ở dưới đó."_

_"Hể?"_ Kuroko vắt chéo chân và suy nghĩ. _"Máy này nghe được rung động âm thanh ở tận dưới kia sao? Bật lên coi."_

_Nghe lời Kuroko, Takafumi bật công tắc lên. Một thứ âm thanh du dương phát ra từ loa nhỏ của chiếc máy. _

_"Nghe như là ai đó bật nhạc ở dưới. Lạ nhỉ?"_

_"Không chừng Misaka-san mở nhạc để nhảy cùng Kamijou..."_ Tomoyo nói thể, thử xem Kuroko phản ứng thế nào. Cô vốn biết tính cô bé thế nào khi thấy Mikoto và Touma thân thiết với nhau. Nhưng kì lạ thay, Kuroko không hề nổi điên như dự kiến mà còn ăn nói nhẹ nhàng.  
_"Nếu thế thì không sao. Mùa hè nên tớ sẽ để tên khỉ đột đấy yên... Khi nào hết vào năm học, tớ sẽ xử hắn nhanh và gọn."_  
Giọng nói tuy êm ái nhưng vế sau của câu khiến Tomoyo lo lắng.  
Ngồi cùng bàn, Kazari và Kyou chơi cờ vơi nhau và Ryou đứng xem. Kyou hỏi:  
_"Này, cái máy của em là hàng thử nghiệm phải không."  
"Không, bản official mà?"_  
_"Sao chị hỏi vậy?"  
"À không, chị chỉ thắc mắc có thể điều chỉnh cái thứ âm thanh kia thành bản gốc không?"  
"Ừm, em nghĩ là có thể?" _Vừa nói, Kazari vừa dịch chuyển quân cờ tới gần quân vua._  
"Vậy thừ đừng làm gì với nó cả."  
"Sao vậy, Onee-chan?"_ Ryou hỏi lại khi thấy mặt Kyou hơi tái mét.

_"Chơi hộ chị đi. Chị có cảm giác cần phải giải quyết chuyện gì đó cần thiết."_

Kyou vội vàng rời khỏi chỗ ngồi và đi nhanh tới cầu thang. Có vẻ là một tình huống khẩn cấp khi mà đi qua Accelerator vừa đi lên mà không thèm để ý tới.

**Tầng 3, Airsoft Room ...Vài phút trước...**

Khẩu trung liên hiệu Browning đã hoàn thành xuất sắc nhiệm vụ khi mà toàn bộ viên đạn trúng bia bắn. Mọi người vỗ tay một cách tán thưởng. Youhei đưa mặt đắc chí ra rồi cúi người xuống như một quý ông.

_"Tớ xin khẳng định rằng chúng ta đã sẵn sàng để tổ chức một giải đấu airsoft của nhóm Dango Busters."_

Youhei ấn tượng khi những viên đạn được bắn ra, độ giật súng vô cùng chân thực mặc dù nó không hoàn toàn giống hàng thật_._

_"Nhưng mà nó có vi phạm gì không đây." _Ruiko bối rối trước sự bá đạo của khẩu trung liên. _"Anh thấy đấy, cái ROF (rate of fire) vượt quá khả năng. E rằng chẳng khác gì an gian."_

_"Thì ai bắt dúng nó chứ. Nó chỉ để làm cảnh thôi."_Mikoto gật gù khẳng định. Không nhất thiết phải dùng tới một khẩu quá OP này trong khi kho này rất phong phú bởi các loại súng khác mà không gây khó chịu.

_"Khoan... Để m-mình thử tí nhé." _Nagisa rút rè xin phép. Tây cô đang cầm khẩu Python vừa lượm được ở thùng gỗ nào đó, hơi nặng trịch vì nó được thiết kế để tạo cảm giác chân thực nhất. Mọi người trầm trồ trước sự táo bạo của Nagisa.

_"Cậu chắc chứ. Python thuộc dạng súng Colt nên nó khá nặng nên..."_  
Chưa kịp nói xong, Mikoto thấy Nagisa gật đầu một cách quyết chí nên cô đành chiều theo. Để chắc chắn, Nagisa nhìn quanh xem phản ứng mọi người. Trông không giống mọi người phản đối gì đâu. Dù sao đây cũng là một hình thức giải trí chứ có phạm pháp gì đâu.

Nhưng hay quá ta, cái lúc Nagisa giơ súng hướng về tấm bia... Sao cô lại thấy khác so với ngày thường. Có thể đó là vì đây là lần đầu trải nghiệm môn airsoft. Mà thôi, tập trung vào chuyên môn thôi.

Làm theo những gì mình thấy trên kênh Discovery, Nagisa tự nhủ đây cũng là một cách để mạnh mẽ lên. Cô nâng súng lên đúng tầm cao và qua tâm của nó, cô nhìn mục tiêu trước mặt. Chỉ cần bóp cò là thôi...

Bỗng nhiên...

Tiếng bước chân nhẹ nhàng từ bên ngoài. Một ai đó vừa bước qua cánh cửa của căn phòng. Đó là Ichinose Kotomi và cô vô cùng ngạc nhiên vì cảnh tượng.

_"Kotomi-chan?"_ Nagisa ngạc nhiên trước sự xuất hiện của bạn cùng trường. Cô vẫn không rời tay cò súng.  
_"Mình đã tìm mọi người. Vậy là ở đây hết... Mikoto-chan, Nagisa-chan, Order-chan, Ruiko-san, Tomoya-kun, Sunohara-san, Kamijou..."  
"Khoan! Chị không cần kể hết tên của bọn em."_ Ruiko liền đưa tay vội vàng trước mặt cô gái thiên tài. Rồi cô nhận ra Kotomi đang cầm thứ gì đó quen thuộc. Thứ mà cô gái ấy không nên sử dụng. _"Ichinose-san, chị..."_

_"Ừm." _Kotomi nhấp nháy đôi mắt hiền hậu kia. _"Chị vừa sáng tác một bài mới, mọi người nghe thử nhé?"_

_"Có bắt buộc không, Kotomi-chan?" _Tomoya khôn khéo tìm cách đẩy lùi kế hoạch của Kotomi.

Khỏi cần biết mọi người trong phòng hoảng hốt thế nào. Họ đều biết rằng Kotomi chơi đàn violin tệ đến thế nào. Tế đến mức tiết mục gần đây nhất làm cho các học sinh trường Hikarizaka điên đảo. Cho nên các bạn cô đều muốn cải thiện tay chơi violin bằng mọi giá nhưng không thành công.

Trước kịp làm điều gì để ngăn chặn, Kotomi chủ động đưa cây đàn lên cằm và để chiếc thanh kéo lên. Tư thế quen thuộc với mọi người.

_"Không!"_ Mikoto hét lên và chạy tới để giật lại cây đàn nhưng quá muộn.

**RÉ RÉ RÉ CÓT CÓÓÓT RÉO RÈO RÉO!**  
Âm thanh khủng khiếp vang lên khắp phòng. Từng nốt nhạc biến chất làm náo loạn trong tâm trí mọi người. Một lần nữa, các bạn phải chịu trận bởi màn biểu diễn của con gái của tiến sĩ Ichinose.

...

_"Biết ngay mà, Mình đến muốn."_ Kyou lắc đầu thất vọng.

Linh cảm cho cô biết có điều chẳng lành đang diễn ra ở dưới đây. Khi tới nơi mọi người đều nằm dưới đất vì bị choáng đầu bởi tiết mục violin của Kotomi và không biết bao giờ có thể dừng lại nếu Kyou không can đảm lao vào ngăn cả.

Nhưng cũng như Kotomi, cô cũng ngạc nhiên khi thấy căn phòng đầy vũ khí này. Là một cô gái năng động, Kyou cảm thấy thích thú sau khi Mikoto giải thích về kế hoạch của mình.

_"Tham gia không?"_ Mikoto giơ tay định bắt tay với Kyo. Ngạc nhiên thay, Kyou chỉ cười khìn rồi rút bút dạ trong người ra. Bằng những đường viết nhanh nhẹn, cô viết lên tấm bảng gần đó.  
_"Nhanh nhẩu thật... Gì thế, danh sách người thăm gia... Bà làm thật à?"  
"Chứ còn gì nữa."_ Kyou tự tin đáp lại Tomoya.

Mọi người cùng hướng về tấm bảng ghi mấy dòng chữ.

**TEAM 1 TEAM 2**

_"Chia đội theo giới tính nhé. Con trai và con gái, thấy thế nào?"_

Nhìn xuống bên dưới, thấy được cả tên những người trong nhóm bạn. Chỉ trong thời gian ngắn, Kyou đã suy luận nhanh như vậy.  
Mikoto, Nagisa, Kyou, Ruiko, Order-chan chống lại Touma, Tomoya, Youhei, Accelerator.

_"Ít người vậy."  
"Có sao đâu."_ Kyou đưa tay ngang hông. _"Trong vài ngày thế nào kiếm thêm được binh sĩ."  
"Nghe oách thật." _Last Order xoay người mình thành 1 vòng. Chiếc ahoge trên mái tóc cũng quay theo.

Ai ai cũng phấn khích với đội hình này. Duy nhất Nagisa vẫn thắc mắc. Thấy vậy, Ruiko liền đứng lại gần, tiếp chuyện.

_"Chị sao vậy." _Như đoán được tâm trạng, cô nói một cách nhí nhảnh. _"Chị ngại vì Okazaki ở bên kia chiến tuyến. Như thể 1 cặp đôi tình nhanh đối mặt với nhau... rất lãng mạn phải không..."_  
_"Saten-san... Hình như..."_ Tomoya rối trí trước sự vô tư của Ruiko.  
_"Không sao, không sao. Tuổi trẻ thì phải nhiệt huyết thế này còn gì!"_ Cô nàng Aero Hand giơ tay với vẻ cuồng nhiệt.  
Chứng kiến sự hiếu động của Saten Ruiko và sự rút rè của Nagisa, Mikoto đưa tay lên trán, lắc đầu nhẹ nhàng.

_"Tổn thọ với con bé mất. Từ trước tới nay em ấy toàn thế nhưng không ai phàn nàn..."_  
_"Đó chính là điều mà khiến tôi thích cô ấy."_ Youhei đứng bên cạnh khẳng định, kèm theo một cú hích vào người Mikoto.

Tuy hơi khó chịu vì cú đẩy đó, Mikoto ngầm ngẫm lại. Một cái gì đó khiến cô phải so sánh lại giữa hai người Accelerator và Youhei. Người này nhiệt tình vì bè bạn, người kia luôn cằn nhằn khó tính nhưng vẫn giúp sức, quả là sự khác biệt quá lớn. Nhưng Mikoto cảm thấy hai người này có một đặc tính thu hút sự chú ý của Ruiko. Có thể là những hành động vì một cô bé thừa năng lượng như Saten Ruiko. Có lẽ vậy.

Nhưng Mikoto vẫn chưa thấy được mối quan hệ giữa Ruiko và Youhei không tiến triển như mình từng nghĩ.

_"Ế? Em đâu phải là một cô bé ngây thơ như trước đây chứ. Với lại, em có kinh nghiệm mà. - MISAKA-MISAKA tự tin khoe thành tích với chị Nagisa-san."  
"Order-chan, em lại nói kiểu đấy rồi. Mấy lần chị nhắc rồi còn gì."_ Nagisa nhắc nhở khéo, vô cùng rộng mở với Last Order.

Nếu nói về kinh nghiệm học hỏi thì Mikoto không lạ gì với khả năng của Sister Network của Last Order. Mấy nghìn người biết thì một người biết từng đấy kiến thức.

Cuối cùng, Mikoto gạt đi những suy nghĩ ấy khỏi đầu và tập trung vào chuyện khác. Chuyện của Saten, có lẽ mình không nên đào sâu thêm. Chuyện của con bé còn gì.

_"Không được sử dụng năng lực khi thi đấu."_ Mikoto đọc lại quy định, cười mỉm. Ít ra không sợ ông bạch tạng kia lợi dụng quyền phản hồi vào trò này.

...

Sau khi sắp xếp lại đội hình của 2 đội tham gia đấu airsoft và thảo luận về các luật chơi, Mikoto có ý định vào phố chơi cho thư giãn. Mọi người đi dưới hàng cây thoáng mát.

_"Kể ra cũng hơi kì._ Mời_ ba mình, chú Akkio thì được nhưng sao lại là cả bác Naoyuki nữa chứ."  
"Nhưng mình tưởng môn này không phân biệt tuổi tác, giới tính... "  
"Furukawa-san có ý tốt còn gì?" _Ruiko giơ tay lên nhiệt tình._  
"Á, ý tớ không phải như vậy." _Mikoto chặn lời hai người._ "Đấy, cậu không thấy tên Okazaki bực bội khi nhắc tới bác ý. Không biết có chuyện gì giữa hai người nhưng nếu để 2 người tham gia cùng lúc thì trận đấu sẽ không được vui vẻ."  
_Nagisa gật đầu, có vẻ hiểu tình thế nhưng vẫn phân vân vài điều.

_"Gì nữa?"_

_"Mình không thể nhìn Tomoya-kun và bác ấy mâu thuẫn như thế. Cho nên... cho nên..."  
_Không biết giải thích thế nào cho chuẩn xác, Nagisa mở di động rồi chỉ vào cuốn lịch điện tử.

_"15-6? Ngày gì thế?" _Touma đứng cạnh hỏi ngơ ngạc.

Thấy vậy, Mikoto chọc bên sườn của cậu ta rồi nói.  
_"Thật tình, không biết đầu anh có nhớ gì không mà bảo là ngày gì... Ngày lễ của cha, của cha đó!"_ Cô nhấn mạnh. _"Không chừng anh quên tặng quà gì cho bố anh đó."_  
Nghe giọng mỉa mai ấy, Touma vội vàng xin lỗi. Cậu cười giải khuây.

_"Thôi nào, có phải cố tính đầu."_

Như thể nảy ra sáng kiến, Ruiko đập nhẹ lên lòng bàn tay.

"Thế thì đúng rồi... Furukawa-san, chị thật tài tình." Ruiko bất ngờ ôm Nagisa. _"Trận diễn ra vào ngày hôm đấy, có thể họ sẽ làm lành."  
"Ừm, ý chị là như thế đó."_

_Hai cô gái ôm nhau mà thấy chiếu cao chênh lẹch, trong khi Nagisa thấp hơn Ruiko tận 5 cm mặc dù cô hơn Ruiko hai tuổi hơn.  
"Haizz, biết cậu có ý tốt nhưng chỉ ngại cái việc đang cầm súng mà cứ phải nghe 2 người họ cãi nhau."  
"Có sao đâu, Biri-Biri?" _Touma vô tình gọi biệt danh của Mikoto. "Cứ tách nhau ra ở đầu trận rồi sau đó tính sau. Thế nào cũng thành công."

_"Thật khong thể hiểu nổi. Vừa chơi vừa lo chuyện đâu đó. Sao mà tập trung được?!"_  
Nhận ra mức đọ phức tạp trong kế hoạch, Mikoto kịch liệt phản đối. Cô không phải 1 người lạnh lùng nhưng cô nghĩ chuyện của Okazaki Tomoya không đáng để giải quyết lúc này. Mùa hè còn dài, sẽ có nhiều cơ hội cho 2 cha con này làm lành với nhau bất kể chuyện đó là gì nữa.

Bỗng Last Order đi nhanh hơn và dừng lại trước cái cây và nhìn lên trên.

_"WORST-chan, em làm gì trên đó?"_

_"Yo, em nghe ngóng thôi. Công nhận, giồ mới thấy cái hệ thống Sisters này tiện lợi cỡ nào." _

Tựa vào thân cây và ngồi trên cành, Misaka WORST ngồi dậy và vặn lưng trái phải. Cô nhìn chằm chằm xuống.

"Onee-chan, chị biết đấy. Chuyện của lão Okazaki giống như chị và Accelerator đó."  
"Ơ." Mikoto há mồm khi thấy WORST biết chuyện họ vừa bàn tán. Cô bình tĩnh những vẫn bối rối nói. _"Sao e-em biết... mà c-chuyện giữa chị và Accelerator là gì chứ... em đừng suy diễn linh tinh!"_

Vẫn ngồi trên cây, Misaka 20002 cười gian xảo rồi lắc ngón mình 2 bên trước mặt. Cô chỉ lên đầu mình. Do Last Order đi cùng họ nên Sister Network đã chia sẻ toàn bộ thông tin vừa rồi.  
_"Thật là... Onee-chan đúng là không thành thật. Rõ ràng chị vẫn ghét và mâu thuẫn với Quý ngài phụ huynh. Có lẽ đó là ý trời... cho chị cơ hội giảng hòa thế kia."  
"Etou... WORST-chan phải không? Em sẽ tham gia cùng các chị không?"_  
Tiếng cười sảng khoái vang lên từ trên. Cô gái tóc hạt dẻ âu yếm nhìn Nagisa.  
_"Co lẽ là không? Hôm đấy chị sẽ đến xem Onee-chan và Accelerator ra sao. Thế nhé... Bye!"_

Dứt lời xong, cô gái mặc áo dài biến mất trong không khí. Là electromaster level 4, Misaka WORST dựa vào tốc độ di chuyển và mức dao động của các electron để dịch chuyển tức thồi. Tuy không hiệu quả bằng năng lực Teleporter của Kuroko.

Cách ăn nói hóm hỉnh của WORST khiến Mikoto khó chịu trong người. Gì mà mâu thuẫn chứ. Mình không hề thích lão bạch tạng đấy thôi, làm như mình cần giảng hòa với lão. Là ý trời gì nữa.

"Có vẻ WORST nói đúng. Đến lúc em và Accelerator làm lành. Từ thửa nào mà còn thấy hai người chí chóe như lửa với nước. Hắn ta đâu còn xấu xa như xưa..." Touma lên tiếng để thuyết phục Mikoto.  
_"C-còn lâu... mà..."_ Mikoto nghĩ trong đầu một cách nặng nhọc. Cô đấu tranh tư tưởng, nên làm gì. _"Mồ, em sẽ tham gia... n-nhưng để đọ sức thôi, c-chứ không có ý định làm lành đâu nhé!"_

Thấy vẻ mặt suy ngẫm kèm theo hiệu ứng má đỏ quen thuộc, Touma thở dài.

_"Không cần cố thế đâu. Anh biết em luôn tìm cách cư xử tốt với Accelerator còn gì..."_  
_"URUSAI!"_

Mặt Mikoto càng lúc càng đỏ mặt. Hình ảnh cô và Accelerator thành bạn tốt của nhau bỗng trở thành mơ hồ, bất khả thi. Mặc dù hắn ta có là ân nhân và chăm sóc tốt cho Last Order và WORST, mình không hề thích cậu ta là bạn mình. Kiểu người luôn luôn hậm hực, cằn nhằn. Đã thế cái tiếng cười man rợ kia làm rùng mình. Người gày còm, tóc trắng, mặt dữ tợn như dân xã hội đen. Thế mà vẫn có người thích hắn ta.

Nghe có vẻ ác ý nhưng Mikoto có cả đống lý do ghét Accelerator đến vậy.

_"Misaka-san, em nghĩ có 2 bằng chứng sống nói về sự tuyệt vời của Accelerator-kun đó." _  
Với giọng điệu nhẹ nhàng, Ruiko chỉ vào mình và Last Order.

_"Đúng vậy, đúng vậy. Nếu anh ý là người xấu, sao anh ý lại bảo vệ và có ý tốt với em chứ."_  
Last Order làm vẻ mặt trông như con mèo dễ thương, làm cho Mikoto bối rối và suýt phải suy nghĩ lại về bản thân. Cuối cùng co đành thừa nhận 1 phần rồi nhấc vai lên.  
_"Coi bộ vụ này sẽ tốn mình nhiều thời gian đây.'_  
_"Bạn đừng lo, mình sẽ giúp bạn."_ Nagisa hăng hái lên.

.

.

.

**Tầng 4, Khu tập luyện**

Thời gian trôi dần và còn 2 ngày trước khi trận airsoft đấu diễn. Mọi người tập luyện với bao nhiệt huyết trong người. Danh sách người tham gia cũng tăng lên, trong đó có Misae, Akio, Tabikage, Naoyuki và bằng cách nào đó nữa, Kotomi đã mời thêm cả ông Miyagi. Không ngạc nhiên cho lắm với phản ứng của Tomoya khi biết được bố mình cũng tham gia. Bằng cách nào đó mọi người thuyết phục được cậu ta giữ bình tĩnh.

_~Dù nó ghét bác thế nào đi nữa thì bác sẽ cố gắng hết sức ngày hôm đấy. Có lẽ nó sẽ thay đổi.~_

_"BAKA!" _Mikoto hậm hực nghiến răng. Cô cầm khẩu Deagle và giã toàn bộ băng đạn trong vào tấm bia di động, trúng 4/7. _"Có ý tốt mà còn khó chịu với người ta."_

_"Gomenasai ... chỉ vì mình muốn giúp Tomoya-kun. Lẽ ra ." _Nagisa ủ rũ nói..

_"À không. Chẳng qua tên ngốc kia giữ khư khư quá quá, không chấp nhận bác Naoyuki mà thành ra thế đấy."_ Mikoto nghiêng đầu một cách sững sờ.  
Nhìn xung quanh, có vẻ hiện giờ họ tập luyện kĩ năng và cách sử dụng súng trong trường bắn đặc biệt, ngay bên cạnh kho súng mấy hôm trước Mikoto phát hiện. Trớ trêu thay, lần đầu thấy cánh cửa dẫn vào đây, có mấy tấm biển gắn vào đó. Như là...

_"Sử dụng trong trường hợp muốn có cảm giác mạnh trong người."_

Dù nó hiện đại đến mức nào, mọi người không khỏi ngạc nhiên với số tiền ông Tabigake đã dồn vào. Vấn đề là cơ sở này được xây dựng từ bao giờ. Có thể đó là lý do ông ngày nào cũng đi đâu đó vì có công chuyện.  
_"Thôi thì chuyện đã lỡ rồi thì đành thế, đừng để tâm làm gì." _Kyou nói thêm vào, cố làm dịu Mikoto. Rồi cô quay sang chỗ Nagisa, lúc này đang cầm 1 khẩu dài._ "Hể, hay nhỉ? Sự hăng hái bùng cháy thế kia, cậu thật sự quyết tâm đấy, Nagisa-chan..."_

Rời mắt khỏi ống ngắm của cây súng sniper Hecate II, Nagisa phân vân 1 lúc rồi trả lời.  
_"Ừm...mình nghĩ đó là chìa khóa cho những kỉ nhiệm đáng nhớ trong mùa. Vì thế mình muốn tập luyện để tham gia cùng mọi người. Nhưng..."_

Nagisa do dự trong lời nói của mình. Cô nhớ lại lời thách thức của Accelerator hôm bữa. Thực sự bạn ấy đùa hay mình phải chứng mình mình xứng đáng làm bạn với Mikoto qua trận đấu này. Càng nghĩ tới, cô hơn run trước sự đáng sự toát ra từ Accelerator lúc đó. Đồng thời động viên chính bản thân. Dù phải đối mắt trở ngại đi nữa, mình không thể mất tập trung mà làm mất lòng mọi người. Mình sẽ chơi hết mình...

Cô con gái nhà Furukawa hít sâu vào rồi nhìn qua ống ngắm của Hecate II. Tay chuẩn bị bóp cò.  
**Phụt ... Phụt ... Phụt ...**

3 phát súng liên tiếp. Tất cả đều trúng tâm giữa khi đang dịch chuyển ở khoảng cách 200m. Với khoảng cách như thế, chúng ta mới biết được trường bắn này rộng đến chứng nào.

_"Vậy là cậu quyết định chơi kiểu tầm xa." _Mikoto cười nham hiểm._ "Hì hì, Cậu muốn ngắm cái mặt đẹp trai của Okazaki từ xa chứ gì." _  
Câu nói đùa của Mikoto làm Nagisa lúng túng, đang thay đạn thì suýt làm rơi băng đạn. Nhưng cô bé bình tĩnh lại nhanh chóng, đáp lại.

_"Vậy bạn cũng làm thử như mình để nhìn Kamijou-san đi."_

_"Hả?"  
_Mikoto giật mình. Nét mặt đỏ như cà chua hiện rõ qua tấm kính bảo hộ. Cô cố gắng không nói lắp bắp.

_"T-thôi nào, n-ngày nào cũng thấy anh ta còn cậu hay gặp Okazaki... Thế này nhé." _Mikoto vác tay qua Nagisa._ "Thay vì làm sniper và núp lùm thì cậu cứ cầm 1 khẩu rifle nào có ống ngắm, cơ động rất nhiều."_

_"Nhé Nagisa? Đối đầu trực diện hay hơn đó, cậu sẽ thấy tuyệt vời." _Kyou khuyến khích, khư khư khẩu MP5 trong tay.

Thấy phản ứng trên mặt Nagisa, Mikoto nhận ra ngay con bé không hề muốn thực chiến trực tiếp. Thay vào đó cô bé lại muốn hỗ trợ từ xa. Đối với một người mới chới, đó là lựa chọn tốt nhất. Nhưng như thế càng khiến Nagisa trở nên nhút nhát.

_"Mình thực sự phải như thế sao. Lao vào giữa mặt trận và..."_  
_"Mà thôi. Cậu cứ xài sniper và hỗ trợ là được rồi."_  
Mikoto vội vàng đáp lại và đập nhẹ lên trán mình. Cái hình ảnh làm Rambo với Nagisa sao mà xa lạ thế. Tốt nhất để cậu ấy tự quyết định. Thế rồi Mikoto nhớ lại lời khiêu khích của Accelerator.  
_"Với điều kiện... "  
"Vâng?"  
_Mikoto với tay tới bàn và đưa Python cho cô bạn. Đó chính là khẩu lục đầu tiên Nagisa cầm lên._  
"Thứ nhất, hệ thống tính điểm dựa vào bộ cảm biết trên quần áo nên nó sẽ tính cả "sinh lực ảo" dựa vào "độ sát thương ảo". Vì thế weap này là tốt nhất nếu bị bất ngờ lúc camp."  
_Nagisa rối trí khi vừa nghe xong những từ ngữ chuyên nghiệp kia. Mikoto bỗng chuyển đổi giọng, hơi bực tức._  
"Hai là... Bất cứ khi nào thấy mặt lão Accelerator thì thẳng tay nã cả băng vào người hắn!"_

Sát khí thổi bừng ra khỏi người Mikoto, khiến Kyou đang dở tay dùng MP5 dừng lại. Cô tháo kính ra, nói một cách điềm tĩnh.

_"Coi nào, coi nào. Đừng có làm Nagisa-chan sợ thế."  
"Á, xin lỗi. Chắc tớ bị lôi cuốn theo. Nhưng thật không thể tin nổi hắn dám khiêu khích chúng ta." _Mikoto vẫn chưa nguôi giận._  
"Đã bảo rồi, đợi khi nào đến thời điểm thì lúc đấy hẵng thực hiện." _Kyou thở dài, nắn thái dương.

Nagisa đứng trước hai người, cúi nhẹ người xuống. Cô nàng nhìn với đôi mắt trong sáng.

_"Cảm ơn bạn nhé. Mình cảm thấy tự tin hơn rồi. Nhưng mình nghĩ nên gạt sang chuyện của Accelerator. Mình không muốn phân tâm vì lơi thách thức ấy."_

Mikoto cảm thấy nhẹ lòng khi nghe xong những lời nói sáng suốt ấy. Cô mượn khẩu súng trong tay Kyou rồi ngắm nó kĩ. Cô nhìn ra mục tiêu ở phía trước rồi thử bắn một lượt. Ngay khi bóp cò, Mikoto cảm nhận ngay độ chân thực gần như tuyệt đối của khẩu súng airsoft ấy. Gần như tuyệt đối vì các vũ khí airsoft được thiết kế giống bản gốc ngoài đời.

_"Giờ mới biết tại sao mọi người lại đam mê môn này. Cái cảm giác này thật khó tả."_

_"Chưa bao giờ chơi à."_ Kyou ngạc nhiên.

_"Mới thấy thôi. Giờ hối hận tại sao hồi xưa không chơi."_ Mikoto ngả người trên ghế.

_"Chính vì thế chắc Nagisa chọn nó đấy."_

Kyou chỉ vào Hecate II và lời suy đoán của cô không hề sai khi Nagisa gật đầu một cách thích thú. Ba người bạn tiếp tục tập luyện. Một mình họ trong này vì các thành viên đội nữ đang bận việc khác và theo Kyou nói, không nhất thiết phải tập luyện như các đội chuyên nghiệp. Chơi cho vui thôi.

_"Sao vậy, nhiệt tình lên nữa đi nào."_ Kyou vỗ lên lưng, động viên Nagisa khi chứng kiến khuôn mặt hơi lo lắng của cô bé. _"Nếu cần, lúc đấy tớ gây ra 1 vụ hỗn chiến. Thế mới vui."_  
_"Ừm, nhưng nếu như vậy thì mình và Tomoya-kun lại hướng súng vào nhau..."__  
"Khỏi." _Mikoto phẩy tay, cười trừ. _"Nếu cậu không muốn thì để đó cho bọn tớ, hốt lão cùng với tên Sunohara."  
_

Nói xong, cả 3 cô gái cười khúc khích vì trỏ đùa. Thế rồi, Mikoto nhìn đồng hồ.

_"Thời gian trôi nhanh thật."_ Cô lẩm bẩm. _"Trôi nhanh đến độ, chuyện đó cứ như xảy ra hôm qua."_

Một mảnh kí ưc khó chịu bay thoáng tâm trí Mikoto. Ngồi trên ghế, hai tay cầm khẩu lục hạ xuống, Thấy vẻ mặt đầy suy tư ấy, Nagisa tò mò liền hỏi. Kyou thấp thỏm đằng sau.

_"Etou... bạn buồn về chuyện gì sao?"_

Mikoto ngoái lại nhìn hai cô bạn, mỉm cười. Không nên để họ phân tâm vì chuyện xưa của mình. Thế nên.

_"Không có gì. Thời gian trôi nhanh đến bây giờ là buổi trưa."_

Nói xong, cô nàng Biri-Biri đứng dậy và sau khi đặt lại vũ khí vào chỗ cũ, cô đi về phía cửa ra.

...

**10h57, Khu rừng bạt ngàn nơi Dango Base.**

Khác với nhóm của Misaka Mikoto, Accelerator quyết định khu rừng sẽ là nơi tập luyện của đội nam. Một nơi phù hợp để khả năng thực chiến cho airsoft.  
Accelerator ngồi trên thân cây và cầm ống nhòm quan sát buổi tập luyên. Lời thách thức với Furukawa Nagisa có thể là lý do khiến hắn ngồi đây. Hắn không cần tập luyện vì đã từng có nhiều kinh nghiệm dùng súng khi còn ở GROUP._  
"Ông anh chơi thâm thật." _Misaka WORST trong bộ dạng mặc áo dài đứng sát vào và phê phán. Cô chỉ vào hai người đằng xai đang trốn sau gốc cây. _"Đã biết hai người không thể ở gần nhau mà cứ ép thành cặp."  
"Kệ." _Cậu ta thản niên trả lời. _"Không có việc gì thì xem Last Order đi, nó vừa xuống đó."_  
_"Ừm, tôi thích ở đây hơn." _WORST thả lỏng người ra. Trông rất vô tư._  
"Nhảm nhí."  
"Hố, không phải anh đang giả vờ là quan tâm chứ."_

Accelerator lườm lại vô cùng đáng sợ. Hắn ta đang khó chịu với sự hiện diện của Misaka WORST.

_"Ái chà chà, tại vì chị ấy cầm FN2000, phải không?"  
_Không một tiếng trả lời. Tín hiệu chứng tỏ mình đoán đúng.  
WORST liếc nhìn. Hằng ngày tỏ ra băng giá lạnh lùng nhưng sao có thể che giấu được, người như mình đi guốc trong bụng rồi.  
Accelerator ngồi bần thần, đảo đi đảo lại chiếc huy hiệu xanh lè bị méo mó trên tay. Đôi mắt đỏ nhìn vu vơ về phía ra xa. Hắn mơ màng gợi nhớ tới kí ức nào đó.

_"Thế nhé, ngồi cùng anh chán thật. Hai chị em chúng tôi đi đây."_ Cảm thấy chán nản, WORST ngáp dài rồi đứng lên.

Trong lúc đó, 2 vị phụ huynh đang núp sau thân cây. Họ dò xét tình hình đằng trước. Sự im lặng trong một khoảng thời gian khiến họ nghi ngờ mọi chuyện đang suôn sẻ. Trong airsoft, thời gian không phải là chủ lực mà là kí năng và khả năng xét đoán.

Nhưng vì là buổi tập luyện nên không cần mặc quần áo cảm biến chuyên dụng. Trận đấu chỉ mang tính giả lập.

_"Dữ dội thật."_ Akio phì phèo điếu thuốc. Ông suy nghĩ. _"Hai ngày nữa đấy. Tính thế nào đây, khi đối mặt các cô con gái của chúng ta?"  
"Hỏi hơi bị ngốc đấy. Cậu sẽ thấy chúng nó can đảm đến thế nào."_

Nói xong, với vẻ tự tin Tabigake ngó ra. Trong chút lơ là, 1 viên đạn sượt qua bên má khiến ông ngạc nhiên.  
_"Yo, Tomoya. Cứ từ từ mà hưởng thụ đi, tuổi trẻ không thể vội vàng được đâu." _ông bố Mikoto trả lời hóm hỉnh._  
"Xin cảm ơn vì lời khuyên nhưng chúng cháu sẽ chơi theo kiểu khác." _Tomoya nói to lên.

Akio và Tabigake nhìn nhau và thử nghĩ ra chiến lược phù hợp. Cũng đã 1 tiếng trôi qua từ khi họ tập luyện và chưa dứt điểm được. Kể cũng lạ khi mà Tomoya và ông Naoyuki vốn mâu thuẫn với nhau, được xếp cùng 1 đội và trụ được tới giờ.

_"Lao ra phục kích 2 cánh không, Akio-chan?"  
"Thêm người nữa là ổn. Này, Miyagi-san ..." _Akio quay sang phải và không khỏi ngạc nhiên nhìn người đàn ông trung niên liều lĩnh. Ông ta làm cái quái gì vậy?  
Mũ đen, kính đen, áo choàng dài và 2 tay 2 khẩu Colt Anaconda. Đúng phong cách của Clint Eastwood trong các phim Miền Viễn Tây.

_"Quay về đây mau, đừng làm liều!"  
"Mở mắt to ra mà coi kìa."  
"Hả?"_  
Mijou Miyagi, người trông coi hợp pháp của Ichinose Kotomi, cất lại vũ khí trong tay và rút 1 trái lựu đạn đầy những viên bi. Ông ta tốc lực chạy về phía Tomoya, chuẩn bị ném thì đột nhiên...  
_"BANZAI ... WHOA!"  
_Khu rừng ẩm ướt sau trận mưa đêm qua, xuất hiện những vũng nước gây cản trở, thêm vào đó áo choàng dài. Kết quả là 1 pha trượt ngã cực đau và 5 giây sau, vì sơ ý, ông Miyagi phải hứng chịu thành quả của mình trên tay.  
_"Cái gì thế kia?"_ Akio lẫn Tabigake há hôc mồm. Hậu đậu đến thế là cùng.

Chứng kiến cảnh khôi hài đấy,Tomoya lắc đầu và nhận xét.  
_"1 người nào đó đã từng nói "Không áo choàng" thì phải."_

Mặt Accelerator dài ra.

_"Khởi đầu đẹp nhất mình từng thấy."_

Sự rối trí tràn trong lòng người. Bỗng WORST lợi dụng thời cơ, nghiêng người xuống và đè lên đầu Accelerator. Khỏi phải nói hắn khó chịu thế nào khi bị "thứ đó" chạm vào lưng.

Lời dụng lúc Tomoya đừng lên, Akio nghiêng người ra và bắn. Yếu tố ngạc nhiên làm cậu ta loạng choạng và ngã. Thấy vậy, ông Naoyuki tỏ ý lòng tốt định đỡ cậu ta dậy. Nhưng thứ duy nhất nhận được là thái độ lạnh lùng.

_"May thật."_  
_"Lão già! Đừng có lợi dụng mà bắn tôi chứ?" T_omoya quát lại._  
__"Chập nhận đi..."_

**SOẠT!**

Một viên đạn khác bắn ra từ phía trước và bay qua cặp ăng-ten trên mái tóc của ông. Akio huýt sáo vì thích thú.  
_"Được đấy, nhóc!"_  
Trước tình thế gay cấn như thế, Nayuki cố tỏ ra thân thiện với con trai  
_"Tomoya-kun, con cứ bình tĩnh mà bắn. Thế nào cũng bắn trúng..." _Sự điềm tĩnh trong lời nói toát ra rõ ràng.

Cậu con trai vẫn ngồi đấy không đáp lại. Hẳn cậu ta vẫn khó chịu vì phải chung đội với bố mình. Không phải lần này mà những lần trước, Tomoya vẫn chưa thể chấp nhận bố mình.  
_"Này, Tomoya-kun. Con đưa cây súng kia cho bố đi. Có khi... "_  
Tomoya nhìn lên, trừng mắt.  
_"Ông làm như tôi không biết xài súng."_

Cảm giác cậu ta nên kết thúc buổi tập luyện ở đây. Không còn lý do gì để tiếp tục, kéo dài thêm càng mắc thêm buồn bực vào người. Ông Miyagi bị loại rồi, còn mỗi 2 người thôi.

Naoyuki ngồi thẫn thờ, nhìn Tomoya. Cậu con trai lại quay mặt đi ra chỗ khác và đứng dậy để ra đòn quyết định.  
Một vấn đề khác nảy sinh.

_"Kết thúc ở đây thôi nhỉ?"_ Akio hét lên. _"Đến giờ phát quà rồi."_  
_"Đừng hận các chú đó!"_ Tabigake cười nửa miệng. Bộ râu trên cằm và tóc như thể vuốt lên bằng keo khiến ông càng nổi bật hơn.

_"Cái gì?"_  
Tomoya chưa kịp hiểu đầu đuôi câu chuyện thì nghe thấy tiếng lách cách rất gần. Một chiếc hộp hình lon lăn tới. Không xong rồi! Lựu đạn vừa hạ cánh ngay cạnh họ. Cậu nhìn Naoyuki thì ông đang mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng.

_"Mình lại gây phiền hà cho Tomoya-kun rồi."_

Mặc dù đã ném shotgun sang một bên và nằm xuống đất nhanh chóng, vẫn không thể thoát khỏi số phận. Chiến thắng đã được quyết định.  
_"WOOOHOOO!"_ 2 người kia đập tay nhau.

Nhận ra rằng mình đã thua, Tomoya thở dài và phủi bụi bẩn khỏi quần áo. Cậu đành đứng dậy và đưa tay lên cao, đầu hàng.

Ở một nơi khác nào đó...

Mikoto đang trên đường tới kí túc xá, tay cầm một túi trông rất đẹp mắt. Bây giờ là buổi trưa nên cô tính mang bento theo mình để ăn cùng Touma.

_"Trưa nay em rảnh không? Qua chỗ anh nhé."  
"Sao... K-Khoan, a-anh mời em sao... E-em cầm ben-to được không?"_

Hộp bento đung đưa từng bước đi, Mikoto đưa tay lên xõa tóc. Cô nhớ lại lúc sáng khi Touma gọi tới. Với vẻ mặt sung sướng, cô cảm thấy mình cởi mở hơn so với trước đây. Bây giờ điều cô đang làm không khác gì củng cố và thắt chặt tình cảm giữa hai người.

_"Hy vọng anh ấy sẽ cảm ơn chứ bao nhiêu công mình dồn vào nó còn gì." _Mikoto giơ cao chiếc túi, trong lòng nghĩ tới phản ứng ngạc nhiên của anh chàng.  
Lần đầu tiên làm bento cho bạn trai, Mikoto hơi lo lắng lẫn hồi hộp. Vẻ mặt hơi căng thẳng. Đúng lúc đấy, WORST với Last Order đi qua.

_"Chị đi thăm Kamijou-kun phải không, MISAKA-MISAKA vừa hỏi tò mò vừa muốn biết mục đích của Onee-sama giữa trưa nắng như vậy."_

Chưa kịp trả lời, WORST chọc xoáy cô.  
_"Ê, chị gái. Chị lại chạy theo giai à?"_  
_"U-URUSAI!"_

Mikoto ấp ứng khi bị WORST đùa. Những lúc cô đi theo Touma mà bị cô em gái bắt gặp thì không thể tránh khỏi lời trêu chọc. Last Order và WORST chạy ngay lập tức, bỏ lại người chị cả đằng sau. Mặc dù bị trêu, BiriBiri vẫn đứng lại nhìn hai người từ xa. Cô vô cùng ngạc nhiên bởi sức sống kì lạ ấy.

Chỉ trong vài phút sau, Mikoto đã đứng trươc cửa Kí túc xá của trường Hikarizaka.

Mikoto mở cửa và ngó vào. Cô nhìn quanh thì chỉ thấy hành lang trống trơn. Một số cư dân của kí túc xá này về thăm gia đình vào kì nghỉ hè rồi.  
_"O'Haiyo! Có ai không?" _Cô gọi to xem có ai trả lời.  
Mikoto quyết định đi tới khu hành lang bên trái. Có tiếng ồn phát ra từ phòng đằng kia.

Lúc này chị quản lý Sagara Misae đang tức giận và cầm chân thằng Youhei quay xung quanh phòng. Touma hãi hùng nhìn thằng bạn bị chị ấy xử lý.  
_"Woa, tha cho em!"  
"Cái tội cứ nham nhe tới con mèo nhà chị ... tưởng chị bỏ qua được?"  
"Etou, Misae-san, em nghĩ chị nên nhẹ nhàng với cậu ấy ..."_  
Touma vừa nói dứt xong, chị quản lý vì mỏi tay mà thả ra. Cuối cùng Yohei bay thẳng ra phòng, xô ngã Touma và ngã đè lên nhau. Hạ cánh ngay trước mặt Mikoto đang cười. Cô gõ lên trán hai người, nói với giọng vui vẻ.

_"Ở đâu có hai anh thì ở đó có rắc rối."_

Touma đẩy Youhei ra. _"Gwaa! Xuống đi mày."_

Sau khi hai ông tướng ổn định lại vị trí, Mikoto lên tiếng hỏi.

_"Rốt cuộc chuyện vừa rồi là sao. Định làm gì con mèo của chị ấy vậy?" _Cô nhìn bé mèo sọc vàng trắng đang gần gũi với con mèo đen Inu.  
Misae nhấc mèo của mình lên, xoa nhẹ bộ lông của nó.

"Haizzz, ông Sunohara này định bán nó lấy tiền."  
_"Tên đần này suốt ngày lượn lờ với mưu đồ xấu cùng vì nó ."_

Nghe vậy, Mikoto cười gian xảo rồi tiến gần sát mặt Youhei. Cô nhìn với ánh mắt đáng sợ

_"Nanashi là con mèo, Inu cũng vậy. Cho nên ông có ý đồ gì với Nanashi thì ắt đó cũng là ý đồ với Inu. Liệu hồn mà..."_  
Chưa nói xong, Youhei run rẩy và ngay lập tức quỳ lạy.  
_"Chị ơi, tha cho em. Xin đừng giật điện, em còn trẻ lắm!"_  
Nhìn cảnh đấy, Touma lẫn Misae lắc đầu thất vọng. Mikoto cũng vậy, cô cười phì ra.

_"Thảm hại vậy. Thế mà Saten-san cũng mê mẩn ông anh được đấy."_

Tưởng đã sợ rồi, thế nhưng, Youhei ngẩng đầu lên và lẩm bẩm.

_"Giá mà mình ra tay sớm hơn một chút ... HỰ!"_

Misae bốp một phát lên đầu Youhei khiến cậu ta bị choáng 1 lúc..  
_"Hết thuốc chữa với mày rồi." _Mặt Touma cứng đờ. Rồi cậu quan sát con mèo Nanashi vừa nhảy khỏi vòng tay của chị Misae.

Toàn thân nó xen lấn màu vàng với màu trắng, hình thành 1 dải sọc, dưới thì lại một lớp lông màu tráng. Đôi mắt như viên bi vàng. _"Nanashi... "  
"Thực ra chị chưa đặt tên cho nó. Khi chị mới vào đây làm quản lý thì nó đến và cứ thế quấn lấy chị, chả biết vì sao."_

_"Hế." _Mikoto ngạc nhiên. "Nó tự đến... sướng thế còn gì. Còn mình... "  
Mikoto nghĩ lại. Cũng vì năng lực điều khiển điện mà những con mèo xung quanh thì xa lá với mình vì thấy khó chịu. Cô nhìn Touma đang xoa đầu Nanashi mà bé mèo tỏ ra một cách thích thú. Mình có thể hạn chế sử dụng năng lực xuống mức thấp nhất nhưng vẫn không tránh được ảnh hưởng tới loài mèo.

**CHOANG! **Tiếng chói tai vang lên. Y hệt những lúc Kamijou Touma giải trừ sức mạnh siêu nhiên nhờ cánh tay phải với Imagine Breaker. Một cánh tay thú vị.

Quay trở lại thực tại, cả căn phòng bỗng phát sáng rực rỡ. Ánh sáng cũng lan ra ngoài hành lang, cả kí túc xa như lửa trại mùa hè. Những quả cầu màu vàng xuất hiện, bay tán loạn và tích tụ vào nhau.

_"Touma, anh lại gây ra gì thế này?"_ Mikoto che mắt lại vì ánh sáng quá chói. Cứ tưởng những thứ kì lạ cô từng thấy sẽ không còn xuất hiện ở đây.  
_"Nanda kore?"_ Youhei ngẩn người ra, không hiểu vừa xảy ra chuyện gì.

_"Chịu!"_ Touma giữ giọng bình tĩnh vì thấy không quá xa lạ gì. _"Vừa xoa đầu con Nanashi là ..."_  
Cậu ta chợt nhớ ra hành động vừa nãy của mình. Cánh tay phải của mình sờ vào đầu con mèo, thế là gây ra biến cố này.  
**BỤP BỤP BỤP BỤP! ****XOẸT XOẸT XOẸT! CRACK! **Mọi thứ trở nên náo loạn, các khối cầu bay loạn xa. Không gian xung quanh như bị xé tan bởi các xung đột năng lượng. Và rồi... Sóng xung kích xuất hiện. Mọi người bị đẩy xa ra.

_"Cậu vừa làm gì con mèo của tôi mà nó phát sáng vậy?" _Misae chỉ tay vào khối sáng trước mặt mình. Cô không tin nổi chuyện này đang xảy ra trong kí túc xá của mình. Mặc dù chốn này cũng ồn ào nhưng không đến mức này.

Touma không biết trả lời thế nào. Điều duy nhất cậu nghĩ tới là con mèo Nanashi này sở hữu một phong ấn mà chính Imagine Breaker đã phá hủy nó. Misae cố hét lên nhưng giọng cô bị lấn át bởi tiếng gió đột ngột.

Chỉ trong chốc lát, cả khu kí túc xá trở lại bình thường. Rất may giờ này không có ai trong kí túc xá nên không thu hút được sự chú ý không đáng có. Ánh sáng dịu dần đi và quang cảnh trở lại rõ nét như ban đầu. Chỗ con mèo đứng không còn là con mèo.  
_"ME-OW ... Misae-san?"  
_Chị tóc xanh đứng dậy lên và không tin nổi mắt mình.  
_"Shima-kun?"_

Những người khác cũng bàng hoàng không kém gì. Con mèo biến mất mà thay vào đó là một anh chàng tóc vàng đậm đứng đó ngơ ngác.

...

Shima Katsuki, đó chính là tên của chàng thành niên vừa nãy còn mang hình dang con mèo. Theo lời kể của Sagara Misae, cậu ta là bạn trai trước đây của cô và vì lý do gì đó, cậu ta mất tích cho dến bây giờ. Giờ thì Misae xúc động không ngừng khi thấy người đó quay trở lại.

Cảm thấy những thứ kì lạ diễn ra xung quanh mình, Sunohara Youhei lặn mất tăm. Như thế quá đủ cho 1 ngày hè bình thường của cậu ta.

Khó giải thích hiện tượng này, Kamijou Touma đành phải gọi điện thoại cho tổ chức New Neccessarius do Index Librorum Prohibitorum đứng đầu. Hiện tượng này quả thật nằm ngoài phạm vi hiểu biết của khoa học. Sau một hồi giải thích, Index không khỏi ngạc nhiên, đồng thời vui vì gặp lại những người bạn cũ.

_"Mèo hóa người... Hừm."_ Index nằm vật trên bàn làm việc, nặn óc ra suy nghĩ nhưng không thể lần ra manh mối liên quan. Cô vẫn mặc bộ quần áo nữ tu màu trắng như trước đây, có điều khuôn mặt khác hẳn. Chính chắn hơn và quyết đoán hơn, có vẻ nói Index hiện giờ tự tin hơn vì vẻ ngoài và tài năng của mình.

_"Anh có chắc mắt anh không gặp vấn đề gì không?"  
"Nếu thế thì chúng tôi đã không gọi cho em đó. Anh ấy đặt tay lên con mèo và biến thành người." _Mikoto chen vào, kêu vào loa, khiến Index phải để xa ra 1 tí.

_"Chị Tanpatsu, em không điếc đâu." _Index thở dài dài, có vẻ uể oải. _"Trong lịch sử của ma thuật gia, ngay cả các grimory của em không ghi nhận về trường hợp vừa rồi. Nhưng nếu nó không ghi thì chắc không sao đâu, chắc chắn không nguy hiểm đâu."_

Nghe câu trả lời rất chi là vô tư của Index, Touma hé miệng. Archbishop mà thế à? Kiểu này bó tay luôn, không biết chừng đây là bẫy của bọn pháp sư không chừng. Necessarius gặp hạn mất!  
_"Yên tâm đi, không phải lo đâu. Chắc tay phải của anh hóa giải phong ấn và giải thoát cho anh trai kia thôi... Hử."_

Kamijou Touma hướng điện thoại về phía hành lang, lúc này Misae và Katsuki đang đứng đó nói chuyện vô cùng niềm nở. Thấy vậy, Index liền dí sát màn hình máy tính để quan sát kĩ hơn. Cô có vẻ yên tâm.

_"Thế đấy. Anh ta không phải mối hiểm họa. Trường hợp hiếm và chưa từng được báo cáo, cho nên vụ này coi như cho qua. Tuy nhiên vẫn phải chú ý đó... Touma-kun!"_

_"Sao?" _Touma giật mình khi bị Index gọi đột ngọt.

_"Không có gì."_ Index cười nhí nhảnh và vẫy tay ra đằng sau. Màn hình điện thoại bỗng xuất hiện những người khác.

Ngay khi nhìn thấy Touma phía bên kia, họ lập tức nhao nháo lên. Đứa thì chen, người thì ngó đằng sau. Đơn giản là họ là những người bạn của Touma trước đây. Index chìm ngay trong biển người đó.

_"A, Kamijou. Cậu khỏe chứ?" _Một cô gái tóc vàng ngắn, mặc đồ sơ đen, đang nhai ngấu nghiến bánh mỳ kẹp thịt._  
"Mụ này, đừng có tự tiện vung vãi trên máy tính của Archbishop thế!"  
"K-Kamijou Touma, chúng ta lại gặp nhau rồi." _Kaori Kanzaki bối rối nhìn vào webcam rồi bỗng bị đẩy ra. Cây kiếm katana, vật bất ly thân của cô rơi lẻng xẻng xuống đất.

Những người khác cố gắng lọt vào tầm nhìn của Touma sau 1 thời gian dài không gặp nhau. Itsuwa, Agnese Sanctis, Orsola Aquinas, Oriana Thomson, Sherry Cromwell, Lessar, ...

Touma hơi hoảng. Có cần hăng hái đến thế không?

_"Vụ gì mà động người chừng này?"_

Sau khi đuổi bớt người khỏi chỗ làm việc của mình, Index mới tiếp tục._  
"Kamijou Touma đúng là có khác. Không có gì nghiêm trọng." _Cô nghiêng đầu nhìn với ánh mắt buồn ngủ_ "Làm việc cật lực và chăm chỉ nên chúng em quyết định họp để xem đi chơi ở đâu. Vừa dừng lại ở dãy núi Alps của Châu Âu."_

Touma bật cười, vô cùng sảng khoái. Không ngờ có một ngào nào đó, Necessarius bàn tán tóe lửa về nơi đi nghỉ. Nhưng cậu ta dừng ngay lập tức khi Index nhìn với đôi mắt hăm dọa như muốn nuốt chửng mình.

_"I-Index-san?"_  
Có thứ gì đó nhỏ bé bay vù vù giữa màn hình và bản mặt đang khó chịu của Dedicatus545.  
_"Ehm, Touma-kun. Chắc anh biết đây là ai chứ? Cô nhóc này suốt ngày hóng được nói chuyện với anh đấy?"  
"O-Othinus?"_ Touma lắp bắp khi cố nhớ lại chính xác tên của cô tiên mini bất đắc dĩ này.

4 năm trước, cậu ta sẵn sàng đối mắt với cả thế giới để cứu 1 vị thần Othinus và giúp cô trở lại làm người bình thường. Cái giá hơi bị quá đắt... trở nàng 1 người tí hon 15 cm.  
_"Ừm. Đã lâu rồi chúng ta không nói chuyện vui thế này."  
"Hê hê.. Thế hiện giờ, cô đang làm gì... "  
_Thấy hai người nói chuyện, Mikoto cảm thấy hơi ghen tị. Nhưng một phần cũng vui vì những người bạn của mình đang sống mạnh khỏe. Nhưng dù nghĩ tích cực thế nào, cô vẫn không tránh khỏi được hiện thực các Sisters của mình không còn nữa, trừ Last Order và WORST. Buồn thì buồn nhưng không thể tự trách bản thân được. Mikoto nhắm mắt, đưa tay lên má mình để quên những chuyện đó. Cô quyết định tỏ ra mạnh mẽ và tự tin hơn nữa.

_"Nè đừng có quên tôi chứ? Tôi đứng ngay đây mà."_ Mikoto đứng gần vào, ôm cả tay Touma.

_"Ồ, bây giờ chị mới thấy em đấy."_ Tuy nhỏ bé như vậy, nụ cười tươi sáng của Othinus hiện rõ nét trên màn hình. _"Chúc em và Touma hạnh phúc nhé."_

_"Erghhh! C-Chị nói gì thế? E-m và T-Touma... mới hẹn hò... chứ đ-đâu có..."  
"Hì, Chị đùa mà. Thế..."_

Chưa kịp nói tiếp, bóng dáng một ai đó ăn mặc kì quặc xuất hiện đằng sau tiến tới, tay cầm búa. Index đứng nhìn một cách khó hiểu.

_"Lời đề nghị 1 – Không được bay lượn linh tinh trên máy tính của Archbishop."  
_Sasha Kreutzev vung một phát búa lên máy tính, tính "đuổi khéo" cái thứ đang bay lượn.  
_"Dừng lại ngay." _Sherry cố ngăn lại nhưng không kịp

**XOẢNG!** Chiếc búa to bự hoàn thành công việc của mình. Các thành viên của tổ chức hiện giờ đang nhìn lên bàn, nhìn lên chỗ mà đáng lẽ có một chiếc laptop lành lặn ở trên đó. Nhưng không, những gì còn lại từ 1 sản phẩm công nghệ là những linh kiện nát vụn rơi vung vãi, có khói xì ra.

Chứng kiến sự ra đi bất ngờ của laptop của mình, Index thất thần rồi quay lại lườm Sasha Kreutzev.

_"Thật sự, tôi không hiểu cô cứ phải dùng búa để làm gì. Bắt đền đi."_

_"Sasha-chan đúng là đồ nghịch ngợm" _Lessar vắt chân lên, nói với giọng khiển trách pha chút tinh nghịch.

**Quay trở lại chỗ hiện tại...**

Sau khi mất kết nối, Mikoto và Touma chỉ nhìn thấy mỗi màu đen ngỏm do thành quả của cô nàng Sasha Kreutzev. Họ cố gắng nhịn cười. Hình ảnh cuối cuối cùng họ thấy là Othinus kịp tránh ra và chiếc laptop ăn trọn cả búa vào mình.

Lúc này, Mikoto vẫn ôm tay của anh chàng tóc nhím nhưng cô không thấy ngượng như trước đây. Nếu nói ra, Othinus đề cập tới hai người hạnh phúc quả thật có phần đúng.

Thế nhưng, nhiều câu hỏi đọng lại trong người. Rốt cuộc chuyện gì đã xảy ra với Shima Katsuki mà biến thành mèo như vậy? Touma liếc tay phải rồi nhìn ra phía cửa phòng, cuộc trò chuyện của hai người đang vọng lại vào.

_"Vậy Nanashi là bạn trai của của Misae-san? Mồ... sao mà khó hiểu thế? Em còn nghe tới điều ước gì nữa thì phải."_

_"Ừm. Có thể sau này chúng ta sẽ bận rộn vì những chuyện như thế này."  
"Anh đùa vừa phải thôi." _Mikoto khúc khích.

Sự thật chỉ có một và có lẽ Sagara Misae mới biết câu trả lời thật sự. Họ không ngờ một câu chuyện tình cảm đã từng xảy ra cách đây mấy năm.

_~Xin hãy luôn luôn yêu mình, bây giờ và mãi mãi về sau. Mãi mãi chỉ yêu mình mà thôi.~_

Một điều ước tuy giản đơn nhưng lại thay đổi số mệnh 2 người một cách bất ngờ.

Suy nghĩ về chuyện của Misae và Katsuki, Mikoto chạm phải chiếc túi mà cô mang theo. Đó chính là món bento cô làm để ăn cùng Touma. Cô mở nó ra và cười tươi.

_"Chúng mình ăn nhé?"_

_..._

Một mình ngồi trong phòng, Index ngắm những mảnh vụn vô tri vô giác. Cô đắn đo và rút 1 tấm ảnh ra khỏi tủ. Trên đó có cô và Mikoto với Touma chụp chung. Cô đắn đo.

_"Thật tình. Mình định hỏi vài chuyện với tên ngốc ấy... Mà thôi, không phải lúc này cũng tốt."_  
Bàn tay Archibishop nắm 1 vật tròn sáng lóe.


	13. Thât không ngờ!

**14h08, Thứ 6 ngày 15-6**

Hai ngày chờ đợi cho trận đấu airsoft đã trôi qua và khu rừng bao la kia trở nên náo nhiệt hẳn lên. Mọi người đã tụ tập đông đủ để chứng kiến những giây phút tuyệt vời. Những ai không tham gia đang ngồi bên lề, ngoài khu vực chiến đấu. Còn các xạ thủ kiểm tra lại trang thiết bị để tránh có sự cố không mong muốn. Điều đặc biệt ở đây là những trang phục mà nhóm Mikoto khám phá ra. Chúng vô cùng phong phú và được lắp thêm bộ cảm biến được tạo bởi các công nghệ tiên tiến. Mỗi lần bị trúng bởi "viên đạn", tín hiệu sẽ được phát đi để tính toán lượng HP (Health Points) còn lại. Trọng tài lẫn xạ thủ có thể quan sát thông số qua thiết bị đặc biệt. Khi nào chạm giới hạn, tức là 0, thì người chơi sẽ bị loại khỏi trò chơi.

_"Thật sự cậu đủ bình tĩnh để chơi không đấy?" _Kyou tỏ ra lo lắng khi thấy Nagisa _. "Nào, cứ tưởng tượng cậu sắp được đi dạo ở một công viên đầy những hoa hồng thơm phức."_

_"Vậy mình xin thử làm như bạn nói vậy."  
_Nagisa nhắm mắt hít thở vào rồi thở ra. Cô nhìn mọi người một cách vui vẻ, đôi má cô tròn trĩnh trông phúc hậu. Mikoto đứng sau để tay lên hai vai của cô bé, nói.  
_"Đã phong lao thì cứ theo lao đi. Làm sniper thì phải thư giãn đấy, Át chủ bài của đội ta còn gì."_  
_"Thôi nào, cậu lại tạo áp lực cho nhỏ."_  
_"Xì, tin tớ đi. Tí nữa Nagisa sẽ nhập tâm cho xem."_  
Mikoto nhấc khẩu Hecate II đưa lại cho Nagisa. Xong nhìn quanh và thắc mắc.  
_"Có phải tại mình hay thật sự không thấy Kuroko ở đây?"_  
Quả thật, từ lúc tới đây, Mikoto mới nhận ra sự vắng mặt của cô bé Teleporter. Mặc dù thấy yên tâm vì sẽ không bị Kuroko quấy rồi, cô vẫn không khỏi thắc mắc.  
_"Chị không cần lo đâu. Em đã lo hết rồi. Bây giờ Shirai-san đang ở văn phòng Hội học sinh xử lý một số giấy tờ." _Tomoyo thành thật trả lời.  
_"Ừm."_

Kể ra cũng không phải bận tâm về chuyện Kuroko sẽ hành động thái quá nếu tham gia. Tuy nhiên Mikoto cũng cảm thấy áy náy khi chia tách Kuroko khỏi niềm vui hiện giờ của nhóm. Mặc dù biết về căn cứ Dango Buster, Kuroko lại không hề biết mọi người sẽ tổ chức trận đấu airsoft mà vẫn một mực đi thực hiện nghĩa vụ của Hội học sinh. Có lẽ nó thành thói quen từ hồi còn ở Judgement tại Thành phố Học viện. Ngay cả khi biết ngày hôm nay sẽ có sự kiện như vậu, cô bé vẫn sẽ cố hoàn thành công việc cho bằng được để tới đây.

_"Ư ư ư, đây là lần đầu tiên mình tham gia đó."  
"Đợi đấy. Lúc này cậu run rẩy thì tí nữa sẽ khác hẳn. Kịch tính 100%." _Kyou nói một cách quyết liệt và nhìn về hướng bọn con trai._  
"Cùng cố gắng nhé, Furukawa-san. Em cứ coi đây là trận giao hữu của các thành viên CLB Kịch." _Misae động viên Nagisa rồi đảo mắt xung quanh._  
"Chị tìm ai à." _Mikoto hỏi han.

_"Ừm, Shima-kun."_  
Thấy vẻ mặt buồn rầu ấy, Mikoto vỗ nhẹ sau lưng cô quản lý kí túc xá một cách chắc chắn.  
_"Chắc chắn anh ấy sẽ đến mà. Có phải anh ấy biến mất như lần trước đâu."_  
_"Cảm ơn em." _Một lời cảm ơn chân thật khiến Mikoto hơi đỏ mặt.

Hi vọng là vậy. Misae bỗng nhiên nhớ lại khoảnh khắc khi lần cuối thấy Shima Katsuki bên cạnh mình. Anh ta bỏ đi không một lời tiễn biệt nào. Trong một quãng thời gian, cô suy nghĩ liệu chuyện này có xảy ra nữa hay không?

_"Xem nào. Chỉnh sửa lại quần áo đi. Phải trông thật phong cách."_

Mikoto xoay 2 khẩu lục Deagle trên tay, quan sát mọi người đang hăng hái kiểm trai lại mọi dụng cụ để tham chiến. Kotomi cũng vừa mới tới, mặc bộ SWAT và vào nhóm của Misae, Kyou cũng đang mặc y hệt. Là Sniper, Nagisa có nhiệm vụ ẩn nấp và hỗ trợ từ xa cho nên bộ đồ con bé mặc đậm chất camouflage. Cô bé có thể hòa vào môi trường của cánh rừng. Chỉ có thể nhìn thấy được nòng súng đen ngòm của Hecate II.

Vì một lý do nào đó, Accelerator không cho Last Order tham gia.

_"Con nít con nôi, bắn súng làm gì. Ngồi ghế khán giả mà coi bọn ta chơi đi."_

Đồ ngạo mạn. Không muốn bị một con bé 14 tuổi đánh bại thì có. Chỉ nghĩ tới thôi cũng đủ làm Mikoto tức bốc khói. Dù sao cũng có WORST tham gia nên không việc gì. Để xem hắn ta có thể phổng mũi lên khinh thường người khác.

Tuy nhiên đó chắc phải lý do chính, có điều Mikoto không hiểu rõ tận cùng.

Cuối cùng đến lượt nhìn lại bản thân, Mikoto tự hào với vóc dàng phù hợp, vừa khoe thân hình, vừa tha hồ chạy nhảy. Nhờ công nghệ tiên tiến, bộ đồ "khủng bố xanh đen" được gắn cảm biến cho nên cô có thể sử dụng nó lần này. Mặc dù quần áo kiểu Tiến sĩ Lara Croft cũng ngầu không kém gì.

Nhìn sang phe của Accelerator, bọn họ cũng ăn mặc ra dáng. Cách phối đồ ấn tượng. Bộ ba Touma - Tomoya - Youhei quyết định mặc như trong game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Đúng là trí tưởng tượng phong phú: Soap, Price, Shepherd ...

Mikoto nhăn mặt trước sự nghiêm túc của 3 chàng trai kia. Cô bẻ khớp tay, nhận xét.

_"Thật tình... họ nghĩ gì mà ăn mặc thế này. Tính làm anh hùng sao... Heh, Sakagami-san?"_

Giật mình trước cảnh Sakagami Tomoyo trông như Riley Ghost, Mikoto không nên lời. Lại một hiện tượng khác nữa.

_"Sao vậy, chị? Bộ đồ của em... "_

_"À không, không có gì."_ Mikoto cười nhỏ 1 tiếng, hạ đầu xuống.

Tomoyo nhìn cô hồn nhiên rồi nhún vai. Cô rũ thẳng mái tóc mình rồi cột lại bằng dây chun. Để đủ bộ, Tomoyo đeo mặt nạ lên rồi chỉnh lại cho phù hợp. Giờ thì không thể nhận ra đó là Hội trưởng hội học sinh trừ khi nhìn vào đuôi tóc phía sau.

Tỉnh lại, Mikoto đếm lại số người. Mình, Nagisa, Kyou, Misae-san, Kotomi-chan, WORST và... Saten-san? Người đang mặc đồ SWAT đằng kia có phải là em ấy không nhỉ? Lại còn nói chuyện với Accelerator... Làm gì ở đó vậy. Cô nàng khựng lại khi chứng kiến hai người. Làm gì ở đó thế? Người thì cọc cằn khó tính, người thì tràn đầy sinh khí, nhiệt huyết. Giờ là mấy giờ mà đi tám chuyện với địch thủ thế?

...

Đôi mắt đẹp lung linh kia đang nhìn Accelerator. Hắn ta tỏ ra khó chịu nhưng vẫn đứng yên đó, không bỏ đi. Bở vì mấy phút trước hai người đang nói chuyện với nhau. Mặc dù đã chia tay trước đây, Accelerator muốn nói vài đôi lời tỏ lòng quan tâm tới một cô gái trông rất mạnh mẽ nhu Saten Ruiko. Nhưng con người của hắn lại cố chấp, không muốn vượt xa hơn.

_"Anh tham gia cũng vì em phải không... "_  
_"Haizz. Chẳng qua là anh là kiểu người thích thể hiện. Cho nên đừng hiểu lầm."_ Accelerator trả lời với giọng bình thản.

Trong vài giây, mặt Ruiko có tí nét buồn rồi trở nên tươi sáng hẳn lên. Cô gái mỉm cười rồi quay người lại, không quên nói.  
_"Vậy, Accelerator-kun, lần nay em cũng mong anh... Xin được chỉ giáo."_

Hắn ta nhìn Ruiko một hồi lâu, không biểu lộ một tí cảm xúc. Thật không thể hiểu nổi vì sao cô ấy cứ thích gần gũi với mình đến thế. Chả lẽ quên mất mình nói những gì lúc đó chăng?

Đúng lúc đấy, giọng Kazari vang ra từ loa phóng thanh.

_"Mời các các xạ thủ vào vị trí. Các khán giả xin được ổn định chỗ ngồi. Các bạn có thể theo dõi trận đấu qua màn hình TV, hình ảnh do các mini drone cung cấp."_

Thời điểm chính của ngày hôm nay đã tới. Ruiko cầm mũ bảo vệ SWAT, ngắm nó một lúc và liếc qua Accelerator đang trở về đội mình.

_"Anh thật sự là người tốt bụng, senpai." _Ruiko nói, đưa tay trước ngực.

.

Hai bên chào nhau lần cuối rồi quay lại đi hướng ngược lại, đủ xa để bắt đầu cuộc chơi thú vị này. Khi đó cả 2 đội sẽ phải tìm nhau và áp dụng các kĩ năng cần thiết để mang về chiến thắng

Bên team của Accelerator cũng đang xôn xao không kém gì hội Misaka Mikoto. Các chàng trai đang kiểm tra lại các khẩu súng để đảm bảo chúng hoạt động trơn tru.

Bộ ba Touma-Tomoya-Youhei bàn tán với nhau. Vấn đề liên quan tới trang phục trong đội.

_"Mày nghĩ rằng, nếu mặc như Shepherd là hạ được cô ấy chỉ vì đó là "Simon Ghost"?" _Touma đồng thời căng hai tay ra chỉ vào Youhei và Tomoyo ở đằng xa._  
"Tất nhiên. Tao với Tomoyo là kẻ thù truyền kiếp, mặc bộ này là quá hợp." _Youhei ngẩn đầu lên một cách tự mãn.

Tomoya há mồm vì không thể lý giải câu trả lời của thằng bạn thân.  
_"Rốt cuộc ba người chúng ta lại mặc như trong Modern Warfare."  
"Đẹp... Xem Captain Price nói kìa."_ Youhei nhìn lại Touma một cách chỉ trích._  
_Nhìn nhau một lúc rồi ba người gật gù đồng ý. Kiểu gật gù như vừa được khai sáng bởi trí thức của thế giới.

Một người nào đó diện bộ đồ cồng kềnh bước tới, đi rất nặng nề. Đập tay vào cạnh mũ bảo hộ, tấm kính tự bật ra. Khuôn mặt nhăn nhó của Accelerator hiện ra.

_"Đừng tưởng ta cũng hùa theo!"_

Touma đứng sát vào rồi vỗ lên vai anh chàng tóc trắng. Cậu ta chậc lưỡi và cười cợt.

_"Gu ăn mặc thật đáng ngưỡng mộ, Juggernaut cơ đấy Nhưng có khó di chuyển không đấy, Accelerator?"_

Accelerator đẩy tay ra và nhìn bộ đồ đang mặc. Tuy trông nó to và lỉnh kỉnh nhưng với những chất liệu tiên tiến, người sử dụng nó vẫn có thể di chuyển linh hoạt.

_"Mi có tin không. Ở dưới đó còn có kiểu Clone Trooper trong Star Wars."_ Accelerator suýt cười thành tiếng man rợ như hay làm._  
"Bình tĩnh nào."  
_Ngoài 4 người "hùa theo" phong cách Modern Warfare, còn có Akio và Tabigake đeo mặt nạ y hệt Jason the Killer. Chỉ còn mỗi ông Miyagi và Naoyuki mặc đơn giản, không quá nổi bật. Nhưng sự có mặt của ông bố không khiến Tomoya bận tâm, đúng như Mikoto dự đoán trước đó. Nhưng đành phải mạo hiểm, có thể quan hệ giữa hai người sẽ cải thiện.

Thấy vậy, Accelerator giả vờ ho khụ và lên tiếng.

_"Dù sao trong nhóm này có 1 tên ngốc đáng thương."_ Nói xong, Accelerator xoay khẩu Walther P22 và bơ tiếp 3 người kia dang thắc mắc

**VỤT!** Có thứ gì đó tròn tròn phi qua với tốc độ không chậm không nhanh nhưng đủ nhận ra rằng có người bắn tỉa ở đâu đó. Theo phản xạ, Accelerator kịp bắt lấy và xòe tay ra nhìn.

_"Được đấy. Trận này ta thích rồi đó."_ Hắn cười nham hiểm.

...

Khu rừng vô cùng rộng lớn và nhiều cây cối với bụi rậm, có nghĩa là có nhiều chỗ núp để vận dụng. Sẽ tốn nhiều thời gian. Đồng thời có thể chuẩn bị chiến lược phù hợp.

Ruiko, Kyou và Misae đang canh gác 3 hướng dưới cây. Cô gái tóc đen nói vào bộ đàm.

_"Furukawa-san, bên kia có động tĩnh gì không?"_

_"E-Etou... chị vừa bắn xong thì họ rút lui rồi. Nhưng suýt trúng... "  
"Hế, không ngờ Hecate II lại chính xác đến vậy."_ Giọng Ruiko ngạc nhiên.

Cô ngẩn đầu lên. Đống lùm xùm tưởng chừng là một tập hợp lá cây, lại là Nagisa ở vị trí sniper của đội. Tất nhiên là buộc mình vào dây an toàn. Với đôi mắt sắc sảo, Nagisa quán sát địch từ xa, đồng thời tin tưởng vào khả năng củam của Hecate II. Một lợi thế quá lớn. Nhưng cũng là điểm yếu lớn trong trường hợp phòng vệ ở tầm gần. Chính vì vậy, một sniper như Nagisa lại cần có 1 thứ vũ khí cơ động như Python để chắc ăn.

Bỗng Nagisa lại nghĩ ngợi trong đầu. Cô đang thắc mắc với những diễn biến của mùa hè này. Nó quá khác biệt so với những gì mình cảm thấy trước đây. Từ khi có Mikoto ở đây, mình cảm thấy như có sự đổi mới với cuộc sống của mình. Nhưng khi mình cầm súng airsoft thế này, bản thân có thay đổi hay chỉ là vỏ bọc để thỏa mãn không?

Cảm giác không thể tìm được câu trả lời, Nagisa quyết định hỏi người từng trải, là Sagara Misae. Chuyển sang tần số riêng.

_~M-Misae-san, chị có nghĩ... em tham gia trận đấu hôm nay, liệu như vậy trông em khác xa với thường ngày. Có phải...~_

_~Haizzz, em không cần nghĩ ngợi gì nhiều ... muốn vui thì vui hết mình đi. Như thế mới xứng đáng gọi là tuổi trẻ, chứ cứ co ro trong lòng thì khó trưởng thành em à.~ _Misae khích lệ Nagisa một cách tự tin.

Có lẽ chị Misae-san nói đúng. Nếu mình cứ nhút nhát thế này thì không thể tiến bộ được. Nếu cứ thế này thì mình sẽ phụ lòng mọi người đã giúp mình. Những ngày gần đây mình đã cố gắng luyện tập với bạn bè để được vui vẻ như thế này. Đây cũng là dịp để chứng tỏ với mọi người, đặc biệt là Tomoya-kun.  
Để tĩnh tâm lại, Nagisa tập trung tâm trí và thở nhẹ ra. Cô nạp đạn và bắn vào lúm cây vừa động dậy. Chỉ có một con sóc chạy ra.  
_"Hế?"_

Cách đấy không xa, Mikoto với Misaka WORST nằm núp lùm. Họ đã xác nhận vị trí của 3 anh chàng bất ly thân. Tăm hơi của những người còn lại thì không rõ. Từ đây có thể thấy được Kotomi và Tomoyo đi vòng lại để có thể áp sát gần và nếu cần, khai hỏa để tạo áp lực với team địch.

_"Ichinose-san!"_  
_"?"_

Tomoyo giữ lại Kotomi tại chỗ, chỉ xuống đất. Một chiếc hộp màu xám với thân hình hơi cong được đặt ở đó, để ý kĩ thì nó được dựng bằng giá đỡ nhỏ. Mìn Claymore định hướng. Cô gái tiến gần cẩn thận, tránh hướng mặt cong về phía mình và đặt nó ở hướng khác. Thật là may mắn, nếu như đi qua lúc đó thì hai người họ bị loại ngay lập tức. Để chứng tỏ mọi chuyện ổn, Tomoyo nhìn về hướng Mikoto, không quen giơ ngón cái.

~Railgun gọi Ghost, báo cáo đi.~

~Ừm, ai đó đặt Claymore làm bẫy.~ Tomoyo trả lời Mikoto. ~Các chị bước cẩn thận vào, có lẽ chưa hết đâu.~

~OK.~

Tomoyo ra hiệu và cùng Kotomi tiếp tục kiểm tra khu vực đó một cách khéo léo. Địch có thể xuất hiện bất cứ lúc nào.

Mikoto thở dài và cảm thấy chán chường. Không được dùng năng lực thì đúng là phí thật. Có khi sẽ tránh được vài cái bẫy hoặc dò được 1 ai đó xung quanh. Dù sao, 1 kẻ như Accelerator không thể làm gì được nhiều lúc này trừ xả súng.

Tiếng xèn xẹt phát ra từ bộ đàm. Mikoto bấm nút để nhận và nghe thấy giọng quen thuộc.

~Dango gọi Railgun, nghe rõ trả lời.~  
~Railgun trên đường dây.~  
~2 đối tượng đeo mặt nạ đang tới.~  
~Ái chà chà, Misaka thích rồi đó. Làm tới đi .~ WORST vô cùng phấn khích trước lời thông báo của Nagisa.

~Các bạn cứ nằm yên đi.~

Mặc dù bất cứ cử động nào có thể khiến hai chị em bị lộ vị trí, Mikoto ngó ra từ từ. Cô thấy 2 người nào đó ở gốc cây cách đó chưa đầy 30m. Cơ hội đây chăng.  
~Ơ, Furukawa-san, em nghĩ chị không cần xưng hô theo kiểu quân sự đâu. Em thấy kì kiểu gì.~

~Nhưng, không phải là khi làm thế thì mọi thứ càng ngầu hơn sao?~

Trong khi đó...  
Quay trở lại khán đài, những người ngồi ở đây toàn bộ là những người thân quen được mời tới. Họ nóng lòng theo dõi trận đấu trên màn hình.  
_"Không phải vừa rồi là Akio-san và Tabikage-san đi qua sao?" _Sanae thắc mắc khi thấy hai bóng dáng di chuyển thận trọng. Cô bày ra những chiếc bánh ngon miệng mời mọi người.

_"Đúng vậy."_ Misuzu thích thú trước diễn biến. _"Cậu nghĩ sao, các anh ấy làm được kì tích không?"_  
Sanae cười nhẹ, bối rối _"Etou, cậu nói hơi quá... nhưng một cặp bạn bè từng quậy phá ở trường như họ thì ắt sẽ làm được chuyện lớn đấu chứ."_

Có tiếng càu nhau bên cạnh. Last Order ngồi đó và khoanh tay, vẻ dỗi hờn.

_"Thật không công bằng. Nghĩ gì mà cho mình ra rìa thế. Lần tới mình sẽ cho anh ta biết tay. - MISAKA-MISAKA tỏ ra tức giận và muốn trừng phạt Accelerator."_

_"Thôi nào cháu à. Lúc khác tham gia cũng được. Chứ cô thấy cháu chưa đủ tuổi để chơi airsoft." _Sanae thử khuyên nhủ Last Order.

_"Ứ chịu đâu. WORST-chan trông lớn tuổi như thế mà còn phải gọi cháu là chị. Rõ ràng cháu có tuổi rồi. - MISAKA-MISAKA kiên quyết trong tư tưởng của mình. - Itai!"_

Ai đó đằng sau dùng tay chặt cộp lên đỉnh đầu khiến Last Order giật mình. Cô bé 14 tuổi quay phắt lại, xem kẻ nào to gan mà dám đụng vào mình. Một anh chàng ăn mặc lịch sự với mái tóc mượt, hơi hướng màu vàng nâu đứng đó.

_"Có tuổi nhưng vẫn trẻ con."_ Người đó phì cười rồi phất tay đi. _"Mà thôi, dù sao nhóc không đáng để ta quan tâm... Tên bạch tạng ấy đâu rồi_.

_"Ồ, Kakine-san. Có vẻ anh đến rồi nhỉ?"_ Kazari đáp lại, khuôn mặt không tí ngạc nhiên. Bở cô chính là người đã mời Kakine Teitoku, esper level 5 hạng 2 tới đây. Bằng cách nào thì không ai rõ.

_"Em mời thì sao anh có thể từ chối được."_ Teitoku cười mỉm, trông rất lịch thiệp.

Trông hiền hậu như vậy nhưng lại là thanh niên có tiền sự khủng. Mặc dù Last Order cáu kỉnh với câu nói đùa kia, Kakine Teitoku không thèm để ý và ra giới thiệu mình với những người khác. Sau khi tạo ấn tượng tốt, cậu ta nhìn lên màn hình.

_"Hớ, #1 tính chơi camper?"_

.

Thời điểm hành động đã điểm. Sự cô động được đẩy lên đáng kể. Mục tiêu chính là cặp đôi Akio-Tabikage. Các bộ đàm vận dụng hết công suất.

~War Hog gọi Ghost. Xác nhận vị trí của Shepherd.~  
~Mục tiêu đang ở hướng 12h của Railgun. Cân nhắc khi áp sát.~  
~Railgun đây. Mục tiêu đang ở vị trí thuận lợi. Xin được tấn công.~  
~Không được, giữ nguyên vị trí đi. Violet hết.~

Sau khi Akio và Tabigake đi qua vị trí của Mikoto, cô gái electromaster ném tọa độ cho Nagisa theo dõi. Nagisa cũng vừa mới bắn xong khi thấy 1 sự chuyển động đáng nghi trong bụi cây. Cô chắc chắn đã trúng nhưng không biết là ai. Còn nhóm SWAT tập hợp lại và nhẹ nhàng vòng ra sau để gây bất ngờ. Tổng cộng 4 người, Kyou, Misae, Kotomi và Ruiko sẵn sàng hành động.

~War Hog trả lời. Hãy canh phòng đằng sau ...Cái gì ...?~ Kyou bất ngờ và cố phản xạ nhanh để tránh thứ nên tránh.  
**Tạch...Tạch...Tạch...Tạch...Tạch...**  
Hai kẻ đeo mặt nạ xả súng vào đội SWAT khiến họ phải trốn thật nhanh sau những cây. Làn đạn dữ dội và nhanh đến mức không thể dịch chuyển mà không trúng đạn.  
~Akki xác nhận. Đối phương đang bị ép.~  
~Tốt! Hãy rút lui theo kế hoạch và làm chúng rơi vào bẫy đi.~ Giọng khàn khàn phát ra từ bộ đàm.  
~OK!~

Có vẻ Accelerator trốn kĩ ở đâu đó và đưa ra những chỉ thị. Đến lúc nào đó thích hợp hắn sẽ xuất hiện.

.

Tại phòng hội đồng của Hội học sinh...

Chiếc quạt máy đang được bật và quay đi quay lại.

Một đống giấy tờ nằm trên bàn và Kuroko vật vã ngồi đó làm việc chăm chỉ và sắp xếp cùng vài người. Trong vai trò phó chủ tịch hội học sinh, Kuroko cảm thấy có trách nhiệm và muốn hoàn thành tốt công việc. Hồi còn là thành viên Judgement, cô cũng như vậy. Làm việc hết mình dù khó khăn cỡ nào

_"Làm nhanh nào... làm nhanh nào... Để còn về với Onee-sama... "_ Cô cứ lẩm bẩm như vậy khiến mọi người phải chủ ý tới rồi lại lờ đi, tập trung vào việc riêng của mình.

Đồng phục mùa hè của Kuroko ướt nhẹp vì mồ hôi, một phần vì nóng và cũng vì căng thằng.

Kể ra cũng đáng thương... Ngồi đây làm nhiệm vụ được Tomoyo giao và không hề hay biết những gì đang diễn ra ở ngoài kia.

.

Mikoto lúng túng, không hiểu sao tuyến phòng thủ bị chọc thủng và nguy cơ Ruiko, Misae và Kyou bị loại càng lớn. Cô cầm sẵn lựu đạn và nói vào micro.  
~Nagisa, chuẩn bị nhé. Tớ ném smoke để đội Saten-san rút lui.~  
~Hai!~  
**Xì-ì-ì-ì-ì-ì-ì ...**

Một làn khói trắng bắt đầu xuất hiện và lan đi khắp nơi. Thấy vậy, Akio vừa ngạc nhiên vừa hứng thú.**  
**_"Được đấy. Tính gây khó dễ cho bọn chú à?"_ Ông bố Furukawa ngầm nghĩ rồi quay lại về phía Tabikage._ "Ổn chưa?"_

Tabikage gật đầu rồi cầm chắc khẩu MP7 trên tay, dò xét xung quanh.

_"Cứ đi tiếp đi, tao bao che hướng kia." _  
_"Khà khà khà."_ Akio cười sảng khoái rồi đứng đậy nói to._ "Misae-chan, đội cô sẵn sàng ăn hành chưa?"_  
_"MISAE-CHAN CÁI KHỈ?" _Từ một nơi nào đó phía trước có giọng nói tức giận vang lên.

Sự nóng giận và dễ bị kích động của Misae khiến vị trí của nhóm cô bị lộ. Akio biết điều và cả 2 người quyết định tiến lên dần dần, không quên bọc hậu cho nhau. Akio đi trước, Tabikage đi sau và chĩa nòng súng ra sau. Họ vô cùng tự tin và nghĩ rằng có thể xử lí nhóm SWAT đó trong tích tắc mà không gặp rắc rối. Có lẽ là vậy...

Trong khi di chuyển, Tabikage cảm thấy chiếc mặt nạ hockey mang phong cách Jason cản trở tầm nhìn nên ông tính gỡ bỏ nó ra.

_"Thiệt tình, dù nó chất đến như vậy nhưng... Hả."_  
Vô tình liếc sang chỗ Akio, ông thấy một tia sáng đỏ lấp lòe trên lưng bạn mình. Tabikage suy nghĩ đó có thể gì vào những lúc này. Màu đỏ... Thôi không xong rồi. Dấu hiệu cho việc sniper của đối phương đã phát hiện ra vị trí của mình. Nếu không hành động thì sẽ bị loại trước khi kịp ra tay. Có thể ra hiệu cho Akio và tản ra để tìm ra và loại người đó. Nhưng...

_"Cẩn thận!"_ Trong một khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi, Tabikage nghĩ tới một hành động cực kì anh hùng mà các đạo diễn phim chiến tranh phải cảm thấy tự hào.

Kết quả là Akio bị đẩy ra một bên, lăn vào đống cỏ cao. Thay vào đó, Tabikage ăn một viên đạn vào người. Một phát bắn chính xác khiến chỉ số HP đang hiện 100 xuống 0. Ông cúi đầu nhẹ xuống và nói nhỏ vào bộ đàm.

_"Ở yên đó. Con gái của ông đang ngắm đấy."_

Đúng vậy. Một khi một người bị ngắm thì những người khác có thể sẽ bị phát hiện và "hy sinh" vô ích chỉ vì để chạy thoát thân.

_~Bác Tabikage đã bị loại.~_

Không thể làm gì hơn được nữa, Misaka Tabikage đành phải rời cuộc chơi. Ông thở phào và đeo lại súng ra sau, không quên chào bằng hai ngón.

_"Yên tâm, tao sẽ chơi cả phần của mày."_

Giờ Tabikage chỉ còn việc trở về khán đài dựa vào chỉ dẫn của chiếc máy lúc trước còn hiện chỉ số HP 100. Từ xa có thể những thứ tiếng tạch tạch từ các khẩu airsoft.

.

Mikoto thở phào. Nhờ Nagisa, một mối đe dọa đã được loại trừ. Nhưng chưa phải là thời điểm để ăn mừng. Cũng may là WORST kịp thời phát hiện 3 ông tướng kia đang lén lút ở phía sau trong khi nhóm ông Akio và đội SWAT giao tranh. Cô nàng lúc đó đang chỉnh sửa bộ áo dài xanh của mình và kết quả là họ phải tháo chạy trước những làn đạn bay ra từ M16A3 LMG. Khỏi nói WORST cảm thấy như thể mình bị dòm ngó khi thay quần áo.

_"Dám nhìn trộm bà à!"_

Để ổn định lại trong hàng ngũ, Mikoto hỏi tình hình đội SWAT.

~Báo cáo thiệt hại đi.~  
~Windy 46/100 - War Hog 67/100 - Dory 38/100.~ Ruiko, Kyou và Misae lần lượt thông báo.  
~May thật. Không có WORST-chan thì chắc bọn mình thua rồi đấy chứ.~ Mikoto cố khen ngợi em mình vì chiến công vừa rồi. WORST chỉ đỏ mặt vì cảm thấy ngại.

**...Rè Rè Rè...**\- Railgun gọi Dango. Xác nhận tình hình đi.~

~D-Dango nghe rõ. Bố mình vừa tẩu thoát hướng 10h còn đội Price không thấy tăm hơi nữa...~  
~Này, Nagisa.~ Mikoto chen vào để dặn Nagisa. ~Vừa nãy cậu bắn như thế là bị lộ rồi. Tốt nhất cậu trèo xuống và tập hợp với nhóm War Hog. Hết!~

War Hog? Nagisa mơ màng suy nghĩ nhóm đó bao gồm những ai. Rồi khi nhìn xuống, cô bé thấy chính nhóm đấy đang di chuyển ra vị trí mới. Họ đang đứng ở chính vị trí cũ của nhóm Tomoya. Ba người, Misae, Kyou và Ruiko canh gác 3 hướng còn Kotomi cẩn thận đi qua từng bụi rậm để kiếm tra, không quên nhìn dưới chân.  
Bỗng có tiếng cánh cây bị gẫy khiến Misae hướng MP5 về phía đó, cảnh giác. Người bước ra là Nagisa đang lúng túng khi thấy cả 3 người cầm sẵn vũ khí

_"Khoan, đừng..."_ Kyou ngạc nhiên khi thấy cô bạn xuất hiện. Cô hạ tay xuống ra hiệu. _"Là Nagisa-chan mà."  
"Furukawa-san, không có ai đằng sau chứ?" _Ruiko hỏi cho chắc ăn._  
_Nagisa chỉ ra sau rồi nói.  
_"Hình như có. Bác Miyagi thì phải."_

~Được... Để đó cho bọn tớ. Railgun hết.~ Mikoto cũng nghe thấy và để xác nhận điều đó, cô cầm ống nhòm lên.  
Quả nhiên có bóng dáng người bước tới. Mũ đen, áo khoác, bộ râu đặc trưng, đích thị là bác Miyagi rồi. Có vẻ bác ấy đi riêng lẻ, xử lí sẽ nhanh gọn thôi.  
_"WORS-chan. Đi đường khác kiếm vị trí tốt hơn và... Sao vậy?" _Mikoto khựng lại khi chứng kiến phản ứng của em gái._  
"C-có một con mèo vàng đi ngay cạnh bác ấy kìa. K-Kawaii thật." _Misaka WORST như thể bị hớp hồn.

Mikoto nhìn hướng đó, quan sát con mèo. Cô tiếc nuối chuyện loài mèo không thích đến gần mình vì sóng điện vô hình bao quanh mình, ngay cả khi hạn chế năng lực tới mức tối đa.

Mà khoan, con mèo này nhìn quen quen, hình như đã thấy ở đâu. Xem nào...

Rồi tiếng nói từ bộ đàm khiến Mikoto giật mình. Giọng nói có vẻ vội vàng.

~Misaka-san! Là Shima-kun... Con mèo đó chính là Shima-kun!~  
Mikoto sững sờ và nhìn kĩ lại. Tại sao mình không nhận ra ngay. Với hình dạng mèo, cậu ta có thể phát hiện từng thành viên trong đội mình. Nhưng làm thế nào mà có thể quay trở lại hình dạng ấy.? Mikoto nhăn mặt lại khi nhận ra người đứng đằng sau chuyện này.  
_"TOUMA!"  
_...

_"Uầy!" Touma rùng mình và cảm thấy bất an._

_"Dở hơi à?" _Accelerator đang canh chừng trong phạm vị rộng bằng Cheytac. Phía dưới chân để FN Scar-H đề phòng bị bất ngờ.  
_"À không, tự dưng có cảm giác có người tức giận với mình ở đâu đó." _Cậu ta nhìn tứ phía.

_"Hừm, tôi biết là đó là ai rồi."_ #1 ngầm nghĩ.

...

Con mèo, chính xác hơn là Shima Katsuki, gọi vài tiếng Meow, Meow, ra hiệu cho Mijou Miyagi. Ông đột ngột ném chiếc hộp xuống và lôi ngay khẩu Thompson màu nâu. Khẩu súng khai hỏa.

**TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA...**

_"Hứ, vậy các cháu thích chơi airsoft đến thế?"_

Giọng cười khoái trá kèm theo những loạt đạn điên cuồng. Cả hai thứ này làm Mikoto cực kì khó chịu, nhưng còn có một thứ càng khó chịu hơn...  
_"Đồ ăn gian. Đã bảo là không được dùng năng lực mà..."_ Mặt Mikoto bỗng trở nên hình sự hơn và hỏi WORST. _"Ế, năng lực triệu tiêu năng lực và ma pháp có phải năng lực không... n-nhưng... từ từ, cánh tay ấy thì làm sao..."_  
_"Chị gái à, chị cứ coi Imagine Breaker là trường hợp ngoại lệ đi. Không tắt được và nó hoàn toàn vô thức... hình như là thế."  
_Hai chị em lúc này nhìn nhau, vừa không biết giải thích thế nào, vừa tìm cách thoát khỏi mớ hỗn độn do bác Miyagi gây ra. Một băng đạn lên tới 80 viên, Miyagi thừa sức câu giờ để chờ chi viện tới và loại đội Mikoto hoàn toàn.

~Mikoto-chan, Cứ đà này bọn mình thua mất.~  
Nagisa sợ sệt nhìn cảnh tượng bác Miyagi nã đạn khắp nơi. Đã vậy, ông núp sau hòn đá to cho nên khó bị bắn trúng. Nagisa cũng tính tới chuyện dùng Hecate II để bắn tỉa nhưng kế hoạch này nhiều trở ngại. Khi mà địch có thể xuất hiện bất cứ lúc nào và nếu trèo lên cây để bắn thì lại nằm trong tầm bắn của Miyagi. Thật khốn khổ. Núp kĩ như vậy mà Kotomi và Tomoyo bị trúng bởi vài viên đạn lạc. Mikoto trông thấy thấy Shima Katsuki chạy vào đống cỏ bụi.

~Thế đấy. Bọn tớ đuổi theo hắn đây~  
~Khoan, để việc đó cho chị, dù gì chị có chuyện cần giải quyết với hắn.~  
Misae thở dài và cười mỉm. Cô quyết định lần theo con mèo.  
_"Đã biến mất trước mắt mình, hóa thân con mèo và không nói gì. Giờ thì lại đi nhòm đội mình. Tội cậu hơi bị lớn đấy."_

_._

Đúng như dự kiến, Katsuki đang dụ Misae về phía nhóm của Touma. Bị chi phối bởi cảm xúc, cô không hề nhận ra đó có thể là một cái bẫy.  
~Thế nào rồi? Thằng Katsuki trở về chưa?~

~Ờ thì... có thể... có một vấn đề.~

~Hở?~

~Chị kí túc xá kia đang đuổi theo cậu ấy và không được vui cho lắm.~  
~Càng tốt. Cứ xử lí cho ta.~

Accelerator ngắt tính hiệu bộ đàm và đứng dậy. Không bóng dáng ai ở xung quanh. Có vẻ cậu ta lại tách mình khỏi nhóm và trong đầu nhem nhóm chiến lược của riêng mình. Đứng đấy với trang phục Juggernaut, trông có vẻ kì quặc trong lúc này.

Bỗng nhiên, Accelerator trông thấy Mikoto và Misaka WORST đang lẳng vẳng ở đó. Cầm sẵn Cheytac M200 trên tay nhưng lại đặt xuống, Accelerator chọn cách tiếp cận đủ gần để làm nên yếu tố bất ngờ. Cậu ta miệng nhe răng cười, cảm thấy hứng thú.

_"Railgun, chúng ta lại có dịp đối đầu rồi!"_

Có thể không được xài siêu năng lực nhưng ta không thuộc dạng yếu xiếu như cô nói đó, WORST à. Ngẩn đầu lên mà xem ta đi.

.

Mọi người bàn tán sôi nổi về diễn biến của trận đấu. Thông qua 9 màn hình TV, họ có thể theo kịp nhịp độ. Đứng trước là Misaka Tabikage, chính ông cho lắp đặt toàn bộ hệ thống này để theo dỗi hai đội. Ông lấy bật lửa và châm điếu thuốc. Làn khói trắng bay ra và tản ra.

_"Thật không bõ công khi cho bọn trẻ được vui chơi thế này."_ Ông nói một cách tự hào.  
Và có thể nói, bất cứ cá nhân trên thế giới sẽ phải ghen tị với trận airsoft ở thị trấn Hikarizaka này.

_"Kìa Misuzu."_

Tabikage gọi vợ mình rồi chỉ về phía trước, khiến cô cùng một số người khác chú tâm vào.

Đội SWAT chống chọi Akkio và Miyagi. Accelerator lén lút cố gắng tiếp cận Mikoto và WORST. Đồng thời Misae đối mặt với Katsuki và sắp bị bao vây bởi 3 người kia.

Khán giả như trong mơ. Họ chưa từng rằng hai đội sẽ tranh đấu một cách kịch liệt như vậy. Do hồi hộp, Takafumi ôm chặt tay Ryou, cả hai người đều hướng về hai chị của mình.

Đáng thắc mắc là ông Naoyuki đứng yên, tựa vào cây, tay nắm chặt súng. Trông như ông đang suy ngẫm điều gì.

_"Hế, sao bác ấy cứ đứng như vậy. Đáng lẽ phải tham gia cùng đội mình chứ đâu thể ủ rũ như vậy - MISAKA-MISAKA tự hỏi bản thân về tâm trạng của bác ấy.."_

_"Chí phải... chí phải..." _Tabikage khoanh tay đứng nhìn.

_"Có lẽ vì bác cảm thấy khó xử vì con trai mình?"_ Kazari chợt nhớ ra về mối quan hệ căng thẳng giữa hai cha con nhà Okazaki.

.

Tại một nơi nào đó...

Shima Katsuki dừng lại. Cậu trở lại hình dạng người. Không phải do mệt mà cậu không muốn chạy trốn cái thực tế trước đây, rằng mình không phải là "Shima Katsuki" mà chỉ là con mèo của người đó. Imagine Breaker của Touma cho cậu cơ hội thứ 2, gặp lại Sagara Misae của mình. Không thể chạy trốn mãi. Nếu làm thế, sẽ có người bị tổn thương. Katsuki quay lại nhìn đằng sau, cô gái tóc xanh ở đó. Đó là Misae. Cô đứng với tư thế phòng thủ, tay hạ khẩu MK.23, sẵn sàng sử dụng nếu cần thiết. Cơ bản đây là 1 trận đấu airsoft và không thể để cảm xúc chi phối mình.

_"Misae-san."_

_"Thật tình, làm mình mệt chỉ vì đuổi theo cậu đấy... hờ hờ..." _Misae thở hồng hộc, lắc vòng cổ tay đang nắm chặt báng súng.  
Đôi mắt vàng quen thuộc ngày nào đang nhìn cô. Cái hình ảnh quen thuộc trước khi Shima Katsuki biến mất. Nhưng cậu sẽ không tan biến bất thình lình nữa. Không muốn bị phân tâm, Misae thở dài và nói.  
_"Cùng đường rồi phải không? Hóa thành mèo để tôi còn đuổi bắt cho vui..."  
"K-Không..." _Katsuki lên tiếng. _"Vì muốn được bên cạnh Misae-san nên mình quyết định rồi. Sẽ không còn trò mèo gì nữa. Chỉ có tớ và cậu thôi, như đã từng hứa trước đây..." _  
Nghe Katsuki nói xong, Misae bỗng đỏ mặt, đôi môi hơi rung.  
_"Đ-đần à. Đừng có làm r-rung động trái tim mình vào l-lúc này... mà n-này, Shima-kun, cậu nghiêm túc thật sự chứ?"  
_Hai người nhìn nhau một lúc. Cô gái ấy xấu hổ khi trò chuyện với người tình xưa bị thất lạc. Cô cảm thấy vừa tức giận vừa hối hận. Katsuki bước tới gần hơn.

_"Mình nói chân thành đó."_

Trái tim của Misae như giật thót, như thể đau nhói. Cô định nói gì đó nhưng trước khi kịp phản ứng thì đúng lúc đấy Touma, Tomoya và Youhei xông vào bao vây. "Không khí lãng mạn" bị phá vỡ. Một tình huống dễ đoán vào lúc này. Misae vô cùng bối rối, nhìn Katsuki và tự suy đoán đây không hẳn là lỗi của cậu ta.

Như thể biết là lỗi mình, anh chàng định mở miệng nói gì đó nhưng bị Misae che miệng lại và vòng ra đằng sau. Cô mỉm cười.  
_"Vậy nhé? Cậu thành con tin của mình, coi như là lời xin lỗi nhé."_

_"Hế, hế... khoan... Misae-san. K-Không phải thế chứ."_

Katsuki bỗng phát hoảng và cảm thấy có gì đó đè lên thái dương. Một khẩu lục MK.23 đang chĩa vào mình và kể cả đó chỉ là hàng airsoft, thứ đó cũng sẽ gây cảm giác không được tốt lành. Nhận ra nỗi sợ hãi của bạn mình, Misae nới lỏng tay ở chỗ cổ và biện hộ.

_"Tiếc thật. Chỉ vì tôi và cả 2 người sẽ bị loại khỏi trò chơi."_  
Katsuki chỉ có việc cười nhè nhẹ trước rắc rối mình bị vướng vào.

_"Đáng lẽ cậu nên dùng làm khiên để hạ đối phương chứ."_ Cậu trả lời thẳng thắn.

_"Hả?"_ Misae nhận ra sai lầm rồi nhanh mắt lườm vũ khí trong tay mình.

Tuy nhiên, ba người kia biết phải làm gì rồi. Họ nạp đạn lại và ngắm vào cặp đôi đang cảm thấy khó xử kia. Cả ba đều nhìn nhau và gật đầu...

_"Thật tình không biết có nên làm thế không?"_ Tomoya thở dài.

**BỤP... BỤP... BỤP... BỤP...**

_~Katsuki và Misae đã bị loại.~_

Tại khán đài...

Mọi người tụ tập gần chỗ ngồi của Misae và Katsuki vừa từ trong rừng ra. Tất cả đều ngạc nhiên trước những gì được thấy trên TV. Ai ai cũng muốn biết cảm giác lúc đó.

_"Hừm. Thật không thể tin nổi chuyện này xảy ra với mình. Aaaa... " _Tuy đang ôm mặt và phàn nàn, Misae vẫn nhìn Katsuki hé hé qua bàn tay. _"Thế đấy. Y hệt trước đây, cậu toàn gây rắc rối cho mình."  
_Điệu bộ vừa ung dung vừa bối rối của Katsuki càng khiến cho Misae càng chán nản.  
_"Etou, nhưng không phải hai chúng mình vừa có khoảnh khắc vui sao."_

Cậu ta trả lời với hi vọng làm dịu đi cơn giận của cô gái nhưng lại ngược lại. Một thứ aura bỗng bao quanh người Misae và điều đó báo hiệu rằng không nên nói thêm gì nữa.

_"Ê nhóc, cứ ngồi ngồi yên đó và không làm gì. Manh động là không khác gì đút tay vào tổ ong. Rắc rối lắm... Au au au!"_ Đang truyền tải những kinh nghiệm quý giá của bản thân, Kakine Teitoku bị ngắt quãng và giật bắn người lên vì bị véo ở sau lưng _"Oy, Kazari... kể cả là level 5 nữa thì đừng véo anh mạnh thế chứ."  
"Hì hì, vừa nãy anh ám chỉ cả em phải hông?"_ Uiharu Kazari cười "vô cùng nguy hiểm".  
_"Ừm, anh là..." K_atsuki ngẩn đầu lên hỏi.

Teitoku xoa lại chỗ đau và ổn định lại tinh thần, không quên nguyền rủa một cái gì đó.

_"A-anh là một tên ngốc đứng sau tên ngốc khác." _Kakine Teitoku do dự rồi thở dài. Anh ta chỉ vào Accelerator lúc này đã tiếp cận hai chị em Misaka.  
Tưởng chừng xong việc, xong Katsuki lại để ý chuyện khác và rất hồn nhiên khi hỏi...

_"Anh cũng gặp rắc rối với con gái đấy chứ, nói gì em..."_

Câu trả lời khiến Kazari và Misae phì cười nhẹ nhàng. Nhưng nó lại làm siêu năng lực gia level 5 khó chịu. Mặt mũi Teitoku tối sầm lại. Dark Matter giương lông mày lên với vẻ đe dọa._  
"Im lặng cho tao giùm!"_

Katsuki lúng túng cúi đầu và gạt mũ xuống che mặt.  
_"Gomenasai!"_ Tiếng xin lỗi vội vàng.

Misae ngồi gần lại và bắt đầu nói chuyện với nhau. Nhìn hai người ấy thân mật, Kakine liếc sang chỗ Kazari. Cô bé cũng vừa đưa mắt nhìn anh ta rồi lại chuyển hướng chỗ khác, vẻ ngại ngùng. Rồi Teitoku tựa lưng vào chiếc cây gần đó và đảo mắt qua bầu trời. Đứng suy ngẫm.

~FLASHBACK~

... Tiếng chuông reo inh ỏi, số điện thoại hiện trên màn hình ...

... Giọng nói quen thuộc và ấm áp ...

... Một chút do dự trước quyết định ấy ...

... "Arigatou" ...

.

**Trở lại thực tại...**

Ngồi trong căn phòng của Hội học sinh, Kuroko gặm bút và cảm thấy bí bách khi chưa làm xong công việc. Mọi người đã ra về, chỉ còn mỗi Kuroko ở lại. Cô gái đang thắc mắc, vì sao bỗng dưng xuất hiện cả tá công việc vào lúc này trong khi mình đã có thể đi chơi cùng Onee-sama. Thật sự là đáng nghi... không lẽ nào Sakagami Tomoyo lừa mình để cậu ấy và Onee-sama làm điều gì đó?  
_"Hừm, thật là nhảm nhí!"_ Kuroko hét lên rồi đập đầu xuống chán nản.  
Cô nhìn ra cửa sổ lúc này trời đang nắng và bầu trời trong, phù hợp để đi chơi ngoài kia.

.

Tình hình vô cùng phức tạp khi mà ông Miyagi bị dồn vào thế bí và chú Akio cố gắng giải thoát cho ông ấy. Phải gọi thêm chi viện và phục kích họ may ra... Furukawa Akio nghĩ vậy trong đầu. Tập hợp lại cũng mất thời gian và Chúa mới biết chuyện gì xảy ra lúc đó. Mặc Miyagi đang cố câu giờ và trốn thoát an toàn nhưng lựu đạn khói do nhóm Nagisa vừa ném ra đang cản trở kế hoạch.  
~Khỉ thật... AlCapo gọi MCAkio, cần hỗ trợ ngay.~  
~Cứ đợi đi, tôi cũng đang gặp sự phản kháng đây này. Ra khỏi đó ngay!~  
Tiếng ngắt quãng dài. Một vấn đề tương tự như thế và Akio, Tomoya và Youhei bị chậm lại do một trận mai phục trên đường. Cho nên bác nhà khoa học của tiến sĩ Ichinose phải tự xoay xở cho đến lúc đó. Từng bước mò mẫn trong khói, ong hạ thấp người để tránh bị phát hiện. Trông thật hồi hộp vì không biết một cô gái nào đó bên đội kia xuất hiện và xử lí mình. Điều đó sắp thành hiện thực khi từ xa, Miyagi nghe thấy những giọng nói đang tiến về đây.

_~"Cẩn thận, ông ta có thể ở hướng này."~  
"Lục soát ngay."_

_"Thế đấy, nói to như vậy thì còn gì là bí mật. Giờ mình biết mà tránh mặt cho an toàn." _Ông ta mỉm cười, qua cặp mắt kính đen có thể thấy sự đắc chí. Để chắc chắn, Miyagi xem lại "quân trang" ... khẩu Thompson với đôi lục Colt 1911 vẫn còn dư dả đạn, sẵn sàng đáp trả lại.

Nhưng nếu như vậy thì sao có thể coi cuộc sống của chúng ta thật màu hồng. Đang đi thì một giọng nói vang lên nhưng không rõ nói gì và ai nói.

_"Quái... Gì thế này?"_ Miyagi giật mình và căng mắt nhìn trong làn khói đặc. Vô vọng thôi, đôi mắt của người trung nhiên không thể sắc bén, nhất là khi đang đeo kính đen. Ông càng nhìn loạn xạ thì càng mất phương hướng.

_"Ngày hôm nọ tôi thấy một con thỏ ..." _Giọng nói nhẹ nhàng lướt qua không khí, đọng lại trong đầu Miyagi.  
_"Ai! Nói trước là tôi có vũ khí và không ngại gì mà dùng hết công lực đấy nhé!" _Lão hét lên hoảng loạn.

_"... ngày hôm qua một con nai ... " _Giọng nói vẫn tiếp tục và tiến gần.  
~Này Miyagi, còn ở đó không...~

Giọng Accelerator vọng ra từ bộ đàm. Miyagi lờ đi và che loa lại để tránh bị phát hiện lúc này. Người này đi săn, người còn lại bị săn.

Từ làn khói một cô gái tóc tím bước ra. Một cô gái đang mặc đồ của đặc công SWAT.

_" ... và hôm nay, là bác."  
"Kotomi-kun."_

Tiếng nói khe khẽ.

Tuy là cháu gái song Miyagi vẫn giơ súng lên đề phòng. _"Hai bác cháu đang đối đầu với nhau... cháu có muốn đầu hàng trước không hay... "_

Kotomi chỉ lắc đầu nhè nhẹ, xác định rằng sẽ không đầu hàng. Tất nhiên, làm gì có chuyện đó.

Không ai mở miệng nói gì, chỉ nghe thấy gió vi vu qua các bụi và lá cây.

**SOẠT!**

Kotomi phản ứng ngay lập tức và di chuyển vòng tròn. Ẩn hiện trong đám bụi cây nhỏ, cô bé trở thành mục tiêu khó trúng đối. Nhưng với băng đạn 80 viên của Thompson, Miyagi không phải lo lắng. Thế nào cũng trúng thôi, ông nghĩ ngợi như vậy. Hàng tá viên đạn bay khỏi nòng và dữ dội tìm kiếm mục tiêu trong sự vô vọng của ông bác.

Kể ra cũng khó chịu, khói vẫn chưa tan mà kẻ địch di chuyển nhanh nhẹn. Kì lạ là Kotomi vẫn chưa hề bắn phát đạn nào lúc này. Ông Miyagi bắt đầu dối trí. Không được rồi, mình đã đánh giá thấp bọn nhỏ rồi. Trong khi lùi bước, ông vấp phải hòn đá đằng sau và loạng choạng. Tưởng chừng mình sẽ ngã thì có thứ gì đó đỡ đằng sau.

"Ơ." Miyagi đưa tay ra về sau và nhìn lại. Cô gái tóc tím với 2 kẹp tóc đã bắt bài ông. Nhưng trước khi xảy ra chuyện gì, Miyagi nghiêng người về phía trái để tránh đạn.

_"Còn lâu!"_

Nhưng trong thân hình của một ông lão trung niên, thật khó để thực hiện động tác hoạt bát này của tuổi trẻ. Bản thân ông đã phạm nhiều lỗi lúc này. Cho nên ông đành phải đỡ người mình bằng chân trái và xoay người lại để đáp lại. Hai tay hai khẩu Colt hướng vào Kotomi. Nhưng trước mặt mình lại là XM1014 và mọi thứ đã được quyết định vào ngay lúc này.

**BỤP! BỤP!**

**BỤP!**

Hai người chơi, 1 người sẽ phải ra khỏi cuộc chơi. Khẩu Thompson nằm lăn lóc dưới đất, dính một chút bùn đất. Cả hai người nhìn đồng hồ đo. 0/100 của Miyagi và 34/100 của Kotomi. Như vậy là...

~Bác Miyagi đã bị loại do phát bắn của Kotomi.~

Miyagi nhìn khẩu súng dưới đất, đồng thời đưa 2 khẩu lục trở về bao súng để chuẩn bị ra về. Ông vặn người trái phải để đỡ mỏi do trận vừa rồi. Quả thật...  
_"Có lẽ bác đã quá già để chơi game ."_

_"Ừm. Cháu cảm ơn bác"_ Kotomi cúi chào và đưa tay ra phía trước.

Hai bác cháu nhìn nhau rồi bắt tay nhau một cách chắc chắn. Ông bác đi theo hướng về khán đài không quên nhìn lại Kotomi.

.

Ngồi khoanh tay ở ghế khán giả, Miyagi nghĩ lại . Loại shotgun đúng là thú vị thật. Không thể bắn xa hiệu quả nhưng đã đứng gần thì không thể nào tránh được nữa. Nhưng đi xa được như thế, quả thật mình cũng ngạc nhiên.

Bỗng Sanae đặt 1 chiếc đĩa có bánh bên cạnh và mời ông. Miyagi nhìn đĩa rồi nhìn Sanae rồi đưa tay ra cầm 1 chiếc bánh. Mặt ông hơi nhăn nheo.  
_"Bác thấy bánh của tôi thế nào, ngon chứ." _  
_"Ngon lắm."_ Ông vừa nhai vừa tỏ ra lịch sự. Mặc dù bánh không được ngon cho lắm nhưng nếu nói ra thì sẽ bất lịch sự.  
Nhìn nụ cười trong sáng thế kia, ai nỡ làm vậy.

_._

Ngay lúc này, nhóm Tomoya và Youhei bị chậm lại do Nagisa chặn lại. Còn phía bên kia là Furukawa Akio thất vọng tràn trề khi không thể tập hợp lại với hai chàng trai kia. Trong khi đang lục lội tìm thứ gì đó trong túi quần, Akio phát hiện đội SWAT, lúc nay chỉ có Ruiko và Kyou, cũng chuẩn bị tiếp cận để hỗ trợ cho Nagisa. Và tình cờ họ đang tới gần chỗ Akio.

~Ờm... Có rắc rối nhỏ đây... Các cậu chắc sẽ không thấy phiền nếu tôi xử lí tình huống ở hướng 3h của mình...~

2 quả lựu đạn, 1 khói và 1 loại thường, bay ra khỏi chỗ của Akio và Tomoya với Youhei tiến dần lên để hỗ trợ cho ông chú. Saten Ruiko aka Windy nhảy ra đúng lúc để tránh tầm hiệu quả của lựu đạn. Cô gái quyết định đến gần Nagisa để tăng cường hỏa lực. Nhưng không may, Akio đã phát hiện ra và phát động cuộc đọ súng, 1 đấu 1. Có thể sẽ là 3 đấu 2.

_"Đi đâu mà vội thế?"_

Ruiko giật mình và suýt trược ngã, và một cách nhanh nhẹn nấp đằng sau gốc cây. Tất nhiên, xung quanh chỉ có cây với bụi, đôi khi có cả những tảng đá vừa lớn. Cô đành phải trả lời vào bộ đàm, đồng thời quan sát xung quanh.

~Furukawa-san...~  
~Gì vậy em?~

~Em nghĩ em không tới được chỗ chị. Có lẽ...~

Ruiko lặng đi một lát để tìm ra phương án. Bởi lẽ cô sắp bị bao vậy. Bỗng...

~Nè, để chị giúp cho! Thật tình, đừng có hấp tấp thế chứ!~

~Kyou-chan?~  
Nagisa bất ngờ khi nghe thấy giọng của Kyou và Ruiko chợt nhớ ra và nhận ra rằng mình vội vàng đến nỗi bỏ lại Kyou phía sau. Cô nhìn ra thì thấy Kyou đang vẫy từ xa và đứng cạnh Tomoyo, lúc này đang đeo mặt nạ.  
~May quá, cảm ơn chị.~  
~Thế này nhé...~  
Bốn người họ mở kênh riêng để bàn về chiến thuật khả thi hơn. Bụi rậm um xùm nên có thể câu thời gian trước khi vị trí của mình bị lộ.

.

Cuối cùng, Akio, Tomoya và Youhei tập hợp lại thành nhóm. Họ biết Ruiko vẫn chưa thể chạy ra khỏi nơi nà ưng sao mà yên ắng lạ thường?

Một chiếc nòng đen xì chìa ra khỏi thân cây. Với ống ngắm của Hecate II, Nagisa có thể theo dõi họ từ khoảng cách an toàn. Nhưng cô gái do dự, một trong số họ là ba của mình. Mặc dù đó là game, điều đó là Nagisa rối trí. Cô nhìn xung quanh, Tomoyo và Kyou đi nhóm hai người để trông chừng Tomoya và Youhei. Còn Ruiko, như theo kế hoạch, cố gắng rời khỏi đấy để đi giúp Mikoto và Misaka WORST.

_"Mình đành phải làm vậy."_ Nagisa thở dài và tĩnh tâm lại.

Cô cầm chắc nịch thân súng để không bị trượt. Cô có cảm giác mình đang làm gì đó khác thường so với mọi ngày. Một sự thay đổi của bản thân.  
**CRACK! **Ai đó giẫm lên cành cây ở dưới đất.

"Chúng nó kia kìa! Khai hỏa!"  
Giọng nói mạnh mẽ của Akkio vang ra khắp khu rừng khiến Nagisa giật mình. Cô lập tức nhìn qua ống nhắm thì thấy nhóm Kyou tá hỏa vì bị phát hiện và chạy ngay lập tức. Không nói không rằng, Tomoya và Youhei đuổi theo. May mắn cho Ruiko đã không còn ở đó nữa. Tiếng chân dồn dập càng xa dần kèm theo tiếng la ó.

Chỉ còn lại mỗi Akio. Ông bố đứng yên và giơ khẩu lục FN 5-7 ngang tầm mắt và hướng về phía kẻ địch bỏ chạy. Rõ ràng hai cô gái trong tầm ngắm và ông có thể bắn trúng để giảm sức lực với hai chàng trai. Thế rồi ông nhìn sang đống cỏ gần đấy và nhận ra sự bất thường.  
_"Lũ cùi bắp. Thế mà không nhận ra."_

Hướng cỏ bị đổ khác hoàn toàn so với đường chạy của hai cô gái kia. Akio mỉm cười nhẹ và gõ nhẹ vào bộ đàm trên tai.

~Này, Naoyuki. Thằng Tomoya đang ở gần ông đấy. Ra giúp nó đi. Tôi có một chút việc làm.~

~Ờ...~

Okazaki Naoyuki trả lời khe khẽ.

~Đừng có nản chí... cậu ta sẽ hiểu được thôi mà~

Không có tiếng hồi âm. Akio nghiêng đầu nhẹ, phân vân. Không biết hai cha con nhà này có chịu hợp tác với nhau không đây. Biết là có mâu thuẫn với nhau nhưng thật sự khó tin mối quan hệ đó có thể hàn gàn trong 1 trận airsoft này.

Akio thở dài chán nản và nhìn lại tình trạng của mình. Chỉ số HP 31/100 và 1 băng đạn của MP7 với khẩu FN vừa cần lúc nãy. Như thế không quá tệ với mình. Bằng suy đoán nhanh gọn, đối thủ duy nhất lúc này có thể ở gần đây là con gái Nagisa của mình.  
**CẠCH! *Tiếng nạp của khẩu súng***

Trong lúc mải suy nghĩ, Nagisa đã đến đủ gần để gây bất ngờ cho ba mình. Và ngay lúc này Akio nhận ra mình cực kì ngớ ngẩn. Ông mở miệng ra hỏi:

"Ồ con gái... ta nghĩ con sẽ không nhường nhịn ba đâu... phải không."

Con gái cưng không trả lời. Nhìn khẩu súng ngắm Nagisa đang cầm thì ông đoán ra rằng sớm muộn gì mình sẽ ăn đạn nếu không ra tay. Akio rút nhanh FN 5-7 và ...  
**BỤP!**  
Akio há miệng ra ngạc nhiên và lập tức nhìn đồng hồ. 1 phát súng và đồng hồ hiện con số 0.

_~Chú Akio đã bị loại.~_

Quá ngạc nhiên đến nỗi khẩu súng lục rơi xuống đất, Akio đứng sững sờ.

_"K-Không thể nào..."_

Thấy vậy Nagisa hoảng và cúi người xuống, mắt nhắm tịt.

_"C-Con xin lỗi... Con xin lỗi."_

Nagisa xin lỗi rối rít và cô bé bất ngờ khi Akio đặt tay lên đầu mình, khen ngợi với nụ cười gượng gạo.  
_"Con gái k-khá lắm... Có vẻ ba đã c-coi thường khả năng của con rồi."  
"Ba à, không lẽ ba cố tình... "  
"Ầ không, tại ba đấy. Chứ không thì con còn lâu thắng được."_

_"Hế?"  
_Nagisa nhìn ba mình chằm chằm. Còn ông, quay lưng lại rồi bước trở về khản đài. Ông không quên giơ tay lên cao chào.

Về tới khán đài, Akio ngồi xuống nhẹ nhàng và bật cười ra khiến vài người xung quanh thắc mắc. Liệu có phải do thua con gái nên đầu óc hơi tưng tửng. Nhưng không phải...

_"Thật tình, trận đấu này làm anh thích thú rồi đấy, Sanae-san."_ Ông vừa rung đùi vừa khoanh tay vào. _"Tiếc là anh lại mắc sai lầm."_

.

Trong khi đó, Mikoto cùng WORST phát hiện Accelerator đang đuổi theo mình và quyết định vừa bắn trả vừa chạy. Những viên đạn bay tới Accelerator nhưng ngạc nhiên thay, hắn ta có thể né tránh nhanh dù không sử dụng năng lực.

_"Không thể tin nổi. Em cứ nghĩ lão không biết né tránh chứ."_  
_"Oy oy, thế những lần thấy hắn lao vào chiến đấu..."_

_"Cái đấy khác... he he, Accelerator toàn dùng phản hồi để tự bảo vệ chính mình." _WORST xoa đầu cười hồn nhiên.  
Nghe thấy vậy, Mikoto lắc đầu chán nản. Tính cách của tên tóc bạch kim thì cô biết rõ, còn lâu mới dừng lại cho đến khi bắt được người đó. Touma thì ngay phía trước rồi, mặc dù chú Akio bị loại nhưng chỉ cần 3 người kia tập hợp lại thì "long hổ tranh đấu" mất thôi.  
_"Khẩu LMG này cồng kềnh thật, em không theo kịp địp. Cứ để đấy cho em, em có cách xử lý anh ta."_ WORST cười nhe răng. Áo dài cô mặc hơi bẩn bẩn, vài chỗ bị nhàu.

_"Hả."_ Mikoto ngỡ ngàng trước quyết định ấy và đột ngột dừng lại. Cô nắm chăt cây Deagle, cảm thấy lo lắng. Nhưng WORST chỉ đập nhẹ lên vai cô và vỗ ngực mình một cách tự tin.  
_"Nè, Onee-sama cứ đuổi theo tên ngốc tóc nhím kia đi."_

_"Onee-sama... Onee-sama... Onee-sama..."_

Cô đột ngột bừng tỉnh và tĩnh tâm lại. Hình ảnh vừa sao lại tới đột ngột? Nhưng quan trọng hơn là..._  
"À... Ờm... V-Vậy chị đi đây, nhớ cẩn thận đấy."_

Mikoto chạy tiếp, vừa lo âu vừa áy náy. Chuyện vừa rồi gợi nhớ cho cô một câu chuyện đáng buồn.

_"Nè, Quý ngài phụ huynh... Lêu lêu lêu, anh là một tên nhát chết, thách bắt được tôi đó!"_ WORST cười láu lỉnh rồi chạy hướng khác cho Mikoto có thời gian. Còn Accelerator bị khích động bởi lời chê bai kia và mặc kệ Mikoto, hắn ta đổi mục tiêu thành Misaka WORST.  
_"Đợi đó, WORST. Có muốn nã cả đống bị tròn này vào người không?!"  
_Accelerator chạy đến mức tóe khói, làm rung động các cành cây và bụi cỏ xung quanh, không nhìn thấy gì nữa.

.

Một cảnh tượng náo loạn khi mà Tomoya và Youhei đang cố gắng lùa Kyou và Tomoyo vào ổ bẫy Claymore nhưng không làm sao mà thực hiện được. Oái oăm nhất là Tomoya không giơ cao được cánh tay phải, gặp phải khó khăn khi bắn mục tiêu ở phía trên.  
_"Mặc xác cái của nợ này, tao liều đây."_ Youhei bực tức vứt shotgun của mình rồi rút Magnum ra. Tay bỗng nặng hơn, nặng như phiên bản ngoài đời. Nhìn lại xung quanh thì lợi thế nằm ở phía mình. Nhưng nếu yên ổn thì không thể là 1 ngày bình thường của Youhei.  
_"Ông đứng lại cho tôi!" _Ai đó la hét kinh hoàng và chỉ nghe thấy tiếng bước chân đang chạy về hướng mình.  
_"Uawwww!"_

Youhei chỉ cảm nhận được 1 lực lớn dồn vào người mình. Trớ trêu thay, bản thân lẫn người kia bị xô ngã xuống đất. Chưa kịp bình tĩnh lại thì cậu lại nghe những lời giận dữ và khi nhìn lên, Kyou đã ngồi trên bụng cậu, một tay chĩa MP5K vào mũi và ngay cạnh là Tomoyo. Cô gái thở hồng hộc khi cố đuổi kịp Youhei. Người lem luốc cũng vì cú ngã vừa nãy.  
_"Ngạc nhiên phải không?"  
_Tình huống xoay chuyển, kẻ săn trở thành con mồi. Youhei thở dài và nhăn mặt. Ngay lúc cậu cố gắng tìm giải pháp để thoát khỏi rắc rối này. Lúc này cô gái tóc tím cười hả hê vì chiến tích.

Đột nhiên Kyou thấy làm lạ khi Youhei để tay trong đống cỏ, cố nắm lấy thứ gì đó. Thấy sự cố gắng trong vô vọng ấy, Kyou thở dài và nghiêng đầu sang bên.

_"Giờ ông muốn xử lý thế nào, đầu hàng hay... làm gì thế... đằng đấy không có gì... Hể?"  
_Tomoyo bước tới và ngoái xuống, hất cỏ sang bên. Anh chàng cầm 1 cục hình vuông gì đó.

_"Giờ thì ai ngạc nhiên?"_ Lần này Youhei cười nhe cả răng.

Mặt mày tái mét. Hai cô gái nhận ra chiếc hộp có dòng chữ Claymore và định tháo chạy. Tuy nhiên...

Một lát sau, chiếc hộp bật ra cực nhanh và hàng tá viên bi đủ màu bay ra, khiến Kyou và Tomoyo hoàn toàn bị động. Tất nhiên hành động ấy khiến Youhei cũng bị loại khỏi vòng chiến đấu. Một mạng đổi lấy hai người.

_"Mồ, ông chơi bẩn quá!"_ Kyou kêu rú lên. Cô đứng dậy và bực tức phủi những viên bi sót lại trên người. Youhei cười sặc sụa. Còn Tomoyo không cảm thấy ngạc nhiên cho lắm. Cô chỉ hất tóc sang bên và nhìn lên trên bầu trời.  
_"Thua rồi..."_ Tomoyo thì thầm.

Những người ở khán đài im thin thít và một lúc sau Kazari chợt nhớ ra nhiệm vụ của mình, thông báo cho mọi người về tình trạng của hai đội.  
_"Bọn trẻ manh động thật..."_

_"Ờ, chúng nó sẵn sàng làm đủ thứ trong cuộc chơi này thì phải. Thế ông nghĩ Nagisa sẽ gây ngạc nhiên nào nữa không?"_  
_"Ai biết, riêng chuyện con bé cầm sniper là tao cảm thấy khác thướng rồi... HỰ!"_ Akkio hụt hơi khi Tabikage đột nhiên đập sau lưng mình.  
_"Tuổi trẻ mà, cứ để cho chúng nó xả láng đi." _Tabikage cười nhe răng một cách tinh quái.

Suy nghĩ một lúc, Akkio hít sâu vào và nói.

_"Chúng ta già mất rồi."_

Sanae đứng sau nghe thấy và thốt lên với nụ cười.

_"Anh chỉ được cái đùa." _Nói xong, thấy Teitoku vừa đi ngang qua, Sanae giơ chiếc mâm với bánh lên và mời._ "Sao cháu không thử sản phẩm của nhà cô, ngon lắm đó._

Kakine Teitoku, vốn dĩ thích đồ ngọt, cũng 1 phần bị ảnh hưởng bởi Uiharu Kazari nhìn và quyết định lấy 1 chiếc bánh. Anh ngắm nghía nó 1 lúc, tạo hình vô cùng đẹp mắt mà mùi cũng thơm, việc gì không thử.  
***GẶM***

**.**

Sau khi để mất đồng đội, Tomoya vướng vào rắc rối khác. Cầm gương trong tay và quan sát, cậu thấy Kotomi và Ruiko đang tiến tới. Nếu không nghĩ ra cách thì e rằng cậu sẽ không thể trụ lâu được, trừ khi một phép màu xảy ra. Phép màu nào, Youhei với ba ông kia bị loại, Accelerator với Touma thì Chúa mới biết đang ở đâu. Còn mỗi bố mình... Tomoya phân vân và cảm thấy mâu thuẫn. Cậu cảm thấy ông Naoyuki không đáng tin trong những trường hợp này. Chắc cũng không quan tâm đâu. Nhìn lên mặt kính đồng hồ, chỉ số chỉ còn 43/100. Đắng lòng.  
Tiếng bước chân đến gần. Thấy vậy, Tomoya dùng báng súng ACR để làm điểm tựa mà đứng lên. Ngay tại thời điểm mà bất cứ kẻ địch nào sẵn sàng khai hỏa thì lại xảy ra một trường hợp hi hữu khác. Những tiếng bước chân khác lại xuất hiện và dồn dập, vội vã hơn.

Một cảnh tượng hy hữu xuất hiện. Từ phia bên trái, đoạn cắt ngang giữa 3 người, một cô gái mặc áo dài chạy vút ra, khuôn mặt lém lỉnh. Theo sau lại là một vị mặc giáp Juggernaut.  
_"Đứng lại!"_

_"Lêu lêu, bắt tôi đi nếu anh có thể."_

_"Đây đếch bắn giỏi khi chạy!"  
"Đó lá vấn đề của ông anh, đây không biết!"_

Hai cô gái vừa nãy định bao vây Tomoya đứng trơ ra vì bất ngờ. Nhưng không được lâu, họ nhận ra mục tiêu vấn đang đứng đấy. Biết rằng không thể hoa với hồng gì với họ, Tomoya luống cuống nạp đạn nhưng bị kẹt.

_"Hế, anh xui thế. Để bọn em giúp cho."_ Ruiko cười nham hiểm và giơ súng lên.

Theo phản xạ, Tomoya vội đưa thân súng lên để che người. Ngoài chiêu này thì cậu không thể làm gì hơn nữa. Mặc dù lúc đầu cậu cũng muốn tiến xa để đọ súng cùng Nagisa. Thế nhưng không có gì xảy ra. Thay vào đó cậu thấy Kotomi giơ tay đầu hàng và người cứu mình lại là ông Naoyuki. Ruiko chạy mất tiêu luôn.

"Từ lúc nào mà... "  
"Ờm... Accelerator đuổi theo con bé WORST và bắt gặp ba nên lôi ba theo luôn. Giờ cậu ta chạy về hướng kia. Mà hình như bạn Saten của con cũng đi hướng đó?"  
Ông bố quay lại nhìn thì thấy Tomoya liếc mình rồi quay người ra chỗ khác. Cậu ngồi xuống và chỉnh lại khẩu súng của mình, lẩm bẩm.  
_"Mình không nhờ ổng cứu mình cơ mà..."_

Trong khoảng im lặng đó, hai cha con quyết định ngồi xuống nhưng Tomoya cố chấp hơn, quay lưng lại để không nhìn mặt bố mình. Naoyuki lại thở phào. Cứ ngỡ rằng đây sẽ là dịp hàn gắn lại mối quan hệ giữa hai người, rốt cuộc vẫn không khác gì mấy. Những lần trước, cứ gặp mặt là cậu con trai lớn tiếng. Nhưng cũng có lúc sao lại thấy nó đáng thương.

...

_"Tomoya-kun. Con đi đâu thế?"_

_"Đến nhà bạn."_

_"Cái túi to thật đấy."_

Tay Tomoya nắm chặt cái quai của túi, khẳng định như đinh đóng cột.  
_"Con sẽ ở nhà họ một thời gian. Và chưa biết khi nào sẽ quay trở lại."_

_"Ra vậy. Chắc ở đây con cô đơn lắm."  
_Ông Naoyuki buồn tủi nhưng Tomoya không hề bận lòng.  
"Con có những người bạn thật tốt."  
Dẫu vậy ông vẫn nở một nụ cười.

"Con cũng quyết định rồi. Đừng cố gắng với con."  
_"Ừ nhỉ."_  
_"Con đi đây."_  
Khoảnh khắc cuối cùng ông có thể nhìn thấy đứa con mình quay lưng lại và rời khỏi ngôi nhà thân yêu. Cánh cửa đóng lại để lại ông Naoyuki đứng đó một mình.

...

Tiếng kim loại khô khốc. Khẩu súng đã sửa xong.

"_Đừng giận ba... Ba chỉ muốn hai chúng ta vui đùa vào những dịp thế này. Con thấy sao..."_  
_"Có nhiều cách thì tại sao ông lại chọn cách này. Chưa đủ chuyện để gây ra nữa sao."_  
Tomoya lại nặng lời với ba mình, như thường lệ. Cảm thấy khó chịu trong người khi ở gần với Naoyuki. Bản chất cứng đầy không cho phép cậu không thôi ghét ba mình. Chiếc drone của Kazari bay qua và ghi hình lại hết nên mọi người có thể trông thấy mối quan hệ rạn nứt kia.

_"Có vẻ không ổn."_ Akio ngồi khoanh tay, ngậm điếu thuốc. Thấy vậy Tabikage đập nhẹ sau lựng anh bạn và nói.  
_"Với một đứa như thế thì phải dùng cách khác rồi."_  
_"Thật là... tuổi thanh niên như Tomoya thì ắt phải từ từ. Đừng để khiến nó ghét ba nó vì những lỗi nhỏ chứ."_  
Hai ông kia không trả lời, chỉ gật đầu nhẹ đồng ý với ý kiến của Misaka Misuzu.

Nghe lỏm được cuộc trò chuyện, Katsuki tính nhảy vào để đưa ra ý kiến.

_"Ừm... Hay là thế này! Hết trận đấu thì chúng ta sẽ ... ư ư ư ưm ... "_  
Chưa kịp nói hết, Katsuki bị Misae bịt miệng lại. Cô nhìn cậu và nói.

"_Tớ biết cậu ta thế nào nên chúng ta sẽ không làm gì hết. Cứ để hai người ấy tự giải quyết. Chuyện gia đình khác nên mình không xen vào."_

Katsuki nhìn chằm chằm và mỉm cười, tiếp lời.

"Giỏi quá ta. Misae-chan hôm nay tâm lý thế... ái!"  
Tiếng hết thất thanh. Sau câu nói vô tình ấy, Misae tức lên và vật Katsuki nằm đo đất. Teitoku ngồi cạnh nhích sang một bên. Dù là level 5 thì vẫn không thể nào hãi bằng chuyện một người phụ nữ trông rất là hiền lạnh lại vật một chàng thanh niên.

_"Hì, anh sợ phải_ không."  
Ngoái ra đằng sau, Teitoku thấy khuôn mặt đang cười của Kazari. Cô gái tỏ ra tò mò trước hành vi tránh xa ra cặp trai gái đang vật lộn kia.

_"Mặc kệ anh chứ. Làm gì có chuyện anh phải sợ một cô gái hung dữ như Misae. Đến em, anh còn không sợ ... Hể ..."_  
Cậu Teitoku ngẩn mặt lên thì thấy Misae đứng dậy và giơ nắm đấm hăm dọa.  
_"Cậu vừa nói gì phải không."_  
Teitoku nuốt nước bọt. Khuôn mặt hiền dịu kia đang mỉm cười rất là đáng ngờ kèm theo cái hành động kia. Cậu vội vàng chối chối. Đường đường là level 5 với danh Dark Matter, song mình không thể dùng siêu năng lực để chống lại. Không thể gây ra hỗn loạn và thương tích một cách vô tội vạ được. Teitoku quay mặt đi và cười miễn cưỡng.

_"Ê khoan... hay... con gái mình phải thế chứ."_ Akio chỉ lên màn hình. Mọi người nhìn theo. Nagisa đã tìm được hai cha con Okazaki và chiếm được vị trí ngon lành để khai hỏa với Hecate II. Rồi Akio chợt nhớ ra điều gì. Ông chú lẩm bẩm _"Thôi rồi, Nagisa mà bắn trúng hai người thì kế hoạch đổ bể."_

_"Whoa, Nagisa-senpai kìa."_ Em trai của Tomoyo thốt lên, chập tay vào như thể vỗ tay nhẹ. Cậu bé có vẻ phấn khích.

_"Nagisa-chan tới được đây thì đỉnh rồi."_ Kyou duỗi tay ra và ngẫm nghĩ.

"_Tốt, Shirai-san vẫn chưa phát hiện điều gì."_  
_"Hớ, không cho cậu ấy biết thật à."_  
_"Ừm, Misaka-san thỉnh cầu nhờ giúp thì em làm sao từ chối được."_  
Youhei ngồi bên cạnh nghe thấy, liều đáp lại.

_"Con bé hai bím trông thế thôi nhưng khó chịu phết. Toàn khư khư Onee-sama của nó thô... gwaa!"_  
Youhei mất cân bằng ngã xuống đất khị bị Kyou huỵch khửu tay vào.  
_"Đồ vô duyên."_ Kyou nói nhưng không nhìn lại anh bạn.

_"Sao vậy, Sanae?"  
"Ừm, Nagisa... Con bé có vị trí tốt nhưng vẫn chưa bắn. Như thể..."  
_Akio ngắt lời Misuzu và Sanae.

_"Con bé không dám bắn. Bản tính vẫn không thay đổi, nhất là khi liên quan tới thằng nhóc kia. Nhưng biết thế thì ta lại cảm thấy tốt cho Nagisa."  
_Tiếng ngáp đi kèm. Ông Akio biết rõ Nagisa đến vậy nên cũng không mong con bé thay đổi 180 độ chỉ trong vòng 1 trận.

...

Nagisa vẫn do dự trước hành động khai hỏa. Cách hai người họ tầm 30 40m, khoảng cách vừa đủ để bắn trúng 1 trong 2 người. Nhưng cô bé không nỡ làm thế, nhất là khi mục tiêu không để ý và bị sơ hở. Và rồi Nagisa quyết định nhanh nhẹn, đó chỉ là trò chơi thôi, không có gì gây hại cho người khác được. Cô bé thở từ từ và tập trung vào ống kính. Có thể thấy ông Naoyuki vừa đứng dậy và phửi bụi khỏi quần áo. Còn Tomoya, bạn trai cô vẫn ngồi đó và uể oải. Nagisa không thể nghe thấy nhưng cô thấy ông bố đưa tay ra để Tomoya đỡ dậy. Một nụ cười hiền hậu hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt người đàn ông trung niên. Mất một thời gian khiến Tomoya cứng đầu đổi ý và cuối cùng nắm bàn tay của ba mình.  
_"Không hiểu b-ba có ý gì. Con không cần đỡ dậy đến mức ấy đâu."_

_"__Con sẽ luôn luôn__ cần điểm tựa mà đứng dậy."_  
Câu nói như muốn khai sáng tâm trí của Tomoya. Điều mà cậu chờ đợi và không ngờ tới. Từ trước tới nay cậu chỉ thấy sự thờ ơ và sự đáng ghét ở ba mình, chứ chưa từng thấy sự quan tâm đến thế. Tomoya mím môi và cố gắng đứng dậy nhờ bàn tay già ấy. Đồng đội hỗ trợ đồng đội. Cõ lẽ nào mình có thể một lần nữa tin tưởng ông ấy.  
**PHỤT! **Viên đạn bay sượt qua. Tay vẫn cầm tay, Naoyuki nhìn theo hướng xuất phát của viên đạn. Anh sáng chiếu xuống làm cho ống kính của khẩu súng Nagisa sử dụng lóe sáng và bị phát hiện.

_"Tomoya!"_ Naoyuki hét lên và thả tay ra. Ông nhanh chóng rút SW M66 và hướng thẳng về phía trước. Với công nghệ trong từng khẩu súng airsoft, chiếc SW trên tay giật nhẹ lên. Điều đó càng khiến Nagisa luống cuống và bắn trượt. Trong khi nạp đạn, Naoyuki tiến dần và bắn từng viên. Cạch. Hết đạn. Cả hai bên nạp đạn và chạy đua với thời gian. Tomoya lúc này đang ngồi khi ngã xuống vừa nãy.

_"Tomoya-kun, con cứ ở đằng sau. Để đó cho ba."_  
Giọng nói quyết tâm. Như tuyên thệ sẽ bảo vệ đồng đội, cậu con trai của mình.

_"Lại gọi mình như thế."_ Tomoya thở dài. _"Nhưng ba làm tốt lắm..."_

Nạp đan xong, Nagisa vội vã cố định lại giá đỡ và ngắm. Không con cách nào khác nữa ngoài ...

_"Cháu xin lỗi bác!"_ Nói xong, cô bé nhắm mắt bóp cò. Cũng vừa lúc Naoyuki nạp viên cuối cùng vào ổ thì...  
**BỤP!  
**Khán giả mắt A mồm O. Nagisa đã nhanh hơn và dứt điểm loại ông Okazaki khỏi game chiến đấu này.

_"Nagisa?"_ Tomoya ngồi đằng sau gốc cây, ngạc nhiên khi nhận ra giọng nói đó. Cậu lắc đầu nhè nhẹ. "Chắc phải nghiêm túc hơn rồi."

Bên khán đài...

_"Mình chịu rồi."_ Akio thở phào khi chứng kiến vụ việc vừa nãy. Hết sức gay cấn. Và trời cũng nóng, bây giờ là mùa hè mà lại. Ông mượn chiếc quạt của Tabikage bên cạnh và quẩy liên hồi. _"Cứ nghĩ rằng trận đấu sẽ diễn ra nhanh mà gần 2 tiếng rồi đấy."_

_"Không sao cả, chú ơi. A-ma-tơ hay Pờ-rô cũng thế cả, cái nào cũng có cái hay."  
"Khá lắm, chú mày cũng biết tận hưởng đấy, ha ha ha ha..." _Akio vừa cười sảng khoái vừa vỗ nhiệt tình sau lưng Teitoku.

Có vẻ không thích thú cho lắm khi Teitoku nhăn mặt trước tình cảnh đó. Cậu nhìn lên màn hình. Trong khi Nagisa và Tomoya chuẩn bị giao đấu, màn hình khác ghi lại cuộc chạm trán giữa Worst, Ruiko và Accelerator. Không thấy Mikoto đâu cả, khả năng cô có ý dịnh đuổi theo Touma.

_"Chiến thuật của hai đội đáng nể nhưng vẫn kém. Đôi khi hỗn độn."  
_Bằng chứng là thời gian diễn ra trận đấu rất dài. Bị kìm hãm bởi nhiều yếu tố. Khó có thể trách được mọi người trong chuyện này. Vui là chính thôi.

_"Không biết vừa nãy con bé nói chuyện với ai qua điện đàm. Nhưng có vẻ Nagisa đã bình tĩnh lại rồi."_ Sanae thắc mắc.

Ngồi đằng sau và điều khiển hệ thống truyền tải dữ liệu điện đàm, Uiharu Kazari biết nội dụng của cuộc trò chuyện đó.

**Mấy phút trước...**

Cảm thấy hồi hộp trong người, Nagisa ngồi ôm chặt thân súng vào người và nhìn lại ra sau. Cô thấy Naoyuki và Tomoya ở đó, không nói năng gì. Bầu không khí lạnh lẽo bao quanh. Cơ hội tốt để ra tay nhưng với một cô bé hiền lành như Nagisa thì điều đó lại càng khó.  
"Mình không thể... Đã đến đây rồi và có thể chơi cùng mọi người... Không nỡ... Hế?"

Đang suy nghĩ về tình cảnh hiện giờ, Nagisa giật mình khi điện đàm của mình có phản ứng sột soạt.  
...Rè Rè Rè Rè Rè... Này ... Nagisa-chan, cậu ở bên đầu dây không ... Rè Rè Rè ... Quái, hỏng hay sao mà khó nghe... Nagisa-chan, bên cậu thế nào rồi. C-Cho tên Tomoya biết tay chưa, hì hì hì."

Giọng nói vô tư sảng khoái này đích thị là Mikoto rồi. Nghe thấy giọng bạn thân, Nagisa bỗng cảm thấy bình tĩnh hơn và không sợ sệt. Nhưng nghĩ tới việc dùng súng airsoft bắn ai đó thì thật là khó xử.

_"M-Mình chưa. Nè Mikoto-chan, mình hỏi đây... nếu bạn có lựa chọn, bắn Kamijou-san hoặc đầu hàng thì..."_  
_"Vớ vẩn! Đã chơi thì chơi hết mình đi. Bạn bè, ba mẹ, bạn trai bạn gái ... chơi hết. Cậu không thấy game này cho mình vượt giới hạn không?!"_ Mikoto bỗng nổi sung lên và hét to vào khiến Nagisa giật thót.

_"Nhưng... T-Tomoya-kun và bác Naoyki, hai người..."_  
_"Biết gì không. Cậu can đảm lắm, tớ nghĩ không cần tới đó để hỗ trợ cậu. Một mình loại chú Akio và bố tớ... khẩu súng và ý chí cho cậu phép làm điều đó. Vậy tại sao cậu không thử làm thế nữa đi. Mà... e hèm, tên Accelerator sẽ cười thối mũi đấy. Hắn ta sẽ đắc chí vì điều đó. OK chưa, cảm nhận adrenaline đang chảy trong người đi. Thế nào!"_

Một hồi im lặng. Mikoto cũng hồi hộp chờ đợi hồi âm. Câu phát biểu này không phải bịa đặt, Mikoto nhận ra ngay năng lực của Nagisa vào những lúc thế này. Đồng thơi cô muốn Nagisa dũng cảm hơn so với trước dây, sẵn sàng đối mặt thử thách. Thế rồi Nagisa thở ra thở vào rồi úp điện đàm vào lồng bàn tay và nói.  
_"Ừm, mình sẽ làm. Mình sẽ chơi hết mình. Cảm ơn bạn lắm!"_ Cô gái tìm lại được ngọn lửa nhiệt huyết trong người.

Lần này Mikoto vừa giật mình vừa mỉm cười với sự thay đổi không ngờ này của Nagisa. Cô bé tràn đầy sự bất ngờ. Mikoto uốn eo sang trái và phải, chuẩn bị tiếp cận người mà cô theo đuổi từ nãy giờ, Kamijo Touma. Mà đừng có đùa, Mikoto cũng phải mất một thời gian để đấu tranh tư tưởng.

Trong khi đó chiếc khẩu Hecate II nằm tựa trên giá đỡ và từ từ di chuyển tới mục tiêu. Ngón tay đặt sẵn trên cò súng và sẵn sàng khai hỏa. Vỏ bọc của người bắn tỉa hòa vào môi trường xung quanh. Một cô gái hiền lành, trong sáng, sẵn sàng thay đổi thế trận.

...

Không khí như muốn bùng nổ. Hiện tại có ba mặt trận và ở đây cũng có mùi vị của những pha đấu súng không thể chê đâu được.  
_"Thấy thế nào, nếu chúng ta quay toàn bộ trận đấu và bán lại bản quyền cho nhà đài... Tuyệt vời ông Mặt trời!"_ Nghĩ tới điều này, Youhei vô cùng phấn khích và hất hai tay lên trời. Cậu quên mất đang ngồi giữa Kyou và Tomoyo. Hai cô nàng nhìn trừng trừng như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống.  
_"Đó là điều đơn giản nhất nhà ngươi nghĩ tới được sao?"_  
Youhei giật mình và vội vã chối bay để tránh đòn.  
Ryou ngồi gần đó, quan sát một lúc. Cô quyết định bỏ mấy chiếc hộp ben-to ra khỏi túi và một cách niềm nở nói.  
_"Nè, mọi người ăn cho đỡ đói đi. Ngồi lâu thế này thì ắt phải mệt lắm."_  
_"Ồ, em gái của chị, ngoan thế."_ Kyou bỏ nắm đấm xuống và cầm lấy một hộp. Ngạc nhiên thay không có chiếc hộp nào cho Youhei dùng.

Không khí trở nên đầm ấm. Mọi người tiếp tục nói chuyện và bàn tán sôi nổi. Botan chạy vòng quanh một cách nhiệt tình, có vẻ nó rất vui.

_"Nè, Tomoyo-onee-chan, trông hộp ben-to chị Ryou làm, có đẹp không. Giống chị lắm."  
"Thôi nào, chị ngượng mất." _Tomoyo đỏ chín mặt trước lời khen ngợi của Takafumi. Nhưng cô hạnh phúc lắm, ngồi đây cùng bạn bè và trải qua tuổi học trò một cách bình thường nhất. Không cô độc như trước đây.

_"Tốt rồi, có vẻ bác làm lành với Okazaki-san rồi phải không."_ Katsuki liếc nhìn Naoyuki. Ông không trả lời, chỉ mỉm cười. Có thể lúc đấy Tomoya không nói gì nhiều nhưng như thế đủ với ông. Quan trọng bên trong tận cùng tâm hồn, Tomoya nghĩ gì về mình.

_~ Price đã bị loại. Xin mời trở về khán đài. ~_

Trong lúc mọi người không để ý, chiếc loa đã lên tiếng thông báo về diễn biến lúc này của trận đấu. Mọi chuyện đến nhanh không ngờ. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra và làm thế nào mà Nagisa có thể hạ Tomoya dễ dàng đến thế.

_"Cô gái này không đến nỗi. Sắp có trò giải trí rồi."_ Chàng trai tóc trắng cười ranh mãnh sau khi nghe thấy loa. Cậu cảm thấy thích thú trước một đối thủ như vậy. Thế nhưng vẫn phải tiếp tục tham gia chiến đấu khi mà trước mặt mình là WORST và Ruiko đang cố loại anh khỏi trò chơi. Những lớp vỏ ngoài của bộ đồ Juggernaut vung vãi khắp nơi để không cản trở trong di chuyển, người sử dụng sẽ cảm thấy nhẹ đi. Mặc dù không sử dụng năng lực, Accelerator vẫn tránh được những viên đạn nhựa đang tìm đích đến. Mang trong trí não của mình khả năng chiến đấu của 20 ngàn Sisters trước đấy, song WORST không thể nào gây khó dễ cho hắn ta.

_"A-Accelerator-kun!"_ Ruiko đứng sau và cùng WORST tạo ra thế kìm chặt. Kế hoạch của hai người sẽ thành công nếu phối hợp. Giọng cô gái hơi lắp bắp. _"Đừng để em xài đến cách này."_

Nhưng nếu dễ bị hạ thì đó không phải là Accelerator. Cậu không nhìn lại và chỉ đặt tay lên bao đựng súng lục của mình. Nghiêng người về bên trái và cùng với hai khẩu P22 và Scar, cậu chĩa ra hai bên ngắm thẳng hai người.  
_"Phải làm thật hả."_ Accelerator miễn cưỡng làm theo bản năng mách bảo.

...

Sau khi rời khỏi cuộc chơi, Tomoya bước ra khỏi khu rừng và ngồi lại chỗ khán đài. Người người hỏi hỏi còn Tomoya cứ cười gượng gạo vì tình huống vừa rồi. Mọi người cũng thắc mắc chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Cuối cùng Tomoya xoa chỏm tóc và trả lời.

_"Haizzz, khó nói thật. Cũng tại quả lựu đạn thôi."_  
_"Hả, Nagisa-chan ném sao?"_ Youhei ngạc nhiên.  
_"Thật khó tin._" Kyou vắt chân lên và tưởng tượng cảnh Nagisa ném lựu đạn vào Tomoya. Rồi cô đột nhiên bật cười.

_"Chắc phải hoành tráng lắm đó."_ Ruiko và WORST cũng vừa trở về sau khi "ăn hành" bởi Accelerator.

_"Quả thật, anh ấy ngầu lắm ý."_ Ruiko cười tươi.

_"Vẫn mân mê người ta à."_ WORST thì thầm, hỏi một cách tinh nghịch.  
_"Đâu có, em cứ nghĩ vớ vẩn."_ Một lời chối bay vội vàng. Rồi Ruiko quay sang nhìn Tomoya và hối thúc. _"Anh thử kể xem."_

Nhìn Tomoyo, Kyou, Youhei và mọi người cực kì tò mò, Tomoya đành phải phun hết ra những gì đã xảy ra lúc đấy.

_"Chắc lý do nào đó buồn cười đây."_ Kyou cười khúc khích, người vẫn chưa bỏ bộ đồ SWAT. Trông rất ngầu.

...

Núp sát đất, Nagisa vẫn cảnh giác để Tomoya không phát hiện mình. Điều đáng nói là người mình phải đối mặt lại là bạn trai của cô nên tình huống trở nên kịch tính và khó xử hơn so với lúc đối mặt với ông Akkio. Một phần trong người vẫn bâng khuâng, không muốn giơ súng và bóp cò, như kiểu tìm kiếm sự trợ giúp từ một người bạn. Nhưng đây là một game, cho nên nếu mình ra tay với Tomoya và không khiến cậu ấy khó chịu thì không sao. Trốn tránh lần này không giải quyết được gì. Phải cố gắng thật sự khi phe mình ... ôi, Saten-san và WORST-chan bị loại rồi, giờ chỉ còn mình và Mikoto-chan. Bên kia có Accelerator và Kamijou-san. Nagisa suy nghĩ nhanh nhẹn và phân tích tình hình của 2 đội lúc này. Cũng vừa đúng lúc cô gái nghe thấy tiếng bước chân vụng về.

_"Nagisa! Tớ thấy thấy cậu rồi nhé, hai cọng tóc ngó ra khỏi chỗ của cậu kia!"_

Nagisa vội vàng úp tay lên đầu để che lại nhưng lại càng khiến bị Tomoya để ý hơn. Cô luống cuống, vội vàng cầm súng và bắn nhanh. Trượt. Viên đạn không trúng mục tiêu. Cô bé lẻn ra sau cây và chạy xa hơn. Thấy vậy, Tomoya đi theo, vừa hào hứng vừa lo âu. Đối mặt với nhau trong hoàn cảnh này, thật khó xử. Nhìn ra phía trước, cậu thấy Nagisa đi kiểu zig zag để tránh bị bắn trúng. Vẻ luống cuống đó khiến Tomoya đờ người ra một lúc rồi quay lại thực tại. Nagisa đâu rồi ta, chỉ thoáng qua mà mất dấu. Nhiều câu hỏi xuất hiện... hạ Nagisa thì bị coi là không ga-lăng, không biết nhường nhịn bạn gái, còn bị hạ thì bị chê là dại gái, bị mù quáng. Không biết lần theo hướng nào.

**SOẠT! **Nagisa bất ngờ nghiêng sang một bên, cầm theo Kriss và bắn. Những viên đạn bay tới Tomoya một cách dữ dội nhưng cậu vẫn kịp né tránh. Peep! Đồng hồ chỉ 24/100, coi như không phải Tomoya tránh được hoàn toàn. Cậu vô cùngbất ngờ, không nhận ra đó là cô bé học sinh cùng trường mình. Điều gì khiến Nagisa quyết tâm trong một game sinh tồn này. Tiếng cách cách từ đằng sau thân cây, chứng tỏ Nagisa đang khiến cậu bị phân tâm và mắc sai lầm. Hay đấy, từ sniper chuyển sang súng tiểu liên. Rồi im lặng, không nghe thấy gì nữa.

_"Này, Nagisa."_  
_"Có chuyện gì vậy, Tomoya-kun."_ Cô bé hỏi một cách ngây ngô.

_"Nói thế nào nhỉ... đề phòng bạn biến thành một người khác thì mình sẽ kết thúc ở đây."_ Tomoya vừa nói vừa nạp băng đạn mới vào khẩu ACR.

_"Nhưng... nhưng mình vẫn là Nagisa, đ-đâu phải người khác."_  
Giọng lúng túng ấy khiến Tomoya suýt phì cười. Ít ra cô ấy vẫn giữ được tính cách của mình, mình không phải lo thừa. Thế nhưng điều gì sẽ tới khi mà lát sau, cả hai giáp mặt và quyết đấu?

1...2...3... Tomoya xông ra không hề chút do dự và nhìn qua ống kính của súng. Cậu có thể nhìn rõ từng hành động của Nagisa lúc này cũng đang chạy song song. Cô gái 1 tay cầm Python, khẩu lục duy nhất trong hành trang của mình. Khó có thể bắn chính xác khi mà đang di chuyển, đặc biệt khi mà các khẩu súng được lắp hệ thống thực tế. Ngón tay trên cò súng nhưng chàng trai vẫn không nỡ khai hỏa. Mất một lúc cậu mới dám bắn. Không biết có trúng không nhưng vẻ mặt Nagisa có vẻ căng thăng.  
_"Khoan."_ Tomoya chợt nhận ra. Vì sao lại 1 tay cầm Python, 1 tay để đằng sau. Không phải làm thế sẽ khó di chuyển. Không lẽ... _"Thôi xong."_  
Đúng lúc đấy, Nagisa vung tay lên và 1 thứ gì đó tròn tròn bay tới phía trước Tomoya. Nó bật lại và lăn xuống dưới chân. Tomoya đột ngột dừng lại và cảm thấy nó rất quen thuộc. Nhưng chưa kịp nhận ra, hàng đống vật thể tròn bật mạnh ra.  
_"Á á á á!"  
..._

_"Đồ con gà." _Chàng trai tóc bạc phì hơi khỏi mũi khi nghe loa thông báo. Ánh mắt khinh miệt nhìn vào đồng hồ. Một vết chấm đỏ biến mất còn một cái khác đang di chuyển. Coi như Accelerator và Touma là những người còn lại trong đội nam. So với suy nghĩ trước đây, Accelerator không hề nghĩ tới chuyện Nagisa có thể đi sâu vào tận cùng của trò chơi này. Cuối cùng cậu hất đầu sang 1 bên, cười gian.  
_"Được thôi, cuộc vui sắp bắt đầu thôi. Lâu rồi không có cảm giác này."_

Không hề biết gì, một cô bé với mái tóc nâu đang cảm thấy cô độc. Nagisa bước từng tí một và đề phòng những kẻ địch còn lại. Tính nhút nhát nhưng lại một phần mạnh mẽ khiến cô không muốn bỏ cuộc lúc này. Cô bé giật mình trước những tiếng động lạ. Nhìn xung quanh không thấy gì, vừa mừng vừa lo. Khu rừng rộng lớn đến nỗi khó có thể tìm được những người còn lại. Giá mà có Mikoto ngay bên cạnh mình thì biết bao. Nghe từng lời thông bao về các đồng đội phải "về thành" mà khiến Nagisa lo sợ rằng mình cũng sẽ có kết cục này.

_"Mikoto-chan..."_ Cô ủ rũ khi nghĩ tới bạn thân nhất của mình. Cô vô tình quên mất mình đã mạnh mẽ cỡ nào trong suốt trận đấu.

_"Thật là, không có gì phải buồn, mình ... "_  
**"Fukouda!"**  
Tiếng hét từ xa khiến Nagisa giật mình. Có vẻ chàng trai "xui xẻo nhất quả đất này" gặp phải rắc rối nào đó và bản thân Nagisa cũng muốn giúp cho lắm. Tiếng ồn đó đã gây chú ý cho Accelerator và cậu đoán ra ngay nguyên do. Không được phép sử dụng siêu năng lực, Accelerator đành phải đuổi theo Mikoto và điều đó vô cùng khó khăn trong địa hình này. Tuy nhiên khả năng thiện xạ thuộc hàng cao siêu. Bỏ qua vấn đề đó, cậu nắn khớp tay và đảo mắt qua từng chỗ mà cô nàng Biribiri kia đi qua. Qua ông kính của Cheytac, Accelerator thoáng thấy một bóng dáng nhỏ gọn. Tại khoảng cách này, cậu có thể hạ mục tiêu. Thế nhưng cậu lại hạ súng xuống với ý nghĩ chơi "close combat" sẽ hay hơn nhiều.  
_"Y như ngày xưa."_ Accelerator cau mày. Cậu vác súng lên vai và tiếp tục lần theo Mikoto.

...

Trong khi đó, với thân hình cân đối và sức chịu đựng bền bỉ, Misaka Mikoto có thể chạy một đoạn dài không gặp tí khó khăn gì. Nhất là khi đăng mặc bộ đồ yêu thích của mình. Nhưng có một điều làm Mikoto bực mình là luật chơi. Vì nó mà không thể dùng trường điện để phát hiện mục tiêu gần mình. Cho nên cô có cảm giác hiện giờ mình là level 0 như một tên ngốc nào đó.

_"Mà thôi, bạn bè của Nagisa là người thường. Dùng năng lực thì lại bất công cho họ."_  
Rồi Mikoto lẩm bẩm trong miệng. Và cô chú ý tới bộ đàm nhỏ bé của mình. Có nên gọi cho Nagisa và cùng hợp sức. Vấn đề duy nhất là vị trí của con bé. Mikoto nhìn chiếc đồng hồ và nghĩ ngợi.  
_"Khỏi xem radar, mất công..."_  
Nếu như ở phía đằng sau Accelerator, kẻ mà đang đuổi theo mình thì chuyên càng trở nên phức tạp. Không biết hai người có thể ăn ý vào những lúc thế này. Vậy là...

_"Xem nào." _Mikoto ló đầu ra để quan sát và trông thấy 1 anh thanh niên gầy gò. Cô nhìn với ánh mắt khinh miệt. _"Người đầu mà nhìn thôi đã thấy ghét."_

Cô nhìn khẩu AR-15 trên tay rồi nhấc nó lên tầm nhìn của mình. Với Burst mode, Mikoto khai hỏa 3 viên. Hai trượt một trúng. Thế nhưng, thay vì ngạc nhiên, Accelerator đứng lại và phủi bụi khỏi vai rồi hướng ánh mắt về phía Mikoto. Ánh mắt quen thuộc, ánh mắt của một quái thú đã từng nhúng chàm.

_"Thế thôi á. Đuổi theo thằng tóc nhím mà vẫn rảnh để để ý tới ta à." _Nói xong, Accelerator nắm chặt nắm đấm rồi đưa cánh tay lên và xuống.

_"Đ-Đuổi theo... Á, thôi chết."_ Mikoto vôi đưa tay ra sau gáy khi chợt nhớ ra mục đích ban đầu. Cô tiếp tục chạy hướng đi lúc nãy, ngay trước mặt Accelerator. Còn hắn đứng đấy, há mồm. Cảm giác bị bơ đi khiến hắn vô cùng tức tối. Mà còn là bơ kiểu "ồ thế à", nếu trận đấu không cấm siêu năng lực thì anh ta đã phá nát vài gốc cây cho bõ tức. Mà thôi ... Accelerator tỉnh queo ngồi xuống và nhìn theo Mikoto đang xa dần. Cậu nhổ nước bọt xuống đất và nhìn chiếc đồng hồ. Một chấm đỏ gần vị trí của mình. Cậu mở tần số của đội mình và nói.

~Này, #3 đang chạy về phía ông đấy. Chuẩn bị đi.~  
~Hả? Định giết tôi hay sao mà lùa nó về phía tôi?~

~Hừm. Không biết, tự xử lý đi. Chúc may mắn.~  
Nói xong, Accelerator cười thầm một mình. Cậu có thể tưởng tượng ra kịch bản sắp tới sẽ diễn ra như thế nào. Đặc biệt khi là hai người đó. Nhưng để hai người đó chiếm sân khấu thì không hay cho lắm. Accelerator kiểm tra từng vũ khí có trục trặc gì không. Sau đấy, không hiểu có phải do thừa đạn hay thích tỏ ra ngầu mà cậu nhấc khẩu SCAR lên và xả cả băng về phía trước. Một loạt đạn lan tỏa trong một góc bắn cực rộng.

Còn bên Touma, cậu ta bối rối trước tình cảnh này. Không phải vì sợ hãi mà cậu biết rõ tính tình của Mikoto. Một cô gái nóng nảy và cực kì hăng hái, nhiệt tình. Đáng lo là người bị thương có thể là mình. Cho nên Touma nhìn xung quanh, căng mắt ra nhìn để không bị tấn công bất ngờ. Cũng may là không được sử dụng siêu năng lực không thì bị biến thành chả nướng.

_"Kể ra chơi airsoft kiểu này cũng nguy hiểm. Tinh thần đồng đội gì chứ, cả hai team này không chuyên nghiệp như mấy giải đấu kia. Rắc rối chư..."_

Touma khựng lại. Có cái gì đó đang chạy gần. Không biết hướng nào, bản thân cũng không xác định vị trí của mình trong rừng. Những bước chân nhanh nhẹn và hơi thở gấp gáp.

~Ờm, hình như tới rồi.~  
Rồi bỗng nhiên...

~Nè, Nagisa. Qua đây giúp tớ một... Á á á!~

Đối tượng đang được tìm kiếm xuất hiện bất thình lình ở bên trái. Trái tim của Touma như muốn hét toáng lên.

~Đây rồi ... WUAAAAA!~  
_"Cái khỉ gì thế này."_ Accelerator ngạc nhiên khi nghe thấy tiếng động đó.

~Bạn có sao không, Mikoto-chan?~ Nagisa cũng không kém gì khi đột ngột mất liên lạc với người đồng đội duy nhất còn lại.

Toàn thân ê ẩm sau cú va chạm. Mikoto nằm dưới đất, mở mắt dần dần. Thứ đầu tiên cô nhìn thấy là đầu tóc nhím và một khuôn mặt ngờ nghệch. Dịu mắt đi thì mới nhận ra đó là Touma. Nhưng... Sao lại thế này? Hai tay dựa xuống đất, người nằm dưới, kẻ ở trên. Mà Mikoto lại nằm dưới. Đó là kết quả của cú va chạm vừa nãy. Vậy nên, nếu suy nghĩ như một cô gái hồn nhiên, tuy vậy Mikoto không hồn nhiên đến thế, thì đây là một tình huống đáng xấu hổ. Nó khiến người khác phải liên tưởng tới nhiều thứ. Touma cũng chả hơn mấy. Toàn thân giữ nguyên vị trí hiện giờ và không dám manh động. Cậu có cảm giác thân quen và điều đó không hề tốt chút nào.

_"T-Touma?" _Mikoto lên tiếng đầu tiên để không khí bớt nặng nề.  
_"M-Mikoto?"_  
Hai người đang nhìn vào mắt nhau và không biết làm thế nào để thoát khỏi tình cảnh xấu hổ này một cách êm ái. Kuroko có lẽ sẽ nổi khùng nếu trông thấy hai người ở tư thế này. Mikoto đỏ mặt như thể chưa bao giờ đỏ mặt. Cô cực kì lúng túng. Miêng như muốn nói nhưng lưỡi cứng đờ. Mặc dù anh ấy và mình có mối quan hệ tốt nhưng ban ngày ban mặt thế này.  
_"M-m-m-m-m ... Anh làm gì thế?"_ Mikoto trông thấy tay phải anh ta hạ xuống dần. Không lẽ... Mà sao giống cái lúc ở lễ hội Daiheisai. Lao vào mình chỉ để nói ...

_~"Chết thật, bà không thấy khỏe à, Misaka?"~_

Nhớ lại khoảnh khắc đấy, Mikoto giật thót lên và hét toáng lên.

_"BAKA! HENTAI!"_

Touma bị đẩy ra xa. Khi trông thấy Mikoto, mặt cô ấy vẫn đỏ hoe. Mikoto bỗng lên tiếng và chỉ vào người cậu. _"Anh bị đần hay sao. Anh định giở trò với em há?"  
"Biribiri, bình tĩnh nào." _Touma cố gắng trấn an Mikoto. Nói như thế nào cho cô ấy hiểu đây? Có thứ gì đó cứng cứng trong tay cậu. Là khẩu Deagle mà cậu lấy ra từ túi của Mikoto. Đó là vũ khí duy nhất lúc này vì hai người va chạm nên vũ khí khác văng ra xa.  
_"Trả ngay!"_ Mikoto cắn chặt răng, giọng nổi giận._ "Súng của em mà!"  
"Etou..." _Touma lúng túng và chĩa nòng về phía cô ấy. Một tay cậu xoa đầu mình, hơi bối rối._"Thế có nghĩa là anh..."  
_Tay đặt trên cò và lúc này ày, Mikoto không thể đứng dậy nhanh để vớ cây súng khác. Touma không chần chừ và bóp có. Game là game, không có ngoại lệ. Trừ khi ...  
**CẠCH-CẠCH-CẠCH ... **Khẩu súng không hề bắn viên nào ra cả. Thấy có gì đó không ổn, Touma vội vã kiểm tra băng đạn. Ngạc nhiên thay, băng đạn không nằm đúng vị trí mà nó bị rớt ở chỗ Mikoto ngồi. Cậu toát mồ hôi và trước khi kịp phản ứng thì Mikoto đứng dậy với khuôn mặt vô cùng mãn nguyện.

_"Haizz, hình như em quên nói. Chỉ khi nào bắn thì em mới lắp băng đạn vào. Có vẻ anh gặp xui rồi."_ Mikoto trả lời một cách thản nhiên. Touma nắm chặt khẩu súng và nhìn theo Mikoto. Đồng thời chờ đợi Accelerator đến kịp. Số mình sao mà đen thế. Khẩu súng trong tay mà còn bỏ quên cái băng đạn. Kìa, cô ấy nhặt nó lên và lắp... lắp vào một khẩu Deagle khác.

_"Một, em có hai khẩu này." _Giọng nói hùng hồn._ "Hai, em không ngờ anh lại có thể chĩa súng vào em."_  
_"Chỉ là game mà, em đừng nghiêm trọng hóa vấn đề thế. Phải không nào, game đó!"_

_"Đừng có đùa!"_ Mikoto bỗng nói to. Trong chốc lát cô cảm thấy khó chịu và lắc đầu lia lịa. Những hình ảnh đó lại xuất hiện. Cô gạt chúng khỏi đầu một cách nhanh chóng. Touma theo dõi phản ứng của Mikoto và đứng dậy.  
_"Ổn không đấy."_  
_"Ừm."_  
**BỤP... BỤP... BỤP ... BỤP ...**

4 tiếng súng liên tiếp. Và loa thông báo vang lên.

_~Soap và Railgun đã bị loại.~_

Mikoto giật mình khi nghe thấy. Theo phản xạ, cô quơ tay khắp người và nhìn xuống đồng hồ. Nó đang chỉ 0/100. Chả lẽ thứ này bị hong sau khi ngã vào nhau? Chứ anh ấy đâu thể bắn mình. Mikoto gãi tóc bực tức, cố tìm nguyên do thì một giọng nói phát ra từ đằng sau.  
_"P-Phiền thật. Đuổi theo một người như cô đúng là cực hình thật. Đ-Đừng có bắt người ta lội qua cả khu rừng thế!" _Đó là Accelerator. Không biết xuất hiện từ lúc nào nhưng cậu có vẻ mệt mỏi khi phải lội qua địa hình trong rừng. Dựa vào tình hình, có vẻ _đó là một trường hợp hy hữu khi mà Accelerator và Mikoto cùng lúc khai hỏa._

_"Khoan... Đừng có mà bắn lén tôi thế!"_

_"Hay quá ta. Ông đến hơi bị sớm đấy."  
"Im lặng!" _Accelerator cáu gắt với Touma.

Mikoto cảm thấy bất mãn và có ý định chạy tới chỗ Accelerator để xả cơn tức. Thế nhưng, khi nhìn xuống bàn tay của Accelerator. Rõ ràng nó đang thả lỏng và hơi run, như thể người đó phát hoảng vì chuyện gì. Hiểu được điều đó, Mikoto nhắm mắt rồi thở dài. Cô tiếp tục bước đi và cố gắng nở nụ cười một cách miễn cưỡng rồi nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu ta.

_"Mà thôi... Lần này tôi tha đấy, l- lần sau đừng hòng."_ Mikoto ngượng nghịu khi ăn nói tử tế như vậy với Accelerator. Cô định bước tiếp thì Accelerator ngăn lại, để tay lên vai của cô. Giọng hơi nặng nề.

_"Tại sao... Tại sao tôi lại... phải trải qua cái... cảm giác này nữa."_

Thấy vậy, Mikoto hất nhẹ tay cậu ta xuống. Phải nói gì đây. Hai người đã từng trải những thứ xấu xa ở cái Thành phố học viện kia. Tránh những tổn thương ấy là điều dễ hiểu. Mikoto ngoảnh mặt lại.

_"Ai biết. Có lẽ mọi chuyện nên như vậy... Còn mỗi Nagisa đó, đừng nghĩ rằng cậu ấy yếu đuối. Còn mạnh mẽ hơn cả tôi, cho nên..."_  
Mikoto bất thình lình vỗ mạnh sau lưng Accelerator và với giọng nói hăng hái, cô tuyên bố tự tin, đồng thời chỉ thẳng vào mặt cậu ta.

_"Đừng có làm mọi người thất vọng đó!_ Mikoto quay người đi rồi ôm tay Touma đang đứng gần và hai người cùng bước về khán đài.

_"Chung kết rồi đấy. Cần làm việc gì thì làm đi, tất cả sẽ cổ vũ hai người."_

_"Pfff, tôi tự lo được." _Accelerator đáp lại một cách thô lỗ.

Touma lắc đầu nhè nhẹ và mỉm cười. _"Ông anh chả bao giờ thay đổi, tốt rồi đấy."_

Cậu ta xoay khẩu Walther mây vòng trên ngón tay rồi nhét nhanh vào vỏ bao, cho thấy tinh thần của cậu đã sẵn sàng.  
_"Nghe sến qua đi. Ra khỏi đây trước khi tôi bắn cho lủng người."_

_"Đước thôi, được thôi." _Touma giơ tay lên như kiểu phạm nhân đầu hàng và tiếp tục đi cùng Mikoto. Hai người cứ thế đi cho đến khi chỉ thấy bóng mờ mờ của Accelerator. Khí thế hùng vĩ toát ra từ người đó.

Trước khi rời khỏi tầm mắt, Mikoto cố liếc ra đằng sau, thì thầm.

_"Cũng không tệ với một người như hắn."_

Thật khó có thể hiểu con người thật sự của Accelerator. Trừ khi là người gần nhất và hiểu được hoàn cảnh ấy.

Accelerator cứ đứng đấy, tâm tư như đang suy nghĩ về điều gì. Giờ chỉ còn mỗi mình ở đây, phải tự thân vận động mà kết thúc cuộc chơi. Cậu xoay người và quan sát khu rừng xung quanh. Cảm giác thân quen trỗi dậy. Như thể đã từng ở đây. Quay trở lại thực tại, Accelerator rút SCAR từ sau lưng ra và gắn chiếc scope từ Cheytac. Cánh tay cậu cầm chắc vào và nạp đạn lại một cách nhanh nhẹn.

_"Oy, Furukawa-san. Nhìn lén không được đâu nhé."_ Accelerator cười một cách ghê sợ.

Trận đấu đang đi tới hồi kết và đây là lúc Nagisa và Accelerator thể hiện đội của ai là giỏi nhất. Mọi người cũng vì thế mà theo dõi sát sao diễn biến trên màn hình, không bỏ qua bất cứ chi tiết nào. Có lẽ sẽ nhanh thôi khi mà Accelerator phát hiện ra kẻ đang lén lút sau mình. Thế nhưng ai cũng mong giai đoạn cuối này sẽ kịch tính hơn, đặc biệt khi chứng kiến những nỗ lực trước đó của cô. Khó có thể tin một cô gái yếu đuối như thế có thể khiến nhiều người ngạc nhiên.

***BỤP* **Tiếng gói snack Mikoto mở ra và mời Ruiko, Kazari và Kyou. Ngồi bên cạnh, Ryou cầm gói bài và nhìn chúng.  
_"Thật tình, lại xem bói. Đừng nói với chị là em định dự đoán kết quả của trận đấu."  
_Ryou giật mình và làm rơi hết lá bài xuống đất.  
_"Biết ngay, trẻ con thật."_ Kyou lắc đầu và nhìn em gái với đôi mắt trìu mến.  
_"Em biết là kì quặc nhưng em lại thích thú với nó. Hì hì."  
_Mikoto hé miệng, nghĩ. May mà Order-chan và WORST-chan không đam mê với bói thuật. Làm như mấy trò ma thuật trước đây mình bắt gặp chưa đủ rắc rối.  
_"Hế... Kakine-kun?"_ Ryou ngạc nhiên khi Teitoku đưa tay xuống và cầm hai lá bài.  
Hai lá bài. Teitoku nhìn hình ảnh trên chúng và suy ngẫm.  
_"Hai thẻ trái tim giống nhau. Hừm ... tình yêu mãnh liệt giữa hai chị em sẽ nảy sinh ..."_  
Các cô gái bỗng im phăng phắc trước câu nói của cậu ta. Mikoto sặc sụa, Ryou lắp bắp và đỏ mặt, cố với tay lấy lại hai thẻ bài. Còn Kyou giơ nắm đấm đang run, giọng hơi vẻ hăm dọa.

_"Ai nhờ anh bói bậy bạ thế?!" _Kyou cầm sẵn cuốn từ điển._ "Định bôi nhọ thuật bói toán à?"  
"Thế hóa ra sai?" _Teitoku nhận ra sai lầm trầm trọng và lùi bước dần về phía Kazari. _"N-này, Kazari, làm gì thế?"_  
Uiharu Kazari càng đẩy cậu ta về phía trước, nơi "quái nhân" Kyou sẵn sàng xử lí cậu.  
_"Em ác thật đấy."_ Teitoku lựa chọn chạy trốn, thay vì sử dụng năng lực Dark Matter của mình rồi ảnh hưởng tới mọi người.

_"Đứng lại cho tôi!"  
"Onee-chan, em không bận tâm đâu. Chị ... Chị!" _Ryou gọi theo để căn ngăn nhưng Kyou lúc này chạy vụt theo Teitoku vào rừng.

_"Ai đó ngăn lại hai đứa ngốc ấy dùm cái."_ Touma lên tiếng. _"Gì?"_  
Nhận thấy rằng Mikoto liếc nhiền mình, Touma tỏ vẻ tò mò và nhìn lại.  
_"Ngốc vẫn hoàn ngốc."_ Mikoto đáp lại hồn nhiên và tiếp tục theo dõi diễn biến với bạn bè.

_"Thật không hiểu nổi con gái quá."_ Cậu ta duỗi người ra và ngáp.  
_"Đâu có khó đến vậy. Anh thử nhìn và nhận xét Misaka-san đi, có lẽ anh sẽ thấu hiểu hơn."_ Tomoyo tiếp chuyện, vẫn mặc y như Ghost. _"Nhiều con trai thường nhìn chung chung và bỏ qua khía cạnh riêng."  
"Vậy à." _Touma nghiêng đầu sang bên và theo dõi khuôn mặt Mikoto. _"Cô ấy ... ừm thì ... nói sao đây ... thích Gekota, những thứ dễ thương, thường lao đầu vào mở combat, tính tình nóng nảy, cùng Furukawa-san là bạn hồi nhỏ, chắc chỉ có thế chứ nhỉ."_

Cậu ấy nhìn lại Tomoyo xem phản ứng ra sao. Nhưng không khả quan cho lắm khi Tomoyo đưa tay lên ôm mặt. Tomoya đứng đấy và cúi đầu xuống.  
_"Ông hình như chưa hiểu hết về Misaka-san phải không?"  
"Tomoya-kun." _Một giọng nói quen thuộc. Bố Naoyuki của mình. Tuy có chút tiến triển trong mối quan hệ nhưng Tomoya vẫn cảm thấy khó chịu với cách xưng hô đó. _"Nagisa-san sắp dứt điểm kìa."_

Dứt điểm? Tomoya vội nhìn lên màn hình và trông thấy cảnh hiếm chỉ có trong phim hành động. Nagisa và Accelerator đang chĩa các khẩu sniper về phía mình, hai người cách nhanh khoảng 50m. Một khoảng cách phù hợp để kết thúc tất cả. Thế nhưng hai người vẫn do dự, chưa làm gì. Dù sao đây không phải súng thật mà là hàng mô phòng, trúng đối phương cũng vì thế khó.

_"Liệu Nagisa-chan làm được không?"_ Kotomi lo lắng, chiếc khẩu XM101 nằm trên đùi lắc lư theo nhịp.  
_"Giờ mà hòa thì tuyệt vời phải không, Onee-chan? Onee-chan?"_ Từ tâm trạng vui vẻ, Ryou bỗng bối rối khi không thấy chị mình đâu cả.  
_"Hình như có người chạy trong rừng."_ Takafumi chỉ thẳng vào màn hình bên trái. Một cô gái tóc tím hối hả chạy theo 1 anh thanh niên hoảng hốt. _"Kyou-san."  
"Kyou?"  
"Fujibayashi?"_

_"Onee-chan?"_

_"Khoan, ngăn họ lại. Hai người phá hoại mất!" _Mikoto bật dậy, đôi mắt luống cuống nhìn hai màn hình. Ruiko mỉm cười cầm vạt áo cô, kéo xuống.  
_"Sao chứ. Làm gì có chuyện hai người đi vào đường đạn và..."_  
**BỤP ... BỤP!** Hai người bóp cò cùng lúc. Người luống cuống đến dễ thướng, kẻ say cuồng đến phát sợ.

Thời gian bỗng chậm lại trong tâm trí mọi người. Hai viên đạn bay tới đích đến của mình. Khoảng cách càng rút ngắn nhưng sao lại chậm đến vậy. Có thể mọi chuyện sẽ kết thúc. Sẽ có một người quyết định thắng thua của cả 2 đội. Hồi hộp đến nỗi Mikoto có thể cảm nhận được nhịp tim. Cô nuốt nước bọt và tiếp tục nhìn màn hình, quên luôn chuyện vừa rồi.

_"Á!" _  
Một sự cố hy hữu. Kakine Teitoku chạy qua đúng thời điểm và lĩnh hai viên vào người. Một vào mặt, một vào cổ và không có đồ bảo hộ, phải công nhận rằng hai phát đấy thật sự đau. Đang trên đà chạy, Teitoku loạng choạng đưa tay lên chỗ đau và ngã nhào xuống bùn sau trận mưa mấy hôm trước. Chưa hết, khi đứng dậy thì đã thấy Kyou đứng đấy, dáng đứng như dũng tướng nào đó trong Tam Quốc và nhìn với đôi mắt đáng sợ.

_"Không biết gì về thuật bói toán, dám bỏ chạy và phá đám trận đấu..."_ Kyou nắn khớp tay và lôi Teitoku bằng cổ áo.

_"Chẳng phải cô em vừa bảo nó trẻ con."_  
_"Có mà ngươi trẻ con!"  
_Nói xong, Kyou lôi cậu ta về phía khán đài trước sự ngạc nhiên của mọi người.

_"Hắn ta có phải #2 của Thành phố học viên không đây."_ Accelerator ngớ người trước hình ảnh của Kakine Teitoku. Rồi cậu quay lại nhìn về hướng Nagisa. Cô gái ấy kịp trốn đằng sau cây và chờ đợi thời cơ. _"Đồ lanh lợi."_

Để tạo sự bất ngờ, Accelerator nằm xuống và trườn dần dần tới chỗ của Nagisa. 44 Magnum của Youhei trong tay trong tư thế sẵn sàng, thi thoảng đứng dậy và nhanh chóng chạy tới. Nagisa cũng không kém gì, cô giơ sẵn Hecate II quan sát xung quanh và di chuyển sang từng nơi một. Khoảng cách giữa hai người vì thế mà thay đổi liên tục, lúc gần lúc xa.

Trong khi đó ở khán đài, mọi người vô cùng háo hức. Cũng vừa lúc Kyou "vác" Teitoku tới và phàn nàn. Cô gái tóc tím nhìn trừng trừng, đan tay vào.

_"Chịu tội đi. Dám phá hoại trận đấu."_  
_"Tôi không nghĩ đó là lỗi duy nhất của hắn đâu."_ Touma lẩm bẩm và nhìn sang chỗ khác.  
_"Đúng là con gái. Đuổi theo người ta chỉ vì lời bói. Lời phán gần giống như thế." _Teitoku phản pháo.

_"K-Kakine-san..."_ Ryou thốt lên.

_"Ôi trời ơi..."_ Mikoto lắc đầu nhè nhẹ.  
Kyou giật mình. Mặt cô đỏ như gấc và lắp bắp hơn cả em gái trước đó. Đầu như xì khói. Nó giống kiểu hai chị em có tình cảm sâu đậm và bị người khác phát hiện. Điều đó lý giải một phần phản ứng của chị gái Fujibayashi.

Teitoku không để ý. Cậu chỉ đứng lên và nhìn tình trạng quần áo. Bẩn te tua. Thấy phía sau khán đài có một hòm, cậu quyết định ra đấy xem có đồ thay ở đó không.

_"Tiếc thật, giá mà ông kia không chen vào thì đã có chiến thắng chung cuộc rồi." _Youhei  
_"Vậy thì thành hòa à?"_ Kazari lên tiếng và hướng màn hình máy tính ra ngoài. Dựa vào tính toán của đường bắn, khả năng hai người bắn trúng vào nhau rất cao.  
_"Nếu chuyện đó xảy ra, chắc chắn hắn sẽ đòi tái đấu cho mà xem."_ Lời nói của WORST hùng hồn, như đinh đóng cột. WORST ngồi vắt chân lên và thích thú với nhận định của mình.

_"Chắc chắn là không, anh ấy không bẩn tính như vậy. Anh ấy sẽ chơi công bằng! - MISAKA-MISAKA tuyên bố bảo vệ hình ảnh của anh ấy."_  
Đang say mê đọc một cuốn truyện manga nào đó thì Last Order nghe thấy WORST nói xấu Accelerator.

_"Vâng, vâng, em biết rồi. Chị không cần nhắc."_ WORST phẩy phẩy tay về phía con bé.  
Điều đó làm cho Last Order phùng má lên, ra vẻ hờn dỗi, mặc dù đó chỉ là câu nói đùa.

_"Thế không phải tốt sao, Nagisa-san sẽ có cơ hội để khiến trận đấu thú vị hơn. Con cũng hiểu đó mà, phải không, Tomoya-kun?"_  
_"À, ờm. Chắc vậy."_ Tomoya ngại ngùng khi trò chuyện với bố mình. Cậu nhìn xuống đất rồi lại nhìn lên, nhìn thẳng màn hình. Lúc này bạn gái mình chiến đấu vì đội của mình. Điều đó thật sự đặc biệt. Càng đặc biệt hơn khi hai cha con cậu ấy ngồi cạnh nhau và cùng xem diễn biến của trận đấu.

_"Có thật sự là hai người đã... ?" _Mikoto vắt hai tay qua Ruiko và Kyou và thắc mắc trước mối quan hệ đang tiến triển của Tomoya và ba mình.  
_"Có cơ hội thì phải nắm lấy,còn không, để lâu thì e rằng tình cảm giữa họ sẽ rạn nứt. Phải không... Mikoto?" _Kyou chợt thấy vai mình nhẹ đi khi Mikoto gạt tay ra và nhìn xuống đất, hơi lo âu. _"Chuyện gì vậy?"_  
_"K-không có gì. Mỏi tay nên tớ để lại tay thôi, he he he..."  
_Thấy Mikoto cười nhẹ nhàng, xoa đằng sau gáy, Kyou thấy không có gì để lo lắng nên cô quay đầu nhìn màn hình. Thế nhưng, Ruiko lại cảm nhận được 1 phần tâm trạng lúc này của Mikoto. Một điều gì đó trong quá khứ khiến Mikoto day dứt đến bây giờ. Thấy vậy, cô Misuzu, mẹ của Mikoto, xích lại gần nói khẽ với Ruiko.

''Không biết đến khi nào con bé mới thực sự là chính nó.''

''Ừm.''

Có vẻ không chỉ Ruiko là người duy nhất để ý tới phản ứng của Mikoto.

**RẸT ... RẸT ... RẸT ... **Tiếng sột soạt phát ra từ hệ thống. Ngạc nhiên, Uiharu Kazari bấm vào.**  
**Kazari ngạc nhiên và bấm nút.  
~Furukawa-san?~  
Vừa bấm bàn phím một dòng code ổn định đường truyền, Kazari ngước nhìn màn hình TV. Nagisa đang tránh những làn đạn dữ dội từ bên phía Accelerator. Có thể thấy rõ ràng nét mặt của hai người. Lúng túng đan xen bực tức.  
~OK. Chị nói đi, có chuyện gì vậy_?_~

~H-Hi... Em thử kết nối điện đàm của chị với Accelerator.  
~A-Accelerator_? _K-khoan, để chị xem ...~ Để làm gì thế nhỉ, Kazari thắc mắc và thực hiện vài thao tác cần thiết trên máy mình. Tuy vậy điều này làm cô vô cùng hứng thú. ~ Được rồi. Mặc dù em không biết mục đích chị là gì?~  
~Arigatou, chị sẽ lo phần còn lại từ đây.~  
Cô gái với chiếc vòng hoa rực rỡ càng thắc mắc về hành động của Nagisa. Chị ấy định liên lạc với Accelerator vì lý do gì_?_  
~Chúc chị may mắn.~

Kyou cầm Botan trên tay, vuốt ve nhẹ nhàng. Cô trông thấy Nagisa ép ngón trỏ vào tai, vị trí của bộ đàm.

_''Đội mình còn ai nữa đâu nhỉ. Không biết Nagisa-chan nói chuyện với ai đây?''_

_''Với Accelerator. Uiharu-chan, là em, phải không?''_

_''Ừm, thì là em nghĩ ... đó là yêu cầu của Furukawa-san, v-với lại em thấy chuyện này càng thú vị hơn.''_

Lời suy đoán của Kotomi khiến Kazari lúng túng mà trả lời.

_''Em tài thật đấy. Đừng nói là hai người kết nối với nhau để tạo hiểm khích và gây mất tập trung cho họ.''_

_''A-anh...Đừng nói xấu em thế chứ?''_ Kazari liền giơ hay tay đấm nhè nhẹ vào người Teitoku. Vài giây sau mới dừng lại và nhìn lại. Sau khi quần áo cũ bị bẩn, Teitoku quyết mở thùng gỗ đằng kia để thay bộ khác. Giờ đây hắn đứng đó với bộ vét đen và chiếc kính đeo trên mắt, vô cùng phong cách, không khác gì một đặc vụ chính phủ. Khỏi nói Kazari cảm thấy khó xử như thế nào.

_''Nếu là Nagisa thì không phải lo đâu. Xem nào, để mình nghe lén xem sao.'' _Mikoto giơ tay về phía máy của Kazari, phóng luồng điện vừa phải. Mục đích là để nghe được toàn bộ cuộc trò chuyện giữa hai người kia.

~Chậc... Không có gì để nói thì chơi tiếp mà đi về... Ồ, hay cô cảm thấy cô đơn vì không còn đồng đội sao, HÉ HÉ HÉ HÈ HÉ!~

~K-Không phải thế.~ Nagisa bối rối khi nghe thấy giọng Accelerator.

_''Hả, tên Accelerator này ... hắn dám bắt nạt Nagisa-chan à? To gan!''_

_''Nè, Mikoto, bình tĩnh nào. Em biết cậu ta là người như thế nào còn gì?''_

_''Không thể để yên được. Được.'' _Mikoto lờ đi Touma và bực tức lên tiếng._ ''Kết thúc trận đấu là em sẽ cho hắn biết tay.''_

Hào quang sát khí bộc phát từ người Mikoto khiến không khí xung quanh um ám.

_''Etou, bạn thực sự ghét Accelerator sao?''_ Kotomi hỏi một cách hồn nhiên.

_''Tất nhiên, người bạch tạng, cười thì man rợ, khó tính và ngạo mạn.''_ Mikoto ngẩn đầu cao, chỉ trích._ ''Người như hắn, ai thích chứ.''_

_''Phực... Phực ... Còn 1 người ở đây cũng ngạo mạn không kém gì.'' _Youhei thì thầm với Tomoya.

_''Cẩn thận mồm miệng đi. Chả trách suốt ngày mày toàn bị nhỏ Tomoyo hành ra bã.''_

_''Làm sao mà nghe th... MỜ MỜ.''_

_''Im lặng tí nào. Hai người đang nói chuyện kia kìa.'' _Ruiko che miệng Youhei bất thình lình.

Ngay lúc này Accelerator cảm thấy đắc chí. Saten Ruiko, WORST, Misaka Mikoto và giờ đến lượt Furukawa Nagisa. Trong khi chiến đấu, hắn lại tỏ ra bình tĩnh hơn hết và không hề chùn bước. Nhưng liệu đó có phải là Accelerator đang nghĩ gì hay chỉ là một vỏ bọc che giấu điều gì.

~Mình thấy bạn run tay trước khi bắn Mikoto-chan. Tại sao vậy?~

Accelerator lặng đi và dừng lại sau cây. Câu hỏi này khiến hắn khó xử, không biết trả lời ra sao. Nó như một đòn chí mạng vào những kí ức trước đây của mình. Thế nhưng hắn vẫn cố bình tĩnh và đáp lại.

~HÔ HÔ HÔ HÔ, giỏi...đáng khen thật. Vì không bắn tôi và kết thúc MỌI CHUYỆN!~

Giọng trở nên gắt gỏng, có phần cay đắng.

~T-tất nhiên ... cảm giác bắn vào người thật khó tả, sướng đến run tay!~

Giọng hơi run run, như thể đang trải qua cú sốc tâm lý. Accelerator càng nắm chặt khẩu súng của mình và tròng mắt hắn dãn ra, trông thật khiếp sợ

Người ngoài có lẽ sẽ nghĩ rằng đây là lời nói của một kể cuồng sát không hơn không kém. Thế nhưng trong bối cảnh từng trải, những người gần gũi với Accelerator có thể nhìn thấu tâm hồn của một kẻ như vậy.

_''Eo ơi, anh ta nói cái gì mà ghê thế?'_' Kyou run cả người, như buốt lạnh.

Anh ấy lại thế rồi. Không ổn rồi. Ruiko lo lắng theo dõi từng động tĩnh của Accelerator. Cô không thấy lạ gì với nó cả. Một thời phải chứng kiến Accelerator suy sụp.

_''Lẽ ra mình và anh ta không nên tham. Thật ngu ngốc...''_ Mặt Mikoto tái nhợt đi.

Ngạc nhiên thay, tinh thần bất ổn định như vậy mà sức mạnh của hắn không bộc phát mạnh mẽ để gây nguy hiểm. Hắn như thể muốn lẩn tránh và không bộc lộ cảm xúc. Hắn đứng thẳng lên và hé miệng ra, nhìn lên bầu trời. Và rồi hắn chạy thật nhanh về phía trước.

_"PI-KA-BOO!" _Giọng nói khô khan của chàng trai sở hữu siêu năng lực đỉnh nhất Thành phố học viện. _"Tôi biết cô ở đấy. Đừng nghĩ rằng có thể đánh bại tôi bằng cái trò tâm lý!"_

Accelerator tiến dần, đi từ cây này sang cây khác. Hắn biết Nagisa ở đâu, chẳng qua là muốn kéo dài thời gian và vui vẻ một chút. Rắn săn mồi mà. Cách đấy không xa, Nagisa ngồi yên và chờ đợi cơ hội để phản công. Cô hít thở nhẹ nhàng để giảm bớt căng thẳng, một phần cũng vì thể trạng yếu ớt của mình. Kể ra cũng lạ, khi mà Nagisa có thể chịu đựng và trụ đến thời điểm này.

_"Tôi cảm nhận được nỗi sợ xung quanh cô đấy. Nếu không sợ thì hãy chứng minh mình là bạn của con nhóc Misaka đi.''_ Hắn tiếp tục gây mất tập trung cho Nagisa.

Nagisa đặt tay lên ngực rồi đưa ra xa và nhìn nó. Bàn tay đang run, không biết vì sợ hay cảm giác hồi hộp. Có lẽ mình đang cảm thấy phấn khích. Cô nằm úp xuống, từ từ trườn ra. Đúng lúc đấy Accelerator hướng ánh mắt về phía mình. Với phản xạ cực nhanh, hắn giơ súng xả một loạt đạn. Bắn trượt.

May mắn cho Nagisa, cô đã thoát trong ganh tấc khi đứng dậy ngay lập tức và chạy kiểu vòng cùng để tránh bị bắn trúng. Tưởng rầng đối phương bị bất ngờ nhưng với Accelerator, đó là chuyện muỗi. Hắn đã tính toán tới các tình huống như thế.

_''Level 0 như cô mà gây phiền hà cho tôi như vậy... Tôi thích rồi đấy!'' _Accelerator hét lên một cách thích thú và đưa nòng súng cao lên bắn. Những làn đạn của chiếc SCAR xuất hiện trước mặt và Nagisa chỉ còn cách hạ thấp người và nhảy về phía trước để thoát. Cú hạ cánh đấy khiến Nagisa hơi nhói trong người. Tất nhiên rồi, khi mà người mình nhảy xuống đất thì không phải như nhảy lên giường, một cảm giác êm Dựa vào thân cây làm lá chắn, Nagisa nghiêng người ra và bắn trả lại bằng Python. Khẩu súng nặng và bắn vội vã không kịp ngắm, kết quả là viên đạn suýt soát bay qua cổ Accelerator. Hắn không phản ứng gì, hắn đứng đấy và cười như ác ma.

Trong khoảnh khắc đấy, Nagisa đã nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt của Accelerator. Đôi mắt ấy có gì đó đặc biệt. Ánh mắt đó của một người đã từng nếm trải khổ đau và lương tâm cắn rứt. Điều đó càng khiến Nagisa phải chú ý tới. Trong lúc này mồ hôi vật vã và mệt mỏi nhưng Nagisa vẫn đứng vững. Bình thường cơ thể của cô bé đã không chịu được áp lực này. Những lúc không giao chiến , Nagisa tranh thủ thở từ từ và bình tĩnh lại để tránh kiệt sức.

_"Mệt rồi phải không?"_ Accelerator cười miễn cưỡng và ngồi gục đằng sau cây. hắn hai tay nâng súng mình lên săm soi.

Rồi hắn thả xuống và suy nghĩ.  
_"Tham gia cùng mọi người vì một kì nghỉ hè khó quên ... Nghe thật giả tạo. Người như ta còn lâu được yên bình. Không thể tha thứ được."_

_"Ý bạn là sao? Chuyện gì đẫ xảy ra?". _Giọng Nagisa phát ra từ bộ đàm_  
_Accelerator thở dài. Thực sự, hắn không muốn nói ra mặc dù điều đó có thể làm hắn nhẹ nhõm. Nhưng giọng nói ấm áp, thể hiện sự quan tâm lại thôi thúc.

_" Người như Furukawa-san không nên biết gì về Bóng tối Học viện. Mãi mới chấm đứt được nó thì lại trỗi dậy. Cũng vì cái sức mạnh quái đản này."_ Accelerator nắm chặt bàn tay.

_"Thật ghê tởm... giết rồi lại bảo vệ chúng nó. Rốt cuộc vẫn không làm gì được. Họ lần lượt ra đi trước mặt mình, mọi công sức như đổ ra sống biển."  
"Một thằng ranh làm mình tỉnh ngộ, bắt đắc dĩ cứu con bé để rồi nó đồng hành cùng mình. Vẫn không cứu được ai cả. Một kẻ xấu xa như ta làm quái nào có được cuộc sống tốt đẹp!""_

Hắn tức điên lên, máu như sôi lên. Hắn cầm khẩu SCAR nằm dưới đất và lưỡng lự. Cuối cùng hắn khong kiềm chế được và đập vào thân cây. Hắn đập dữ dội, không thước tiếc. Trong đầu như muốn gào thét, như muốn cầu xin. Những cảm xúc đè nén của một kẻ từng lầm lỡ đã trỗi dậy.

_"Các người biết gì về ta mà đòi cảm thông ... đòi thương hại ... đòi quan tâm! Ta là con sói đơn độc, mắc mớ gì mà đòi làm bạn với nhau!"  
_Dường như hắn mất lý trí và phải đấu tranh, giằng xé với bản thân. Hắn cư xử như một đúa trẻ hờn dỗi, ngỗ nghịch, khó dạy bảo.

Mọi người ở ngoài kia đang chứng kiến những hành vi của. Trong số họ, nhóm Mikoto biết hắn đang trải qua những gì.  
_"Hắn ta bị sao vậy, trông như hóa điên vậy."_ Youhei thắc mắc nhìn Ruiko.

_"Mồ, nói thế nào đây."_ Ruiko lẩm bẩm một lúc rồi quay người về phía cậu bạn tóc vàng. _"Ừm, có chuyện không hay xảy ra khi đang ở Thành phố học viên. Không ngờ anh ấy nhớ lại vào lúc này. Thật là khó xử."_

Một khoảng im lặng sau khi Ruiko thở dài. Tiếng thở dài nhẹ nhàng nhưng lo lắng, thế nhưng Youhei cảm nhận được. Cậu nhìn nụ cười gượng ép của Ruiko. Có lẽ những người bạn của cô ấy đã từng có một quá khứ tồi tệ mà không muốn nói tới.

_"Ơ, ờm… c-chắc sẽ ổn thôi."_ Youhei nghiêng đầu về phía sau, lên thẳng bầu trời.

…

Chuyện đó …. Hai năm trước, khi đang học năm thứ nhất ở trường Hikarizaka. Cũng là lúc mới quen với Okazaki Tomoya. Như những ngày bình thường, sau giờ tan học, Youhei về kí túc xá và bật TV. Những bản tin thời sự hiện ra trên màn hình. Tiếng cô phát thanh viên từ TV đang phát ra.

... Hiện tại chúng ta không biết gì nhiều nhưng có thể thấy những đám khói đang bốc lên từ trong Thành phố ra …

Tiếng máy bay trực thăng bị pha tạp vào. Người phòng viên đang ở trên không theo dõi tình hình ở dưới. Khói mịt mù, chỉ thấy những bóng người chạy tán loạn. Có những người khác đứng đó, đáp trả lại. Một cảnh tượng rất hỗn loạn, đặc biệt là gây chấn động với người trong cuộc. Một thành phố xuất sắc về mọi lĩnh vực nay bị quấy đảo không rõ vì lý do gì.

Và rồi, kết nối của phóng viên với nhà đài bị ngắt quãng, khó nghe từng lời nói. Dấu hiệu của máy phá tính hiệu chăng?  
… Đã mất tín hiệu với đầu bên kia. Chúng tôi sẽ lien tục cập nhật tình hình của Thành phố…

Đến đây, Youhei vội vàng tắt TV và quăng chiếc remote lên giường rồi ngáp một cách chán nản.

_"Không liên quan tới mình, đi rủ thằng Okazaki xem sao." _Youhei hí hửng.

Tiếng đóng cửa vội vàng khiến một bức tranh treo tường rơi xuống, bị nút tấm kính ép.

…

_"Kể xem đi, hoàn cảnh của cu Accelerator này, Tabikage."_ Akio quan sát từng hành động của Accelerator. _"Nhìn là biết, cậu bé đã từng chịu số phận không tốt đẹp, phải không?"_

_"Chuyện của bọn trẻ chúng nó nhưng một tí thì không sao." _Tabikage quay lại nhìn Misuzu. Cô ấy chỉ gật đầu nhẹ.

Trong lúc đó, Kazari đang muốn trấn an lại Accelerator thong qua bộ đàm. Thế nhưng Teitoku để tay lên bàn tay cô ấy. Kazari ngơ ngác nhìn cậu ấy.

_"Không phải lúc này. Hiện tại cậu ta không thể gây nguy hiểm. Không thể để cậu ấy trốn chạy cái quá khứ đó. Người khác thì không sao nhưng với Accelerator, điều đó vô cùng đặc biệt."_

_"Thế này có quá ác với anh ta không? Trước mặt mọi người."  
_Bàn tay Teitoku thu vào trước câu hỏi Kazari. Bắt Accelerator khôi phục nhanh từ vết thương trong quá khứ, có lẽ là một hành động ích kỉ nhưng không còn cách nào khác.

Ôm ấp bé lợn con Botan trong long, Kyou đang vô cùng bối rối.

_"Không biết hắn ta bị gì nhưng tốt nhất kết thúc nhanh trước khi có chuyện xảy ra. Nhìn kìa, hắn ta đang điên lên và đập phá sung. Nagisa-chan còn ở ngoài kia. Này, Hello … đã hiểu chưa."_ Kyou nói to với mọi người.  
_"K-Kẻ bắt nạt. Anh ấy có b-bắt nạt mình không_." Kotomi tỏ ra sợ hãi khiến Kyou tỏ ra chán nản với sự ngây thơ đó.

_"À không, lần này không liên quan tới cậu đâu." _

Kyou thả Botan xuống rồi ngồi vắt chân lên. Botan chạy đi rồi lại đổi hướng khi nhìn thấy Ryou có "ý định" bắt mình. Thấy vậy, Ryou cảm thấy thất vọng vì mãi không làm cho Botan thích mình.  
_"Cậu đã làm gì với nó mà giờ nó không thích chơi với cậu vậy?"_

_"Cũng tại vì mình đã nhầm lẫn giữa nước nóng và nước lạnh nên thành ra thế này."  
"Ái chà, bể tắm suýt thành bể nấu súp."_ Mikoto phì cười rồi ho một tiếng chuyển chủ đề. _"Tớ không làm gì mà đám mèo còn ghét nữa là, cũng vì tại dòng điện chạy quanh mình."_

Tưởng chừng Ryou buồn thêm thì ngược lại Cô bé còn cười một cách vui vẻ. Thoáng qua, Mikoto thấy ở đằng kia, WORST và Last Order đang ngồi cùng nhau. Không biết hai người nói chuyện gì nhưng thi thoảng có tiếng thút thít. Khuôn mặt Mikoto hiện rõ một nét buồn rồi cô quay mặt lại. Cô không khơi lại nó. Nhưng hiện tại đang có một người phải đối mặt cái thực tế của quá khứ. Accelerator.

_"Chị ổn không?"_ Tomoyo ân cần hỏi và liếc qua chỗ của hai chị em Misaka phía đằng kia. Thấy vậy, Mikoto đưa tay lên đầu Tomoyo và quay ngắt ra phía trận đấu.  
_"Hoàn toàn OK mà, chỉ là chị hơi hơi … Thôi, quan tâm làm gì."_ Mikoto mỉm cười để che giấu nỗi buồn.

Mặc dù vậy, Tomoyo bị buồn lây và nhìn xuống đất, thi thoáng nghịch với dây chun cột tóc. Còn Mikoto, không biết làm gì nữa. Muốn giũ bỏ gánh nặng và trách nhiệm ấy mà sao khó thế.

_"Trận đấu đến đâu rồi."_ Một giọng nói quen thuộc từ đằng sau. Mikoto vội nhìn ra sau và thấy Touma và Tomoya ở đó, xách mấy túi trong tay. Có vẻ hai người vừa đi mua mấy thứ linh để tổ chức liên hoan sau khi trận đấu kết thúc.

_"Trời đất, tên ngốc làm trò khỉ gì thế."_ Touma nhìn lên màn hình và thấy Accelerator thở hộc. Súng thì nát vụn, linh kiện khắp nơi.

_"Thằng Accelerator làm gì ra mà căng thẳng ra bã thế."  
"Chịu! Ai mà biết được tên ngốc kia nghĩ gì trong đầu. Hừm."_ Mikoto đáp lại Tomoya một cách cộc cằn rồi quay mặt đi. Cô cảm thấy khó chịu.  
Hai chàng trai đưa mặt nhìn nhau, tỏ ra khó hiểu. Chỉ đi một lúc mà đã rối tung lên thế nào.

_"Kyou, bắt lấy này."_ Tomoya ném chìa khóa xe máy cho cô gái tóc tím rồi quan sát màn hình với Nagisa.

Quay lại "chiến trường", cuộc chơi vẫn còn phân thắng phân bại. Hiện giờ Accelerato dựa vào cây, một phần đã bình tĩnh lại. Mồ hội vật vã như một người sau trận say ngày trước đó. Thật không thể tin được hắn làm lộ bản năng yếu ớt vào lúc này.  
_"Thật buồn cười, để Furukawa-san phải trông thấy cái bản thể nhục nhã của tôi đây. Sao không lấy đó là lợi thế mà giành chiến thắng, cô đủ khả năng còn gì. Kết thúc đi."_

_"Không!" _Nagisa kiên quyết. Cô gái bước ra khỏi nơi ẩn nấp và cố gắng thuyết phục Accelerator. Với tính cách của mình, luôn quan tâm tới người khác, Nagisa mở lời một cách nhẹ nhàng. Thế nhưng trước mặt mình lại là một chàng trai tóc bạch kim đứng đó một cách vô vòng, chán nản.  
_"Xin đừng bỏ cuộc. Bạn không phải là một người như thế, đúng không, chạy trốn không phải giải pháp. Nếu làm vậy, bạn sẽ ân hận suốt đời."_  
_"Mình cũng vậy. Đã từng muốn từ bỏ vở kịch, vì nghĩ rằng ba mẹ từ bỏ ước mơ vì mình. Thật ích kỉ khi nghĩ vậy nhưng mình đã có bạn bè để sát cánh và giúp đỡ. Mình không phải siêu năng lực gia như bạn nhưng vẫn cố vượt qua."_ Nagisa vừa nói vừa xúc động. Giọt lệ hiện trên khía mắt. Cô run tay nhưng vẫn có giơ cao khẩu Python lên, hướng về Accelerator.  
_"Người như bạn không đáng để thua một người bình thường, nó thật không xứng đáng."  
"Hay vì mọi người, vì Order-chan, con bé thực sự yêu quý và quan tâm tới bạn."_

Last Order. Cái tên đó lẻn vào tâm trí lần nữa khiến hắn khựng lại và tĩnh tâm lại. Một thời, hắn thề nguyện sẽ bảo vệ nóm bất kẻ đó là thứ gì. Đó chính là một nguồn động lực mà hắn từng dựa vào để sống mà không bị ám ảnh bởi quá khứ đen tối ấy. Vậy mà chỉ vì một trận đấu này…  
_"Người như bạn không đáng để thua một người bình thường, nó thật không xứng đáng."_

Người bình thường… Cái cảm giác quen thuộc này… Những lần đại bại dưới tay ai đó để rồi bị lên lớp với những lý lẽ đanh thép ấy. Mình không cam chịu, không phải vào lúc này. Kẻ mạnh nhất sẽ phải vực dậy và lấy lại những gì của mình. Ta là …

Ngón tay trên cò, chuẩn bị bắn. Tay vẫn run, đôi mắt vẫn dõi theo Accelerator. Không có gì tiến triển. Thế rồi, trong lúc căng thẳng, khẩu súng lỡ tay khai hỏa. Vậy là hết, viên đạn đã rời khỏi nóng và tiến tới Accelerator. Và rồi, hắn ta sẽ phải ra về với lương tâm cắn rút, nỗi thất vọng ê chề. Chỉ vì những suy nghĩ nông cạn ấy. Mọi chuyện sẽ kết thúc….

Mọi người hồi hộp, chờ đợi tiếng còi kết thúc trận đấu. Thời gian như chậm lại, viễn cảnh sắp tới đã rõ rang. Viên đạn sắp thực hiện nhiệm vụ của mình…

**KENG! **Một tiếng động khác lạ, không giống như lúc trúng đạn. Tiềng coi cũng không có. Thay vào đó là sự bất ngờ. Accelerator đứng đó với nụ cười mãn nguyện trên môi. Cả hai tay dang ra với vũ khí. Chính khẩu Cheytac ấy đã chặn lại viên đạn và nó bị bật lại. Trong thời khắc cuối cùng hắn đã nhận ra sai lầm dở hơi nhất của đời mình.

Ta là … Accelerator.

_"Đừng có tưởng bở."_

Không dung tới sức mạnh nhưng phải nói, phản xạ rất tốt. Chứng kiến cảnh tượng ấy, khán đài như muốn vỡ òa. Trận đấu sẽ tiếp tục diễn ra một cách suôn sẻ.

_"Mặc dù muốn hắn thua nhưng thế còn tốt hơn. Giờ xem hai người ấy xoay xở thế nào."_ Kyou nói với giọng châm biếm và nhìn lại Tomoya. _"Lời phát biểu hay lắm. Ông nên cảm thấy hạnh phúc vì có một bạn gái như thế, ha ha ha."_

_"Trời ạ, nói không biết ngượng mồm." _Tomoya gục đầu xuống. Rồi cậu mở lon nước ngọt và làm một ngụm. Cậu không ngờ Nagisa lại có thể tuyết phục Accelerator tiếp tục "chiến đấu". Thật đáng nể.

Lòng Mikoto nhẹ bẵng đi như bóng bay. Cứ tưởng Accelerator dễ dàng bị hạ gục. Thế cũng tốt, dù ghét hắn nhưng lại không muốn chứng kiến cảnh hắn đau khổ. Một phần vì Last Order lúc này đang líu lo như con chim, nhìn rất là vui vẻ.  
_"Yay, anh ấy quá đỉnh. Anh ấy sẽ thắng trận đấu vì mình. – MISAKA-MISAKA tràn đầy hy vọng."  
"Ơ, tưởng nhóc sẽ cổ vũ cho Furukawa-san chứ."  
__"Không phải nhóc!" _Last Order hét to vì bị gọi như thế. Dù gì nó đã 14 tuổi rồi, lại còn là em gái Mikoto nên tính tình cũng hơi giống.

_"Anh định bắt nạt em gái của em sao."_ Mikoto hỏi Touma một cách ngọt ngào làm cho cậu ta phải đề phòng vào những lúc thế này.  
_"Bắt nạt nó để gặp rắc rối gấp đôi chắc."_ Cậu ta lẩm bẩm và ngồi lui xa một tí để đảm bảo khoảng cách an toàn. Không phải sợ hãi mà là tôn trọng.

…

Quay lại với trận đấu, tinh thần của Accelerator minh mẫn hẳn. Không còn cảm thấy nhụt chí như trước. Lời nói của Nagisa khiến hắn thức tỉnh.

Dẫu vậy sức người có hạn, trận đấu đã diễn ra rất lâu và hai người chắc chắn đã thấm mệt rồi. Chỉ còn vấn đề thời gian ai bỏ cuộc trước. Nagisa với thể lực yếu ớt nhưng độ quyết tâm cao. Hay… Accelerator, siêu năng lực gia từ trước tới chỉ nhờ cậy vào sức mạnh của mình.

_"Chết tiệt, cái của nợ này."_ Hắn nguyền rủa và bực tức nhìn khẩu súng nhỏ bé trên tay. Khẩu SCAR kia nát bét rồi còn đâu. Còn mỗi cây Cheytac thì to bự, khó mà vừa di chuyển vừa bắn với nó. Trong lúc suy nghĩ, hắn vấp phải khúc gỗ, ngã bẹt xuống đất. Ngồi dậy một lúc thì một viên đạn bay tới.  
_"Thôi xong." _Accelerator nghiến răng. Kết thúc rồi.

Thế nhưng, khi nhìn xuống thì đồng hồ vẫn hoạt động và hiện 24/100. Hắn thở phào. Số mình còn may chán. Cũng may là đạn của khẩu lục.

_"Furukawa-san! Cô còn bao nhiêu?"_ Accelerator hét lên.

_"Ừm, khoảng 35. T-Tại sao?" _Nagisa hỏi lại một cách hồn nhiên.

Bỗng dung hắn cười phá lên trong vài giây khiến Nagisa giật thót.  
"Thật là buồn cười. Ta nghĩ đã đến lúc kết thúc rồi."  
Trong chớp mắt, hắn nhảy vọt lên và nhặt thêm 1 khẩu lục nằm lăn lóc dưới đất. Hai tay hai sung, lien tiếp nã vào chỗ của Nagisa để gây áp lực.

_"B-Bạn thật là xấu xí…"_

Mặc dù hơi khó khăn nhưng Nagisa thử bắt chiếc, hai tay cầm Kriss và Python. Kể ra cũng khó bắn thật. Lạ lùng thay, trong khi bắn dữ dội thế này, không một viên đạn nào tìm được mục tiêu, bắn trật lất. Rồi hết đạn và hết đạn là phải thay đạn, điều hiển nhiên. Thấy vậy Accelerator lẻn ra sau cây để nạp lại và chờ thời cơ. Ấy vậy, Nagisa đứng đó và thay đạn một cách bình tĩnh. Nhưng thay vì sử dụng hai vũ khí trước, cô lôi ra Hecate để đối đầu.

_"Táo bạo thật đấy, định chơi nặng tay à ?'' _Chứng kiến hành động của Nagisa, Accelerator càng thích thú và làm điều tương tự. Hắn nhìn khẩu Cheytac với đôi mắt đầy sát khí. Lần này không được phép rút lui, chỉ có lúc này mới có thể kết thúc thật sự.

Tiếng bước chân chạy đến gần. Đã đến lúc. Accelerator quay người nhanh chóng và ra khỏi lá chắn của mình. Nagisa đang chạy tới, người ôm Hecate. Thấy vậy, hắn tạm thời rút Walther ra và xả liên tiếp. Tất cả đều trượt. Khoảng cách đang rút dần. Đạn không thấy trúng đâu mà cả băng đạn trống không. Hắn lúng túng rút băng đạn cố lắp vào nhưng không khớp. Accelerator đành ném nó ra xa và rút nhanh khẩu sniper của mình. Nhưng trước khi kịp ngắm và định hình mục tiêu, Nagisa đã tiến rất gần. Liệu hắn có đủ thời gian để hành động không trước khi đối phương kịp làm. Tưởng chừng hai người sẽ va chạm với nhau thì bỗng dưng Nagisa hạ thấp người xuống và trượt trên đầu gối một cách nghĩa đen, trượt qua phía dưới Accelerator và xuất hiện phía đằng sau. Làm như vậy ắt hẳn đau lắm nếu không có lót bảo vệ như Nagisa đã làm từ lúc trận đấu bắt đầu. Thật là tinh khôn. Accelerator hoàn toàn bị bất ngờ. Đã vậy …

**Xì...xỉ...xì...xì...xì**

Cảm thấy có gì không ổn, Accelerator tìm gốc gác của âm thanh này. Thứ tiếng này giống với … Lựa đạn khói! Đúng vậy, khi Nagisa trượt qua thì cô bé đã kịp rút chốt và giờ đây khói bắt đầu dày đặc. Một yếu tố bất ngờ lại xuất hiện. Không cam chịu. hắn nhanh tay quay nòng súng về phía đối phương, không cần ngắm, chỉ cần bắn và kết thúc nhanh gọn.

_"Thật là điên rồ." _Accelerator tặc lưỡi và nắm thật chắc thân súng. Hắn đứng đây còn Nagisa tựa gối xuống đất, cả hai đều cầm súng chĩa vào đối phương. Tình cảnh thật kịch tính. Chiến thắng thuộc về ai? Sẽ có kẻ thắng, người thua. Vinh quang sẽ tới bất cứ người nào.  
_"Mình rất vui long vì được quen với bạn đó, Accelerator."  
"Cô đúng là đối thủ nặng ký."_ Accelerator cười hé.

Đám khói đã kịp lan ra và nuốt chửng không gian xung quanh. Người ta chỉ còn nghe thấy hai tiếng súng khô khóc vả màn hình trở nên tối mịt do được lập trình tắt vào thời điểm người cuối cùng bên đội đối địch không còn HP.  
"NAGISA! NAGISA! NAGISA! NAGISA!"

"ACCELERATOR! ACCELERATOR! ACCELERATOR!"

Mọi người cùng nhau hét to tên của hai người. Dù ai thắng ai thua thì không quan trọng, hai người ấy đã tạo nên không khí sôi động trong những phút cuối của trận đấu.  
Tuy nhiên dù nó không quan trọng nhưng trong tâm trí vẫn muốn biết người thắng cuộc. Dù suýt soát nhưng một yếu tố nhỏ có thể khiến thế trận thay đổi, bại thành thắng và ngược lại. Có thể hỏi hai người ấy sau khi quay về nhưng Kazari quyết định khởi động lại toàn bộ hệ thống và truy cập lại dữ liệu của trận đấu. Lạ nhất là các drone cũng mất tín hiệu nốt.

_"Teo máy rồi à_." Tomoya đứng đằng sau nhìn Kazari cặm cụi với chiếc máy. Mikoto đưa mắt nhìn cậu ta.  
_"Hì hì, không ngờ phải không. Nagisa ấy, cậu ấy đã làm được điều không thể."_ Cô tỏ ra vô cùng lém lỉnh và đưa cánh tay phải của Tomoya lên cao một chút. _"Thử không. Điều không thể ấy."_

_"Thôi khỏi. Lợn lành thành lợn què giờ."_ Cậu ta giựt lại tay về phía mình và dè chừng. Cậu hiểu ra ngay ý định của Mikoto.  
_"Ê, làm một ván nữa không? Vừa đón hai người kia về vừa quậy một lần nữa."_ Youhei nảy ra ý tưởng này, đồng thơi giơ khẩu M16E3 của WORST lên cao, cổ động tinh thần.  
_"Hết HP thì chơi làm gì? Cất ngay về chỗ cho tôi nhờ."_ Kyou tủm tỉm và túm đằng sau cổ áo cậu ta và định lôi đi. Không chịu thua, Youhei xoay người đi và thoát ra. Chiếc áo rằn ri của tướng Shepherd nằm trong tay của cô gái còn chủ nhân của nó thì lại đào tẩu.

_"Ơ hay, nhẹ không muốn, bộ muốn nặng tay sao?"_ Kyou sắn tay áo lên rồi đuổi theo một cách dữ dội. Chiếc áo bị quăng đi mất.  
Khi nhận ra khẩu súng yêu thích của mình bị "cướp" đi, WORST bỗng trở nên hăng hái và cũng đuổi theo để giành lại.  
_"Đứng lại, Sunohara, cầm nhầm hàng rồi! Khẩu của anh đây này, trả cái kia cho tôi mau!"_  
Cảnh tượng vô cùng khôi hài khi mà WORST, lúc này đangmặc áo dài, cố bắt kịp hai người vừa chạy vào rừng.

_"Đúng là tuổi trẻ có khác."_ Akio và Tabikage đồng thanh. Hai người hớp một ngụm trà xanh và ngắm bầu trời của một buổi chiều gần như thanh bình.  
_"Khực … khực … mình không biết gọi cái này là gì nữa."_ Touma che mắt lại rồi quay đầu ra chỗ khác để không phải bật cười.

_"Hế, tưởng anh không có máu buồn cười."_ Nói xong, Mikoto dùng khửu tay đập nhẹ vào người Touma.

Touma nhìn lại Mikoto. Đôi mắt bỗng trở nên nghiêm túc trong một lúc nhưng rồi cậu mỉm cười với cô ấy. Một nụ cười đầy ắp tình yêu. Trớ trêu thay, nó lại khiến Mikoto e thẹn kèm theo đôi má đỏ vì bị bất ngờ. Cảm giác rụt rè trong người. Tưởng rằng mình đã quen với việc đó rồi.

_"B-baka. Không phải lúc này…"_ Mikoto cúi thấp đầu và hạ thấp chiếc mũ lưỡi trai xuống.  
Tiếng sột soạt từ phía khu rừng. Hai bóng người tiến tới. Kakine Teitoku đứng gần lại và đưa tay lên tầm mắt để nhìn rõ.

_"Hay nhỉ. Tưởng hai đứa kia vẫn còn đuổi theo chỉ vì một… À, không phải." _Teitoku chỉ về hướng hai người. Đó không phải là Kyou và Youhei.  
"NAGISA!" Người đầu tiên lên tiếng là ba mẹ của Nagisa. Mặc dù lem luốc, họ vẫn chạy tới và ôm cô con gái mình vào lòng trong niềm vui khôn xiết. Rồi tiếp đến Tomoya, cậu ta chỉ đứng gần và để không gian riêng cho gia đình họ. Nhưng cậu không cảm thấy cô đơn. Cậu có thể nhìn thấy nụ cười thánh thiện của Nagisa, trông nó thật ấm ấp dễ chịu. Nụ cười như thể đủ sức che lấp khoảng trống trong trái tim của mọi người.  
Không khí càng trở nên sôi động với tiếng gọi của mọi người. Accelerator đứng đấy và chứng kiến những giây phút đấy. Đã có lúc, hắn từng muốn có được một gia đình như thế. Cùng nhau tiến lên, sẻ chia đắng ngọt và vượt qua những biến cố. Nhưng lúc này, hắn chỉ cần nhìn những người bạn xung quanh hạnh phúc như thế là đủ rồi.

"_Ba mẹ thật sự tự hào về con đấy, Nagisa!"_ Akio và Sanae đồng thanh chúc mừng con gái.

_"Ba mẹ à, đừng ôm chặt con như thế."_ Sau khi lên tiếng, hai vị phụ huynh mới chợt nhớ ra và nới lỏng vòng tay của họ. Họ cười một cách giòn dã.

Tomoya cũng đứng gần lại và đặt tay lên đầu Nagisa. Trông thật ngộ nghĩnh.

_"Mặc dù không biết cậu lấy khí thế và sức mạnh ấy ở đâu nhưng tớ hoàn quy phục cậu. Một trận đấu xuất sắc." _

Lời khen ngợi đó khiến Nagisa càng ngại ngùng hơn. Cô bé đơn thuần chỉ muốn tham gia để được vui chơi cùng mọi người, cùng nhau lập những kỉ niệm đáng nhớ, khó phai mờ.

_"Cảm ơn, Tomoya-kun."_

Tiếng huýt sáo vang lên ngay bên cạnh. Accelerator liếc mắt nhìn bên trái thì thấy Mikoto bên cạnh. Cô đang huýt sao và đảo mắt xung quanh rồi mới nhìn hắn.

"Ra chúc mừng Nagisa đi, sao mà bất lịch sự thế?" Mikoto nói với giọng hơi hướng khiêu khích khiến Accelerator hậm hực.

Hắn cố tình đi chậm thì bị Mikoto đẩy từ đằng. Chỉ trong giây lát, hắn và Nagisa lại đối mặt nhau. Hắn ta định nói gì nhưng lại không thành lời. Lời lẽ không rõ rang, vặn vẹo mãi không xong. Thấy mọi người nhìn mình, cuối cùng hắn đành hít sâu vào và mở miêng.

"N-nói thế nào nhỉ. Trận đ-đấu hôm nay … ờm … Furukawa-san, phải k-không? H-hôm nay …"  
Chưa kịp nói hết, chính xác hơn là chưa kịp định hình mình muốn nói gì, Touma đẩy hắn ra và nói thay.  
_"Trông thế thôi nhưng cậu ta muốn nói rằng: Tôi thực sự tâm phục khẩu phục và rất cảm ơn vì những gì Furukawa-san đã làm. Đấy, có thế thôi mà nói mãi không xong."_

_Tưởng chừng cứu vãn được tình hình thì Accelerator kè miệng sát tai Touma.  
"Đồ chết dẫm. Ta không còn ngươi nói hộ."  
_Chết lặng trong khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi, Touma thất vọng tràn trề trước nỗ lực bị quăng đi ra chỗ khác. Thấy vậy, Mikoto và Ruiko cười phớ lớ để dịu bớt căng thẳng. Mikoto đập nhẹ sau lung Touma động viên.  
Mặt mũi bơ phờ mệt mỏi, Accelerator định quay người đi về nhà thì bị bất ngờ từ đằng sau.

_"Hôm nay __anh __trông thật sự là ngầu. Misaka thích lắm__. -_ _MISAKA-MISAKA __cố gắng nhảy lên người anh và ôm thật chặt__."__  
"Nhóc con, xuống mau. Nghẹt thở giờ!" _Người Accelerator chao đảo khi Last Order cố gắng bám trụ. Phải công nhận con bé bắm rất là chặt, khó mà thoát. Điều mà Accelerator đã từng được kiểm chứng nhiều lần trước đó.  
Trong lúc hỗn loạn, Nagisa đứng gần lại và nói.  
_"Bạn thấy sao. Quả thật là những kỉ nhiệm khó quên, phải không nào?"  
_Nghe giọng nói mà hắn bỗng dưng khựng lại, mặc cho Last Order nô đùa trên lung mình.

"_Hở, Quý ngài băng giá tan chảy rồi kia."_ WORST che miệng khúc khích. Cô đã quay trở lại sau một lúc không thấy hai người kia nữa nên đành bỏ cuộc quay trở về.  
Mặc dù vậy, Accelerator vẫn nghe thấy và quay về phía WORST. Hắn giơ tay lên và làm một cú chặt bằng tay trần lên đầu WORST. Cô kịp tránh và nắm lấy hai tay của Accelerator và Nagisa, nhanh nhảu.

"Nào bắt tay nào! Cho nó tăng tình hữu nghị … Khoan, cái này là sao?" WORST giơ cao hai tay của hai người cho mọi người xem. Hai chiếc đồng hồ không hiện chỉ số nào, trống không.

_"Ờ há. Vậy ai thắng ai thua."_ Tomoya nghiêng đầu, tỏ ra thắc mắc.

_"Trừ khi hai người bị loại cùng lúc."_ Mặt Kazari rạng ngời như phát hiện điều gì. Cô xem lại dữ liệu trên máy tính. Thời điểm trận đấu kết thúc cũng là lúc hai người bị trúng đạn cùng lúc. "Ừm, xác suất để dẫn tới trường hợp này…"  
Bất ngờ Teitoku đóng lại màn hình laptop.

_"Quan trọng gì. Giờ chỉ cần biết là có hai người chiến thắng."_ Khuôn mặt Teitoku như muốn tỏ ra vô cùng bàng hoàng pha trộn ngạc nhiên.

_"Vậy chúng ta sẽ tổ chức tiếc ở ký túc xá thôi. Địa điểm là căn phòng của Sunohara." Misae_ cười và lè lưỡi ra một cách láu lỉnh.  
_"Ý kiến hay lắm. Làm thôi!"_ Từ phía khu rừng, Kyou bước ra, tay cầm khẩu M16E3 và người đi trước là Youhei như con tin. Cô gái vô cùng phấn chấn. Youhei như muốn khóc từ trong lòng ra.

_"Phản đối. Phòng tôi, đừng có biến nó thành khu ăn chơi chứ?" _Anh chàng mất bình tĩnh trước viễn cảnh đó.

Như muốn lờ đi, Kyou quăng vũ khí xuống và chạy tới chỗ ngồi. Cô lấy chiếc máy ảnh ra.

_"Nhưng trước tiên, chúng ta hãy chụp ảnh." _Kyou giơ hai ngón trong tư thế chứ V.

Nghe thấy vậy, mọi người nhau nháo lên, tìm chỗ phù hợp để chụp ảnh kỉ niệm. Đành vậy, Kyou nghĩ thầm, mình lại phải ra tay rồi.

"Haizzz, chú ý nào … Ba ông quậy phá nhất, ra đứng giữa … chị em phụ nữ đứng ra sau, thấp thì lấy thùng đứng lên. Tiếp nào … Nagisa với Accelerator, xem nào, người chiến thắng thì đứng hàng đầu tiên cho dễ nhìn …. Mikoto xuống hàng, đứng cạnh Nagisa, đúng vị trí song song với Kamijou … Order-chan với WORST-chan thì tự quyết. Phụ huynh tách nhau ra, đứng ở rìa … Đừng lo, vẫn đủ chỗ để chụp mọi người … OK, xong!"  
Lời nói bay ra như một loạt đạn pháo khiến Kyou thở dài vì khô họng. Cô vội lấy chai nước từ Ryou, tu một ngụm. Tinh thần sảng khoái hẳn luôn. Thấy tốc độ uống nước kinh hoàng ấy, Ryou lo lắng.  
_"Onee-sama, cẩn thận chị nghẹn giờ."  
"Đừng lo, mọi chuyện trong tầm kiểm soát rồi."_ Cô quẹt đôi môi ướt mình bằng tay áo rồi tiếp tục điều chỉnh thiết bị chụp hình.  
Cảm thấy ưng ý, Kyou mới chịu đưa máy ảnh cho em gái và chạy vội ra. Cầm nó trong tay, Ryou lo lắng vì chị mình đã đặt trọng trách cao cả này vào tay mình. Thấy đôi tay ấy run nhẹ nhẹ, Kyou lên tiếng động viên.

_"Không sao cả. Cứ ngắm và chụp đi. Em sẽ làm được."  
"Ơ-ừm." _Ryou lắp bắp và đặt ngón tay lên màn hình, chờ đợi tín hiệu.

_"E hèm."_ Kyou ngửa về phía đằng trước và "nhắc nhở" Accelerator. _"Bộ mặt ấy là sao. Vui lên tí nào!"_

_"Tưởng dễ lắm à. Từ trước tới tôi chưa từng tham gia mấy vụ này. Cứ để mặt tự nhiên cho xong."  
"Nếu đó là khái niệm tự nhiên của ông anh thì đây cũng sẵn lòng." _Kyou nhún vai chịu thua.

_"Khoan."_ Touma nhìn tứ phía, cảm giác như bị theo dõi. Cuối cùng cậu ta đứng lên hàng trước, ngay bên cạnh Mikoto. _"Đây rồi, cảm thấy an toàn rồi."_  
_"Anh bị gì hay sao mà đổi chỗ và đổ tội cho một cảm giác bất an?"_ Mikoto nhìn lại cậu ta bằng một con mắt, từ trên xuống dưới.  
Cảm thấy bị ngắt quãng quá lâu, Kyou bỗng nóng tính thúc giục.  
_"Ổn định chưa, ngồi cạnh bạn gái đấy, sướng chưa. Để tay lên vai nhau nào. Đấy.… còn ông kia, ờ thì, khuôn mặt hình sự như thế là được rồi. Kẻ xấu nhìn vào ắt sẽ hoảng mà không dám động vào."_

Đưa tay lên cao rồi hạ nhanh xuống, Ryou hiểu đó là hiệu lệnh. Ngón tay sẵn trên màn hình, cô bé ấn mạnh vào. Thế là xong, một tấm ảnh vô cùng đẹp sắp ra đời. Chỉ cần ép ra ảnh giấy hoặc lưu vào máy tính là có ngay những kỉ niệm. Đúng là công nghệ hiện đại thời nay. Thế nhưng…  
_"Á à, tưởng đi đâu. Thì ra ở đây. Vậy mà mình phải làm việc trong phòng Hội học sinh từ trưa đến giờ!"_

Một giọng nói vô cùng tức giận vang lên và trước khi kịp hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, Touma cảm nhận được một lực đẩy cực lớn từ bên trái và bị hất văng xuống đất.  
_"Urghhh! Thật xui xẻo … SHIRAI-SAN!"_

Thật không may, Ryou vẫn kịp bấm vào máy ảnh. Tấm hình ra đời trong một hoảnh cảnh trớ trêu, dở khóc dở cười.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
